La Nuit Rouge de Sobek
by Solanne
Summary: Amelia Peabody – entre les tomes 8 et 9 ...  cette fan fic concerne le vol du musée du Caire dont Amelia parle  brièvement  dans l'un des tomes officiels...
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut à toi Sobek le Crocodilopolite,**_

_**Rê, Horus, dieu puissant.**_

_**Salut à toi qui t'es levé des eaux originelles,**_

_**Horus maître de l'Égypte.**_

_**Taureau des taureaux,**_

_**Grand être mâle,**_

_**Maître des îles flottantes.**_

Chapitre 1

_**Là où la diplomatie a échoué, il reste la femme. **__**(Proverbe arabe)**_

— Amelia ! hurla Emerson. Qu'avez-vous fait de mes notes ? Crénom ! Pourquoi ne puis-je jamais rien garder dans cette maison ! Je vous préviens que je n'écrirai pas un seul mot de plus tant que je n'aurai pas retrouvé…

— Voulez-vous du thé, professeur ? Demanda alors une voix flûtée.

— Du thé ? Éructa mon cher époux dont le teint s'était empourpré de la plus seyante façon. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus…

J'avais déjà cessé d'écouter les vaines récriminations d'Emerson. Le cher homme était parfaitement transparent et, dans le cas présent, son évidente mauvaise foi n'éveillait chez moi qu'une tolérance amusée. Je n'avais pas touché ses notes, il le savait parfaitement, mais il avait choisi délibérément de s'emporter parce qu'il n'était venu dans son bureau que contraint et forcé. Il avait eu le dessous au cours d'une discussion animée après le déjeuner. Je lui avais rappelé (fermement) qu'il était en retard pour terminer son manuscrit qui devait être déposé chez l'éditeur dans les plus brefs délais. Ceci était dû au fait que, au cours des dernières semaines, Emerson avait préféré travailler au catalogue de notre magnifique découverte en cours, la tombe inconnue de la reine Tetisheri que nous venions précisément…

Mais je vais trop vite et je me dois de reprendre la genèse de cette glorieuse aventure à l'intention de tout lecteur qui ne serait pas au courant de nos aventures passées (dont je lui conseillerais cependant de lire les nombreux épisodes sans tarder.)

Tout d'abord, je me présente, Amelia Peabody Emerson, archéologue, épouse et mère — comblée dans chacune de ces qualifications. J'ai eu l'heur (je me demande parfois pourquoi !) d'être élue comme compagne par le plus grand égyptologue de tous les temps, Radcliffe Emerson. Mon noble époux est toujours appelé par son nom de famille car il déteste son prénom — j'avoue n'avoir d'ailleurs jamais exactement compris pourquoi mais, comme celui-ci se trouve également être le nom de famille de sa mère, je subodore de sombres secrets de famille cachés derrière cette répugnance affichée. Ayant mené depuis mon mariage une vie extrêmement active, je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de réellement m'interroger sur ce qu'avait été la jeunesse d'Emerson, ni à vrai dire sur la façon dont il a occupé les années vécues avant de mes connaître. Pour ma part, tout a commencé — vraiment commencé — lorsque j'ai rencontré les deux amours de ma vie : Emerson et l'Égypte. Ou devrais-je dire : l'Égypte et Emerson ? Qu'importe ! Tous deux sont si intimement liés dans mon esprit qu'ils restent à jamais indissociables. Avec ces digressions, j'ai un peu perdu le fil de mes pensées. Où en étais-je ?

En fait, je voulais exprimer que j'ai épousé non seulement le meilleur homme de la terre — avec bien évidemment les quelques petites restrictions inévitablement liées au genre masculin — mais aussi sa captivante profession. Ainsi, je suis fière d'affirmer que, depuis notre rencontre, j'ai assisté mon époux sans jamais faillir devant l'ampleur de la tâche. L'archéologie m'a offert de passionnantes aventures, malgré nos fréquentes rencontres avec des assassins, escrocs et autres bandits de tout acabit. Il est vrai qu'Emerson s'est toujours vigoureusement opposé à toute forme de pillage archéologique, provenant aussi bien des malheureux fellahs locaux que des escrocs avides de fournir les collectionneurs acharnés ou même des conservateurs de musée sans scrupules. Mon incorruptible époux s'est ainsi créé de fortes inimitiés — qu'il méprise royalement. Emerson manie le verbe avec une puissance et une éloquence qui lui ont valu des Égyptiens le surnom mérité de « Maître des Imprécations ». Avec un tel caractère, bien qu'il soit adoré de sa famille et des les hommes qui travaillent pour lui, il l'est nettement moins — ce qui peut se comprendre en fait — non seulement des bandits qu'il empêche d'œuvrer en paix, mais aussi des personnages officiels et des aristocrates britanniques qu'il traite sans la considération que ces pompeux arrogants estiment mériter. En réalité, Emerson mesure davantage un homme à sa valeur intrinsèque qu'à ses titres ou à la couleur de sa peau. Comment pourrais-je ne pas aimer un tel être ? J'ajouterai enfin que mon époux est doté d'une haute stature, de magnifiques yeux bleu saphir et d'une musculature impressionnante, détails qui expliqueront à tout lecteur sensible que mon attachement conjugal ne se soit pas attiédi avec les années. Oui, j'estime sans conteste être une épouse comblée.

Cependant, par un effet logique, le statut d'épouse m'a jadis menée à celui de mère, et j'avoue que la félicité de cet état particulièrement éprouvant a été plus longue à m'apparaître. Je m'octroie néanmoins des circonstances atténuantes. Notre fils unique, Walter Peabody Emerson — plus connu sous le sobriquet de Ramsès — s'est en effet dès son plus jeune âge avéré être un enfant abominablement précoce en certains domaines et dramatiquement en retard sur d'autres. Je ne nie pas son intelligence exceptionnelle — logique à mon sens selon les lois de la génétique — ni sa capacité remarquable à déchiffrer les langues antiques ou encore son amour sincère pour les animaux, mais outre ces rares qualités, la liste complète de ses défauts dépasserait mes capacités descriptives pourtant importantes. Malgré d'innombrables accidents, dus à sa terrifiante inconscience, Ramsès a réussi à atteindre (à peu près en bon état) l'âge de quatorze ans. Je n'ose me féliciter de cet exploit, aussi j'en remercie plutôt le Seigneur (bien qu'Emerson récuse violemment toute intervention divine.)

Malgré cette première expérience éprouvante, mon rôle d'éducatrice ne s'arrêta pas avec Ramsès. Elever un tel enfant avait déjà épuisé une grande partie de mes réserves, mais le hasard — ou l'adversité — m'offrit pourtant la charge adoptive de deux étrangers. La première, Nefret Forth, se trouve être aujourd'hui une ravissante et richissime jeune fille de dix-sept ans. Elle est devenue notre pupille il y a quatre ans, après que nous l'ayons délivrée (au prix de mille dangers) d'une oasis reculée du désert occidental égyptien où elle avait passé son enfance après le décès de ses parents. Nous l'avons rétablie dans ses droits légitimes en tant que seule héritière de lord Blacktower et élevée depuis au sein de notre famille où je suis censée l'armer contre les dures réalités de la vie — et les coureurs de dot.

Le dernier élément du jeune trio (et le plus facile) est David Todros, le petit-fils de notre raïs égyptien Abdullah. Nous avons sauvé l'an passé ce garçon d'un quasi esclavage et il est devenu le meilleur ami de Ramsès. Malgré son enfance misérable, David, qui est étonnamment intelligent, s'applique depuis lors à rattraper son retard d'instruction.

— Amelia, hurla Emerson. Mais vous ne m'écoutez même pas !

Je sursautai, puis tournai les yeux vers mon époux. Il s'était planté devant moi, mains sur les hanches, cheveux ébouriffés — il avait dû tirer violemment sur ses mèches sombres. Le visage cramoisi, il arborait un air absolument féroce et montrait les dents.

— Vraiment, Emerson, dis-je d'un ton posé, vous devriez vous calmer et prendre une tasse de thé comme vous l'a proposé Gargery. Tiens, mais où est-il donc passé ? Demandai-je étonnée en regardant autour de moi.

— Je l'ai flanqué dehors, grinça Emerson entre ses dents.

— Voici une bien curieuse idée, mon chéri, remarquai-je d'une voix affable. Vous avez dû le vexer. C'est un tort et nous aurons certainement de la viande desséchée ce soir au dîner.

— Amelia !

— Oui, vous avez raison, Emerson, dis-je, il n'est sans doute pas vexé à ce point. Mais vous savez bien que Gargery est un maître d'hôtel un peu particulier et je ne voudrais pas…

— Amelia !

Le hurlement avait atteint cette fois une telle intensité que j'en grimaçai un peu. La porte du salon s'ouvrit avec fracas.

— Que se passe-t-il, professeur chéri ? Demanda la nouvelle arrivante de sa voix musicale — tout en réprimant un fou-rire.

Les yeux plissés, je dévisageai Nefret qui était entrée et s'approchait d'Emerson, le sourire aux lèvres. En la voyant, il s'était attendri. En vérité, elle était vraiment ravissante, vêtue d'une jupe d'un bleu vif assortie d'une veste blanche cintrée à rayures plus foncées, ouverte sur un jabot de dentelles délicates. Ses joues roses, sa peau laiteuse et ses cheveux blond roux en faisait le portrait idéal de la jeune anglaise bien-née. Il semblait difficile de concilier cette image avec celle de l'enfant dédiée à Isis, la jeune prêtresse ondulant dans ses voiles blancs telle que nous avions connue Nefret autrefois. Je m'étonnai à nouveau que la jeune fille se soit adaptée à la vie britannique — dite « civilisée » — avec une telle aisance et une telle volonté.

Nous nous trouvions en Angleterre, dans notre manoir d'Amarna, et le mois de septembre venait de débuter. Dès qu'Emerson aurait terminé son manuscrit, nous pourrions envisager notre départ en Égypte pour une nouvelle saison archéologique. Je tournai le regard vers la haute fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc. Le ciel était gris, de gros nuages noirs s'annonçaient à l'horizon. Je soupirai en pensant au ciel si bleu d'Égypte, à la lumière crue, au sable rouge et aux eaux calmes du Nil. « Bientôt… » Songeai-je.

Evelyn et son mari Walter, le jeune frère d'Emerson qui était également archéologue, arrivèrent le lendemain à l'heure du déjeuner. J'enlaçai affectueusement la mince forme d'Evelyn. Elle avait perdu deux ans auparavant sa fille dernière-née et le chagrin avait failli la détruire. Elle avait traversé ensuite une sorte de crise conjugale, Walter ne sachant plus comment atteindre son épouse qu'un deuil glacé isolait de nous. Leur situation s'était dénouée en Égypte où nous les avions appelés à la rescousse après la découverte de la tombe de Tetisheri. De vils coquins s'étaient — bien entendu — également lancés sur les traces de cette fabuleuse découverte et nous avions été assaillis de menaces. Ramsès et David s'étaient même trouvés prisonniers de l'infâme Riccetti et, pendant quelques heures effroyables, j'avais craint de les perdre tous les deux. Ensuite, Nefret avait été enlevée par un groupe adverse et n'avait dû qu'à la seule chance que son inconscience ne cause pas sa perte. J'avais beaucoup de mal à accepter que le rôle de mère comportât ainsi certains paramètres qui échappent à mon contrôle.

Ma douce amie Evelyn était une vraie aristocrate, pâle et distinguée, mais également une artiste peintre de talent et Emerson regrettait beaucoup que ses nombreuses maternités l'aient empêchée depuis son mariage de travailler régulièrement en Égypte avec nous. Elle et son mari — Walter était un éminent philologue dont Ramsès suivait les traces — s'étaient cependant passionnés pour le contenu de la tombe de Tetisheri. Evelyn en avait peint les bas-reliefs tandis que Walter recopiait les inscriptions. Malgré cela, ils ne devaient pas revenir avec nous en Égypte cette année. Ils préféraient rester en Angleterre afin de mettre à jour leur documentation pour une future publication. Il nous restait cependant bien du travail à accomplir ! La tombe avait été remplie d'objets entassés, empilés, et souvent en miettes, aussi plusieurs mois seraient encore nécessaires pour la vider complètement et en répertorier le moindre élément. Quand on savait que le riche amateur américain, Theodore Davis, avait jadis bâclé ses propres découvertes en quelques semaines, cela donnait une idée des hauts critères professionnels qu'appliquait mon cher Emerson.

Il y a plus d'un an, en avril 1900, que nous avions ouvert le sarcophage retrouvé dans la tombe, après deux mois d'un travail acharné pour dégager cette imposante structure sans causer de dommages au fouillis qui en bloquait l'accès. Les joyaux entassés en vrac, le chariot en partie détruit et tous les objets qui encombraient le passage avaient été soigneusement ramassés pour une remise en état ultérieure. Certains n'étaient pas encore complètement restaurés et la tombe était depuis verrouillée et gardée jour et nuit à tour de rôle par les membres de la famille d'Abdullah. Cette précaution — alliée à la formidable réputation d'Emerson — devait (en principe) tenir à l'écart de notre découverte les Gournaouis qui sont, comme chacun sait, les meilleurs pilleurs de tombes d'Égypte.

Au grand dam d'Emerson, l'ouverture officielle du sarcophage avait dû avoir lieu devant la presse — et notre vieil ami Kevin O'Connell en avait eu la primeur — et un aréopage de distingués visiteurs dont M. Maspero, le responsable du Service des Antiquités mais également le consul général britannique, notre vieil ami Lord Cromer et Howard Carter qui avait depuis peu été nommé inspecteur général des monuments en Haute-Égypte. Après que les plus folles rumeurs aient circulé, la déception fut grande en découvrant vide le sarcophage. Emerson endura sans broncher les commentaires aigres-doux et fut à la hauteur de ce que j'attendais d'un tel homme. Il affirma que seul primait l'intérêt de la Science et que le contenu de la tombe lui suffisait. Malgré cela, connaissant mon époux, je devinai aussitôt son arrière-pensée. Il avait souvent affirmé que la momie de Tetisheri était l'une de celles retrouvées dans la cache royale de Deir el Bahari, aussi le sarcophage vide apportait une nouvelle preuve de son assertion. La seule déception d'Emerson était en réalité de ne pouvoir expliquer comment et pourquoi la vieille reine avait été déplacée. Il prétendit que la tombe que nous avions découverte n'était qu'une seconde sépulture choisie par la grande reine-pharaon Hatchepsout pour son aïeule. De mon côté, j'avais avancé l'hypothèse osée que le pharaon Thoutmosis aurait pu déplacer la momie de Tetisheri parce qu'elle avait pris un amant roturier. Mon idée avait reçu un bon accueil de Ramsès et Nefret. Ces petites spéculations font partie du plaisir archéologique, même s'il est impossible d'en prouver l'authenticité.

Bien évidement, Emerson étant ce qu'il était, la conversation au cours du déjeuner en vint rapidement à l'égyptologie.

— J'ai entendu dire, commença Walter, qu'ils ont entrepris de restaurer les colonnes de la salle hypostyle à Karnak.

Je notai le coup d'œil oblique que Ramsès me lançait et réprimai un sourire. J'avais jadis eu tendance — avec de très bonnes excuses ! — à l'accuser de toutes les catastrophes qui se produisaient dans son entourage. Aussi, lorsque les onze colonnes dans la salle hypostyle du grand temple d'Amon à Karnak s'étaient écroulées en 1899, mon fils avait vite souligné qu'il s'était fort heureusement trouvé absent du lieu de l'accident. Je m'en souvenais parce que cela avait été l'un de ses premiers traits d'humour, ce qui avait aussi marqué un changement notoire dans son comportement. Mon fils méritait bien son surnom de Ramsès — son père le lui avait donné dans son enfance parce qu'il était « aussi sombre qu'un Égyptien et aussi arrogant qu'un pharaon. » Si je ne m'expliquais pas la carnation bistre de mon fils, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il ressemblait énormément à son ami David, bien que ce dernier soit probablement un peu plus âgé. Nous n'en étions pas certains cependant, parce que la croissance du garçon avait été ralentie par la malnutrition. Malgré leur teint identique, leurs mêmes boucles noires et leurs longs cils recourbés, la physionomie des deux garçons était diamétralement différente. Ramsès arborait un air impénétrable et figé, gardant ses lourdes paupières mi-closes, tandis que David avait un sourire engageant et un regard direct. Il adorait Evelyn qui avait été la première à tendre la main au pauvre orphelin. L'arrivée inopinée de ce pauvre enfant dans notre famille avait d'ailleurs grandement contribué à la guérison de ma chère amie. Walter avait offert de financer l'éducation de David et, vu le talent du garçon, nous aurions bientôt un nouvel artiste dans notre équipe.

Toute à mes réminiscences, j'avais perdu le fil de la conversation. Il s'agissait toujours de Karnak.

— C'est Georges Legrain qui se charge des travaux de restauration, grommelait Emerson. Encore un Français ! Il travaille là-bas depuis 1895, quand ils ont créé la "Direction des travaux de Karnak". Il est censé tirer quelque chose de cet amas de ruines que sont devenus le temple et ses dépendances au fil des siècles.

Je sentais l'amertume et une sorte de jalousie latente dans ces propos. Parmi les options égyptologiques, si je préférais personnellement les pyramides, Emerson avait une vraie passion pour les temples. De plus, au plus profond de lui-même, il considérait que tous les sites d'Égypte étaient sa propriété personnelle — archéologiquement parlant.

— Legrain fait du bon travail, répondit Walter d'un ton posé. J'ai lu qu'il avait déjà enlevé l'énorme éboulis de cailloux et de terre qui recouvrait les deux axes du temple.

— C'est d'ailleurs là qu'il a découvert une cache, dit Emerson les yeux plissés, dans la cour du VIIème pylône. Elle contenait plus de seize mille objets de bronze et huit cents statues qui sont maintenant au musée du Caire. Mais il reste encore tant à faire !

— Quel âge a-t-il ? Demandai-je impulsivement.

— Legrain ? Dit Emerson. Dans les trente-cinq ans je crois. Il a de quoi s'user les mains encore un moment. Le temple de Karnak peut fournir du travail pour toute une vie. (_NdA : Legrain y consacrera effectivement vingt-deux ans_…)

— Je me rappelle qu'il a soutenu sa thèse à l'école du Louvre sur un intéressant papyrus en démotique, ajouta Walter, toujours prêt à louer le travail de ses confrères, contrairement à son frère.

— Ce n'est pas Maspero mais de Morgan qui l'a nommé à Karnak il y a cinq ans, grogna Emerson que le démotique intéressait peu. Bah. J'admets que, pour un Français, il travaille proprement. Pas comme ce foutriquet d'Amelineau…

Je l'interrompis et fis dévier la conversation sur la reconstruction du chariot de Tetisheri. Je ne tenais pas à laisser Emerson déblatérer sur le responsable du site d'Abydos où nous avions travaillé deux ans auparavant. Nous avions repris ce site vacant à la demande expresse de M. Maspero. Malgré cela, M. Amelineau nous en avait beaucoup voulu à son retour. En partie sans doute parce que nous avions découvert sur place une stèle de Tetisheri qui avait fait grand bruit — et qui avait par la suite amené la découverte de la tombe elle-même — mais aussi parce qu'Emerson s'était inconsidérément acharné à démontrer au Français le caractère inepte de ses fouilles. Curieusement, ces remarques de bon sens avaient été fort mal reçues. Le fait que nous ayons aussi démontré que certains assistants de M. Amelineau avaient pillé son site sous son nez n'avait guère poussé à l'amélioration de nos rapports. A notre dernière rencontre, j'avais dû empêcher mon bouillant époux de se jeter sur son adversaire quand celui-ci avait marmonné d'une voix aigre que lui au moins ne laissait pas décimer tous les membres de son équipe. Je repoussai fermement ces souvenirs déplaisants. Je n'avais pas aimé le site d'Abydos — et espérais fermement ne plus avoir à y retourner jamais.

Tout au contraire, nous avions formé le projet de nous installer définitivement sur le site de Thèbes. Plus tard, nous rechercherions même une maison mais en attendant, nous vivions tous sur l'_Amelia_, une _dahabieh_ qu'Emerson avait rachetée et remise en état à cause des doux souvenirs qu'elle représentait. C'était le bateau qu'Evelyn et moi avions loué lors de notre premier voyage en Égypte, lorsque nous y avions rencontré les deux frères Emerson. A cette évocation, je contemplai mon époux d'un œil enamouré.

— Et bien, Amelia, grogna-t-il. Que signifie donc cet air ahuri ? Vous n'avez pas l'air de digérer ce bœuf à la menthe. Il est exact qu'il est beaucoup trop cuit.

Mon époux a de merveilleuses qualités mais il m'arrive aussi d'avoir envie de l'étrangler. Je lui jetai un regard féroce qui le surprit, puis je me détournai ostensiblement de cet insensible butor pour écouter une question d'Evelyn.

— Qu'en pensez-vous, chère Amelia ? Disait-elle de sa douce voix musicale. Á mon avis, il serait plus opportun que ce cher David restât en Angleterre avec nous cette saison. Ne doit-il pas compléter son instruction ?

Elle devint aussitôt la cible de plusieurs regards fixes exprimant toute une gamme d'émotions diverses — et une franche réprobation.

**Lettre collection B**

_Mon petit chou,_

_Vous me manquez beaucoup ! Tante Amelia et tante Evelyn sont charmantes avec moi, bien entendu, mais je peux difficilement leur faire part comme à vous de tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Quant à Ramsès et David, ils se montrent parfois exaspérants avec leurs conciliabules secrets dont ils s'efforcent de m'exclure — mais je ne me laisse pas faire comme vous pouvez vous en douter ! Cependant, ils ne méritent pas que je leur fasse des confidences. D'ailleurs ce sont des garçons et ils ne comprendraient rien, du moins pas comme vous qui savez toujours trouver les mots justes pour calmer mes ardeurs les plus intempestives. Vous me manquez vraiment beaucoup !_

_Il y a eu un épisode amusant hier, quand j'ai interrompu une violente dispute entre le professeur et tante Amelia. Vous n'auriez jamais osé intervenir entre ces deux-là, n'est-ce pas ? C'était si drôle pourtant ! Le cher Professeur était tout rouge, il grinçait même des dents tandis que tante Amelia faisait exprès de l'asticoter. Elle se dressait face à lui en petit coq de combat, ses yeux gris brillant comme deux billes d'acier... brûlant. Elle adore vraiment le voir en colère. Le motif de la dispute n'était pas très clair. Ils avaient commencé à hausser le ton à la fin du repas, aussi David, Ramsès et moi avions prudemment pris le large — vous savez combien ces petites scènes peuvent durer et aucun de nous n'a alors la moindre chance de placer un seul mot. Je crois avoir compris que le professeur a pris du retard pour son dernier tome de l'Histoire de l'Égypte que l'imprimeur attend. Il aura voulu le corriger avec ce que nous avons appris de Tetisheri mais il l'aurait carrément oublié si tante Amelia ne s'en était pas mêlée. Elle l'a menacé de l'écrire à sa place ! Curieusement, il n'a pas apprécié…_

_Nous avons vu aujourd'hui tante Evelyn et Oncle Walter. Je regrette tellement que vous ne les ayez pas accompagnés ! Le cher David m'a chargée de vous embrasser. Ramsès a relevé ses sourcils comme il sait si bien le faire pour m'exaspérer mais il vous envoie aussi toute son affection. Il y a encore eu une superbe dispute au déjeuner et — le croiriez-vous — c'est votre mère qui l'a déclenchée quand elle a calmement annoncé de sa voix douce qu'elle souhaitait garder David en Angleterre cette année. Bien entendu, personne n'a accepté cette idée saugrenue. Le pauvre David n'aurait rien osé dire, il est toujours si poli, si soucieux de ne faire de peine à personne mais ses yeux étaient éloquents. J'ai protesté et le professeur a vociféré qu'il avait besoin de toute l'aide possible cette saison puisque déjà vos parents l'abandonnaient. Même l'impassible Ramsès s'est un peu échauffé pour affirmer que David devait venir parce que son grand-père Abdullah l'attendait - ainsi que toute sa famille égyptienne. Comme vous vous en doutez, c'est tante Amelia qui a tranché au final et David viendra bien avec nous._

_Malheureusement, tante Evelyn a ainsi évoqué le problème de l'éducation de David — et donc de la nôtre, à Ramsès et à moi ! Aussi tante Amelia a calmement annoncé que nous retrouverions tous les trois en Égypte notre précepteur de l'an passé. Quelle poisse ! Après le désastre de Miss Marmaduke la première année, je dois avouer que Mr Flint-Flechey était plutôt une amélioration, certes, mais certainement pas une nécessité. Ramsès ne l'aime pas du tout. C'est curieux. C'est un monsieur effacé qui se montre pourtant tout à fait charmant, surtout avec moi et David. Il est plus savant que nous n'aurions pu l'espérer bien qu'il ne connaisse pas grand-chose en égyptologie — mais vu que le professeur ne laisserait jamais un étranger nous enseigner quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, je ne vois pas le problème — aussi, je ne comprends pas la froideur de Ramsès. Il ne l'a pas montré au déjeuner, mais je sais très bien qu'il était furieux._

_Bon, vos parents sont donc repartis bredouilles. Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient venus chercher David. Je leur remets ce petit mot à votre intention._

_Tendrement,_

_Nefret_

**Manuscrit H**

Ramsès claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre et avança d'un pas nerveux jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il appuya son front contre le frais carreau et regarda à l'extérieur. David, qui le suivait, était entré en même temps que lui. Il regardait son ami d'un air un peu anxieux.

— Tu es en colère ? Demanda-t-il. J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi — parce que je retourne aussi en Égypte ?

— Bien sûr que non, grommela Ramsès en se retournant aussitôt. Tu me connais mieux que cela, voyons ! Mais tante Evelyn n'avait vraiment pas besoin de mettre ton instruction sur le tapis. Nous voilà encore condamnés à supporter ce jean-foutre !

— Oh, répondit David en écarquillant les yeux. Tu parles de Mr. Flint-Flechey ? Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas si mauvais professeur. Il aime l'art et a émis des idées intéressantes sur les musées italiens et les tableaux de la Renaissance. J'aimerais bien les visiter un jour. Grâce à lui, j'ai fait de gros progrès en expression écrite.

— Il s'habille de façon ridicule, marmonna Ramsès. Je me demande bien en quoi nous avons besoin d'améliorer notre instruction !

— Parle pour toi, Ramsès, dit David d'une voix triste. Moi, je suis parfaitement conscient d'avoir encore beaucoup à apprendre. Ces livres de poésie que tu lis…

— Bah, coupa Ramsès dont les hautes pommettes brunes s'étaient imperceptiblement colorées. Aucune importance. Ne t'avise surtout pas d'en parler devant mère ou même…

— … devant Nefret ? Demanda David étonné. Mais, Ramsès, elle aussi apprécie la poésie.

— Oui, soupira Ramsès un peu gêné, mais si elle savait… Voyons, tu la connais ! grinça-t-il brusquement. Elle me parle toujours comme si j'étais son petit frère et... Hum — je ne veux pas lui donner d'autres motifs d'exercer son ironie à mes dépends.

— Je serai muet, mon frère, promit David d'un ton sérieux.

Songeur, Ramsès regarda son ami. Le regard franc de David se lisait à livre ouvert et il lui enviait cette âme si pure, alors que lui-même se sentait si souvent soumis à des tensions qui le broyaient. Il soupira :

— C'est fichu, maintenant, admit-il. Nous n'éviterons pas Flint-Flechey, surtout si Mère lui a déjà écrit et je crois…

Il y eut un coup bref à la porte et Nefret entra en coup de vent.

— De quoi parliez-vous pour avoir l'air si grave ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux suspicieusement plissés.

— De Flint-Flechey, répondit David, tout en jetant un coup d'œil en biais à Ramsès dont la physionomie n'exprimait rien.

— Ah ! s'exclama la jeune fille en éclatant d'un rire musical. Je savais bien que tu serais furieux, mon garçon.

Elle s'approcha de Ramsès et tendit la main vers lui. Il renâcla en levant la tête comme un cheval ombrageux, le regard hautain.

— Oh, protesta Nefret, un peu blessée. Mais, mon cher, je n'y suis pour rien si tu n'aimes pas Archie.

— Archie ? Répétèrent les deux garçons en même temps mais pas du tout sur le même ton.

— Oui, dit Nefret, son joli visage à nouveau plissé de rire. Il se prénomme Archibald. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

— Où est Bastet ? Demanda David qui jugeait utile de changer de sujet.

— Dans la garde-robe de Ramsès avec ses petits, répondit Nefret.

Elle se dirigea aussitôt d'un pas vif vers l'endroit indiqué, ouvrit la porte et poussa un cri ravi :

— Mon Dieu. Qu'ils sont jolis !

— Tu voulais choisir leurs noms, dit Ramsès d'une voix qui avait retrouvé tout son calme. Les as-tu déjà trouvés ?

A pas lents, sans le moindre bruit, il s'approcha de l'armoire devant lequel Nefret s'était agenouillée et regarda à l'intérieur, par dessus la petite tête couronnée d'or roux. Une grosse chatte était lovée dans un recoin, quatre petits corps à la fourrure tigrée s'agitant contre elle. Nefret, ravie, releva ses beaux yeux purs vers Ramsès.

— Le plus gros est un mâle, dit-elle en tendant le doigt. Il est vraiment odieux et brutal avec ses trois petites sœurs, non ? Je l'appellerai Horus. Les autres seront Sekhmet, Nephtys et Isis.

— Ils ressemblent beaucoup à Anubis, remarqua David qui s'était également approché. C'est bien leur père, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, admit Ramsès. Bastet a mis longtemps à se préoccuper du sexe opposé mais elle se rattrape depuis. C'est sa seconde portée avec Anubis depuis notre dernier voyage en Égypte. Si tu les avais vus la première fois où ils se sont rencontrés ! ajouta-t-il d'une voix hésitante, comme à regret. Anubis a voulu jouer les mâles dominateurs et elle l'a méchamment envoyé valdinguer. Ensuite, elle l'a snobé pendant plusieurs mois.

— Elle a eu bien raison, dit Nefret en caressant la belle chatte qui ronronnait sous sa main tout en plissant ses yeux dorés. Tu sais ce que tu vaux, n'est-ce pas, ma belle ? Les hommes sont des brutes — même les petits, ajouta-t-elle en repoussant fermement le gros chaton qui mordillait l'oreille de sa voisine. Ramsès, quel est l'âge de Bastet au juste ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il étonné. Elle était déjà adulte quand mes parents l'ont ramenée d'une de leurs aventures en Égypte. C'était au temps des Baskerville, en 1893 je crois. Elle avait appartenu à un égyptologue assassiné.

— Assassiné ? Répéta Nefret en riant. Tante Amelia et le professeur ont toujours mené une vie plutôt active, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ils n'aimeraient certainement pas que tu utilises le passé, rétorqua Ramsès en revenant vers son bureau où il ouvrit un coffret pour en sortir une cigarette.

— Oh, s'exclama la jeune fille en se relevant d'un mouvement vif. Tu fumes ? Et qu'en pense ta mère ?

— Je ne lui ai pas demandé, admit Ramsès en clignant de l'œil sous l'effet de la fumée. Pourquoi ? Tu comptes le lui dire ?

— Bien sûr que non, s'exclama-t-elle en fronçant ses fins sourcils. Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je ne cafarde jamais. Mais je voudrais qu'elle cesse de nous traiter comme des enfants. Cette histoire de précepteur par exemple. Elle veut juste nous faire surveiller. Archie ne connaît rien en botanique, ni en biologie — et ce sont précisément des matières que je souhaite approfondir. Que m'importe étudier la philosophie ou la littérature.

— Mère peut t'enseigner la botanique, dit Ramsès qui avait relevé haut ses épais sourcils noirs durant cette envolée. Mais à quoi diable te servira la biologie ?

— Tu sais bien que ce sont les momies qui m'ont toujours le plus intéressée en Égypte, répondit Nefret en relevant le menton, même si tout le monde trouve ce penchant morbide, à part le professeur. En fait, j'aimerais en connaître davantage sur le corps humain, parce que je veux faire des études de médecine, et même me spécialiser en chirurgie.

Il y eut un silence stupéfait.

— Tu ne veux plus devenir égyptologue ? Demanda enfin David après un long moment.

— Si, admit Nefret, le regard soudain troublé. Non. Je ne sais plus. Pourquoi une femme ne pourrait-elle avoir deux professions ?

Les seuls à ne pas être impressionnés par la puissance des hurlements d'Emerson ou les manifestations de son imposante force musculaire ont toujours été ceux qui le connaissent bien, et sa propre famille en particulier. Il en est conscient et s'en plaint fréquemment. Cependant, pour maintenir dans son couple une entente cordiale, une épouse se doit de faire (parfois) quelques concessions. Aussi, dès que nous nous retrouvâmes seuls, Emerson et moi, je m'apprêtai à accomplir la plus difficile partie de mon devoir conjugal : la soumission.

— Vous m'avez l'air sombre, mon cher Emerson… commençai-je.

— C'est aimable à vous de vous en soucier, Amelia, grogna-t-il.

Cela commençait mal. Emerson m'appelle rarement par mon prénom, sauf s'il est d'humeur maussade — donc pas si rarement que cela, en y réfléchissant. Lorsqu'il se trouve en meilleures dispositions, il utilise plutôt mon nom de famille, Peabody, comme pendant notre première rencontre archéologique sur le site d'Amarna, alors qu'il affichait — par pure dérision — de me traiter comme un assistant masculin. Bien que ces souvenirs si doux m'émeuvent toujours, je ne crus pas utile de les évoquer pour l'instant. Je fis plutôt une autre tentative :

— Nous garderons David durant la saison, dis-je. N'est-ce pas ce que vous souhaitiez ?

— Nom d'un chien, s'emporta-t-il aussitôt. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Evelyn ait pu émettre l'idée grotesque de garder le garçon en Angleterre ! Non mais vraiment ! Elle empêche déjà mon frère de venir travailler sur le terrain où nous aurions également eu besoin de ses propres dons artistiques. Je considère…

— Je sais ce que vous considérez, coupai-je et, sans plus me soucier de soumission, j'eus le tort d'ajouter : Vous radotez, mon cher.

— Je radote ? Moi ? Éructa Emerson, cramoisi de rage. C'est sans doute parce que vous me croyez sénile que vous vous permettez de comploter derrière mon dos.

— Je complote ? Moi ? M'étonnai-je, trop ahurie par cette accusation imprévue pour trouver une réponse plus énergique.

— Comment avez-vous osé engager ce Flechey-Lint sans même m'en avertir ? Aboya Emerson, les mains sur les hanches.

— Il s'appelle Flint-Flechey, corrigeai-je machinalement. Mais enfin Emerson, ma décision n'a rien de surprenant. Ce jeune homme était déjà avec nous l'an passé et vous n'avez jamais…

— Justement, hurla-t-il. Je l'ai déjà enduré, Amelia — enduré — sans me plaindre durant de longs mois aussi j'estime que la moindre des choses de votre part aurait été de…

— Enduré, hurlai-je à mon tour, furieuse de tant de mauvaise foi. Allons donc, vous l'avez à peine croisé ! Je vous rappelle que vous passiez tout votre temps dans votre fichue tombe, y gardant tous ceux que vous pouviez harponner : Walter et Ramsès pour copier les inscriptions, Evelyn et David pour dessiner les bas-reliefs, Nefret pour les photographies.

— Voyons, Peabody, marmonna Emerson, en fourrageant dans ses cheveux noirs, un peu désarçonné par ma virulence. Ils voulaient y travailler, vous le savez. C'est une si magnifique découverte !

— Je le sais, mon chéri, admis-je, calmée par son regard penaud. Mais vous comprendrez aussi que cela ne peut durer. Une tente plantée devant une tombe ne correspond absolument pas à ce que j'attendais quand vous aviez évoqué notre installation définitive et l'Amelia est un peu petite pour nous tous.

— J'y ai pensé, dit Emerson qui afficha aussitôt un air suffisant, tout en me lançant un regard en biais. Maintenant qu'il est devenu évident que nous allons bel et bien rester plusieurs saisons consécutives dans la partie ouest de Thèbes — car, ajouta-t-il en pontifiant, même après avoir fini de déblayer ma tombe, je compte continuer à…

— Oui, oui, dis-je en agitant la main. Ne changez pas de sujet. Qu'avez-vous manigancé, Emerson ?

— Je vous ai fait construire une maison, avoua-t-il.

— Mon Dieu, haletai-je.

— Ne prenez pas ce ton-là, grogna aussitôt mon tendre époux en se renfrognant. Je savais parfaitement que vous en auriez fait tout un plat aussi j'ai chargé Abdullah de faire bâtir une structure simple : quatre murs, un toit de palmes, quelques chambres et… Ma chérie ? Vous vous sentez mal ? Peabody, mon amour, vous n'êtes pas en train de vous évanouir, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je ne me suis jamais évanouie de ma vie, protestai-je d'une voix faible tout en m'asseyant un peu lourdement sur la première chaise à ma portée. Vous avez chargé Abdullah — Abdullah ?—de surveiller la construction. Mais enfin, Emerson…

— Tout ira bien, Peabody, assura-t-il en s'agenouillant à mes côté. (Il saisit ma main et la broya.) Vous aurez peut-être quelques ajustements à prévoir mais cela vous plaira, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme je demeurais sans voix, le fixant d'un œil éteint, il se releva d'un bond et alla jusqu'à la cave à liqueurs, puis il revint et me tendit un verre rempli de whisky-soda. Il était encore tôt mais j'avais reçu un choc violent. Je vidai mon verre d'un seul coup et le lui tendis derechef. Il leva un sourcil moqueur, mais remplit à nouveau mon verre et revint près de moi.

— En ce qui concerne votre satané professeur… commença-t-il.

— Les enfants ont besoin de compléter leur instruction, assurai-je d'une voix plus ferme, les vertus curatives du whisky-soda faisant déjà leur effet. Mr. Flint-Flechey est suffisamment… hum — falot pour que l'imagination de Nefret ne s'enflamme pas. De plus, il ne fait montre d'aucune morgue envers David et je trouve sa conversation tout à fait plaisante.

— Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, grommela Emerson en se servant également un verre.

— Le pauvre homme n'a jamais l'occasion de placer un mot en votre présence, mon chéri, précisai-je. Vous le terrorisez. Mais les enfants sont trop fougueux, ils ont besoin de rênes. Evelyn a raison de dire que David doit continuer à s'instruire. Il est remarquablement intelligent, vous savez ?

— Oui, admit Emerson en se mettant à arpenter le salon. (Il sortit sa pipe et commença à la bourrer de tabac malodorant, éparpillant la plupart du contenu de sa blague sur le tapis.) J'avais cru qu'il pourrait remplacer Abdullah mais finalement… Bon Dieu, Peabody, s'écria-t-il soudain. Le vieux brigand va nous claquer entre les mains. Il a le cœur faible mais il refuse de s'arrêter.

— Le lui demander serait extrêmement grossier, dis-je. Mais ses fils l'aident et lui évitent le plus gros. Le jeune Selim en particulier me semble avoir un fort caractère. Il pourrait…

— Les hommes n'accepteront jamais de recevoir leurs ordres d'un garçon aussi jeune, protesta Emerson. C'est Feisal qui est l'aîné, bien qu'il ne soit guère malin, je vous l'accorde.

— La décision n'a pas besoin d'être immédiate, dis-je d'un ton las.

Je n'aimais pas envisager qu'Abdullah puisse nous quitter. C'était le raïs de nos fouilles — le contremaître — et il travaillait déjà avec Emerson quand j'avais rencontré pour la première fois celui qui allait devenir mon époux. Abdullah avait déjà le visage ridé et une longue barbe blanche, et il n'avait guère apprécié mon intrusion. Il était alors plein des pires préjugés contre les femmes, provenant tant de sa culture que de sa génération. Pourtant, au cours des années, presque sans nous en apercevoir, lui et moi nous étions trouvés alliés dans notre dévotion commune envers Emerson, et j'avais découvert peu à peu les sentiments paternels qu'éprouvait le vieil Égyptien à mon égard. Pour moi qui avais vécu une jeunesse solitaire auprès d'un père indifférent — un vieux savant qui ne pensait qu'à son travail — cela avait été une très douce sensation que ce dévouement discret, cette affection toujours disponible. Je ne les avais jamais autant appréciés que l'année où Emerson avait été enlevé par un infâme criminel. J'avais cru devenir folle avant de retrouver mon époux et seul le fidèle soutien d'Abdullah m'avait empêchée de perdre espoir. Quatre ans après, j'avais encore du mal à évoquer ces jours affreux.

Cependant, l'affection que je portais au vieil homme ne me cachait pas ses défauts. Je le savais incapable de concevoir ce que j'attendais d'une maison, mais le mal était fait. J'aurais certainement de quoi m'occuper en arrivant à Thèbes pour rendre les lieux habitables — quitte à tout démolir. Cela pouvait attendre. Je souris à Emerson :

— Puisque nous voilà d'accord, dis-je, peut-être pourrions-nous…

— J'allais vous le proposer, Peabody, s'empressa-t-il.

Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il avait en tête mais je le suivis. Nos conversations étaient quelque peu décousues, songeai-je en montant l'escalier, nous avions un peu trop tendance à nous couper la parole.

Emerson se montra tout à fait charmant une fois arrivés dans notre chambre. Finalement, la soumission avait parfois du bon.

Le lendemain, Emerson ne rechigna pas (trop) à aller s'enfermer dans son bureau pour compléter son manuscrit. Il n'avait plus évoqué le précepteur, aussi je considérai que l'affaire était close. Je savais que les enfants avaient également peu apprécié la nouvelle, mais c'était un mal nécessaire. Malgré une première expérience désastreuse avec une vieille fille à l'esprit embrouillé la première année où nous avions emmené Nefret en Égypte, j'avais à nouveau l'année suivante cherché un professeur pour enseigner les bonnes manières à Nefret — et les matières principales à David qui avait alors rejoint la famille. Quant à Ramsès, j'avais abandonné toute idée de lui inculquer une instruction classique, mais je savais qu'il assisterait aussi aux cours par solidarité envers les deux autres. Au Caire, j'avais ainsi engagé Mr. Flint-Flechey qui m'avait été recommandé par Mrs Pettigrew, une connaissance de longue date. C'était un jeune homme poli, affichant des manières courtoises quelque peu surannées, fils unique d'un employé aux écritures du ministère des Travaux Publics. Sa mère était morte à sa naissance, son père avait été en poste en Italie et ils vivaient en Égypte depuis deux ans.

Á l'heure du thé, David me tendit un cadeau qu'il avait façonné lui-même : Une délicate statuette en glaise d'une vingtaine de centimètres représentant un dieu avec une tête de crocodile, peinte de couleurs fraîches et seyantes.

— Sobek, dit aussitôt Emerson. Beau travail, mon garçon !

— C'est le dieu de l'eau, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Nefret en tendant une tasse pleine à Emerson.

— Oui, admit Emerson, et aussi celui de la fertilité. (Il croisa alors mon regard et toussota.) Hum — A l'époque romaine, Sobek était surtout adoré à Ombo, dans un temple sur la rive droite du Nil à moins de deux cents kilomètres au sud de Louxor, quarante kilomètres avant Assouan — et aussi dans la région de Fayoum. C'est lui qui annonçait les crues du Nil, bonnes ou mauvaises. En réalité, si les crocodiles étaient nombreux sur les rives, c'était le signe que l'inondation serait importante et donc les récoltes prospères.

— C'est un dieu un peu effrayant, dis-je en prenant la statuette. Mais la facture de cette œuvre est vraiment ravissante, David, le rassurai-je d'un sourire.

— Je l'ai couronné de plumes plutôt que d'un disque solaire et de l'uraeus royal, dit David avec un sourire modeste.

— Pourquoi Sobek aurait-il droit à un uraeus ? M'étonnai-je.

— Le crocodile sacré Petesoukhos, précisa aussitôt Emerson, dont le nom signifie « celui qui appartient à Soukhos » — ce qui est un autre nom de Sobek — a été considéré comme l'un des dieux créateurs du monde à partir du Moyen Empire et assimilé à Rê. On le présentait donc coiffé de la couronne d'Amon. Il symbolisait aussi la force des pharaons.

— Avec ces interprétations qui évoluent au fil du temps, dis-je d'un ton songeur, il est parfois difficile de s'y retrouver. J'ai souvent les mêmes problèmes pour mettre en forme mes histoires.

— Où en êtes-vous de votre dernier conte, tante Amelia, demanda David avec son aimable sourire.

Emerson grommela. Il affichait le plus grand mépris pour ma marotte de mettre à la disposition du public — sous forme aménagée, bien entendu — les contes de l'Égypte antique. Je travaillais actuellement au conte de Satni Khâmoîs et de son fils Sénosiris, d'après une traduction de Walter d'un papyrus qu'un de ses vieux amis lui avait envoyé. Il s'agissait de magie noire. L'histoire initiale était écrite au revers de deux pièces officielles rédigées en grec à une date postérieure. Le début manquait mais Walter l'avait rétabli avec vraisemblance bien que le texte soit criblé de lacunes qui en rendaient le sens laborieux.

— Cela parle de magie noire, dis-je en souriant, et de l'importance de la cire pour de telles pratiques. Ainsi, l'un des magiciens, Nénofer Kephptah, en utilisa pour fabriquer une barque remplie de rameurs tandis qu'un autre modelait un crocodile en cire.

— Ce crocodile-là est en glaise, grogna Emerson en me prenant la statuette pour la poser. Et je ne crois pas à la magie noire. (Il se tourna vers le plateau qui avait été servi avec le thé.) Peabody, protesta-t-il. Vous avez fini tous les sandwiches au concombre.

Après le thé, une fois que j'eus convaincu Emerson de retourner travailler, les enfants s'évaporèrent soudain avec une célérité suspecte. J'envisageai un moment de les rappeler pour m'enquérir de leurs activités — David, le cher garçon, se montrait incapable de me dissimuler quoi que ce soit — mais je repoussai cette tentation et savourai plutôt le calme retrouvé du salon. Les seuls bruits feutrés provenaient de Gargery qui s'activait diligemment à débarrasser les reliefs de notre collation. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus cependant le mouvement furtif d'une forme sombre lovée sous un canapé. Il s'agissait d'Anubis, le gros chat égyptien qui appartenait à Emerson — ou plutôt, selon les usages félins, Anubis était le chat qui considérait Emerson comme l'humain lui étant attribué.

— Vous auriez pu l'accompagner dans son bureau, dis-je.

— Je vous demande pardon, madame ? S'étonna Gargery.

— Je parlais à Anubis, précisai-je.

Gargery toussota. Les toussotements de Gargery sont toujours très expressifs et celui-ci était nettement réprobateur. Notre maître d'hôtel n'appréciait pas beaucoup les félins — qui le lui rendaient bien. Il n'y a pas plus habiles que ces animaux pour doser l'indifférence affichée et/ou le mépris ostensible. Gargery était un homme petit, d'un certain âge, aux cheveux pâles et clairsemés. Lorsqu'il toussota un peu plus fort, je relevai les yeux vers lui.

— Oui, Gargery ? Dis-je d'un ton posé. Y a-t-il quelque chose ?

— Oh, madame, puisque vous me le demandez, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. C'est au sujet de votre prochain départ en Égypte.

Il s'interrompit et me regarda plein d'espoir.

— Nous partons en Égypte chaque année, rappelai-je calmement.

— Certainement, madame, reprit-il d'une voix rendue grêle par l'émotion. (Il agita les mains.) Je pense qu'il serait bon que je vous accompagne à nouveau.

— Oh ! dis-je. Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, Gargery. Vous avez détesté ce pays lors de votre dernier séjour. D'ailleurs, nous passerons l'essentiel de nos journées sur le site de nos fouilles et je ne pense pas que l'archéologie vous intéresse un tant soit peu.

— Vraiment, madame ! rétorqua-t-il offusqué en se redressant de toute sa taille — ce qui, vu qu'il dépassait à peine le mètre soixante, n'était guère impressionnant. Je me demande pourquoi vous dites cela ! Cette vieille reine, Téchérie, que vous avez retrouvée. C'était drôlement passionnant, j'vous assure.

— Très bien, Gargery, dis-je en réprimant un sourire qui l'aurait vexé. Je vois que vous avez attentivement suivi l'affaire. Mais il est impossible de vous emmener, nous n'avons pas de place. Nous logeons sur une _dahabieh_ — un bateau — et il n'y a que quatre cabines.

— Mais vous allez avoir une maison cette année, madame, dit-il en me lançant un regard en biais.

Nom d'un chien ! Pensai-je, furieuse. Il n'y avait donc aucun moyen d'avoir la moindre intimité dans cette maison. Je dus respirer plusieurs fois avant de retrouver mon calme.

— Gargery, dis-je en contrôlant ma voix. Je refuse formellement que vous écoutiez aux portes.

— Oh, madame ! protesta-t-il, très froissé. Je ne le ferai jamais… mais le professeur a une voix qui porte loin, et — hum — je me trouvais justement à traverser le hall lorsqu'il vous a parlé de la nouvelle maison.

— Très bien, admis-je un peu calmée. (L'explication était plausible après tout.) Mais vous n'avez pas tout entendu, Gargery. La nouvelle maison n'est pas terminée et, connaissant Abdullah, j'aurai beaucoup à faire avant qu'elle ne soit habitable. Nous ne pouvons pas vous emmener, et c'est mon dernier mot.

— Très bien, madame.

Ulcéré, il sortit d'un air digne et je soupirai en entendant claquer la porte. Je savais qu'il reviendrait à la charge, quitte même à houspiller Emerson. Qu'avions-nous fait pour mériter un maître d'hôtel qui se prenait pour notre ange gardien ? Son rêve le plus cher était d'utiliser son gourdin à notre service. Il l'avait déjà fait, d'ailleurs, et cette réminiscence me fit sourire malgré moi. Un tel dévouement méritait bien quelques dérogations au traitement habituel des domestiques.

Anubis sortit alors de dessous le meuble et étira sa forme souple, les reins arqués, les pattes avant tendues — toutes griffes dehors. C'était un animal magnifique, plus gros que Bastet et d'une fourrure plus sombre. Il n'avait pas non plus le caractère bienveillant de la chatte. Ses yeux d'un vert liquide reflétaient un machiavélisme calculé, mélangé à une méchanceté sournoise. En le contemplant, je songeai aux félins sacrés que les Égyptiens jadis sculptaient ou peignaient pour orner leurs tombeaux. Dans l'ancienne Égypte, le chat était vénéré par toutes les classes de la population, en tant que protecteur des maisons et des récoltes (où il détruisait la vermine), fidèle compagnon mais aussi parfois incarnation divine. D'après Emerson, un ancien Grec, Hérodote il me semble, aurait même écrit : « Quand la maison flambe, personne n'éteint l'incendie avant de sauver les chats. » Ce fut aussi l'un des rares animaux (avec l'ibis ou le taureau) à accéder à la momification. Il y a quelques années, à Abydos, nous avions découvert un cimetière d'animaux sacrés où des ibis apportés en offrande à Osiris avaient été ensevelis. Emerson avait jugé la chose indigne de lui, mais j'estime qu'un lecteur éclectique peut être intéressé par cette particularité. Je dois aussi ajouter à l'intention dudit lecteur que, sur le delta du Nil, à 80 km au nord-est du Caire, la ville actuelle de Tell Basta est bâtie sur le site de l'antique ville égyptienne de Per Bast(et) — que les Grecs nommaient Bubastis — où se trouvait un sanctuaire (aujourd'hui en ruine) de la déesse Bastet. Plongée dans mes pensées, je repris la statuette que m'avait offerte David et regardai le dieu crocodile en réfléchissant aux évolutions des dieux protéiformes durant l'antiquité (NdA : vient de Protée, dieu grec marin qui pouvait changer de forme. Protéiforme a donc une connotation de polymorphisme spontané.)

Sans doute vexé de ne plus être l'objet de mon attention, le chat émis un ricanement qui n'avait rien de divin et quitta brusquement le salon.

Lorsque, plus tard dans la soirée, je rapportai l'essentiel de mes réflexions à Emerson, il n'en fut guère impressionné et :

— Cessez de proférer des inepties aussi pontifiantes, Peabody, s'écria-t-il en m'interrompant. Et venez vous coucher.

Il n'y a parfois rien à tirer d'un homme, même s'il s'agit du meilleur de tous. Cependant, j'obéis à son injonction… et je dois avouer que je n'eus pas à le regretter.

**Manuscrit H**

Planté devant la glace, Ramsès étudiait avec attention son reflet dans le miroir. Il ne sursauta pas quand la porte s'ouvrit après un seul coup très bref. Son ouïe était remarquable et il avait reconnu le pas vif de Nefret dans le couloir avant qu'elle n'entre.

— Tu pourrais frapper, lui fit-il remarquer.

— J'ai frappé, protesta-t-elle avec vivacité. Mais je n'ai pas attendu que tu répondes, admit-elle en s'esclaffant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ramsès lui jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir. Elle s'était penchée sur son épaule et étudiait son reflet avec une attention mêlée d'horreur.

— Je peaufine un personnage, répondit Ramsès à contrecœur.

— Un personnage ? Pourquoi ? Elle poursuivit sans s'interrompre : Tu es répugnant. A quoi correspondent ces petites boules jaunes qui suintent sur ton visage ?

— Ce sont des furoncles, dit Ramsès avec un certain amusement dans la voix. J'en suis assez satisfait. Il m'a fallu plusieurs essais avant d'obtenir cet aspect purulent.

— Et toi, David, demanda Nefret en se retournant vers lui. Tu ne te déguises pas ?

— Je me contenterai d'accompagner Ramsès avec une barbe et une moustache noires, répondit David en riant.

— De l'accompagner ? Où cela ? Et pourquoi auriez-vous besoin de personnages ? Demanda encore Nefret en fronçant les sourcils.

— Tu poses trop de questions, dit Ramsès avec résignation. Et tu n'attends même pas les réponses. Pour construire un personnage, il faut s'y prendre longtemps à l'avance et sortir régulièrement dans les bouges et les cafés pour que les gens s'habituent à eux. J'ai décidé de me devenir Ali, poursuivit-il en se regardant à nouveau. Ali le faucon. Qu'en penses-tu ?

— Ali le Rat serait plus adapté, s'écria Nefret. Mais si tu comptes sortir et aller t'amuser sans moi, je te préviens…

— Voyons, Nefret, intervint David, d'une voix apaisante.

— Il n'est absolument pas question que tu nous suives dans les cafés, affirma Ramsès d'un ton sec. Père me tuerait s'il te savait simplement au courant de mon intention d'y aller.

— Je pourrais me déguiser aussi, suggéra la jeune fille, les yeux brillants d'anticipation.

— Nefret, les femmes ne vont pas dans les cafés, objecta David en s'approchant, l'air inquiet.

— Et tu ne ferais pas un garçon très crédible, ricana Ramsès. Sauf si un type comme Riccetti… (Il s'arrêta net.)

— Continue ! ordonna la jeune fille. Pourquoi as-tu évoqué Riccetti ? Tante Amelia avait failli s'étouffer il y a deux ans, quand le professeur parlait de ses mœurs. C'est vraiment très curieux. Elle se pose en ardente féministe et il y a des tas de sujets dont elle refuse de me parler. Ce n'est pas juste.

Après ce cri enfantin, Nefret releva les yeux et croisa le regard épouvanté de David. Quant à Ramsès, il arborait son air le plus pharaonique. Elle sut aussitôt qu'il était inutile d'insister.

— Tu comptes garder ce déguisement pour le montrer à tes parents ? Demanda-t-elle moqueuse, reconnaissant sa défaite.

— Non, admit Ramsès en commençant à enlever soigneusement ses furoncles. Cette nouvelle colle ne vaut rien, marmonna-t-il. Il y a des années que je veux mettre au point une formule qui partirait à l'eau sans laisser de traces. Mère a des yeux de lynx.

— Tu as les mains abîmées, remarqua Nefret. Que s'est-il passé ?

— Rien, dit Ramsès en essayant (vainement) d'empêcher la jeune fille de lui prendre les mains pour y regarder de plus près

— C'est le chat, dit David en riant. Ramsès leur a rapporté quelques sandwiches au poisson après le thé et Horus a voulu tout garder pour lui. Il a écrasé d'une patte griffue l'une de ses sœurs qui tentait d'y goûter. Ramsès a voulu l'en empêcher et voilà…

— C'est la première fois que je vois un chat qui te résiste, dit Nefret en s'esclaffant. Je crois que ce petit-là a du caractère !

— C'est une sale bestiole égoïste, grommela Ramsès

— Veux-tu que je te désinfecte cela ? Demanda Nefret.

— Non, dit Ramsès. Tu n'es pas encore docteur, et je suis certain que Mère s'en chargera avant le dîner — surtout si certains s'avisent de bavasser sans réfléchir ! ajouta-t-il en adressant un regard froid à son ami.

Nefret s'était éloignée. Agenouillée devant l'armoire où Bastet et ses petits étaient blottis, elle bêtifiait d'une voix douce en les caressant. Un pâle rayon du soleil couchant faisait étinceler ses cheveux d'or épandus sur sa robe en lin mauve. Ramsès jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction, puis se détourna en soupirant imperceptiblement.

Il arrive que le hasard exauce de façon curieusement inadaptée les vœux inconsidérés que l'on formule sans y penser. Ainsi, je regrettai fort avoir souhaité que Gargery n'insiste plus auprès d'Emerson — qu'il exaspérait en pure perte — pour nous accompagner en Égypte lorsque le malheureux garçon tomba un matin dans l'escalier menant à la cave et se fractura le poignet — le poignet droit.

Pendant que le médecin dûment convoqué l'examinait et lui posait un plâtre soutenu d'une attelle, Gargery ne cessa de se reprocher sa maladresse. Il s'en excusa encore auprès de moi lorsque, après avoir raccompagné le praticien, j'allai prendre de ses nouvelles.

— Vraiment, madame, je suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix atone. Avec ce plâtre, je ne pourrais pas manier efficacement mon gourdin. Je l'avais pourtant déjà mis dans les bagages que j'ai commencé à préparer. Peut-être pourriez-vous repousser votre voyage de quelques semaines… ? S'enquit-il avec un soudain espoir.

— Ce ne sera pas possible, Gargery, répondis-je d'un ton ferme. Mais je vous confie la maison durant notre absence — au cas où des malandrins viendraient y dérober les notes du professeur.

Quand je le quittai, il marmonnait encore en secouant la tête, l'air accablé, et son ton sceptique indiquait clairement qu'il n'était guère convaincu par la noblesse de la mission dont je l'avais chargé.

Quelques semaines plus tard, je me trouvai accoudée au bastingage, à bord du bateau qui nous emmenait en Égypte, humant à pleins poumons le vent du large. Mon horizon était on ne peut plus souriant. Emerson, fermement éperonné par mes soins, avait terminé dans les temps son manuscrit qui avait été déposé à Londres chez l'imprimeur, l'Angleterre et ses frimas se trouvaient à des miles de là, et les côtes égyptiennes apparaîtraient dès le lendemain. Il me semblait que je sentais déjà dans l'air iodé toutes les senteurs enivrantes de ma patrie d'adoption. Une rafale soudaine souleva alors mon chapeau — une paille blonde que j'avais agrémentée d'un nœud en satin cramoisi. C'était mon plus joli chapeau, aussi je m'y accrochai fermement tout en jetant un regard derrière moi, sur le pont de promenade.

Je ne savais pas où se trouvaient les enfants et, évènement nettement plus remarquable, je ne m'en souciais guère. C'était un changement appréciable de ne plus avoir à garder un œil sur Ramsès, en redoutant de sa part un quelconque méfait, comme fomenter une mutinerie — ce qu'il avait fait à l'âge de huit ans, si je me souviens bien — tenter une expérience chimique qui risquait de provoquer un naufrage ou encore tomber à l'eau. Avec Nefret et David pour surveiller mon fils, et les deux garçons pour surveiller Nefret, je me sentais en droit de savourer sans arrière-pensée une traversée paisible, souvent en la seule compagnie de mon époux bien-aimé.

Pour l'heure, nous échangions cependant quelques piques. Emerson était furieux d'avoir découvert dans un périodique (je pensais pourtant les avoir tous dissimulés) que le journaliste Kevin O'Connell se trouvait actuellement en Égypte. C'était un vieil ami à nous — Emerson s'élevant fermement contre ce vocable appliqué à Kevin, je dirais plutôt une vieille connaissance — qui travaillait pour le _Daily Yell_. Emerson ne cessait de vitupérer à son sujet depuis le déjeuner.

— Je vous préviens, Peabody, grogna-t-il, j'ai dû endurer la présence de ce faquin (et de beaucoup d'autres) à l'ouverture du sarcophage il y a deux ans, mais c'est fini, fi-ni, terminé. Je ne veux plus voir personne aux alentours de ma tombe ! Nous avons cette année une tâche fort délicate à entreprendre pour enlever et remettre en état des objets inestimables qui se trouvent entassés dans un état déplorable. La moindre perturbation nuirait grandement à mon travail. Pour l'intérêt de la Science…

— Oui, Emerson, dis-je quelque peu précipitamment — selon mon expérience, quand l'intérêt de la « Science » est évoqué par un archéologue, le mieux est de couper court le plus rapidement possible ! — Je sais ce que vous pensez des journalistes.

— Je croyais, Amelia, grinça-t-il, que vous aviez décidé de ne plus me couper la parole.

— Vraiment ? Dis-je en toussotant et, pour changer de sujet avant qu'il ne me coupe la parole, j'enchaînai aussitôt : Les côtes égyptiennes apparaîtront dès demain, n'est-ce pas ? Il me semble que je sens déjà dans l'air iodé toutes les senteurs enivrantes de l'Égypte.

— Ne soyez pas bêtement sentimentale, Peabody, ricana Emerson. C'est impossible, et vous le savez bien.

— Qu'importe, mon chéri, dis-je aimablement, en lui saisissant le bras dans mon enthousiasme. C'est si bon d'être de retour.

— Vous me reprochez souvent de me répéter, ma chère, ricana-t-il, mais je ne trouve pas cette réflexion très originale non plus. Vous l'énoncez chaque année !

— Vous êtes impossible, dis-je d'une voix nettement moins affable tout en dardant sur lui un regard sévère. Je tiens absolument à ce que vous ne me gâchiez pas la sérénité de cette traversée. Pour une fois que nous sommes tranquilles, sans avoir à surveiller Ramsès ou Nefret.

— Nefret ? Répéta Emerson en me regardant ébahi. Pourquoi diable aurions-nous à surveiller cette adorable enfant ?

— Mais mon cher, soulignai-je avec un sourire, justement parce qu'elle est adorable ! Ce n'est plus une mais une jeune fille de dix-sept ans qui porte un nom illustre et doit hériter d'une immense fortune dès qu'elle aura atteint sa majorité. Ne réalisez-vous pas que cela fait d'elle une proie rêvée pour les chasseurs de dot ? N'avez-vous pas remarqué qu'elle est toujours très entourée et que Ramsès et David ne la quittent pas d'une semelle ?

— Nom de Dieu ! s'exclama Emerson d'une voix si puissante que plusieurs regards indignés se tournèrent vers nous.

Je dus ensuite m'agripper des deux mains au bras de mon bouillant époux qui prétendait aller derechef surveiller lui aussi sa fille adoptive.

— Non, non, non, Emerson, dis-je en haletant sous l'effort. Il n'est pas question que vous flanquiez à l'eau tous les jeunes gens qui parleront à Nefret. Les garçons suffisent comme gardes du corps. Ils prennent leur tâche très au sérieux. C'est agréable, n'est-ce pas, de voir combien ils s'entendent à merveille.

**Manuscrit H**

— Fiche-moi la paix, rugit Nefret, les joues enflammées et les yeux furibonds. Tu n'as pas à me surveiller sans arrêt.

— Alors n'encourage pas ce freluquet de tes sourires aguicheurs, rétorqua Ramsès d'un air hautain. Il a un rire ridicule, une vraie perruche. Je ne sais comment tu peux supporter de lui parler.

— Voyons, Ramsès… commença David.

— Laisse tomber, David, coupa Nefret, la voix frémissante de rage. Cela lui va bien de parler de ridicule. Tu as vu comment minaudaient ces deux dindes aux yeux de merlan frit quand tu les as saluées ce matin sur le pont ?

— Je me suis contenté d'être poli envers elles, protesta Ramsès en s'écartant cependant de Nefret qui lui enfonçait son index pointé au niveau du sternum. Miss Daisy et Miss Lily Ashton sont un peu timides, voilà tout.

— Timides ? S'esclaffa Nefret. Mais tu es aveugle, mon garçon ! Elles ont dû faire un pari à ton sujet et s'ingénient à te rencontrer par hasard au moins dix fois par jour ! Si je leur disais que tu n'as pas quinze ans, elles seraient sans doute moins intéressées.

— Voyons, Nefret… commença David.

— Je m'excuse, Ramsès, s'exclamait déjà Nefret la mine contrite. C'était un coup bas, je l'avoue. Tu m'as mise en colère et je dis n'importe quoi dans ces cas-là.

— Je m'excuse aussi de t'avoir contrariée, grinça Ramsès d'une voix contrôlée. Heureusement, nous devrions arriver demain. Je n'aurai plus à rencontrer par hasard ces demoiselles.

— Et Anthony doit aussi rejoindre son père qui travaille à Assouan, ajouta Nefret en riant. Ma réputation ne risque donc rien avec lui. Nous devrions aller retrouver tes parents sur le pont. Je crois que le professeur était vraiment furieux d'apprendre la présence de Mr. O'Connell en Égypte. Tante Amelia le savait-elle ?

— Certainement, dit Ramsès, sinon elle ne se serait pas arrangée pour enlever tous les journaux du bord. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à en trouver un !

— J'ai entendu plusieurs passagers se plaindre, remarqua David en souriant. Certains menaçaient même d'écrire à la compagnie.

— Mère se préoccupe rarement de ce genre de détail.

Les trois jeunes gens sortirent du fumoir où avait eu lieu leur altercation après que Ramsès ait intercepté Nefret qui retournait vers sa cabine.

— De toute façon, dit la jeune fille une fois à l'extérieur, nous resterons peu de temps au Caire. Aussi, peut-être le professeur ne rencontrera-t-il même pas Mr. O'Connell.

— Tu ne connais pas les journalistes, marmonna Ramsès. Ils sont acharnés — surtout celui-là. Il poursuivra sans hésitation mes parents jusqu'à Louxor s'il pense pouvoir leur soutirer quelque chose à raconter dans son torchon.

— L'essentiel a déjà été dit au sujet de Tetisheri, n'est-ce pas ? S'étonna David.

— Qu'importe ! rétorqua Ramsès d'un ton amer. S'ils n'ont rien de vrai à dire, les journalistes n'hésitent pas à inventer. Mes parents avaient rencontré O'Connell au moment de la mort de lord Baskerville et c'est lui qui a trouvé la formule de 'la malédiction des pharaons'. Bien que le crime ait ensuite été élucidé, l'idée était devenue si populaire qu'elle est restée dans les esprits. C'est dire le pouvoir de la presse !

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à Alexandrie, l'agitation était à son comble. Les gens étaient tous plongés dans le _Daily Yell_ et commentaient avec force gesticulations et commentaires le gros titre de la une : La nuit rouge de Sobek : Crimes rituels au musée du Caire !

L'article, bien entendu, était signé de Kevin O'Connell…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_**Ce qui donne la mesure d'un homme est la richesse, le pouvoir et l'adversité. (Proverbe arabe)**_

Emerson eut une réaction légèrement excessive à la lecture de l'article. Ecumant de rage, il s'employa aussitôt à déchiqueter le journal en plusieurs morceaux qu'il piétina violemment tout en vociférant des malédictions qui promettaient à Kevin et à sa descendance une bien triste destinée. Vu que — à ma connaissance — ladite descendance n'était pas encore née, je ne peux pas dire que cela m'inquiétait beaucoup. Néanmoins, je ne pus manquer de remarquer que les autres passagers nous regardaient d'un air inquiet et faisaient un large détour pour nous éviter. Du fait de la cohue consécutive au débarquement, cela créait sans conteste une gêne considérable.

Notre groupe était relativement imposant. Malgré son âge vénérable, notre fidèle raïs et ami, Abdullah, s'était déplacé jusqu'à Alexandrie pour nous accueillir, accompagné de son neveu, Daoud, et de son plus jeune fils, Selim. Tous trois, malgré la véhémente crise d'Emerson, étreignirent chaleureusement et à tour de rôle David, Ramsès et Nefret après nous avoir dûment salués, Emerson et moi-même. Aucun d'eux ne semblait s'inquiéter le moins du monde des sonores imprécations de mon remuant époux.

— Bonjour Nur Misur, disait Abdullah en prenant la main de Nefret entre les siennes — et en haussant la voix pour couvrir le tumulte ambiant. Vous êtes encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir.

— David, hurlait Selim avec une claque amicale sur l'épaule de son cousin. Que c'est bon de te revoir !

Seul le dernier membre du trio, Daoud, ne disait rien mais il souriait de toutes ses dents tandis que son imposante stature nous surplombait comme celle d'un génie tutélaire. L'effet produit par ce sombre géant aux bras croisés, enveloppé dans sa galabieh d'un blanc immaculé, était impressionnant — et expliquait aussi l'écart prudent du flot des arrivants qui s'ouvraient devant nous comme la Mer Rouge devant Moïse. Malgré son aspect rébarbatif, Daoud était un homme aussi débonnaire que serviable et je fus heureuse de le laisser se charger de récupérer nos bagages. Les trois garçons l'accompagnèrent.

— Il suffit, Emerson, dis-je ensuite d'un ton ferme. Vous vous êtes suffisamment donné en spectacle.

— La voix d'Abu Shitaïm porte loin, déclama Abdullah, très digne. Peut-être que l'Inglizi aux cheveux rouges l'aura entendue jusqu'au Caire.

Je fixai le vieil homme avec un certain étonnement. Il faisait montre d'ordinaire d'une notable impassibilité et se laissait rarement aller à faire de l'humour, même avec nous. En croisant mon regard scrutateur, Abdullah esquissa un sourire qu'il cacha derrière sa main. Les dernières années avaient lourdement pesé sur lui. Il semblait fatigué mais toutes ses rides se plissaient dans une joyeuse expression et son œil pétillant montrait sa joie de nous retrouver tous.

— Vous n'avez pas du tout changé, Sitt Hakim, dit-il amusé.

Sitt Hakim (la Dame Docteur) était mon surnom égyptien, tout comme Nur Misur (Lumière d'Égypte) était celui de Nefret. Les Égyptiens adoraient donner aux Européens des sobriquets imagés bien que celui de Ramsès (Frère des Démons) me semblât curieusement inadapté. Je ne savais pas au juste s'il s'agissait d'un compliment qui soulignait ses douteuses facultés de déguisement ou plutôt de la manifestation d'une inquiétude que lesdits talents induisaient. Les Égyptiens étaient en général terriblement superstitieux et craignaient plus que tout le surnaturel — et en particulier les _affrits,_ c'est à dire les démons, qu'ils pensaient volontiers responsables de tous les maux.

Peu après, nous nous entassions tous dans le train express pour le Caire, ignorant royalement les réflexions (à vrai dire discrètes) des autres voyageurs qui s'offusquaient que des Égyptiens osassent ainsi voyager dans un wagon réservé en principe aux Européens. Habitués à de tels comportements, nous ignorâmes superbement leurs mesquines récriminations. Il me sembla pourtant que certains audacieux allèrent jusqu'à se plaindre de nous au contrôleur mais celui-ci, qui connaissait bien Emerson, ne se donna même pas la peine d'intervenir.

Nous nous retrouvâmes donc seuls dans notre compartiment, ce qui me convenait tout à fait. Je pus enfin prendre le temps de lire tranquillement l'article du _Daily Yell_. Emerson avait déchiqueté son exemplaire, mais j'avais pris la précaution avant de monter dans le train d'envoyer Selim acheter un nouveau journal — et je découvris sans surprise que Ramsès et David avaient eu la même idée. Ignorant les cris indignés d'Emerson, nous fûmes donc plusieurs à ouvrir les pages encore humides d'encre pour découvrir l'article incriminé :

« _Sous le règne des riches pharaons de jadis, écrivait Kevin très en verve, les temples de leurs terribles Dieux virent s'accumuler d'incalculables richesses. La plupart sont aujourd'hui perdues, mais l'archéologie a permis de retrouver toutes celles qui s'entassent dans les musées. Ainsi Sobek, le cruel dieu crocodile, métamorphosé en objet rituel richement incrusté de pierreries_… »

J'avais lu à voix haute, devant parfois hausser le ton pour couvrir les rugissements d'Emerson mais là, je m'interrompis net :

— Quel verbiage, grommelai-je, fort irritée de ne pas avoir Kevin sous la main pour lui exprimer vertement ma façon de penser. Quand en viendra-t-il enfin aux meurtres ? Et pourquoi a-t-il parlé de crimes rituels ?

— Votre goût pour le morbide est vraiment consternant, Amelia, grogna Emerson en me lançant un œil noir. Qu'espérez-vous donc trouver dans ce torchon ?

— Le titre évoquait quelque culte démoniaque, dis-je aimablement, ou de la magie noire, peut-être même assortie du sang d'un animal sacrifié ou d'un papyrus incantatoire aux textes abscons.

Je tournai vivement les yeux vers Ramsès qui étouffait une toux suspecte. En face, Nefret, riait franchement ; David me dévisageait avec des yeux ronds ; Daoud arborait un air grave comme si je déclamais une invocation et Anubis regardait par la fenêtre, ignorant superbement tant mon discours que son vis à vis, Abdullah, qui le toisait pourtant avec une sorte répugnance. Il n'aimait pas les félins. Lorsque je revins à Emerson, il était cramoisi d'indignation.

— Vraiment ? Grinça-t-il. Et pourquoi pas une main de momie macérant dans une coupe de sang que le gardien aurait trouvé au pied de la statue de Sobek en faisant sa ronde ?

— Ladite coupe agrémentée bien entendu de grains d'encens, ajouta Nefret qui hoquetait maintenant de rire en se tenant les côtes.

— Vous vous trouvez drôle ? Demandai-je sèchement à Emerson. Je vous rappelle qu'il y a eu plusieurs morts.

— Vous n'en savez rien, aboya mon tendre époux.

— Kevin parle de crimes au pluriel, rappelai-je en agitant le journal sous ses yeux.

— Ce voyou d'Irlandais est journaliste, Amelia, rétorqua Emerson en articulant le terme comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte suprême. Il possède aussi une imagination encore plus débridée que la vôtre. (Et il ajouta.) Ce qui n'est pas un compliment !

— Mais enfin, Emerson, protestai-je en fronçant les sourcils, il s'est certainement passé quelque chose — vous ne pouvez pas le nier.

— Je ne veux pas qu'il se soit passé quelque chose, rugit Emerson déchaîné. Je ne veux plus de ces interventions grotesques qui me distraient régulièrement dans mon travail alors que j'ai une tâche sérieuse et é-gyp-to-lo-gi-que à accomplir.

— Voyons, cela ne nous concernera pas, dis-je pour l'apaiser. Nous n'aurons pas à nous en mêler. Le crime a eu lieu au Caire et Kevin prétend que…

— Celui-là, il ne perd rien pour attendre.

**Manuscrit H**

Avec une résignation amusée, Ramsès écoutait la discussion animée entre ses éminents parents. Ils ne changeraient jamais ! Se détournant d'eux, son regard tomba sur la forme mouchetée du chat, assis le dos bombé à côté d'Emerson dans une posture hiératique et figée qui rappelait curieusement celle des félins sculptés sur les murs des tombeaux antiques. Ramsès réprima un soupir. Sa fidèle compagne, Bastet, était restée en Angleterre. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, il se retrouvait seul à son arrivée en Égypte. Il en ressentait une vacuité douloureuse, comme une sorte de rite initiatique qui le coupait à jamais de son enfance. Bien entendu, il avait été le premier à admettre que la chatte ne pouvait abandonner sa portée, les chatons n'étant pas encore sevrés. De plus, au plus profond de lui-même, il réalisait aussi — bien à contrecœur — que Bastet n'était plus si jeune. Depuis la fin de l'été, elle montrait souvent des raideurs dans les pattes, mais il ne parvenait pas à accepter qu'elle puisse un jour disparaître. Il eut un frisson involontaire à cette évocation.

De Bastet, sa pensée dériva vers ses chatons. Juste avant le départ, Nefret avait revendiqué la propriété du petit mâle autoritaire et Ramsès était presque certain que, devant cette décision, le chat avait ricané en le toisant. Il trouvait à Horus un air particulièrement démoniaque, mais peut-être était-il simplement jaloux des caresses et de l'attention que Nefret lui dispensait. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle aversion envers un animal, surtout aussi jeune. Il évoqua soudain les propos tenus autrefois par une jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrée à Abydos : « J'ai rêvé d'un chat la nuit dernière, avait dit Honoria, un gros chat au caractère épouvantable qui se nommait Horus. » Il était curieux que Nefret ait justement choisi ce même nom. Elle n'avait pas été présente à Abydos et Ramsès ne se rappelait pas lui avoir rapporté l'incident — qu'il avait d'ailleurs oublié. C'était un souvenir quelque peu déplaisant et un nouveau frisson le traversa. Un sinistre pressentiment aurait dit sa mère — mais lui-même ne croyait pas aux pressentiments.

Ramsès se secoua mentalement et revint à la conversation. La querelle entre ses parents semblait calmée… pour l'instant. Son père bouda durant un moment, les bras ostensiblement croisés. Puis il s'absorba dans le bourrage de sa pipe tandis que sa mère continuait à lire son journal en commentant ce qu'elle y découvrait.

— La statue de Sobek a été retrouvée drapée d'une étoffe rouge, dit-elle soudain d'un ton vif. Comme c'est curieux ! Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire ?

— Cela pourrait déboucher sur une implication de votre personne, ma chère, ironisa Emerson incapable de se retenir. Quand on sait à quel point vous affectionnez les robes écarlates...

En réalité, songea Ramsès, c'était plutôt Emerson qui aimait voir son épouse porter du rouge — en souvenir semblait-il d'une robe qu'elle avait étrennée aux temps de leur première rencontre. Ramsès avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer ses parents en jeunes amoureux, se querellant déjà avant même d'être mariés.

Bien entendu, sa mère n'apprécia pas la réflexion d'Emerson, elle plissa les yeux et jeta à son mari un regard acéré. Nom d'un chien, pensa Ramsès consterné, ils allaient recommencer ! Près de lui, Abdullah émit une sorte de gloussement étouffé, mais Ramsès n'aurait su dire si c'était une marque d'amusement ou de réprobation.

Un coup de pied de Nefret — qui l'atteignit douloureusement à la cheville — le fit alors grimacer. La jeune fille gesticulait silencieusement en désignant ses parents. Que voulait-elle donc qu'il fasse ? Intervenir ? Il n'en était pas question, il tenait à sa peau.

Ce fut donc David, toujours soucieux du bien-être de son petit monde, qui se lança dans l'arène :

— Je vous en prie, tante Amelia, dites-nous ce qui s'est passé. Nous brûlons d'impatience. Qui donc a été tué ?

Malgré les interventions (pénibles) d'Emerson et la verbosité (inutile) de Kevin, il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour me faire une idée exacte du drame qui avait eu lieu au cours d'une nuit tragique, quelques jours auparavant, dans le vieux musée de Boulaq au Caire.

Cependant, avant toute explication (et bien que j'imagine mon lecteur tout vibrant d'anxieuse expectative), je me dois de resituer le contexte. Je connaissais depuis des années l'actuel directeur du Service des Antiquités, M. Gaston Maspero, un galant petit Français rondouillard d'une soixantaine d'années, au crâne chauve et à la barbe blanche bien taillée. C'était un archéologue compétent (bien qu'Emerson ne soit pas entièrement d'accord). En 1886 par exemple, il avait découvert à Deir el Medina un puits d'accès menant à la tombe de Sennedjem, un fonctionnaire ramesside, dont il fit acheminer le contenu au musée de Boulaq. Il se plaignait depuis longtemps que celui-ci fut trop exigu par rapport aux richesses archéologiques qu'il contenait aussi étudia-t-il un projet de déménagement, qui fut réalisé provisoirement au palais khédivial de Gizeh. M. Maspero quitta ensuite l'Égypte pour n'y revenir qu'au début du nouveau siècle, lorsqu'il chargea Emerson du site d'Abydos — après une dispute avec le Français qui en avait le firman. Bien entendu, dès son retour, M. Maspero s'occupa à nouveau de son projet (pharaonique) d'installation du musée dans de nouveaux locaux spécifiquement aménagés.

— Il y a longtemps que le palais de Gizeh est devenu archaïque, grommela Emerson quand j'évoquai le problème, tout comme le vieux musée de Boulaq d'ailleurs. Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon inepte dont les objets sont présentés. J'ai toujours affirmé…

Sans infliger à mon lecteur le discours (maintes fois entendu) de mon irascible époux, je reviens à mon propos. Le projet de M. Maspero était désormais lancé et l'emballage minutieux des milliers d'objets était en cours. Leur transfert devait commencer d'ici quelques mois, et l'inauguration du nouveau Musée Égyptien du Caire était prévue en suivant — mais je connaissais bien la nonchalance des travailleurs Égyptiens, aussi j'étais bien certaine qu'il y aurait du retard sur les délais prévus. (_NdA : Mrs Emerson a vu juste, l'inauguration officielle du nouveau musée du Caire n'eut lieu qu'en novembre 1903_.)

En avril dernier, lorsque j'avais revu M. Maspero, il prétendait qu'il lui faudrait près de cinquante ans pour remplir son nouveau musée — sauf dans le cas (fort improbable) d'une grande découverte inattendue.

Pendant que s'accomplissait la tâche gigantesque de répertorier et protéger chaque pièce archéologique, l'agitation était à son comble — et le décor tout planté pour un criminel imaginatif…

« _Dans l'une des salles les plus éloignées du vieux musée se dresse une statue géante du dieu crocodile Sobek assis aux côtés d'un pharaon._ » écrivait le journaliste irlandais.

— XVIII° dynastie, précisa Emerson quand je lus cette description. Il s'agit d'un groupe découvert dans un sanctuaire dédié à Sobek où, à l'origine, devaient aussi se trouver des crocodiles vivants. Je le connais. Le dieu y est représenté avec un corps humain et une tête de saurien, et il remet la croix ankh, le signe de vie, au pharaon Aménophis III debout près de lui. Détail amusant : le grand Ramsès II, qui souhaitait sans doute se mettre lui aussi sous la protection divine, fit remplacer le nom d'Aménophis par le sien ! C'est également lui qui fit remplacer le museau allongé du crocodile, l'ancien ayant été brisé. (_NdA : J'ai pris quelques libertés avec cette statue. Il s'agit en réalité d'une petite statuette en albâtre du musée de Louxor_.)

Mais je ne veux pas lasser davantage l'attention de mon aimable lecteur. J'ai décrit en détail cette effigie de Sobek car c'est aux pieds de cette statue drapée d'un tissu « aussi écarlate que du sang frais » — selon les dires de Kevin — que fut retrouvé un matin le cadavre de John Peters, conservateur du musée. Le malheureux avait les mains liées dans le dos et la gorge tranchée. Trois hiéroglyphes écrits avec son propre sang avaient été découverts à côté de son corps. Ils étaient reproduits dans le journal. Il s'agissait du hiéroglyphe de l'étoffe pliée (sorte de P majuscule très allongé sans la barre horizontale du milieu), de celui de la jambe (en réalité, un pied et un mollet stylisés) et de celui de la corbeille. Ce qui signifiait…

— S, b et k, dit Ramsès, le cartouche de Sobek.

— J'allais le dire Ramsès, dis-je d'un ton mécontent. Il n'y a pas de voyelles dans l'écriture hiéroglyphique, expliquai-je à Nefret.

— Oui, tante Amelia, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Je sais.

— Les hiéroglyphes figuratifs représentent souvent des objets de la vie courante, qu'ils soient naturels ou créés, ajouta Ramsès, mais il faut distinguer le pictogramme, l'élément en lui-même, du phonogramme qui correspond davantage à une consonne isolée (ou à une série de consonnes) et du déterminatif, le signe muet qui précise le champ lexical. Certains idéogrammes représentent aussi une idée, et le même signe peut avoir plusieurs sens. Ainsi, l'étoffe pliée peut se lire _snb_ (prononcer sénèb) et signifier dans ce cas : « être en bonne santé ».

— En général, _snb_ n'est pas écrit avec un signe unique, protesta Emerson, sauf dans la formule « _ankh ouadj sénèb_ » (qu'il soit vivant, intact et en bonne santé) que l'on retrouve souvent après le nom des pharaons. Sinon, il est accompagné de déterminatifs comme les vagues, la jambe et le rouleau de papyrus.

— Oui, Emerson, dis-je en reconnaissant le début d'une digression interminable comme il en arrive perpétuellement dans notre famille. C'est très intéressant mais revenons plutôt au meurtre de Mr. Peters. Qui est-ce ? Ce nom ne me dit rien. Connaissions-nous ce gentleman ?

— Primo, ce n'était pas vraiment un gentleman, ricana Emerson, et secundo, il ne s'appelait pas du tout John Peters.

— Son vrai nom était Romeo Giovanni Petri, ajouta Ramsès, en profitant de ce que son père reprenait son souffle.

— Effectivement, grinça Emerson en lançant un regard noir à son fils. Vous ne vous rappelez pas de lui, Peabody ? Un Italien très brun, plutôt enrobé, aux yeux langoureux. Il travaille —hum, travaillait — au musée depuis une dizaine d'années. D'ailleurs, il n'en était pas du tout le conservateur mais cette vieille fripouille d'O'Connell n'est plus à une invention près. Le meurtre d'un vulgaire assistant aurait sans doute paru moins sensationnel.

— Je revois effectivement ce monsieur maintenant que vous l'avez décrit, dis-je en réfléchissant. Il était l'assistant du conservateur, Mr Wellington. Pourquoi Kevin a-t-il modifié son nom ?

— Ce n'est pas lui, admit Emerson. C'est Peters lui-même qui s'en était chargé. Avouez que Romeo est plutôt difficile à porter aussi Petri a-t-il rapidement opté pour son second prénom : Giovanni. Ensuite, il a dû réaliser la xénophobie des Britanniques et choisi d'angliciser son patronyme pour devenir John Peters. Si je me souviens bien, un cousin d'Evelyn avait eu la même idée jadis pour se faire accepter de sa famille anglaise avant de devenir lord Chalfont, non ?

— C'est exact, dis-je. Mais Lucas Hayes a perdu son titre après sa tentative de meurtre contre sa cousine.

— Ne vous égarez pas dans les détails, Peabody, coupa Emerson avec une mauvaise foi qui me laissa pétrifiée d'indignation. Pour en revenir à Peters, nous avions aussi rencontré sa mère à la même époque — celle de lord Chalfont. Elle s'appelait Elisabetta Petri — et n'a pas transformé son nom en Elisabeth Peters. Je la revois très bien… Une femme superbe, des formes plantureuses, des yeux sombres. Elle travaillait au Service des Antiquités au moment de notre mariage. Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? Voyons, on n'oublie pas une créature pareille !

Curieusement, cette dernière remarque me contraria. Je revoyais pourtant celle qu'Emerson évoquait ainsi : un visage de madone, une voix de velours et une somptueuse chevelure brune. Les Italiennes vieillissent mal, songeai-je, et deviennent obèses sur le tard. Mais je ne crus pas nécessaire de faire état de mon opinion.

— Revenons à notre sujet, dis-je un peu sèchement en choisissant d'ignorer le ricanement d'Emerson et le curieux regard en biais que me jeta Ramsès. L'aspect physique de la signora Petri n'a rien à faire dans ces meurtres.

— Ces meurtres ? Répéta David. Comment cela, tante Amelia ?

— Mr Peters n'a pas été le seul cadavre découvert au musée, dis-je. Il y a eu aussi celui de Jeremiah Hawkins, un employé dont la fonction n'est pas précisée, et qui a été retrouvé poignardé devant une mosaïque représentant Sobek.

— Pas du tout, rugit Emerson en faisant sursauter tout le monde — sauf Anubis.

— Je vous demande pardon ? Dis-je interloquée.

— Tous les crocodiles ne sont pas des représentations de Sobek, grogna Emerson. Quelle simplification grotesque ! La fresque dont parle ce paltoquet est celle de Herouben, la grande prêtresse d'Amon, qui se prosterne devant un crocodile incarnant dans ce cas le dieu de la terre, Geb.

— L'erreur est excusable, dis-je patiemment en revenant au journal. Le troisième et dernier mort est le gardien de nuit, un Égyptien. Là aussi Sobek est évoqué parce qu'un crocodile stylisé a été dessiné à la craie à côté du corps. Le journal ne mentionne pas le nom du gardien mais il y a une description horrible de sa main raidie aux doigts coupés.

— Il s'agit donc de Karim el Fayed, s'exclama aussitôt Emerson. Il a eu les doigts arrachés accidentellement lorsqu'il était enfant et je sais que Maspero l'employait depuis quelques années. Cette amputation n'a absolument rien à voir avec un soi-disant crime rituel malgré ce que sous-entend ce misérable journaleux.

— Il y a quand même eu trois morts, dit Nefret qui ne riait plus et écarquillait ses yeux troublés. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

— Il n'est pas certain que ces crimes soient liés, remarqua Ramsès.

— Bien sûr que si ! dis-je fermement. Il serait impensable que trois assassins différents interviennent ainsi la même nuit au Boulaq.

— Le modus operandi est pourtant différent dans les trois cas, contra Emerson tout en ressortant sa pipe.

— Emerson, protestai-je. Vous allez enfumer tout le compartiment.

— J'aurais besoin de me détendre les nerfs après la pénible lecture que vous venez de nous infliger, ma chère, grogna-t-il mais, tout en gardant sa pipe à la bouche, il ne l'alluma pas.

Ni Abdullah, ni Daoud n'était intervenu pendant toute la durée de cet échange. Ils nous avaient cependant écoutés attentivement, en tournant la tête de l'un à l'autre. Je m'adressai alors au vieil homme :

— Que pensez-vous de tout cela, Abdullah ?

— Je ne connaissais pas ces hommes, Sitt Hakim, répondit-il en agitant ses mains ridées, ni la vie qu'ils ont menée. Peut-être ont-ils été des mécréants et commis des actions qui leur ont valu de telles punitions ? Mais qu'elle vienne des hommes ou des dieux, quelle importance ? Allah n'est-il pas au centre de tout ?

— Bah, grommela Emerson qui n'appréciait pas plus Allah que toute autre divinité.

— Ce sont les _affrits_ qui ont tué ces hommes, dit alors Daoud de sa voix grave. Ils ont provoqué la colère du dieu crocodile, mais Abu Shitaïm est revenu en Égypte. Les _affrits_ n'oseront pas s'en prendre à lui, et la Sitt Hakim chassera les mauvais démons avec son ombrelle magique.

Pour la première fois depuis le début du voyage, Anubis détourna son regard de la fenêtre et le dirigea vers moi. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'un éclat malveillant, et il émit un ricanement sarcastique.

En arrivant à la gare du Caire, nous nous séparâmes de nos amis Égyptiens qui devaient rejoindre leur petit village d'Aziyeh où ils attendraient nos instructions. Nous les emmènerions ensuite avec nous à Louxor où nous recruterions (parmi leur parentèle) une équipe complète pour nos fouilles annuelles.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions tous les cinq attablés devant une réconfortante tasse de thé à la terrasse du _Shepheard_, le plus célèbre (à mon avis) hôtel du Caire. Bien que de nouveaux établissements se soient ouverts au cours des dernières années, je restais fidèle au vieil et prestigieux hôtel que j'avais découvert à mon premier séjour en Égypte. J'appréciais particulièrement sa fameuse terrasse surélevée donnant sur la grande place de l'Ezbekieh, un endroit fort stratégique pour reprendre contact avec la ville après tout un été passé en Angleterre. Les drogmans et les marchands qui s'entassaient au pied de l'imposant escalier proposaient aux clients leurs services et/ou leurs marchandises. Tous avaient bien entendu reconnu Emerson — de même précédemment que les Égyptiens qui traînassaient à la gare — et de bruyants cris de bienvenue nous étaient adressés. La nouvelle de notre retour ferait le tour du Caire en un clin d'œil : le Maître des Imprécations était une attraction prisée !

Malgré l'heure tardive, la terrasse était encore fort animée et beaucoup d'indiscrets regards se braquaient sur nous depuis les autres tables. Je dois reconnaître que nous formions un groupe assez remarquable, en commençant par la haute stature d'Emerson qui avait ordonné sa commande d'une voix sonore — comme si le domestique stylé qui la notait s'était trouvé de l'autre côté de la place et non derrière son siège. A mes côtés, David et Ramsès, dûment changés (à ma demande) et donc débarrassés de la poussière récoltée dans le train, présentaient un air de ressemblance troublante dans leurs costumes en tweed de bonne coupe avec leurs cheveux sombres et bouclés, leur carnation mate et leurs grands yeux noirs. Je notai cependant sur la chemise de Ramsès quelques taches suspectes de couleur jaunâtre qu'il tentait vainement de me dissimuler. Les diverses expériences chimiques qu'il menait régulièrement étaient désastreuses pour l'état de sa garde-robe mais je m'expliquai mal qu'une chemise ainsi tâchée ait pu faire partie de ses bagages. Aurait-il fait des expériences au cours du voyage ? Je n'eus pas le temps d'approfondir la question car Nefret éclata soudain de rire à une réflexion de David, et mon regard inquisiteur se tourna vers elle. Elle étincelait littéralement, lumineuse et fraîche dans sa robe en voile d'un bleu tendre avec un liseré d'un ton plus soutenu. La coupe en était remarquable — elle avait les moyens de s'habiller chez les plus grands couturiers — mais c'était l'éclat de la jeune fille elle-même, avec sa peau claire, ses yeux myosotis et ses cheveux dorés, qui attirait tous les regards, au mépris de la plus élémentaire discrétion. Je fusillai des yeux les trois jeunes Américains qui, à la table voisine, lorgnaient dans notre direction avec un sourire béat. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas mon courroux, ne voyant que Nefret. Je portai au crédit de la jeune fille qu'elle ne se souciait absolument pas d'eux — je mesurais mal sa duplicité.

— Tu as encore fait des ravages, dit Ramsès d'une voix traînante. Il y a là derrière trois coloniaux qui ne te quittent pas des yeux.

— Je sais, riposta Nefret avec un sourire ensorceleur — mais elle gâcha ce bel effet en pouffant dans sa main comme une enfant.

— Comment ! éructa Emerson en s'étouffant derechef avec le thé qu'il avait, comme de coutume, bu trop rapidement.

Ayant repris son souffle, il se retourna sur sa chaise, l'air furibond. A sa vue, les trois garçons, confus, revinrent à leurs pâtisseries.

— Je comprends mal que le _Shepheard_ tolère un tel laisser-aller, tonna Emerson.

— Oh, professeur chéri, ronronna Nefret en se penchant vers lui. Cela n'a aucune importance.

— Ramsès, dis-je. Je ne pense pas que tu aies des yeux dans le dos aussi comment as-tu pu…

Je m'interrompis parce que mon fils me désignait la théière renflée et bien astiquée qui, en face de lui, avait fait office de miroir. Il m'offrit ensuite un sourire furtif, à peine esquissé. Nefret ricana et adressa à son frère adoptif une grimace puérile que je fis semblant de ne pas remarquer. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je m'interrogeais sur ma capacité à enseigner les bonnes manières à cette enfant.

Songeuse, je regardai la place en contrebas. Si la poussière soulevée par les rares véhicules et les nombreux animaux était épaisse, elle ne dissimulait pas la foule bigarrée qui se pressait et braillait dans un joyeux mélange de langues. Dans mon esprit, ce tohu-bohu était lié à l'Égypte et je souris béatement, heureuse de me retrouver là. Soudain, une haute silhouette vêtue à l'européenne se distingua parmi la masse des galabiehs qu'elle traversait d'un pas ferme. L'homme salua de la main les gigantesques portiers monténégrins au bas des escaliers qu'il escalada deux par deux, d'un pas énergique.

— Mr Carter, m'exclamai-je en levant le bras.

— Mrs Emerson, mes hommages, répondit le jeune homme en s'inclinant sur ma main dès qu'il parvint à notre table. Bonjour, professeur, Ramsès, David. Miss Nefret, vous êtes plus fraîche qu'une fleur, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire éclatant.

— Humph, grogna Emerson en plissant suspicieusement les yeux.

Mon cher époux avait naguère prétendu qu'Howard Carter me faisait la cour. Il nourrit en effet l'idée saugrenue que chaque homme qui m'approche a des vues sur ma personne. J'avoue que c'est plutôt flatteur mais fort peu vraisemblable aussi, étant de nature plus sensée, je plissai moi-même les yeux pour étudier le comportement d'Howard envers Nefret. C'était un gentil jeune homme, célibataire de surcroît, mais il était de nature un peu fruste et son éducation première avait été fort négligée. Je ne fais (bien entendu) aucune ségrégation sociale pourtant il me semble évident que certains handicaps ne peuvent être effacés. En aucun cas, Mr Carter ne conviendrait en tant que prétendant. D'ailleurs, Nefret était beaucoup trop jeune pour y songer.

— Asseyez-vous, Carter, dit alors Emerson, coupant court à mes supputations.

— Merci, professeur, répondit le jeune homme. Je vous cherchais. Je suis venu dès que j'ai entendu dire qu'on vous avait aperçus à la gare. Vous êtes arrivés tôt cette année !

— Beaucoup de travail à faire, marmonna Emerson, avec une certaine difficulté parce qu'il avait les dents serrées autour de sa pipe qu'il tentait d'allumer.

Comment avait-il réussi à la sortir sans que je ne le remarque ?

— Ah, dit Howard. Oui, effectivement… La tombe de Tetisheri n'est pas encore vidée, n'est-ce pas ? Mais, professeur, ce n'est pas vraiment une urgence. Pourriez-vous envisager de ne pas vous rendre immédiatement à Louxor afin de passer quelques semaines au Caire ?

— Quelques semaines ? M'étonnai-je tandis qu'Emerson, éberlué, laissait tomber sa pipe et se penchait ensuite pour la ramasser.

— Rester au Caire ? Certainement pas ! s'emporta mon époux en émergeant de dessous la table, d'autant plus furieux que son malodorant brûlot semblait avoir été fêlé par sa chute.

— Nous avons besoin de votre aide inestimable, professeur, plaida Carter d'une voix pressante. Mrs Emerson, j'en appelle à vous ! J'en parlais justement ce matin même avec Maspero et votre arrivée précoce est un vrai don du ciel. Il s'agit d'un vol catastrophique au musée de Boulaq.

— Quel vol ? Demandai-je avant qu'Emerson ne puisse le faire. Le journal ne mentionnait que les trois meurtres.

— Les meurtres sont affaires de police, mais nous avons en plus une très grave affaire sur le dos, avoua Mr Carter. Nos policiers n'ont aucune connaissance en archéologie. Vous seuls pourriez être à l'aise aussi bien dans l'investigation que…

— Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ces meurtres nous concernent, répéta Emerson. Ils sont tragiques, certes, mais…

— Il ne s'agit pas des meurtres, répéta Carter en baissant la voix et il jeta autour de lui un regard de conspirateur. (Les Américains s'étaient éclipsés et nous étions relativement isolés.) Il y a aussi eu vol. Nous n'avons découvert la chose que très récemment mais nous ne connaissons pas encore toute l'ampleur du problème. C'est une véritable catastrophe et le Service des Antiquités tout entier risque d'être remis en cause. Vous savez que le musée de Boulaq doit être déménagé, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tout le monde le sait, grogna Emerson. Il y a déjà deux ans qu'on ne parle que de cela.

— Oh, vraiment ? Bien. Beaucoup de pièces sont déjà emballées et entreposées à l'abri, et John Peters était l'un des responsables des listes détaillant le contenu de ces caisses. L'une d'entre elles, par le plus grand des hasards, vient d'être endommagée suite à un choc pendant son transfert. Elle a littéralement éclaté et M. Maspero a donc été amené à comparer son contenu avec la liste de John. Et… hum — certains objets manquent…

— Vous les avez perdus ? Ricana Emerson d'un ton gouailleur. Ce musée est si mal tenu qu'une chatte n'y retrouverait pas ses petits ! Pourquoi serais-je concerné par votre incompétence ?

Mais j'avais eu une sorte de pressentiment et je regardai déjà Nefret tandis que Howard Carter répondait d'une voix blanche :

— Rien n'a pu être perdu, hélas, mais il manque cependant trois pièces d'importance majeure. Vous n'allez pas être content, professeur. Ce sont vos propres découvertes, les emblèmes de pharaon d'origine méroïtique : le sceptre recourbé, la massue en bronze et le fléau.

— Nom de Dieu ! s'écria Emerson.

Mon effarement était tel que je ne songeai même pas à le reprendre.

— Les emblèmes royaux du pays de Koush, dis-je faiblement. Mais pourquoi le journal n'en parle-t-il pas ?

— Pour l'instant, nous avons réussi à ne pas ébruiter la nouvelle, gémit Mr Carter. Pensez à ce que dirait l'opinion publique !

— Je sais que Mr O'Connell, du _Daily Yell_, est actuellement en Égypte dis-je. Et je le connais personnellement qui plus est. Il a autrefois servi notre cause avec un certain dévouement. Il serait peut-être possible de lui expliquer la gravité de la situation.

— O'Connell (et ce nom dans la bouche d'Emerson résonnait comme une véritable insulte) est un misérable sans scrupules qui utilise votre incompréhensible faiblesse à son égard pour vous soutirer des renseignements. Vous le savez parfaitement, Peabody ! Il n'a pas arrêté d'agir ainsi depuis que nous le connaissons. Je refuse formellement que vous ayez le moindre rapport avec ce sinistre individu.

— L'éviter serait la plus sûre façon de lui indiquer que nous avons quelque chose à cacher, souligna Ramsès.

— Nous ne pourrons pas l'éviter, affirmai-je avec conviction. Il nous suit d'un œil de propriétaire depuis une aventure que nous avons vécu ensemble jadis, après le meurtre de lord Baskerville.

— Oh, s'exclama Nefret, Ramsès en parlait justement l'autre jour. C'est à cette occasion que Mr O'Connell a créé la formule : "la malédiction des pharaons", n'est-ce pas ?

— Maintenant, il parle de meurtres rituels au musée et évoque "la nuit rouge de Sobek", dit Mr Carter d'une voix amère. Quel titre ridicule ! Mais tant qu'il a cet os à ronger, il ne s'occupera pas du reste, et M. Maspero tient vraiment à ce que tout reste secret. Alors, professeur, pouvons-nous compter sur votre aide ?

— Je ne pourrai jamais rester plusieurs semaines à l'hôtel, au milieu de cette foule, grogna Emerson. Dire que j'avais pensé rejoindre Louxor dès demain… Il nous faudra accepter l'hospitalité du cheik Mohammed — qu'en pensez-vous, Peabody ?

Le crépuscule d'Égypte avait peu à peu éteint toute lumière autour de nous. Je levai les yeux. Ce n'était pas le ciel si pur de Louxor, hélas, mais de somptueux rougeoiements chatoyaient cependant dans un riche jeu de couleurs. Quelques nuages s'effilochaient, marbrés d'or, ponctués de pourpre, diaprés d'orangé flamboyant. Il était plus tard que je ne le pensais et la terrasse s'était vidée. Suite à une ferme suggestion de ma part, Ramsès, David et Nefret étaient montés. Aussi Howard, Emerson et moi étions les seuls clients à demeurer attablés.

— Mr Carter, dis-je en me penchant en avant. Avant d'aller plus loin, pourriez-vous nous dire ce qui s'est réellement passé en cette nuit tragique au Boulaq ? Ces trois meurtres…

— Laissez-le parler, Peabody, intervint Emerson d'un ton sec. Et ne continuez pas à vous exprimer de façon aussi ampoulée que ce satané journaliste. Nuit tragique ? — non mais vraiment !

— Mrs Emerson a raison, professeur, intervint Howard Carter en jetant cependant un regard un peu inquiet vers Emerson. Ce fut véritablement une nuit tragique. C'est le gardien de jour qui a trouvé les corps le lendemain. D'abord, le gardien de nuit, un Égyptien. D'après les premières constatations, il est mort d'un coup violent asséné sur l'arrière de la tête. L'arme du crime n'a pas été retrouvée mais une sorte de crocodile était dessiné à la craie à côté de lui — un graffiti en fait, un long corps et des mâchoires.

— C'était Karim el Fayed, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Emerson.

— En effet, professeur, répondit Mr Carter surpris. J'ignorais que vous le connaissiez.

— Je connais tout le monde, affirma Emerson avec emphase. Karim avait perdu ses doigts étant enfant. Sa vie n'était pas facile mais c'était un brave homme. J'avais demandé à Maspero de lui trouver du travail, il y a déjà quelques années.

— Ah ! Je l'ignorais, répéta Carter en regardant toujours Emerson. Je crois savoir qu'El Fayed donnait toute satisfaction dans son travail. Il se trouvait dans la première salle — probablement en train de faire sa ronde — lorsqu'il a été surpris par son assassin. Il n'a même pas dû voir en fait. Il a été attaqué par derrière.

— C'est lamentable, dis-je.

— Oui, n'est-ce pas ? Dit le jeune homme. Le second cadavre était celui de Jeremiah Hawkins, et c'est curieux, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là ! Hawkins était employé à l'emballage des objets et travaillait de jour. Aux cours des dernières années, il avait effectué divers petits travaux de façon intérimaire pour le musée. Nous supposons qu'el Fayed lui a ouvert parce que Hawkins ne possédait bien entendu pas ses propres clés. Il a été retrouvé mort, poignardé, devant le bureau de Wellington.

— Le journal précise que c'était devant une mosaïque de Sob… d'un crocodile, ajoutai-je.

— Oui, c'est possible, admit Mr Carter. Mais quelle importance ? Croyez-vous aussi à une malédiction divine, Mrs Emerson ?

— Certainement pas, dis-je fermement, mais quelqu'un s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour établir une mise en scène au sujet du dieu crocodile — Sobek pour ne pas le citer.

— C'est exact, admit Mr Carter d'une voix amère. Les journalistes ont beaucoup insisté sur ce point,

— Je ne connais pas bien Wellington, intervint Emerson qui ne tenait pas à s'étendre sur les journalistes. Depuis quand est-il conservateur de Boulaq ?

— C'est de Morgan qui l'avait engagé comme secrétaire, expliqua Mr Carter. Il travaille avec Maspero depuis que celui-ci a repris son ancien poste de directeur du Service des Antiquités. Wellington a été chargé de veiller à ce que les déménagements du Boulaq et de Gizeh ne prennent pas trop de retard. Savez-vous que Maspero a déjà lancé des invitations officielles pour l'inauguration de ses nouveaux bâtiments en avril prochain. Je lui ai pourtant dit que c'était trop prématuré !

— Et le dernier mort ? Aboya Emerson.

— C'était John Peters, l'un des assistants de Wellington...

— Il y a donc d'autres assistants ? Demandai-je aussitôt.

— Oui, répondit-il. James Thatcher et Oliver Newton-Jones. Pourquoi ?

— Il faudra bien entendu que nous les interrogions, répondis-je aimablement. Sont-ils au courant pour les emblèmes royaux ?

— Pas par nous en tout cas, dit l'autre en se rembrunissant. Maspero était seul lorsqu'il a vérifié le contenu de la caisse éventrée, et donc même Wellington n'est pas encore au courant, du moins pas officiellement. Voyez-vous, le problème est que celui qui a volé les sceptres est obligatoirement l'un de ceux dont nous venons de parler. Et il n'a pas dû s'arrêter là ! Nous ne savons pas encore ce qui peut manquer dans les autres caisses.

— Vous n'avez qu'à toutes les rouvrir, proposa Emerson d'une voix forte, tout en se triturant le menton du doigt.

— Mais ce n'est pas possible, protesta Mr Carter affolé. Imaginez quel travail ce serait ! Et le scandale deviendrait alors impossible à éviter… Sans compter que certaines des caisses sont déjà entreposées dans les réserves depuis des lustres. Chaque fois qu'une nouvelle découverte est apportée au musée, il faut faire de la place, emballer des objets, les entreposer ailleurs. Il est impossible de savoir…

— Je vois mal comment nous pourrons enquêter sur un vol dont nous ne connaissons ni la nature, ni l'ampleur, grommela Emerson. Et je n'aime pas cette façon de taire la catastrophe. Toutes ces manipulations politiques me répugnent.

— Mais vous connaissez la police et leurs méthodes, dit Mr Carter d'un ton insidieux. Que pensez-vous qu'ils feraient s'ils étaient au courant ? Ils tomberaient au hasard sur le premier Égyptien employé au musée pour le faire avouer par n'importe quel moyen ? Est-ce cela que vous voulez ?

— Emerson a soulevé un point intéressant, dis-je pour calmer mon bouillant époux qui s'empourprait déjà. Comment pouvons-nous enquêter sur un vol qui n'est pas censé avoir eu lieu ?

— Et bien, marmonna Mr Carter avec un regard en biais. Peut-être pourriez-vous prétendre enquêter sur les meurtres. Cela ferait sans conteste une excellente entrée en matière.

**Manuscrit H**

Ramsès, David et Nefret étaient remontés au troisième étage où se trouvaient leurs chambres habituelles qui donnaient sur les jardins de l'Ezbekieh. Ils s'étaient installés dans le petit salon qui précédait la chambre des garçons. Nefret ne décolérait pas :

— Après cette histoire, il y a deux ans, nous avions convenu de ne plus avoir de cachotteries entre nous, s'écria-t-elle en se jetant sur un canapé. Pourquoi tante Amelia nous a-t-elle expédiés dans nos chambres — comme des enfants ?

— Je crois que Carter n'aurait pas été aussi sincère devant nous, dit Ramsès d'une voix traînante. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que les parents nous raconteront tout en remontant.

— Ah. Tu crois cela ? Grinça la jeune fille.

— Je suis extrêmement surpris que le professeur ait accepté de rester au Caire, dit David de sa voix calme. Il semblait tellement impatient de retrouver sa tombe à Louxor.

— Père est tout aussi impatient de mettre la main sur celui qui a osé voler ses sceptres, rétorqua Ramsès d'une voix amusée.

— Et puis, bien qu'il s'efforce de le cacher, il a bon cœur, admit Nefret un peu calmée. Je suis certaine que le meurtre qui le choque le plus est celui de ce pauvre Égyptien qui n'a été tué que parce qu'il se trouvait là au mauvais moment.

— Est-ce que tu ne sautes pas un peu vite aux conclusions, ma chère ? Ironisa Ramsès. Je te rappelle que nous ne savons absolument rien des circonstances exactes de sa mort.

— Alors ne vous disputez pas, intervint David, et attendons plutôt d'avoir plus de renseignements avant d'établir des théories. Je me demande ce que va dire mon grand-père…

— Abdullah ? S'étonna Nefret. A quel sujet ?

— Nous devions aller le chercher d'ici quelques jours pour partir ensemble à Louxor, expliqua David. Le professeur parlait même de voyager dès demain matin !

— Mère ne l'aurait jamais laissé s'en aller aussi vite, affirma Ramsès avec conviction. C'est la même chose chaque année. Elle aime reprendre contact avec ses diverses connaissances, organiser un petit dîner de retour et connaître les derniers potins. Elle prétend aussi avoir besoin de faires des courses.

— Mais c'est la vérité, protesta Nefret. Les choses n'arrivent pas par miracle. Il y a des objets de la vie courante à acheter. Ah ! Vous êtes bien des hommes.

— Je suis ravie que tu en conviennes, ma chère, dit Ramsès.

— Ne m'appelle pas ma chère sur ce ton-là, se hérissa la jeune fille.

— Allons, du calme, dit David en souriant gentiment. Combien de temps pensez-vous que nous allons devoir rester au Caire ?

— Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit sincèrement Ramsès. Mais je suis certain que Père ne voudra jamais rester à l'hôtel. Et Mère n'acceptera pas davantage l'hospitalité du cheik Mohammed. Ils trouveront sans doute une autre solution.

— Pourquoi a-t-on volé les sceptres de l'oasis perdue ? Demanda Nefret. Pensez-vous que ce pourrait être Sethos ?

— Sethos ? S'exclama David. Mais il est mort.

— Je ne le crois pas, dit Ramsès, et Père ne le pense pas non plus. Par contre, je vois mal cet homme — tel que nous en avons entendu parler — s'en prendre à des objets ayant un rapport avec ma mère. En fait, Je pense que Sethos peut avoir un autre projet. J'ai souvent pensé à ce que je ferai à sa place. Mère a passé beaucoup de temps avec lui — en croyant que c'était Cyrus Vandergelt — et elle a pu lui transmettre sans y penser des indications concernant le passé de Nefret, aussi…

— Aussi quoi ? Demanda Nefret les yeux écarquillés.

— C'est sans doute stupide, continua Ramsès à contrecœur, mais je me demande si sa disparition n'est pas due au fait qu'il se soit lancé à la recherche de l'oasis perdue.

— Il n'avait pas la carte, dit Nefret d'une voix haletante.

— Je n'ai pas dit qu'il avait trouvé l'endroit, précisa Ramsès. J'ai simplement émis l'hypothèse qu'il le cherchait...

Ramsès, David et Nefret nous attendaient lorsque nous remontâmes après avoir quitté Howard Carter. Celui-ci avait refusé mon invitation à dîner, ce qui me convenait très bien. Un petit conseil de guerre me semblait nécessaire et je préférais qu'il ait lieu en privé. Bien entendu, Emerson s'éleva aussitôt contre cette proposition sensée.

— J'ai faim, rugit-il. Je veux dîner. Ensuite, Peabody, vous pourrez tenir toutes les réunions que vous voudrez.

Anubis était vautré sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Il dut comprendre où nous nous apprêtions à nous rendre car il se releva souplement et se frotta plusieurs fois le dos contre la porte.

— Gentil minet, marmonna Emerson en le ramassant pour sortir.

Emerson avait eu raison. Repus, nous étions en bien meilleure disposition lorsque nous nous installâmes, deux heures après, dans notre salon privé. Durant tout le temps que je mis à relater aux enfants ce que Mr Carter nous avait dit, Emerson patienta sans m'interrompre, en caressant d'un geste machinal le chat allongé sur ses genoux. Dès que je cessai de parler, je fixai mes vis à vis d'un œil scrutateur en attendant leurs réactions. David ouvrait de grands yeux ; Ramsès, l'air impassible, n'exprimait rien et ce fut donc Nefret qui lança la première idée :

— Pensez-vous que le voleur ait volontairement choisi de dérober les sceptres de l'oasis perdue ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Il les a volés à cause de leur grande valeur, dis-je étonnée. Je ne vois pas d'autre motif.

— Ce pourrait être une sorte de défi lancé au professeur — ou à vous, tante Amelia, précisa-t-elle.

— Certainement pas, ma chérie, dis-je avec un sourire affectueux. Si cela avait été le cas, le vol aurait eu davantage de publicité. Or il est évident que le voleur a souhaité le plus grand secret.

— Si la caisse n'avait pas éclaté, grogna Emerson, il se serait passé plusieurs mois avant que ces abrutis ne réalisent que ces pièces inestimables manquaient. Encore heureux que rien n'ait encore été emballé de ce qui provient de la tombe de Tetisheri.

— J'avais pensé que peut-être Sethos… commença Nefret.

— Non, coupai-je en sursautant. Certainement pas. Nous avions évoqué le sujet avant la découverte de la tombe, il y a deux ans. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis : Sethos ne s'attaquerait pas à nous.

— Je vous trouve bien indulgente avec ce vaurien, Amelia, articula Emerson d'un ton trop calme. Pourtant, je suis plutôt d'accord. Sethos n'aurait pas pu résister à en faire trop. Il aurait volé toute la caisse — Que dis-je ? —toutes les caisses !

— Et cette femme — Bertha ? proposa David. Nous avions déjà oublié de tenir compte de son rôle la dernière fois.

— C'est exact, approuva Nefret. Après tout, elle n'a pas réussi dans sa vengeance. Si Sethos est occupé ailleurs, (elle lança un curieux regard vers Ramsès), Bertha pourrait être retombée dans sa mauvaise habitude de s'en prendre à vous, tante Amelia.

— Elle était bien implantée dans le milieu de la prostitution, ajouta David. Elle peut avoir des complices et manipuler ainsi certains employés du musée.

— C'est possible, dis-je. Sobek serait donc un symbole, comme l'a été jadis Taueret. Cela pourrait influencer des gens superstitieux, surtout avec l'intérêt qui flotte autour du spiritisme.

— Penseriez-vous à une sorte de secte maléfique, tante Amelia ? Demanda David.

— Pourquoi pas une société secrète utilisant les rites de la cité où je suis née, proposa Nefret. Non — qui pourrait connaître l'oasis perdue ? Je persiste à trouver suspect le vol de ces objets sacrés.

— Bertha ne pourrait pas créer une telle société, protesta Ramsès.

— Si ce n'est pas elle, dis-je en réfléchissant, il y a toujours les fanatiques. Ces sectes religieuses ont souvent des répercussions politiques. Après tout, le malheureux général Gordon a été massacré par des illuminés, mais c'était il y a longtemps…

— Ca suffit, rugit Emerson — il s'était retenu plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais cru possible. Je n'ai jamais entendu un tel ramassis de sornettes. Vous pourriez tout aussi bien écrire les prochains articles de ce voyou d'O'Connell.

— Mais Howard Carter n'a aucunement tenu compte des références à Sobek, insistai-je. Et je pense aussi que les étoffes écarlates drapées sur sa statue sont un indice important…

— Pour obtenir mieux que vos indices fumeux, grogna Emerson, je préfèrerai savoir ce qui manque dans les autres caisses.

— Vous avez raison, professeur, s'exclama Nefret. Si la plupart des objets volés proviennent de vos découvertes, vous admettrez enfin que la coïncidence est troublante, non ?

— Ce ne sera pas le cas, affirma Emerson dont le regard flamboyant nous défia tous à tour de rôle de le contredire. J'ai régulièrement vérifié à chaque passage au musée que mes objets s'y trouvaient toujours. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas tant ce qu'il manque qui est important. Je crains bien davantage d'apprendre que ces vols durent depuis des années.

— Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? M'étonnai-je.

— Il y a quelque chose de froidement calculé qui ressort de cette affaire, répondit Emerson. Pourquoi éliminer systématiquement plusieurs témoins ? Trois meurtres, ce n'est pas rien !

— Ainsi, vous allez accepter de rester au Caire, Père, dit Ramsès — et ce n'était pas une question.

— Oui, grogna Emerson. Heureusement que nous sommes arrivés plus tôt que prévu cette année. Mon travail à Louxor n'en sera donc pas trop retardé.

— Quelques semaines ne changeront pas grand-chose, approuvai-je d'un ton aimable.

— Quelques semaines, s'écria Emerson. Vous rêvez, Peabody. J'espère avoir retrouvé mes sceptres bien avant cela — et mis la main par la même occasion sur cette fripouille d'assassin. Mais même pour quelques jours, il n'est pas question que nous demeurions ici. Pourquoi refusez-vous d'aller chez le cheik ?

— Cela n'aiderait en rien notre enquête, Emerson, dis-je fermement. Laissez-moi quelques jours pour trouver une solution satisfaisante. Voyons, ne protestez pas, c'est le temps que nous passons au _Shepheard_ chaque année.

— Je proteste chaque année, marmonna Emerson.

Je dus admettre qu'il avait raison sur ce point, aussi je n'insistai pas.

La journée avait été fort longue d'une chose à l'autre. Lorsque je vis Nefret étouffer un bâillement, je coupai court à la séance et envoyai tout le monde au lit. D'ailleurs, tout avait été dit. Nous ne pouvions rien faire de plus avant d'obtenir de plus amples renseignements.

**Manuscrit H**

— Ils ont été plutôt sincères, n'est-ce pas ? S'étonna Nefret.

Ils revenaient tous les trois vers leurs chambres respectives. Ramsès marchait derrière la jeune fille, admirant en silence la grâce de sa souple silhouette. Soudain, David bailla incoerciblement et s'excusa.

— Je suis trop fatigué pour parler de société secrète et de crocodiles ce soir, avoua-t-il.

— Aucune importance, dit Ramsès en détournant son regard de Nefret. Nous ne pouvons rien faire sans plus de renseignements. Bien entendu, Père et Mère iront dès demain houspiller les gens du musée et la police, mais qui est mieux placé qu'Ali le Rat pour découvrir de nouvelles pistes dans les bas-fonds ?

— Pas ce soir, ordonna Nefret. Et pas sans moi.

— Non, pas ce soir, admit Ramsès. Mais ne recommençons pas cette discussion, Nefret. Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas venir. Je crois que David suffira à me protéger.

Tout en lui adressant un sourire moqueur, il comprit que la jeune fille devait vraiment se sentir épuisée parce qu'elle n'insista pas — bien que son air boudeur indiquât clairement qu'elle n'était pas convaincue. Elle leur souhaita un rapide bonsoir et les garçons attendirent de voir sa porte se refermer avant de continuer jusqu'à leur propre chambre.

— Toi et Nefret avez une imagination presque aussi débridée que celle de Mère, grommela Ramsès en se jetant tout habillé sur son lit tandis que son ami pliait soigneusement ses affaires avant de s'étendre à son tour. Une société secrète ! Non mais vraiment ! Je me demande par quel miracle Père ne s'est pas étouffé de rage en entendant cela.

— C'était une idée comme une autre, dit David en riant, sans se vexer le moins du monde. Comment expliques-tu ces signes répétitifs faisant référence à Sobek ?

— Je ne sais pas, admit Ramsès. Tu as bien offert sa statuette à Mère. Pourquoi l'as-tu sculptée ?

— J'y ai pensé après qu'Oncle Walter ait parlé du papyrus qu'il avait traduit pour elle, dit David en croisant les bras derrière sa tête. Il nous a raconté que les anciens Égyptiens croyaient que l'âme de ce dieu de la fécondité et des eaux s'était incarnée dans Petesoukhos, le crocodile sacré.

— En Moyenne Égypte, continua Ramsès, dans l'antique cité de Shedet — la « Crocodilopolis » des Grecs — se trouve une oasis très fertile grâce à un lac creusé près de son temple. C'est là que l'Égypte entière venait adorer le dieu Sobek. Il s'agissait d'un vrai crocodile paré comme une idole, avec des anneaux d'or aux oreilles et des bracelets aux pattes, et régulièrement gavé par les prêtres de viande et de gâteaux.

— Je présume que mes ancêtres craignaient tant les crocodiles qui pullulaient alors sur les rives du Nil qu'ils devaient préférer leur offrir des gâteaux plutôt que de les laisser dévorer les gens et les troupeaux, dit David en riant.

— C'est vrai, répondit Ramsès, mais ils cherchaient aussi à s'en protéger grâce à des charmes et/ou des amulettes. Plus tard, Sobek devint l'animal sacré qui anéantissait les ennemis d'Amon-Ra, dans les mondes souterrains du chaos primitif où il évoluait. Et à la fin du Moyen Empire, plusieurs pharaons de la XIIIème dynastie ont mis leur règne sous sa protection en prenant le nom de Sebekhotep, ce qui signifie « Sobek est satisfait ».

David ne répondit pas. En se tournant, Ramsès vit que son ami s'était endormi. Avec un sourire, il se déshabilla dans le noir et sombra rapidement dans un sommeil lourd, entrecoupé de rêves étranges où une mystérieuse prêtresse blonde dansait dans ses voiles blancs tout en envoyant les morceaux d'un cœur sanguinolent à un crocodile sacré qui brandissait les attributs royaux des pharaons de Koush.

Je me réveillai avant l'aube le matin suivant, pleine d'énergie et prête à aborder une journée que je pressentais chargée. J'aurais beaucoup à faire, je le savais, et je décidai donc de commencer à trier mes priorités en rédigeant quelques petites listes. Comme le sait certainement tout fidèle lecteur — c'est à dire au fait de mes us et coutumes — les petites listes sont ma spécialité et je ne saurais trop vanter leur utilité pour mettre au clair ses pensées.

Attablée au bureau du petit salon attenant à notre chambre, je rédigeai dans mon journal un compte-rendu détaillé de nos diverses discussions de la veille. Tout d'abord ce que Carter nous avait appris. A la relecture de mes notes, il me parut encore plus évident qu'il avait occulté l'importance des signes faisant référence à Sobek. Je ne comprenais pas que l'on puisse ainsi nier la répétition insistante de l'apparition du dieu crocodile au cours des trois meurtres commis au musée. Une fois ce premier rapport établi, je dressai en suivant une liste que j'intitulai : « La nuit rouge ». Contrairement à l'opinion — à mon avis étriquée — d'Howard Carter, je trouvais plutôt amusante la vive imagination journalistique de Kevin O'Connell.

En réalité, cette première liste reprenait seulement ce que nous savions de ces meurtres — c'est à dire fort peu de choses — mais elle dressait également les noms des divers intervenants de l'affaire, ainsi que les premières questions les concernant, questions auxquelles j'espérais trouver rapidement des réponses, en particulier en interrogeant plus tard dans la matinée mes premiers suspects.

Les morts — je biffai le dernier mot et le remplaçai par victimes :

_ Karim el Fayed : Égyptien — a perdu ses doigts étant enfant (mais je ne voyais pas trop la portée de cette information), brave homme et employé sérieux. _

_Profession : gardien de nuit — connaissait bien le musée (y travaillait depuis des années). _

_Circonstances du crime : surpris par son assassin et attaqué par derrière avec un instrument contondant — lequel ? _

_Lieu du crime : dans la première salle du musée._

_Référence à Sobek : crocodile dessiné à la craie près du corps._

_Motif du meurtre : présent au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ?_

_Questions : aurait-il ouvert la porte à un étranger ? Et pourquoi ?_

_ Jeremiah Hawkins, Britannique. _

_Profession : employé qui travaillait de jour à l'emballage, connaissait bien le musée (y travaillait depuis des années). _

_Circonstances du crime : a été poignardé._

_Lieu du crime : devant le bureau de Wellington._

_Référence à Sobek : corps trouvé devant un crocodile en mosaïque. _

_Motif du meurtre : peut avoir surpris le voleur._

_Questions : Pourquoi était-il là ? Qui lui a ouvert (el Fayed ?) _

_ John Peters alias Giovanni Petri : Italien — se prétendait-il Britannique ? (à vérifier mais aucune importance pour l'enquête)_

_Profession : assistant de Wellington — connaissait bien le musée (y travaillait depuis des années). _

_Circonstances du crime : a été poignardé, avait les mains liées. _

_Lieu du crime : dans une salle éloignée (laquelle ?)_

_Référence à Sobek : était devant sa statue._

_Motif du meurtre : Vengeance ? Punition (à cause des liens…)?_

_Questions : Pourquoi était-il là ? Que signifient les étoffes rouges dont Sobek était drapé ? _

La veille dans le train, je ne savais plus lequel des enfants (il me semblait que c'était Ramsès) avait évoqué la probabilité qu'il y ait eu plusieurs assassins — proposition si invraisemblable que je l'avais immédiatement rejetée. Pourtant, à relire ma liste, il était incontestable que le profil des trois victimes n'était pas cohérent. Ni la nationalité, ni la fonction, ni le lieu, ni même l'arme du crime n'étaient les mêmes. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer pourquoi donc trois étrangers (qui ne devaient avoir entre eux que des rapports strictement liés à leur travail) s'étaient ainsi trouvés la même nuit immolés devant un signe de Sobek —différent également dans chaque cas ? Quel était le lien qui reliait ces morts entre elles ? De plus, pourquoi l'assassin avait-il changé d'arme ? Et, alors qu'il avait usé deux fois d'un poignard, pourquoi l'une des victimes avait-elle été préalablement attachée ?

Dans l'état actuel des choses, manquant d'autres indices, je n'avais aucun moyen de découvrir la moindre réponse à ces questions, aussi je les notai simplement puis je continuai à remplir ma liste :

_Les suspects du musée :_

_ Charles Wellington : Britannique. _

_Profession : conservateur du Boulaq, connu de Ms. de Morgan et Maspero depuis des années (anciennement leur secrétaire)._

_ James Thatcher : Britannique._

_Profession : assistant de Wellington, _

_ Oliver Newton-Jones : Britannique. _

_Profession : assistant de Wellington._

Je ne pouvais rien déduire de plus avant d'avoir rencontré ces trois gentlemen, ce à quoi je comptais m'employer dès qu'Emerson serait réveillé. Aussi j'interrompis ma liste pour prendre une nouvelle feuille de papier afin de rédiger le compte-rendu détaillé de notre réunion familiale de la veille au soir. Avant de commencer, je tendis l'oreille en direction de la chambre. Aucun bruit. Emerson devait dormir. Il était encore très tôt.

Le _safragi_ frappa alors doucement à la porte et m'apporta une tasse de thé brûlant. Ragaillardie par le vivifiant breuvage, je continuai ma tâche avec entrain et remplis plusieurs feuillets.

En relisant mes notes quelques instants après, je souriais toute seule. J'étais plutôt satisfaite que David et Nefret aient adhéré aussi spontanément à l'idée d'une société secrète. Qu'elle soit dénommée culte, secte ou association criminelle, à mes yeux le principe en était le même. Il s'agissait de choisir un symbole effrayant susceptible de marquer les esprits crédules — et qui mieux que Sobek, le crocodile sacré, était capable d'inspirer de la terreur aux superstitieux ? Á mon avis, la crainte incitait plus facilement que les armes les gens à se soumettre, et c'était particulièrement vrai en Égypte.

Si ce point de départ me paraissait évident, le but poursuivi par cette mascarade restait encore flou. Je ne rejetais pas l'avis d'Emerson comme quoi des vols réguliers avaient pu être perpétrés au musée depuis plusieurs années, il avait une sorte d'instinct pour ce genre de choses. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il était tellement haï par tous les pilleurs et voleurs qui pullulaient en Égypte.

Evidement, songeai-je en tournant machinalement mon crayon, dans ce cas, le déménagement du musée prévu pour les mois à venir ne devait pas arranger les affaires du voleur. Son petit trafic bien organisé ne pourrait qu'éclater au grand jour si tout le contenu des caisses était dûment répertorié. Ce point me parut important et je le notai derechef. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une coïncidence.

Je continuai à tenter de cerner les motifs de la récente agitation du supposé voleur. Á mon avis, il devait y avoir quelque chose de particulier qui l'impliquait personnellement dans certains des objets disparus, aussi il s'était rendu de nuit au musée pour faire disparaître des preuves compromettantes. Mais lesquelles ? Aucune idée ne me vint. Je n'étais encore que dans le domaine des suppositions et Emerson aurait beau jeu de prétendre que je me laissais empoter par mon imagination — alors que j'avançais au contraire un raisonnement construit d'après ce que je connaissais de la psychologie criminelle.

Malheureusement, j'étais d'accord avec Emerson sur un autre point : il nous serait difficile de présumer ces vols dont nous ignorions la teneur et l'ampleur. Il n'était pas du tout certain qu'enquêter sur les meurtres nous mène aisément à l'assassin et Emerson n'accepterait jamais de rester trop longtemps éloigné de Louxor — et de sa bien-aimée tombe.

Cette constatation m'amena à réfléchir à ce problème urgent que j'aurais à résoudre incessamment. J'avais assuré la veille que je trouverais une solution pour notre installation mais je n'avais encore aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait bien être. Il me fallait pourtant avoir une solution applicable rapidement si je voulais éviter l'hospitalité du cheik Mohammed. J'appréciais beaucoup ce charmant vieux Bédouin mais son mode de vie était très éloigné du mien — et de celui dans lequel je voulais éduquer mes enfants.

Cette évocation de l'éducation des enfants amena un autre problème en suspens. J'avais eu l'intention de convoquer Mr Flint-Flechey dès notre arrivée à Louxor. Celle-ci n'étant plus d'actualité, il faudrait que je demande au jeune précepteur de nous rejoindre au Caire — encore fallait-il que je sache où et comment le loger. Et je devrais aussi veiller à ce que les enfants suivent régulièrement ses cours, sans se laisser distraire par une enquête où ils n'avaient que faire. Je soupirai. J'avais beau avoir été pleine d'énergie au réveil, il me semblait évident que j'en aurais épuisé une grande partie avant la fin de la journée.

— Peabody, rugit Emerson dans la pièce jointe. Où diable êtes-vous passée ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

_**Il faut flatter la vache avant de la traire. (Proverbe arabe)**_

Emerson n'est pas au mieux de sa forme le matin au réveil. Je le trouvai assis hirsute au milieu du lit dans un fouillis de draps enchevêtrés, la barbe dure, l'œil vague. Il regardait tout autour de lui et agitait furieusement les bras.

— Je déteste que vous disparaissiez ainsi, cria-t-il en me voyant.

— Voyons, mon chéri, répondis-je aimablement. Je n'étais pas bien loin — juste à côté, dans le salon. Nous ne sommes arrivés que depuis hier. Aucun ennemi n'est encore lancé à notre poursuite. Il n'y a rien à craindre.

— Humph, grogna-t-il en se frottant le menton. On ne sait jamais. Je vous rappelle quand même qu'un assassin particulièrement sanguinaire a récemment sévi ici-même au Caire. Je préfèrerais, ma très chère, que vous ne fassiez pas partie des petits trophées qu'il offrirait à Sobek.

— Je croyais que vous aviez déclaré inepte mon hypothèse d'un culte dévoyé, dis-je en plaisantant.

— Ne m'asticotez pas, Peabody, ronronna mon époux jaillissant du lit d'un mouvement vif. Je suis déjà d'une humeur massacrante. Nous devrions être en route pour Louxor au lieu de perdre notre temps à démanteler cette sinistre fumisterie.

Je plissai les yeux au son de cette voix trop douce. Lorsqu'Emerson hurle, nul ne l'écoute, même dans sa propre famille (et il s'en plaint souvent — mais peut-être l'ai-je déjà signalé à mon fidèle lecteur) par contre tous ceux qui le connaissent savent que c'est quand il se montre mortellement calme qu'il est le plus dangereux — et le plus en colère.

— C'est au sujet de Karim el Fayed, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je en le fixant — admirant par la même occasion sa superbe silhouette sculptée de muscles puissants.

— C'était un brave homme, Peabody, dit Emerson avec un demi-sourire qui reconnaissait la justesse de mon intuition. C'est moi qui lui avais trouvé ce poste au musée. Et c'est pour se montrer digne de la confiance que nous lui avions accordée, Maspero et moi, qu'il devait s'astreindre à ces rondes régulières — qui ont provoqué sa mort finalement. Savez-vous comment il a perdu ses doigts autrefois ? continua-t-il en commençant à s'habiller. Il était né à Sohag, près d'Assouan, là où les crocodiles sont encore nombreux dans le Nil. Et bien, étant enfant, il a été attaqué par l'un d'eux en défendant sa petite sœur qui allait être emportée.

— Un crocodile ? Haletai-je. Emerson, quelle étrange coïncidence !

— Malgré la peur et la fascination qu'il inspire, poursuivit Emerson qui cherchait ses bottes sous le lit, le crocodile attaque rarement l'homme, sauf si son territoire a été violé. Dans ce cas, la principale caractéristique de l'attaque est la rapidité de la bête qui fonce sur sa proie. Le crocodile de Karim n'était pas d'une taille exceptionnelle — heureusement pour lui.

— Cela a dû être une expérience terrifiante pour un jeune enfant, dis-je en frissonnant.

— En effet, dit Emerson qui, torse nu, s'approchait de la table de toilette. Un crocodile adulte mesure en moyenne six mètres et pèse jusqu'à une tonne. Il est vrai que cela dépend de son alimentation et de son âge. Cet âge animal grandit toute sa vie.

— Outre le papyrus qu'il m'a traduit, ajoutai-je avec animation, Walter m'a donné un texte écrit au XVII° siècle, l_'Histoire de Sésostris et Timarète_, où il est longuement question d'un combat que le héros mène contre un crocodile.

— Je connais, marmonna Emerson le visage plein de mousse à raser. Il donne une idée plutôt cocasse des crocodiles tels qu'on les voyait à l'époque ! Ces informations proviennent d'ailleurs d'origines diverses. Je me rappelle qu'Hérodote et Pline sont cités mais il est probable que l'auteur a aussi consulté d'autres sources. Malgré cela, il est manifeste qu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux crocodiles.

— Elle, précisai-je. C'était une Française, Mademoiselle de…

— Crénom, rugit soudain Emerson. Il est horriblement tard ! Que faites-vous donc encore à traînasser, Peabody ? Nous devons nous rendre au musée sans plus attendre.

Malgré la hâte manifestée par mon bouillant époux, je refusai de sortir sans m'être sustentée et pris donc le temps de déjeuner tranquillement avec les enfants. Ils affirmèrent avec un bel ensemble avoir des courses à faire de leur côté. Aussi, après leur avoir demandé de ne pas se séparer — et reçu en retour un regard ironique de Ramsès, offusqué de Nefret et soumis de David — je les laissai partir.

— Au travail, Peabody, s'écria Emerson en se levant de table dès la dernière bouchée avalée.

Je saisis d'une main ferme mon ombrelle, une très jolie chose en voile parme qui était assortie à ma robe grise à parements violets, et je me levai, me sentant prête à tout affronter. Les ombrelles sont devenues (en quelque sorte) mon signe distinctif en Égypte. Elles possèdent à mes yeux une tout autre utilité que le simple et frivole désir de se préserver le teint du soleil. En passant mes commandes chez le fournisseur que je fréquentais depuis des années, je veillais toujours à réclamer des accessoires qui aient une poignée solide et un bout bien pointu — après tout, une femme ne savait jamais quels dangers elle risquait de rencontrer.

Le musée de Boulaq n'était pas très loin du _Shepheard_ et nous fîmes une agréable petite promenade, du moins une fois que j'eus convaincu Emerson de ne pas avancer d'un pas trop rapide. Malgré l'heure encore matinale M. Maspero en personne nous attendait. Le directeur du Service des Antiquités était un homme petit, un peu bedonnant, mais encore solide et râblé malgré son âge. Je le connaissais depuis mon tout premier voyage en Égypte car il avait correspondu des années durant avec mon savant de père. Avec une galanterie toute française — qui amena un juron étouffé sur les lèvres bien ourlées d'Emerson — le directeur s'inclina sur ma main et me salua d'un compliment fleuri. Cependant, c'était un homme fort occupé, aussi il s'excusa de ne pouvoir nous accompagner lui-même durant notre visite. Il nous présenta son assistant — qui faisait pour l'heure office de conservateur. Charles Wellington était typiquement anglais. Plutôt petit, il se tenait très droit, le menton relevé pour ne pas perdre le moindre pouce de sa taille. Il avait un visage austère, des yeux délavés cachés derrière des petites lunettes rondes, une bouche pincée aux lèvres trop rouges, un menton pointu et une barbe blonde taillée court, si pâle qu'elle ressortait à peine sur sa peau. Le soleil d'Égypte avait tanné son teint clair mais il ne donnait pas l'impression de passer beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur. Son salut fut bref, un peu sec. Je sus immédiatement que notre présence lui déplaisait au plus haut point.

— Qui a trouvé le corps d'el Fayed ? Demanda Emerson dès que M. Maspero nous eut quittés.

— Le gardien de jour, répondit l'autre. Hamad el Mekkawi.

— Je veux le voir, déclara Emerson d'un ton autoritaire. Mais pas tout de suite. Auparavant, je veux la disposition d'une pièce où nous ne serons pas dérangés. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser. Ensuite, je ferai le tour des lieux, puis je rencontrerai les deux autres assistants.

— Très bien, professeur, répondit Charles Wellington, effaré devant cette avalanche d'ordres secs exprimés sans ambages.

Je suivis les deux hommes sans mot dire. La méthode d'Emerson était brutale mais efficace. Maté, le conservateur nous mena jusqu'à un bureau — le sien — et nous traversâmes en y allant une sorte de réserve, grande pièce très vaste où s'entassaient encore les objets qui n'avaient pas été jugés dignes des vitrines éclairées et des belles salles de devant. Je reconnus avec émotion ces étagères surchargées de vases et de statuettes où s'accumulaient également de nombreuses caisses numérotées. C'était l'endroit précis où, il y avait plus de quinze ans, j'avais rencontré Emerson pour la première fois. Je m'immobilisai pour regarder autour de moi d'un œil attendri, puis je cherchai mon époux du regard. Il avait continué à avancer et ne semblait pas vraiment d'humeur sentimentale ou nostalgique. Je le suivis donc en étouffant un soupir. Dans le long couloir qui longeait l'entrepôt — et qui ramenait également jusqu'au hall d'entrée — Emerson se planta près d'une porte fermée et s'absorba dans la contemplation une grande mosaïque appuyée au mur adjacent. Comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, je me glissai à ses côtés.

— C'est la grande prêtresse d'Amon, dit Emerson à mon intention, Herouben, qui se prosterne devant Geb, le dieu de la terre incarné sous la forme d'un crocodile.

— C'est là qu'a été retrouvé le corps de… hum, commençai-je.

— Jeremiah Hawkins, intervint Mr Wellington. Ce fut le second mort découvert par notre gardien au matin. Il a immédiatement donné l'alerte et nous avons fouillé tout le musée. C'est le directeur en personne qui a découvert le corps de John Peters dans la salle du fond. Depuis lors, le musée est fermé au public.

— La police est-elle intervenue ? Demandai-je.

— Bien entendu, répondit Mr Wellington. Le jour même. Ils ont relevé les indices et interrogé tous les employés. (Son ton pincé indiquait clairement qu'il considérait que nous lui faisions perdre son temps en recommençant tout le processus.)

— Je connaissais mal Hawkins, dit Emerson sans se préoccuper le moins du monde des sous-entendus de son interlocuteur. Il était employé à l'emballage des objets, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est exact, reconnut Mr Wellington d'un ton sec. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je l'appréciais. C'était un homme assez vulgaire, voyez-vous — avec l'accent cockney — mais, à ce que j'en sais, il faisait correctement son travail.

— Je me rappelle de lui, dit Emerson en hochant la tête. Un homme au teint rubicond, à la carrure de docker, qui parlait beaucoup et buvait sec. Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques années. Il travaillait alors au déchargement des caisses qui arrivaient de Saqqarah.

— C'est possible, admit Mr Wellington. Au cours des dernières années, il a été employé à la demande, à plusieurs petites tâches. Il a été engagé par herr Brugsch. Je crois qu'ils s'étaient connus à Louxor, au moment de l'affaire des Abd er Rassoul.

Si je ne connaissais pas Jeremiah Hawkins, par contre je revoyais très bien Emil Brugsch, l'ancien assistant de M. Maspero. L'homme avait une certaine renommée car il était le premier (à part ses découvreurs) à avoir vu in situ la célèbre cache des momies royales de Deir el Medina. Malheureusement, la façon dont il avait extorqué le secret de la découverte à la famille de Gournaouis qui en était à l'origine démontrait une barbarie que je n'avais jamais pu accepter. Emerson devait penser à la même chose car son teint s'empourpra notablement. Sa voix se fit plus forte tandis qu'il continuait à parler :

— D'après ce que j'ai appris, Hawkins travaillait de jour à emballer les objets en prévision du déménagement, aboya-t-il. Alors que diable faisait-il cette nuit-là au musée ?

— Je ne sais pas, professeur, balbutia Mr Wellington qui se tassa visiblement sous le regard flamboyant de mon époux. Hum — Voulez-vous que nous entrions dans mon bureau ?

La pièce était petite et assez sombre, mais agréablement arrangée, avec une table de travail, deux fauteuils et une plante verte en pot devant la fenêtre — détail qui me surprit. Emerson s'installa d'office derrière le bureau tandis que je prenais l'un des fauteuils en face de lui. Je sortis de mon sac mes diverses notes et papiers et les installai devant moi. Lorsque je saisis enfin mon stylographe, je remarquai que Mr Wellington, toujours debout, me dévisageait d'un air inquiet.

Emerson posa encore quelques questions rapides, mais l'homme n'avait manifestement rien de plus à nous apprendre. Ce n'était pas un observateur remarquable, ni un collaborateur téméraire. Son principal souci semblait que ces meurtres ne puissent en rien être imputés à une mauvaise gestion de sa part. Il insista plusieurs fois sur le fait qu'aucune des victimes n'avait été engagée par lui — comme si le fait de mourir inconsidérément dans son musée les avait rendus coupables d'une quelconque faute professionnelle. Lorsqu'Emerson le renvoya en lui ordonnant de nous envoyer le gardien, Mr Wellington nous quitta d'un pas plutôt précipité.

Il s'empressa bien entendu d'obéir aux dernières instructions aboyées par mon époux, aussi Hamad el Mekkawi se présenta peu après en frappant timidement à la porte. Emerson étant ce qu'il était, il se leva pour aller lui ouvrir, accueillant le vieil homme avec infiniment plus d'égards qu'il n'en avait montré devant le prétentieux conservateur. Le gardien semblait âgé — bien qu'il ne le soit en réalité pas tant que cela. Avec le manque de soins médicaux, les années comptaient lourd pour les Égyptiens. L'homme avait un maintien digne, un turban immaculé et un visage ridé caché sous une abondante barbe grise.

— Vous m'avez demandé, effendi ? Salua-t-il en s'inclinant devant Emerson sans servilité.

— Bonjour Hamad, répondit Emerson en arabe. Je ne veux pas être appelé effendi. Je suis le Maître des Imprécations.

— Tout le monde connaît Abu Shitaïm, répondit l'autre dans la même langue. J'entends et j'obéis.

— Tu connaissais Karim el Fayed, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui. Et c'était mon ami, ajouta-t-il après un moment de silence qu'Emerson n'interrompit pas. Karim prenait toujours le temps de boire un café avec moi quand je prenais mon poste le matin. C'était un homme bon, Maître des Imprécations, il ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi.

— Je veillerai à ce que son assassin reçoive le châtiment qu'il mérite, promit Emerson d'un air féroce — qui n'effraya le moins du monde son interlocuteur. C'est toi qui l'as trouvé à ce qu'on m'a rapporté ?

— Oui, répondit l'autre. Je me suis douté que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsque j'ai vu en arrivant que la grande porte n'était pas verrouillée. Et Karim ne m'attendait pas comme à son ordinaire. Je l'ai trouvé dans l'entrée. Mort, ajouta-t-il tristement.

— Qu'as-tu fait ensuite ? Demanda Emerson d'une voix bourrue.

— J'ai prié pour l'âme de mon ami.

— Tu le connaissais depuis longtemps ? S'étonna Emerson.

— Pas vraiment, Maître des Imprécations, répondit Hamad. Je ne travaille comme gardien au musée que depuis deux ans — c'est à dire depuis que mon cousin, le vieux Mohammed est mort. Je le remplaçais lorsqu'il était malade, aussi le _moudir_ (directeur) m'a-t-il engagé à sa place. _Al Hamdoulilah._

— Tu n'as rien de plus à nous apprendre concernant el Fayed ? Insista Emerson.

— Non, dit le vieil homme d'un ton désolé. Karim parlait souvent de vous — et de la Sitt Hakim, votre noble épouse, ajouta-t-il avec un regard en biais dirigé vers moi. Il disait que vous étiez un homme juste et bon.

— Humph, grommela Emerson en s'agitant mal à l'aise, gêné par le compliment. Bon, continuons. Tu as également découvert le second cadavre, n'est-ce pas ? Celui d'Hawkins.

— Oui, Maître des Imprécations, répondit Hamad en hochant la tête en signe d'approbation. Mais je n'ai pas été triste pour celui-là. C'était un homme mauvais. Même avant sa mort, les _affrits_ s'étaient emparés de son esprit.

— Comment cela ? Demandai-je sans pouvoir me retenir.

— Il était brutal et il se disputait avec les gens, expliqua Hamad. Je l'avais entendu menacer l'autre effendi qui est mort.

— John Peters ? S'exclama Emerson.

— Oui, Maître des Imprécations, répondit Hamad. C'est bien son nom. La querelle a eu lieu une semaine avant leur mort. L'_Inglizi _reprochait quelque chose — un retard, il me semble — ou de la paresse peut-être — et le mauvais homme était très en colère. Il l'a menacé. Mais je n'ai pas tout entendu, s'excusa-t-il.

— Tu as parlé de cette conversation au _moudir_ ? Demanda Emerson.

— Et à la police ? Insistai-je.

— Non, avoua Hamad avec un sourire contrit. Vous savez comment sont les policiers. Il vaut mieux pour nous ne pas avoir affaire à eux. Mais le Maître des Imprécations est un homme juste, continua-t-il en fixant Emerson. Et Karim était mon ami.

**Manuscrit H**

— Où va-t-on ? Demanda Nefret d'un air joyeux en regardant autour d'elle avec entrain.

Ils se trouvaient dans le khan el Khalili dont les ruelles bruissaient déjà d'animation au milieu des cris d'appel des vendeurs qui proposaient leurs marchandises aux passants. Les trois jeunes gens avaient apprécié l'agréable promenade depuis le _Shepheard_, longeant d'abord le Mouski, puis traversant le vieux quartier fatimide si pittoresque avec ses nombreuses mosquées et ses portes peintes de vives couleurs. De rares automobiles pétaradaient au milieu des voitures tirées par des chevaux ou des ânes, et les caravanes de chameaux ajoutaient à la cohue — ces animaux n'étant pas réputés pour leur équanimité de caractère. Nefret avait éclaté de rire devant une querelle opposant deux chameliers, chacun insultant les ancêtres de l'autre jusqu'à la première génération. Il y avait également beaucoup de touristes, de toutes nationalités : des Américains bruyants sous leur panamas blancs, des Anglais plus discrets qui arboraient plutôt des casques coloniaux, et de nouveaux arrivants qui exposaient leurs teints rougis et criaient leur étonnement devant le spectacle. Quelques Sikhs barbus ou de grands Nubiens à la peau sombre et aux galabiehs bleues se distinguaient au milieu de la masse des Cairotes, dans une vision de l'Égypte éternelle et toujours renouvelée.

Dans le khan aux ruelles étroites et recouvertes par des toits de roseaux tressés, les marchands se regroupaient selon leur spécialité. On pouvait y trouver absolument tout : Vêtements, bijoux, meubles ou antiquités. Quelques vendeurs ambulants proposaient de l'eau, de la limonade, du café ou diverses sucreries douteuses dans de lourds plateaux autour desquels les mouches s'agglutinaient.

— Mère tentait de m'empêcher de manger ce que l'on m'offrait quand nous étions jadis ensemble au Caire, se souvint Ramsès en regardant d'un œil impavide un plat de gâteaux dégoulinant de miel. J'avoue être moins tenté aujourd'hui.

— Le manque d'hygiène de ces pauvres gens est effrayante, dit Nefret, le visage grave. Je voudrais pouvoir les aider. Il y aurait tant à faire !

— Il me faut acheter quelques livres, intervint David pour changer de sujet afin de dérider la jeune fille. Pourquoi ne pas aller jusqu'à la mosquée Saint Hussein où sont les librairies ?

— J'aimerais ensuite rendre visite à Aslimi, dit Ramsès. Ce vieux brigand pourra peut-être nous dire si les vols du musée ont été écoulés sous le manteau.

— Il ne t'en parlera jamais ! s'exclama Nefret en riant. Il aurait bien trop peur de voir le professeur débarquer chez lui.

— C'est possible, admit Ramsès. Comme tous les revendeurs, Aslimi est terrorisé par Père. Mais cela ne coûte rien d'essayer.

— Imaginez quelle tête ferait le professeur si nous trouvions quelque chose d'intéressant ! continua gaiement Nefret en prenant chacun des deux garçons par le bras. Le cher homme n'aime pas du tout que nous achetions des antiquités — qu'elles soient vraies ou pas !

— Comment ? S'offusqua Ramsès en s'arrêtant net. Mais enfin, je ne me laisserais jamais refiler des contrefaçons !

Sans brusquerie, il dégagea aussi son bras de sous celui de Nefret.

— Moi non plus, s'exclama David tout aussi offensé. Tu oublies, Nefret, que j'en ai fabriqué pour mon ancien maître durant des années. Je saurais encore les reconnaître ! Abd el Hamed était un bandit mais c'était également un génie dans son genre et j'ai beaucoup appris auprès de lui. D'après le professeur, certaines de ses œuvres se trouvent aujourd'hui dans des musées.

— Oh, s'esclaffa Nefret. Désolée de vous avoir vexés, les garçons. Que vous êtes drôles ! La ressemblance entre vous est vraiment troublante quand vous affichez ainsi la même expression.

— Malgré tout, dit Ramsès en se remettant à marcher, Aslimi vend bel et bien des contrefaçons. Comme le faisait son père autrefois. Celui-ci a trouvé une mort plutôt horrible il y quelques années : mes parents l'ont découvert pendu dans sa propre boutique.

— Oh ! s'exclama Nefret. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ?

— Je présume qu'il avait trompé une fois de trop l'un de ses clients, dit Ramsès d'un ton léger.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent une heure plus tard la ruelle des libraires, ils emportaient plusieurs paquets grossièrement ficelés. Le marchandage leur avait pris du temps, mais c'était un rite nécessaire — et aussi un jeu auquel les garçons excellaient. Ils avaient également posé quelques questions judicieuses, sans rien apprendre de particulier. Très en verve, Nefret aurait souhaité s'arrêter dans plusieurs autres échoppes, mais Ramsès lui rappela que s'ils voulaient passer chez Aslimi, ils n'en avaient pas le temps.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la boutique du revendeur, un jeune commis arrivait vers eux, portant haut son plateau chargé de fruits dans un dangereux équilibre. Ramsès repoussa Nefret contre le mur, hors du passage, et surveilla le garçon dont la charge instable oscillait. Il y eut alors une brève bousculade, un cri sourd, et une soudaine agitation. Le plateau s'écroula et les oranges se répandirent sur le sol tandis que le petit marchand poussait de bruyantes lamentations.

C'est à ce moment précis que Nefret se mit à hurler.

L'un des assistants de Mr Wellington se présenta spontanément alors qu'Hamad al Mekkawi s'en allait, aussi Emerson préféra l'interroger directement au lieu de faire le tour du musée comme il l'avait prévu. James Thatcher était un petit homme aux yeux chafouins, et je sus immédiatement que son attitude servile et sa voix geignarde allaient horripiler mon époux. Ce fut effectivement le cas — plus vite encore que je ne l'imaginais. Dès ses premiers mots, l'assistant se retrouva acculé comme un rat devant un lion qui charge, collé contre le mur où Emerson, furibond, le maintenait (d'une seule main) par le col.

— Que signifient ces insinuations grotesques ? Hurla Emerson en secouant sa proie. Je ne vous ai pas encore posé la moindre question et vous essayez déjà de faire porter à un mort une responsabilité que vous êtes incapable d'assumer ? Sale petit cafard ! Répondez-moi au moins quand je vous parle.

— Il ne peut pas vous répondre, Emerson, dis-je d'une voix posée. Je crois que vous l'étranglez plus qu'à moitié, mon cher.

Effectivement, les pieds de Mr Thatcher ne touchaient plus le sol et son visage avait pris une coloration pourpre du plus curieux effet.

— Humph, grogna Emerson en le relâchant d'un air dégoûté.

L'homme s'effondra en tas sur le sol où il demeura prostré, la tête entre les bras. C'était un spectacle tout à fait consternant.

— Reprenez-vous, Mr Thatcher, dis-je fermement. Asseyez-vous.

— J'vousr'mercim'dame… balbutia-t-il en se redressant.

Il s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté de moi et me jeta soudain un regard si haineux que j'en fus interloquée. Heureusement pour Mr Thatcher, Emerson qui faisait le tour du bureau ne le remarqua pas.

— A nous deux, Thatcher, aboya Emerson, (l'autre se tassa aussitôt en baissant la tête.) Et regardez-moi, nom de Dieu !

— Oui, professeur, haleta l'homme d'un air hagard.

Tant de lâcheté était si répugnante que je préférai m'absorber dans mes notes plutôt que de regarder à nouveau Mr Thatcher qui répondait d'une voix larmoyante aux rapides questions d'Emerson. Comme je m'en doutais, ses dires furent parfaitement dénués d'intérêt. Il en ressortit uniquement qu'il ne savait rien, n'avait rien fait, rien vu, rien entendu et ne pensait résolument plus rien au sujet de quiconque — en particulier de Karim el Fayed. Je comprenais ce revirement. La colère d'Emerson avait en effet éclaté quand le malfaisant petit cloporte avait claironné, à peine entré dans le bureau, que celui qu'il désignait comme « le maudit indigène » avait certainement fait entrer son assassin dans le musée pour qu'ils y préparassent ensemble un mauvais coup.

L'interrogatoire dura peu. Ecœuré à son tour, Emerson renvoya sèchement James Thatcher. Puis, dès que le misérable se fut enfui, il alla ouvrir en grand la fenêtre avant de se tourner vers moi.

— Venez, Peabody, dit-il. Allons faire un tour. Je dirai deux mots à Maspero sur la qualité de ses collaborateurs !

— Nous n'avons rien appris, Emerson, dis-je sévèrement. Et voilà le second suspect qui s'enfuit en courant de votre bureau. Vos méthodes d'interrogatoire sont peut-être trop brutales, mon cher. Ne connaissez-vous pas le proverbe qui dit : On ne prend pas les mouches avec du vinaigre ?

— Grotesque, grogna Emerson. Ne commencez pas à m'asticoter avec vos stupides aphorismes, Peabody. D'ailleurs, ce Thatcher avait davantage du cafard que de la mouche.

— Je crois me rappeler qu'il y a aussi un proverbe arabe qui dit : Il faut flatter la vache avant de la traire.

— Ma chérie, s'exclama Emerson avec un éclat de rire tonitruant. Vous êtes — et resterez toujours — la vraie lumière de ma vie. Mais ne lambinez pas.

Nous errâmes d'abord un peu au hasard. Le musée était fermé depuis la nuit des meurtres et la plupart des salles commençaient à se vider de leur contenu. Certaines vitrines avaient été démontées et de sinistres trous béaient dans les murs décrépits d'où leurs clous rouillés avaient été arrachés. L'exode des antiquités avait débuté.

Il restait cependant des centaines de gros objets en attente. Plusieurs statues se dressaient encore sur leurs socles aux peintures écaillées, sous des écriteaux qui les présentaient en différentes langues.

Je ressentais une profonde émotion. Ce n'est pas que l'agencement du musée du Boulaq ait été satisfaisant, loin de là, et Emerson protestait depuis des années quant à l'exiguïté des lieux, leur manque d'ordonnancement, leur fouillis. Mais c'était dans ces murs que j'avais connu le meilleur homme de la terre, le plus digne des archéologues, là que je revenais en pèlerinage à chacun de mes retours en Égypte. Je cherchai mon mouchoir dans ma poche et en usai furtivement. Emerson ne remarqua rien. Il déambulait en examinant les emballages d'un œil scrutateur. La fièvre enquêtrice me saisit, effaçant la nostalgie, et je regardai à mon tour.

Afin d'éviter toute confusion pendant le transport, une étiquette détaillée était clouée sur chaque caisse, rétablissant pour l'instant le classement un peu aléatoire qui avait prévalu au Boulaq. L'adaptation du contenu des anciennes salles aux nouvelles ne s'opérerait pas sans un tri rigoureux, mais pour l'instant je ne pouvais que constater l'entassement des caisses éparpillées dans toutes les salles.

— Il y avait des pièces bien trop remplies à côté d'autres à moitié

vides, grommela Emerson. Quelle gabegie ! De plus, rien de ce qui est arrivé ici depuis trois ou quatre ans n'a pu être correctement exposé. Ils n'ont pu suivre aucune chronologie cohérente mais simplement déposé les objets dans des endroits où ils n'avaient que faire — faute de mieux. Depuis que les principales antiquités ont été transférées au palais de Gizeh, ce musée était purement et simplement devenu un débarras.

— Dans le nouveau musée, ils disposeront de locaux plus spacieux et pourront enfin remédier à ce désordre dis-je avec espoir. Ils trouveront certainement une classification qui réponde aussi bien aux exigences scientifiques qu'à la commodité des visiteurs.

— Humph, grommela Emerson. Ces satanés touristes !

— Certains d'entre eux essaient seulement d'acquérir de meilleures notions d'archéologie, dis-je. Ils se promènent dans les allées armés de leurs guides ou catalogues…

— Foutaises, s'emporta Emerson. Le touriste lambda se moque bien qu'on lui apprenne que tel ou tel objet est au nom de tel ou tel Égyptien obscur. Il préfère savoir ce qu'est une stèle ou une statue, à quels concepts de la vie terrestre ou de l'existence d'outre-tombe se réfèrent les objets rituels et ce qu'en signifient les inscriptions.

— C'est exact, approuvai-je avec entrain. J'avais tenté jadis de trouver de tels renseignements dans le Guide du visiteur au Musée de Boulaq qui date de 1883. Croyez-vos que M. Maspero en fera éditer un nouvel exemplaire ?

— Il n'en aura pas le temps, affirma Emerson. Il se contentera donc de fournir aux touristes un ramassis de ses catalogues antérieurs, plein d'erreurs et d'omissions. Ah. Nous y voilà.

— Où donc ? Demandai-je.

Mais ma question était inutile car nous nous trouvions devant une statue gigantesque d'un homme à la tête de saurien. Je reconnus sans peine le monstrueux Sobek, le dieu crocodile.

— A l'origine, il était le seigneur des eaux, dit Emerson en tournant autour de la statue, les mains croisées dans le dos. Marais, lacs, fleuves et canaux étaient aussi sous sa tutelle. C'est pourquoi ses principaux lieux de culte se trouvent souvent au bord du Nil ou dans les régions aux eaux abondantes : le delta ou encore l'oasis du Fayoum dont je vous ai déjà parlé.

— Je me rappelle que cette familiarité avec les eaux valait à Sobek un rôle dans le mythe d'Osiris que j'ai transcrit il y a quelques années, dis-je. C'est lui qui ramenait la momie du fond des ondes.

— Ce vieux brigand a du ressort, ricana Emerson.

— Une croyance populaire lui attribuait aussi le don de la fertilité, dis-je. Mais je ne tiens pas trop à exprimer cette idée en présence de Nefret.

— En réalité, continua Emerson sans relever ma remarque, les Anciens s'étaient simplement aperçus que plus les rives étaient peuplées de crocodiles, plus la crue était importante et donc les récoltes abondantes.

— La statue porte un disque solaire, dis-je. Qu'y a-t-il d'écrit ?

— « _Salut à toi Sobek le Crocodilopolite, Rê, Horus, dieu puissant. Salut à toi qui t'es levé des eaux originelles, Horus maître de l'Égypte. Taureau des taureaux, grand être mâle, maître des îles flottantes_. »

— Très impressionnant, dis-je.

— A partir du Moyen Empire, Sobek a été assimilé au dieu soleil, dit Emerson. Mais en raison de son aspect préhistorique, il est aussi devenu l'un des créateurs du monde — comme Rê— vers la fin du premier millénaire.

— Il n'y a plus les draperies rouges, dis-je pensivement.

— Crénom, s'exclama Emerson.

**Manuscrit H**

Ramsès était encore sous le choc tandis qu'ils revenaient vers l'hôtel. Pourtant il resta muet. Tout au contraire, Nefret exprimait son émotion en discourant avec une agitation fébrile.

— Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle à David pour la troisième fois en dix minutes. Tu as perdu tellement de sang !

— Absolument pas, rétorqua Ramsès — son visage restait impassible mais ses mâchoires étaient si serrées que les mots passaient difficilement.

— Je vais bien, répondit David calmement. Ne t'inquiète pas, Nefret. Ce n'est rien.

— Tante Amelia va en faire tout un drame, vous savez, dit Nefret, les sourcils froncés. Nom d'un chien ! J'espère qu'elle ne va pas nous interdire de sortir. Je trouve que nous avons très bien réagi.

— Très bien réagi ? S'étouffa Ramsès. Tu rêves. J'ai failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque en t'entendant hurler.

— Tu pensais peut-être que j'avais reçu une orange sur la tête ou encore que je craignais que son jus sucré ne salisse ma robe ? Railla la jeune fille, les joues empourprées.

— Je ne sais pas trop ce que je pensais, avoua Ramsès, mais tu t'agitais tant qu'il m'a fallu un moment avant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

— Je voulais que tu te pousses, protesta la jeune fille. Tu m'avais serrée contre ce mur et ton bras est dur comme une barre d'acier. Il y avait du sang sur ma manche… et David chancelait…

— Tu devras t'habituer au sang si tu veux devenir médecin, Nefret, dit David en souriant. Il ne faudra pas crier à chaque fois.

— J'ai crié parce que j'avais peur que tu ne meures, sombre idiot, s'écria la jeune fille, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Elle éclata soudain en sanglots et se jeta contre la poitrine de Ramsès. Il la soutint et lui tapota maladroitement le dos. Par dessus la tête de Nefret — qui lui arrivait juste sous le menton — Ramsès regarda David. Tous deux échangèrent le même regard consterné.

Ramsès essaya de rentrer à l'hôtel sans que sa mère ne les aperçoive mais — bien entendu — cette tentative se solda par un cuisant échec. Elle fut même la première personne qu'ils rencontrèrent en haut des escaliers. Gesticulant devant la porte (fermée) de leur chambre, ses parents étaient manifestement en train de poursuivre une discussion animée sous le regard intéressé du _safragi_ de garde. Ils s'interrompirent net à la vue de Nefret, le visage encore bouleversé. Bien que David cherchât à se dissimuler derrière Ramsès, un infaillible regard gris acier le cueillit aussitôt.

— Une autre chemise à jeter, mon garçon ? Dit-elle calmement.

— Nefret, ma chère enfant, rugit Emerson en même temps. Que s'est-il passé ? Mais enfin Ramsès ! Comment avez-vous pu…

— Nefret n'a rien, affirma sa mère d'un ton ferme. C'est juste le contrecoup. David, venez immédiatement que je vous examine.

Malgré ses protestations gênées, je dépouillai David de sa veste et de sa chemise maculée de sang, puis je le fis asseoir sur une chaise pour examiner sa blessure : une longue estafilade qui traversait la poitrine en suivant le tracé d'une côte. Rien de grave, mais la plaie avait abondamment saigné. Rassurée, j'interrompis sèchement l'agitation d'Emerson qui vociférait en réclamant des explications à son fils.

— Cela suffit, Emerson. Servez plutôt à Nefret quelques gouttes de whisky dans un grand verre de soda — Non, Ramsès, ajoutai-je d'un ton ferme avant que mon fils (qui ouvrait déjà la bouche) n'ait pu parler, pas pour vous, vous n'en avez aucun besoin.

David grimaça à peine pendant que je désinfectais la profonde entaille, puis l'enduisais de baume cicatrisant. Je sortis enfin une large bande dont je lui cernai la poitrine, nouant les deux bouts dans son dos.

— Tu ressembles à une momie, pouffa nerveusement Nefret.

— Comme de coutume, vous en avez fait beaucoup trop, Peabody, remarqua Emerson en examinant mon œuvre d'un œil critique.

— Vous pouvez remettre votre veste, mon cher garçon, dis-je à David en ignorant le sarcasme. Mais pas votre chemise — qui est réellement bonne à jeter. Je ne vous offre pas de whisky mais voulez-vous que j'appelle le _safragi_ pour avoir une tasse de thé ?

— Non, je vous remercie, tante Amelia, répondit David en hochant la tête. Je me sens parfaitement bien.

— Alors, crénom, allez-vous enfin me dire ce qui s'est passé ? S'écria Emerson d'une voix forte — puis il tendit à Nefret un verre au contenu à peine teinté. Asseyez-vous et buvez ceci. Cela vous fera du bien. Je vous trouve encore bien pâle.

A ma demande, Ramsès nous fit de leur matinée un résumé succinct auquel David ne trouva rien à ajouter, sinon qu'il n'avait pas senti le coup de couteau avant de voir son propre sang couler — lorsque le cri de Nefret l'avait alerté. Comme celle-ci, un peu confuse, commençait à se justifier d'avoir hurlé, je l'interrompis gentiment :

— Votre émotion était bien compréhensible, ma chère enfant. N'y pensez plus ! Bien, résumons les évènements : vous étiez dans le khan pour rendre visite à Aslimi — Emerson, cessez de grogner — et vous avez croisé un petit marchand qui portait sur la tête un plateau d'oranges. Il l'a fait tomber en passant devant vous — comme par hasard… — puis pendant que Ramsès poussait Nefret contre le mur pour la protéger, il y a eu une bousculade et David a été poignardé. Sans savoir par qui…

— C'est bien cela, tante Amelia, approuva Nefret.

— Avez-vous interrogé le marchand ? Demanda Emerson.

— Oui, Père, répondit Ramsès d'un ton un peu contraint. Il prétend avoir été bousculé par derrière. Je pense qu'il disait la vérité. Toutes ses oranges étaient écrasées et il semblait très inquiet de ce que lui en dirait son père.

— Il était si désolé que Ramsès a payé les oranges, ajouta Nefret.

— Un geste fort charitable, dis-je en jetant un regard oblique à mon fils dont les hautes pommettes avaient légèrement foncé.

— Et vous, David ? Demanda Emerson. Vous n'avez rien vu ?

— Non, professeur, répondit-il avec un sourire contrit. Je regardais rouler les oranges, puis il y a eu une bousculade et j'ai cru recevoir un coup de coude. Il me semble avoir entendu crier : « Ce n'est pas lui ! » mais la voix n'était pas celle du marchand — c'était bien plus loin dans la foule — aussi je ne suis pas du tout certain que cela s'adressait à nous.

— Oh, dit Ramsès. J'avais le dos tourné — mais j'ai entendu aussi.

— Ce n'est pas lui ? Répétai-je pensivement. C'est très intéressant. Quoi d'autre ?

— Je n'ai rien vu du tout parce que Ramsès se tenait devant moi, précisa Nefret. Il me serrait trop fort contre le mur. (Mon fils lui lança un regard étrange). Et puis j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait des taches sur ma manche. Je me suis demandé pourquoi — jusqu'à ce que je voie David qui chancelait, ruisselant de sang.

— Je croyais avoir été seulement bousculé, répéta David. J'avais un peu perdu l'équilibre mais quand Nefret a crié, j'ai compris que j'étais blessé. C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, de n'avoir ressenti aucune douleur.

— Non, grommela Emerson, c'est assez fréquent. D'après mon expérience, j'ajouterai que cette bienheureuse insensibilité se perd après avoir enduré les soins de Peabody.

A mon regard lourd de menaces, il répondit par un sourire goguenard.

— Pourquoi vouliez-vous voir Aslimi ? Demandai-je à Ramsès.

— Il aurait été intéressant de découvrir s'il était au courant des vols au musée, répondit mon fils d'un ton traînant. Bien entendu, je ne lui aurais pas posé la question de but en blanc mais quelques remarques anodines pouvaient lancer l'appât.

— Ce vieux filou a bien trop l'habitude de ce genre de transactions secrètes pour laisser échapper quelque chose, grogna Emerson. Le voleur qui a pris les sceptres doit aussi connaître la clientèle pour les écouler sans se faire prendre.

— Les riches collectionneurs, affirma Nefret d'un air entendu.

— Ou les musées, ajouta Emerson d'un ton furieux.

— Que pouvons-nous bien savoir qui justifie cette agression ? Demandai-je aussitôt — pour empêcher mon époux de se perdre dans une digression inutile. A ce stade de l'enquête, les seuls à avoir des motifs de nous en vouloir sont les assistants que vous avez interrogés ce matin même au musée, Emerson, mais je vois mal pourquoi Wellington ou Thatcher s'en prendraient à David.

— Et s'ils l'avaient confondu avec Ramsès ? Demanda Nefret.

— Qu'avez-vous donc fait aux assistants de M. Maspero, Père ? Demanda Ramsès en même temps.

— C'est insensé, Peabody, protesta Emerson. Ils n'auraient pas eu le temps de... Humph ! Douteriez-vous de mon tact par hasard ?

— Je crois que je vais finalement accepter une tasse de thé, tante Amelia, dit David avec un sourire. Il semble que nous sommes partis pour discuter encore un bon moment.

— Nous parlerons tout aussi facilement en déjeunant, dis-je en me relevant. Ces émotions m'ont ouvert l'appétit. Après tout, nous n'avons rien appris ce matin qui nécessite de garder le secret.

Emerson attendit que le serveur ait pris nos commandes avant de se lancer dans un récit imagé de notre matinée. Je réfléchissais encore aux tenants et aboutissants de l'attaque menée contre David, aussi je lui laissai volontiers la parole. Il fut raisonnablement concis.

— Petit cafard ? S'exclama Nefret en riant. Vous lui avez vraiment dit cela ? Bravo, professeur ! Quel affreux bonhomme ! Et le second assistant ? Comment était-il ?

— Il s'appelle Oliver Newton-Jones, dis-je. C'est un jeune homme grand et blond, plutôt distingué — typiquement Britannique.

— Grotesque, grommela Emerson en me jetant un regard indigné. Ce grand mou trop fade n'est qu'un prétentieux au verbe facile.

— Vous êtes injuste, mon chéri, dis-je aimablement. Après avoir rencontré Mr Thatcher, j'ai trouvé le changement agréable.

— Voyons, Peabody, s'exclama Emerson. Avouez que ce Newton-Truc s'est montré d'une platitude écœurante — cependant j'avoue qu'il nous a appris quelque chose d'intéressant. Selon lui, John Peters avait perdu sa mère il y a quelques mois, au début de l'été, et il n'était plus du tout le même depuis.

— Voilà qui me semble être une réaction normale après un tel choc, dit Ramsès, les sourcils hauts levés.

— Sans doute, répondis-je en lui lançant un regard scrutateur (Tentait-il de faire de l'humour à mes dépens ?) mais d'après Mr Newton-Jones, la mère et le fils avaient fort peu de contacts, aussi cette tardive dévotion filiale me parait-elle fort exagérée.

— En quoi cette information nous est-elle utile ? Demanda Nefret.

— Je n'en sais rien, avouai-je. C'est juste un élément d'enquête. Après tout, nous connaissions peu les trois victimes, aussi en savoir davantage sur leur passé peut nous ouvrir des pistes.

— J'ai commencé par vous rapporter l'interrogatoire des suspects, ajouta Emerson qui n'aimait guère les spéculations. Ensuite, nous avons fait le tour du musée — un vrai capharnaüm, bien entendu — et nous nous sommes rendus sur le lieu du crime… _des_ crimes. La police avait tout ratissé. Il ne restait plus aucun indice, rien de particulier.

— Ils ont enlevé les draperies rouges sur la statue de Sobek, précisai-je.

— Mais bon Dieu, Peabody, cela devient une véritable obsession ! cria Emerson dont la voix puissante résonna comme un roulement de tonnerre dans la vaste salle à manger.

Je crois avoir déjà signalé à mon fidèle lecteur que mon inestimable époux était doté d'un organe puissant — d'un organe vocal puissant devrais-je peut-être préciser. Son cri fit tourner plusieurs têtes. Et de nombreux regards réprobateurs convergèrent vers notre table.

— De nombreux regards réprobateurs convergent vers notre table, Emerson, signalai-je.

— Comment ? S'indigna-t-il en se retournant. C'est diablement indiscret de leur part d'écouter une conversation privée.

— Elle n'était pas réellement privée, soulignai-je. Vos vociférations ont une certaine portée, mon cher. Sous le coup de l'émotion, l'un des serveurs en a même laissé tomber sa soupière. Voici le directeur qui arrive. Il ne semble pas content du tout.

— Le client qui a reçu le contenu de la soupière sur les genoux non plus, précisa Ramsès.

Le hasard emploie parfois des voies détournées. Si Emerson n'avait pas vociféré, Mr Travel-Taners n'aurait pas été quasi ébouillanté et je n'aurais donc pas remarqué la jeune personne qui l'accompagnait, aussi les choses auraient-elles sans doute évolué différemment… mais peut-être pas. D'ailleurs, on ne saurait davantage empêcher Emerson de vociférer que le soleil de se lever.

En regardant (discrètement) la scène, je vis donc une jeune fille se lever précipitamment pour éviter d'être atteinte par le liquide épais qui dégoulinait sur la nappe. Elle portait une robe rose vif à fanfreluches, avec des volants de dentelles. Sous le chapeau trop décoré, je distinguai cependant un visage frais et rond, des joues fermes et d'immenses yeux bruns et candides — comme ceux d'un jeune faon.

J'eus un grave dilemme à résoudre après le déjeuner. Allais-je ou pas accompagner Emerson qui projetait de se rendre au bureau de police ? J'étais tentée — bien entendu — d'assister (et de participer) à cette phase essentielle de notre enquête mais d'un autre côté, je ne pensais pas qu'il ressortirait grand-chose de ce premier contact. Emerson n'avait pas pris de rendez-vous et le chef de la police était un homme très occupé. De plus, j'étais bien certaine qu'il n'apprécierait pas du tout notre intrusion dans son enquête et ne se montrerait pas d'une totale coopération. Je décidai donc d'intervenir plutôt au cours de la seconde tentative qui serait lancée plus tard, après que la première charge ait fait chou blanc (j'étais assez satisfaite de ma métaphore mais je ne crus pas utile d'en faire profiter Emerson.) Les enfants se proposèrent tous en chœur pour l'accompagner aussi je dus insister un moment pour que David restât à l'hôtel afin de se reposer. Je dus en convaincre Emerson parce que David, le cher garçon, n'osa pas me résister. Peu de personnes l'osent à dire vrai.

Je regardai d'un œil critique le petit groupe quitter l'hôtel. Si Nefret était aussi ravissante qu'élégante dans sa fraîche tenue jaune et blanche, je regrettais qu'Emerson et Ramsès ne portassent que de simples costumes de flanelle sur leurs chemises sans col. Á mon avis, leurs magnifiques statures (mon fils ressemblait de plus en plus à son père) auraient mérité des vêtements plus élégants. Néanmoins, je m'étais abstenue d'en faire la remarque. Il y avait longtemps que j'avais abandonné tout espoir de donner à Emerson une allure qui correspondit mieux à l'éminent archéologue qu'il était. Il privilégiait toujours son confort par rapport à son statut. Etouffant un soupir, je me détournai, puis remontai jusqu'au troisième étage. Je laissai David à sa porte avant d'aller jusqu'à ma chambre où je me mis à écrire différents messages. Une heure après, je hélai le _safragi_ afin de les faire porter à leurs destinataires.

J'avais décidé d'organiser pour le lendemain soir l'un de ces petits dîners entre amis qui était devenu une sorte de tradition à chacun de nos retours en Égypte. Emerson allait protester — bien entendu — mais je savais qu'il appréciait ces réunions quoi qu'il en prétende.

J'avais aussi envoyé un télégramme à Louxor en demandant à Mr Flint-Flechey de nous rejoindre au Caire. Vu les usages en Égypte, j'escomptais un certain délai avant que le jeune homme ne le reçoive.

J'avais enfin écrit un court message à deux amies afin de les convier à prendre le thé en ma compagnie sur la terrasse du _Shepheard_ l'après midi même. Le délai était un peu court, certes, mais j'étais pressée.

— Je réprouve fermement la paresse, dis-je à voix haute.

Ceci était destiné à Anubis, le chat d'Emerson, qui se prélassait, la queue battante, vautré sur le canapé à regarder voler les mouches. En réalité, je savais fort bien qu'il est inutile d'adresser une critique à un félin. Si ces animaux savent généralement bien exprimer le mépris dans lequel ils tiennent le genre humain, Anubis, lui, y excellait. Aussi je fus plutôt étonnée qu'il se contente de tourner la tête vers moi, avec une expression plus mélancolique que sardonique. Je m'approchai d'un pas mesuré — la médecine vétérinaire n'est pas ma spécialité mais je me refuse à laisser souffrir un animal sans m'enquérir de ses besoins. A cette manœuvre, le chat eut un sursaut, bondit souplement hors du siège et fila sous le lit d'où il me lorgna d'un air méfiant. Son agilité m'ayant rassurée sur son état, je n'insistai pas.

Je retrouvai peu après sur la terrasse de l'hôtel Marjorie Fisher et sa cousine, Daisy Johnson. Je les savais au Caire car j'avais remarqué leurs noms sur le registre à mon arrivée. Avec un sourire, je notai l'air pincé de Mrs Pettigrew qui nous espionnait depuis la table éloignée derrière laquelle elle s'était tapie. Je n'avais jamais eu beaucoup d'amitié pour cette vieille commère mais je la saluai malgré tout. C'était une utile source de renseignement à conserver. Marjorie ne la salua pas, et se lança aussitôt dans un compte-rendu détaillé de divers potins concernant nos amis communs, tant au Caire qu'à Louxor où elle résidait le plus souvent.

— J'ai rencontré ce cher Cyrus Vandergelt la semaine passée, me dit-elle. Oh, ma chère, (elle baissa la voix) il vient de vivre une cruelle déconvenue avec une jeune veuve sur laquelle il avait des vues. (Elle roula des yeux mais n'insista pas.) Il disait qu'il viendrait sous peu passer quelques jours au Caire — peut-être même est-il déjà arrivé ?

— Certainement pas, affirmai-je. Cyrus descend toujours au _Shepheard_ et je l'aurais donc rencontré. Une déconvenue, dites-vous ? Hum — qui était la jeune femme en question ?

— Une Américaine, répondit Daisy Johnson d'un ton sec.

Elle avait pris le temps d'interrompre sa mastication pour intervenir et je la fixai d'un œil scrutateur. Petite, boulotte, imbue de sa nationalité britannique, la vieille demoiselle se montrait facilement xénophobe et seul notre ami Américain, Cyrus Vandergelt, avait (jusqu'ici) trouvé grâce à ses yeux. Se pourrait-il que… ? Lorsqu'elle releva ses épaisses lunettes et détourna ses yeux myopes et globuleux, je me souvins que Cyrus portait une sorte de culte à la beauté féminine. La pauvre Daisy, quoique bien dotée, n'avait jamais été mariée, ni même fiancée. Son physique disgracieux était un lourd handicap pour convoler. Elle compensait sa solitude par un appétit vorace. Désireuse de changer de sujet, j'eus une soudaine inspiration.

— Marjorie ! m'écriai-je si brusquement que Daisy, dans un geste d'effroi, fit tomber sur son chemisier en soie rose pâle la crème au praliné qui fourrait le gâteau qu'elle s'apprêtait à enfourner.

Elle me jeta un regard outré et tenta vainement de réparer les dégâts avec sa fine serviette de table.

— Que se passe-t-il, Amelia ? Demanda Marjorie sans se soucier de l'agitation de sa cousine.

— Avant de rejoindre Louxor pour notre saison archéologique, expliquai-je, nous allons devoir passer quelques temps au Caire pour… hum… quelques recherches. Vous connaissez le caractère d'Emerson, ma chère ! Il ne tient pas à séjourner si longtemps au _Shepheard_ — on y manque par trop d'intimité, voyez-vous — et nous n'avons pas le temps de faire revenir notre _dahabieh_. Aussi je me demandais si vous auriez une idée pour nous loger pendant quelques semaines — tous les cinq, plus le chat. Il y aura aussi le jeune précepteur des enfants qui doit arriver prochainement.

— Comment osez-vous envisager d'héberger un jeune homme alors que Miss Forth est encore célibataire ? S'offusqua Daisy.

— Voyons, Daisy, intervint Marjorie, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir au salon des dames s'ils peuvent détacher ton chemisier ? Tu ne fais qu'étaler la tache avec cette serviette.

Après que la vieille demoiselle, ulcérée, se fut éloignée en me jetant un dernier regard incendiaire, Marjorie secoua la tête et me dit :

— Elle est d'humeur vraiment étrange en ce moment. J'espérais pourtant que notre séjour au Caire lui changerait les idées mais il n'en est rien… Que disiez-vous, ma chère ? Ah, oui. Et bien, il se trouve que j'ai une proposition à vous faire.

J'étais extrêmement satisfaite en remontant dans ma chambre un peu après. Je décidai cependant d'attendre Emerson avant d'aller visiter la maison que Marjorie avait proposée de nous prêter. Elle venait d'en hériter d'un vieil oncle militaire — ce qui expliquait sa présence inhabituelle au Caire. Je craignais un peu de résider dans la demeure d'un vieux célibataire mais je savais que, même dans un état de délabrement avancé, Emerson la préférerait à l'hôtel — et je la préférerais à une tente chez le cheik Mohammed.

Je trouvai sur mon bureau plusieurs messages déposés par le _safragi_ en réponse à ceux que j'avais fait porter précédemment.

Mon petit dîner aurait du succès ! M. Maspero et son assistant, Mr Newton-Jones, acceptaient mon invitation, ainsi que Howard Carter et son homologue de Basse Égypte, Mr Quibell, mais aussi M. Lacau, un dessinateur qui travaillait au musée, et Mr Reisner, un jeune archéologue Américain. M. Maspero m'indiquait qu'il viendrait avec des amis qu'il souhaitait nous présenter. Malheureusement, notre vieil ami Percy Newbury était déjà retenu. J'évoquai aussi avec émotion un autre absent, le révérend Swayce, qui ne s'était jamais tout à fait consolé du décès de son vieux compagnon et ami, Mr Wilbour.

Emerson revint peu après, tout à fait furieux de n'avoir pu rencontrer le chef de la police. « Ce sont tous des incapables, Peabody ! » Il se calma cependant à l'évocation de notre éventuel déménagement. Nous décidâmes d'aller visiter la maison tous ensemble le lendemain, Marjorie devant me faire déposer les clés dans la soirée. Je suggérai à Emerson de faire prévenir nos amis Égyptiens afin qu'ils nous rejoignissent sur place. Nous pourrions ainsi leur parler en toute intimité. Emerson accepta. Il savait comme moi qu'Abdullah devait se demander pourquoi nous ne partions pas encore pour Louxor.

J'envoyai ensuite Emerson et Ramsès se changer, leurs vêtements froissés empestant le tabac. Où diable avaient-ils traîné ? Je n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer, Emerson n'aurait jamais accepté de laisser Nefret les suivre dans un café. La jeune fille, toujours aussi fraîche, s'attarda dans notre salon afin de me montrer ses achats. Je m'attendais à des colifichets. Elle avait acquis un solide couteau d'acier de Sheffield.

— On n'est jamais trop prudent, tante Amelia, dit-elle en remettant l'arme dans sa poche.

Quoiqu'un peu estomaquée, je ne pus qu'acquiescer — tout en regrettant qu'elle ne préférât pas les ombrelles. C'était une question de génération, pensai-je en la regardant s'éloigner de son pas dansant.

Tandis qu'il se changeait, je fis à Emerson un rapide compte-rendu de mon après-midi. Les amours contrariées de Cyrus l'intéressèrent peu — il n'émit qu'un fort malséant ricanement, mais il rouspéta comme je l'avais prévu en m'entendant évoquer le dîner que j'avais organisé.

— Encore ? Mais bon sang, Peabody, je vous informe pourtant chaque année que je déteste cette habitude déplorable et…

Il s'interrompit pour plonger la tête dans la cuvette d'eau. Je n'étais pas dupe de sa feinte colère. Le fait qu'il emploie mon nom de jeune fille démontrait qu'il était en réalité de charmante humeur.

Effectivement, il reprit peu après, tout dégoulinant d'eau :

— Après tout, ma chérie, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. J'ai des choses importantes à expliquer à Maspero. Ses collaborateurs au musée sont de vraies plaies ! A ce propos, pourquoi diable avez-vous convié ce freluquet de Newton-Jones ? Vous comptez le marier à Nefret ou lui tirer les vers du nez ?

— Je trouve votre humour déplorable, Emerson, dis-je sévèrement. Je voudrais effectivement en apprendre davantage sur Mr Peters et je pense que Mr Newton-Jones parlera plus facilement dans un contexte convivial.

— Qu'avez-vous donc fait à ce chat, Peabody ? S'exclama Emerson qui ne m'avait pas écoutée. Pourquoi s'est-il ainsi caché sous le lit ? D'ailleurs, je le trouve plutôt prostré depuis notre arrivée.

— Á mon avis, répondis-je pensivement, Anubis se ressent de l'absence de Bastet. Pourquoi un animal ne pourrait-il éprouver un attachement solide ?

— Grotesque, ricana Emerson en cherchant ses affaires dans toute la pièce. Si Anubis a besoin d'exercice, il n'a qu'à sortir sur le balcon et la première femelle venue… Humph.

— Vous faites aussi bien de ne pas continuer, dis-je sévèrement. Il se trouve simplement que ce chat a plus de sens moral que la plupart des hommes.

Emerson ricana. Il me sembla aussi qu'Anubis me jetait un regard écœuré. J'ai toujours été surprise par la façon dont les mâles de toutes espèces serraient les rangs devant une critique féminine.

**Manuscrit H**

Ramsès alla jusqu'à sa chambre — moins pour obéir à l'ordre de sa mère que parce qu'il avait réellement besoin de changer de vêtements. Ensuite, il rejoignit David et Nefret qui l'attendaient dans le salon. La jeune fille avait déjà fait au jeune Égyptien un compte-rendu détaillé de leurs activités.

— Tu n'as rien manqué, confirma Ramsès en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Père n'a pas pu rencontrer le chef de la police. C'était prévisible ! Il se refuse toujours à prendre rendez-vous. Je suis certain que Mère le savait, et j'aurais dû m'en douter en voyant qu'elle ne nous accompagnait pas.

— Le professeur affirme que quelqu'un se cachait dans le bureau, pouffa Nefret.

— C'est possible, admit Ramsès. Mais il était difficile — même à Père — de l'en déloger de force.

— Je ne sais pas, dit Nefret en plissant soudain le front. Il a cédé bien vite. Je croyais que c'était pour m'accompagner au souk.

— N'est-ce pas ce que nous avons fait ? Demanda Ramsès en levant un sourcil moqueur.

— Pas du tout, protesta Nefret. Vous m'avez laissée seule avec Mrs Wilson et ses filles dès que nous les avons rencontrées au rayon des soieries. Où étiez-vous pendant tout ce temps ?

— Pas loin, dit Ramsès en levant une main apaisante. Du calme ! Nous avons fait un rapide passage dans quelques cafés, histoire de signaler le retour de Père. Il se remarque facilement.

— N'avez-vous posé aucune question ? Demanda David étonné. Sans doute y parlait-on de ce qui s'est passé ce matin ?

— Certainement, dit Ramsès avec un léger sourire. Et Père a promis à chaque fois d'étriper de sa main celui qui t'avait poignardé.

Ramsès lança un regard d'avertissement à David, et celui-ci n'insista pas. Il avait compris qu'Ali le Rat et son garde du corps iraient bientôt eux aussi poser quelques questions dans les cafés du Caire, mais qu'il n'était pas indispensable d'en avertir Nefret. La jeune fille était aussi téméraire qu'emportée — aussi aucun des garçons ne tenait à être celui qui l'informerait qu'elle ne pourrait pas les accompagner.

Emerson ayant fini par accepter sans trop rechigner ma réception du lendemain, j'accédai avec la même grâce à son souhait de dîner le soir même chez Bassam — son restaurant favori dans le vieux Caire — plutôt qu'à l'hôtel. Aussi nous passâmes peu après récupérer les enfants pour nous y rendre. Anubis refusa de se joindre à nous.

Lorsque je proposai de louer une calèche pour épargner une fatigue à David, plusieurs regards offusqués — dont celui de l'intéressé — se fixèrent sur moi, aussi je n'insistai pas. La soirée était belle et je m'étais fort peu dépensée physiquement dans la journée. La promenade serait un peu longue mais Nefret et moi étions chaussées en conséquence.

Nous dûmes marquer un arrêt au coin de la rue Kasr el Aini. Malgré l'heure tardive, la circulation était encore dense. De plus, personne ne cédait le passage, ni les animaux, ni leurs meneurs, ni les piétons. La bousculade était générale, aussi je m'accrochai au bras d'Emerson et surveillai les enfants ainsi que ceux qui les approchaient. Il aurait été aisé de simuler un accident, pensai-je en regrettant un peu tardivement le confort et la protection d'un fiacre. Ramsès s'élança soudain, coupant la route d'une charrette dont le chauffeur se mit à hurler des insultes — avant de le reconnaître. Il y eut alors une litanie de saluts en arabe : « _Marhaba_, Frère des Démons, _Allah yibarek f'iki_ ! » Emerson, quant à lui, s'était planté au milieu de la chaussée pour insulter un chameau — qui ne lui cédait pas le passage — tandis que son chamelier le saluait aimablement. J'entendis le rire cristallin de Nefret.

Il n'y avait pas tant d'animation dans les ruelles de la vieille ville. L'ambiance était sombre, feutrée, intemporelle. La lumière arrivait mal car les hauts balcons des maisons serrées occultaient le ciel même en pleine journée. Nous traversâmes peu après une petite place où chantait une fontaine. Nous étions presque arrivés.

Le restaurant préféré d'Emerson n'était cité dans aucun guide. Bassam servait de la cuisine égyptienne authentique et ne recevait que très rarement une clientèle européenne. Le menu, qui variait tous les jours selon l'humeur du propriétaire, n'était pas affiché mais les taches qui maculaient le tablier de Bassam — le propriétaire mais également le chef cuisinier et le serveur — en donnaient une idée assez précise.

Le gros homme avait entendu dire que nous étions de retour au Caire. Il nous repéra dès notre entrée et se précipita pour nous saluer.

— Je vous attendais, affirma-t-il. J'ai préparé pour vous de la soupe aux concombres et de l'agneau épicé avec de la semoule.

— A ce que je vois, dit David en jetant un coup d'œil au tablier de Bassam, ces épices sont jaunes, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est du curcuma, admit Bassam avec un sourire béat.

Il nous installa à une table en vue, tout contre la vitre, pour bien montrer aux autres convives (et à toute la rue) quels distingués hôtes il recevait chez lui. On nous regarda subrepticement mais personne ne fit la moindre réflexion concernant le fait que Nefret et moi étions les seules femmes présentes. Les Égyptiens étaient habitués à notre façon d'agir. Après un délicieux et fort copieux repas, ce fut un peu dolente que j'acceptai une tasse de café turc. Par contre, je refusai fermement qu'Emerson demande un narguilé. Je n'avais pas encore élucidé l'odeur de cigarettes qu'il avait ramenée l'après-midi même mais je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il donne de mauvaises habitudes aux enfants. Emerson haussa les épaules et sortit sa propre pipe de sa poche, faisant comme de coutume toute une comédie pour la remplir.

Il y eut alors un mouvement furtif près de la porte qui était restée ouverte pour aérer la pièce enfumée. Emerson se retourna d'un mouvement vif. Un jeune garçon entra, se dirigea vers Bassam et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Le restaurateur eut un sursaut, puis il s'approcha de nous, le visage grave, tirant le garçon derrière lui.

— Le Maître des Imprécations doit être mis au courant, dit-il.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je.

— Parle mon garçon, dit Emerson en arabe.

— Oui, Maître des Imprécations, bredouilla l'autre en roulant des yeux affolés. J'entends et j'obéis.

Son récit fut long et émaillé de redites inutiles, aussi il est préférable que j'en fasse un résumé succinct. Le garçon, qui s'appelait Amine, nous informa que son père avait été arrêté quelques mois auparavant — pour des motifs qui importaient peu à mon récit de plus, je ne garantis pas l'authenticité de ceux qu'Amine nous présenta. Mais lorsque son père arriva en prison, tout le monde ne parlait que de la mort récente du plus célèbre des résidents permanents : Giovanni Riccetti.

Mon aimable lecteur ne reconnaitra peut-être pas le nom de cette crapule mais nous nous figeâmes tous en l'entendant. Pour ma part, j'évoquai avec dégoût l'énorme personnage qui était un jour monté sur notre _dahabieh_. Dès le premier abord, son embonpoint, ses pieds trop menus et sa bouche lippue m'avait fait penser à un hippopotame répugnant. Emerson l'avait reçu plus que fraîchement et expulsé sans façon à la première menace. Mon bouillant époux m'avait ensuite informée que le gros homme avait un sinistre passé : supposé membre d'une société secrète italienne, la « Main Rouge », on chuchotait à son sujet de sombres activités terroristes. De plus, en tant qu'ancien agent consulaire autrichien à Louxor, il avait trafiqué avec tous les marchands d'antiquités de la place — en particulier pour écouler les momies de la cache royale de Deir el Bahari. Plus tard, son activité avait été grandement diminuée par l'arrivée au pouvoir de notre vieil ennemi, Sethos, mais Riccetti avait tenté une remise en selle au moment de la découverte de la tombe de Tetisheri. A titre d'otages, il avait enlevé David et Ramsès et je tremblais encore à l'idée que nous aurions pu les perdre tous les deux. Nous l'avions cependant vaincu, et, grâce à nous, il avait été arrêté par les autorités. Je n'étais pas au courant de son récent décès. Emerson non plus.

— Bon débarras ! rugit-il en apprenant la nouvelle.

Amine acquiesça, puis continua son récit. Son père était resté trois mois en prison. Assez pour apprendre qu'un « contrat » avait été lancé contre nous. Le mot me surprit, mais Emerson prétendit qu'il avait cours en Italie quand on voulait se venger d'un ennemi. Nous étions responsables de la chute de Riccetti, et par là-même de sa mort.

— Qui diable pourrait souhaiter venger la mort de ce sinistre pantin ? S'écria pourtant Emerson.

Amine n'avait aucun nom à proposer. En entendant parler de notre présence chez Bassam, il avait jugé bon de nous avertir. Emerson lui posa encore quelques questions, puis le renvoya avec une récompense qui fit s'écarquiller les yeux noirs du garçon.

Nous décidâmes d'un commun accord de ne pas discuter en public de ces informations inattendues. Le temps de remercier Bassam et de quitter son restaurant, les ruelles s'étaient vidées et il y faisait noir comme dans un four. Nous marchâmes d'un bon pas, sans croiser âme qui vive. En arrivant sur la place de Bab el Louk, Emerson héla deux fiacres dont les cochers somnolaient en attendant le client. Une fois réveillés, ils sortirent leur fouet puis, nous reconnaissant, les mirent de côté. Il est bien connu en Égypte que nous ne permettons jamais que l'on batte un animal. Je m'adossai au velours usé des coussins avec un soupir un peu las. Je gardai le silence. Emerson et Nefret firent de même. David et Ramsès se trouvaient dans la voiture qui nous suivait. Je les entendais plaisanter en arabe avec le cocher.

Le trajet me parut interminable tellement les pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête. Les fiacres contournèrent enfin l'Ezbekieh avant de s'arrêter devant le _Shepheard_. Quelques clients s'attardaient sur la terrasse et des marchands criaient encore au pied des escaliers, dans la cacophonie habituelle. Nous montâmes rapidement les marches.

Confortablement installée sur le canapé de notre salon, un verre de whisky soda à la main, je pus enfin poser la question qui me démangeait depuis notre sortie du restaurant :

— Pensez-vous que ce soit Riccetti qui ait organisé les meurtres et les vols du musée ?

— Grotesque ! s'écria Emerson. Il était déjà en prison.

— Mais vous aviez dit que les vols avaient pu commencer il y a des années, insistai-je. Or, nous n'avons fait arrêter Riccetti qu'après la découverte de la tombe, il y a deux ans.

— Trois, intervint Ramsès.

— Qu'importe, dis-je en lui jetant un regard sévère.

— Pourquoi Riccetti aurait-il attendu tout ce temps avant de chercher à se venger de nous ? Demanda Nefret. Ce n'est pas que je m'en plaigne mais…

— Á mon avis, dis-je, il y a deux affaires distinctes. D'une part les vols du musée — qui ont abouti, je ne sais pourquoi, à ces meurtres si voyants — et de l'autre l'agression contre David. Riccetti aurait parfaitement pu monter un trafic quelconque avec la complicité de certains employés au musée. Il aurait alors attendu en prison dans l'espoir de s'évader — ou au moins ne rien tenter dans les premiers temps qui puisse mettre en cause ses complices. Or…

— Or, il est mort, coupa Emerson. Sacré retournement de situation ! Je refuse de croire à la possibilité d'une vengeance. Ses associés se moquent bien de sa disparition. Ils s'étriperaient plutôt entre eux pour se partager sa dépouille — ou du moins ses activités.

— Maintenant que Sethos a disparu, dit Nefret, le marché illégal des antiquités a dû se trouver de nouveaux dirigeants.

— Aucun n'a la stature d'un chef, dit Emerson sans ambages. Sinon, j'en aurais entendu parler.

— Si Riccetti faisait partie de la « Main Rouge », dis-je, les autres membres n'auraient-ils pas eu le devoir de venger sa mort ?

— Vous n'allez pas remettre sur le tapis cette ridicule idée de société secrète, Peabody ? Rugit Emerson en arpentant le salon à grands pas. Après le culte satanique de Sobek, nous aurions maintenant la secte des vengeurs italiens ? Grotesque !

— Pourtant David a bel et bien été poignardé, insistai-je. Et il a activement participé à la chute de Riccetti. S'il ne s'était pas évadé, nous n'aurions jamais su où chercher Ramsès. Je vous répète qu'il y a deux affaires et deux mobiles différents : les vols — qui concernent le musée — et une vengeance de Riccetti — qui nous concerne personnellement. Emerson, il nous faut réagir.

— Crénom, rugit Emerson.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

_**Le monde est du côté de celui qui est debout. (Proverbe arabe)**_

Emerson boudait le lendemain matin. Jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, j'avais tenté de le convaincre que l'ignoble Riccetti, même mort, représentait une menace que nous ne pouvions écarter d'une simple chiquenaude. J'avais malheureusement occulté le fait que mon tendre époux avait eu d'autres projets pour la soirée et mon insistance avait été fort mal perçue — de même que mes tentatives pour le dérider au matin. Il accueillit cependant l'arrivée de Nefret dans notre salon avec un sourire et une étreinte affectueuse.

— Où sont Ramsès et David ? Demandai-je un peu sèchement.

— Ils me suivent, répondit la jeune fille. Où allons-nous ?

L'entrée des deux retardataires empêcha Emerson de répondre. Je dévisageai mon fils d'un œil étonné. Il avait de larges cernes bistres sous les yeux — qu'il tenait baissés d'une façon qui éveillait mes pires soupçons. David n'avait pas l'air plus frais. Tout en réprimant un bâillement, il me sourit d'un air contrit.

— Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir assez dormi… commençai-je.

— Cessez de jouer les mères poules, Peabody, grommela Emerson. Nous sommes déjà en retard. Partons immédiatement !

Comme la veille, nous refusâmes les calèches qui attendaient le client. Après avoir déclaré qu'une petite marche réveillerait les garçons, Emerson partit d'un pas énergique. A peine étions-nous engagés dans les magnifiques jardins de l'Ezbekieh qui entouraient l'hôtel que je dus m'accrocher à son bras pour le faire ralentir. Emerson apprécie que je m'accroche à lui, et mon geste le dérida notablement. En sortant des allées sablées et ombragées, nous longeâmes le Mouski, une large avenue moderne et européanisée, assez calme à cette heure matinale. Je crus que nous nous dirigerions vers les souks. Le quartier des artisans était proche et un bruit assourdissant annonçait déjà la rue des chaudronniers. Non loin se tenaient les bourreliers, les corroyeurs, les marchands de pipes. Chaque artisanat avait ainsi son quartier réservé, comme au Moyen-âge jadis en Europe. J'aurais des courses à faire pour notre aménagement, songeai-je, et il serait fort pratique que la maison soit si bien située. Arrivés au bout de la rue Kamel, nous traversâmes la petite place Midan Kantaret el Dekka agrémentée de son jet d'eau vive. La domination britannique qui régissait l'Égypte depuis vingt ans se ressentait dans les nouvelles constructions du cœur de la ville. Ainsi, l'ordonnancement architectural des quartiers de Tahrir, Bab el Louq et Talaat Harb (Soliman Pacha), était quasiment européen avec des édifices importants aux éléments décoratifs parfois outrés. Les combinaisons étaient plus syncrétiques que néoclassiques mais, à mon avis, cette étrangeté n'était pas dépourvue de charme.

Toujours guidés par Emerson qui jouait les mystérieux avec délectation, nous nous engageâmes alors dans une rue étroite. Nous n'étions pourtant pas dans la vieille ville. Le quartier était plus neuf, plus aéré, et quelques grandes maisons se faisaient face dans la ruelle, assez proches les unes des autres mais entourées de jardins arborés et fleuris. Au Caire, les rues n'ont pas d'écriteaux, les maisons pas de numéros, aussi chaque quartier ceint de murs est en lui-même un labyrinthe. Il y a dix impasses pour chaque rue. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une porte bleue joliment peinte. Emerson frappa. Un domestique nous ouvrit la porte, puis se figea à notre vue, l'air étonné

— _Salaâm aleïkoum_, dit Emerson en arabe. Je suis le Maître des Imprécations. Je vais habiter ici.

Après quelques explications, l'homme s'inclina en souriant et recula pour nous laisser entrer. Il était jeune, avec une barbe étique et de beaux yeux noirs et vifs. Il portait une galabieh immaculée et un turban soigneusement noué. L'entrée où nous pénétrâmes était vaste et sombre, à peine éclairée par une haute suspension de cuivre. Il n'y avait que peu de meubles, juste quelques sièges, un coffre et une console. Le sol carrelé luisait de propreté. Au fond de la pièce, un escalier en bois menait à étage. Le jeune Hafid nous fit ensuite visiter toute la maison et ma surprise alla crescendo. Je m'étais plus ou moins attendue à un taudis mal entretenu et surchargé des collections poussiéreuses accumulées durant toute une vie passée en Orient. Bien au contraire, le major Fisher, l'oncle de Marjorie, laissait une demeure quasi monacale — à part une grande pièce croulant sous les livres et un jardin exubérant. Je regrettai fort de n'avoir pas connu un tel homme !

Le major avait vécu en parfait ermite, précisa Hafid. D'ailleurs, il passait fort peu de temps au Caire entre deux garnisons. Chez lui, il ne se préoccupait que de sa bibliothèque et de sa cave à liqueur.

Inutile de le préciser, la maison nous convenait parfaitement. Il y avait une chambre indépendante au rez-de-chaussée — pour les garçons — et trois autres à l'étage dont une immense pièce (la chambre du major) qui donnait sur le jardin par un balcon clos, protégé du soleil par des moucharabiehs. Emerson s'épanouit à l'idée qu'il pourrait étaler librement ses documents et carnets sur le grand bureau attenant. Les sanitaires étaient dignes d'un harem turc, et la pièce ombrée qui ouvrait de plain-pied sur le jardin nous fournirait un salon de réception des plus agréables. Hafid résidait chez ses parents, non loin de là. Toute sa famille avait été employée par le major. Sa mère veillait au ménage et venait aussi — en cas de besoin — préparer les repas, son père était jardinier et un vieil oncle faisait office de gardien de nuit.

Nous décidâmes d'emménager le surlendemain, et Hafid fut chargé de prévenir ses parents qu'ils auraient à nous rencontrer ce jour-là.

— Je dirai à Abdullah de m'envoyer Daoud, dit Emerson une fois que nous fûmes seuls. Il s'installera derrière la cuisine puisque le gardien de nuit à ses quartiers au fond du jardin. L'endroit est parfait. Qu'en pensez-vous, Peabody ?

— Il fera l'affaire, dis-je. Cependant, nous ne pourrons pas loger Mr Flint-Flechey. Nous lui prendrons une chambre à l'hôtel.

— Tant mieux, s'exclama Emerson. Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir en permanence un étranger sur le dos.

— Faudra-t-il réserver pour lui au _Shepheard_ ? Demandai-je. Ou opter pour un établissement plus proche de chez nous.

— Je m'en contrefiche, grommela Emerson en haussant les épaules. Je vous laisse gérer cela à votre guise, ma chère.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, puis m'attablai pour établir une petite liste des fournitures que j'aurais à acquérir dès le lendemain au souk. Je demanderai à Nefret de m'accompagner, les hommes étant de parfaites nuisances pour accomplir ce genre de courses. J'écrivis aussi une lettre de remerciement à l'attention de Marjorie Fisher. J'espérais avoir l'occasion de la revoir avant de quitter l'hôtel.

Lorsque j'en eu fini avec ces petites tâches, je réalisai que les enfants avaient disparu. Emerson aussi. Ils devaient tous être en train de visiter le jardin. Il n'était pas bien grand aussi cela m'étonnait un peu qu'ils y restassent aussi longtemps. Je partis donc à leur recherche et les découvris assis sur un banc, à l'ombre d'une tonnelle bâtie contre un mur de plantes grimpantes.

— Quel endroit charmant ! M'écriai-je ravie. Nous serons fort bien installés pour prendre le thé ici.

**Manuscrit H**

— Où êtes-vous allés hier soir ? Attaqua Nefret dès qu'elle se retrouva seule avec les garçons dans le jardin. Et ne me raconte pas d'histoires, Ramsès. Tu as une tête à faire peur. tante Amelia a pu croire que vous avez simplement mal dormi, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Comment oses-tu ? Tu avais promis…

— Je n'avais rien promis du tout, protesta Ramsès. David et moi sommes effectivement allés faire un tour dans les cafés… mais il n'y a rien à raconter. Nous n'avons posé aucune question.

— Comment cela ? S'étonna Nefret, un peu calmée. Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas...

— Ce n'était qu'une prise de contact, Nefret, expliqua David. Nul ne nous connaît, aussi nous n'aurions pas reçu de confidences spontanées — surtout sur un tel sujet ! Ramsès s'est présenté comme Ali le Rat, un petit trafiquant de Louxor qui cherche à se faire oublier pendant un moment des autorités.

— Et toi ? Demanda la jeune fille.

— Je n'ai pas de déguisement compliqué, avoua David en riant. Avec une simple barbe noire, je suis son garde du corps.

— Mon garde du corps taciturne, précisa Ramsès avec un léger frémissement des lèvres — qui pouvait passer pour un sourire. David parle peu, mais il écoute tout. Un personnage crédible doit se construire pendant un certain temps, Nefret. Nous ne pouvons pas surgir de nulle part et espérer que l'on nous fasse confiance dès le premier jour.

— Alors vous allez recommencer ? Demanda Nefret. Souvent ?

— Cette maison est parfaite pour nous laisser une grande liberté, non ? Répondit Ramsès sans trop s'étendre.

— Qu'avez-vous fait ? Interrogea la jeune fille fébrilement.

— Bu du café et joué aux dominos, dit Ramsès d'une voix sourde.

— Je veux que tu me racontes tout, protesta Nefret.

— Il y a eu un curieux café, intervint hâtivement David. Il est bâti sous terre et ressemble à une caverne enfouie qui ouvre une gueule béante où l'on entre par un étroit escalier. A l'intérieur, le sol est dallé de terre cuite avec un bassin au centre, entouré de banquettes couvertes de coussins multicolores. Il n'y a ni porte ni fenêtre, juste des lampes qui brûlent jour et nuit…

— Je trouve tellement injuste de ne pouvoir venir avec vous, dit Nefret, les yeux brillants — de larmes de rage selon Ramsès. Le professeur emmène toujours tante Amelia avec lui.

Parce qu'il ne peut faire autrement, pensa Ramsès, mais il n'exprima pas cette idée à haute voix. Il leva la main en signe d'avertissement. Son père arrivait vers eux d'un pas vif, la pipe à la main.

— Ça fera l'affaire, annonça Emerson d'une voix claironnante, tout en s'asseyant lourdement sur le banc. J'espère que Peabody ne tient pas à remeubler toute la maison. Pour quelques jours, cela me convient parfaitement.

— Pour quelques jours, Père ? Répéta Ramsès en relevant un sourcil sceptique.

— Je veux retrouver le plus vite possible Louxor — et ma tombe, s'écria Emerson en agitant sa pipe dans un geste ample. Il ne devrait pas nous falloir longtemps pour découvrir lequel de ces satanés vauriens du musée traficote avec les antiquités. Je refuse absolument cette idée grotesque d'un culte voué à Sobek. Ce n'est qu'une invention de journalistes. Ce satané dieu crocodile sert à distraire la galerie.

— Et que faites-vous de l'attaque contre David ? Demanda Nefret.

— Je m'en occuperai personnellement, répondit Emerson confiant. Je compte d'ailleurs aller faire un tour dans les cafés dès que Peabody aura le dos… hum…

— Voici Mère, coupa Ramsès, en tournant la tête.

Elle arrivait en effet, et traversait le jardin en balançant son ombrelle.

— Quel endroit charmant ! S'écria-t-elle ravie. Nous serons fort bien installés pour prendre le thé ici.

— Cela ne m'étonne pas que vous ne pensiez qu'à des futilités, Peabody, grommela Emerson.

— Cette maison est un curieux mélange d'architecture locale et européenne, n'est-ce pas ? Continua-t-elle sans daigner relever le sarcasme. En venant ici, je pensais justement qu'il y a vingt ans maintenant que les Britanniques œuvrent en Égypte. Quelle chance pour ce pays !

— Je ne suis pas certain que tous les Égyptiens partagent votre point de vue sur la question, ma chère, ricana Emerson en cherchant manifestement à provoquer sa femme.

— Que s'est-il exactement passé il y a vingt ans ? Demanda Nefret. Mr Flint-Flechey nous en a parlé l'an passé, il me semble, mais j'avoue ne pas avoir tout retenu.

— Il y a eu une insurrection nationaliste, répondit David les yeux brillants, et le khédive Ismail a connu des difficultés financières. Les Anglais sont arrivés et l'Égypte a rompu avec la Sublime Porte. Je ne peux pas dire que je regrette la présence des Turcs.

— Le Caire est ainsi devenu le centre de notre administration coloniale, continua la mère de Ramsès en souriant à David, ainsi que le siège de plusieurs bureaux étrangers. La ville a également un rôle culturel et religieux. Elle s'est transformée en vingt ans.

— L'hôtel _Shepheard_ date-t-il de ce temps-là ? Demanda Nefret.

— Non, il a été construit en 1843, sur l'emplacement de l'ancien palais d'al Alfi. Il fut dès le début fréquenté par les riches anglais qui voyageaient avec la Compagnie Orientale pour se rendre aux Indes. Ils y faisaient escale avant de traverser le désert de Suez et rembarquer sur les vapeurs de la Mer Rouge.

— Vous devriez écrire un guide touristique, Peabody, remarqua Emerson, vautré sur les coussins du banc.

— Abdullah ne devait-il pas nous rejoindre ? Demanda Ramsès en interprétant correctement le regard acéré de sa mère.

— Si, répondit Emerson, les sourcils soudain froncés. Ce vieux brigand n'est jamais en retard. Qu'a-t-il bien pu inventer ?

Emerson avait beau tenter de se montrer sarcastique — et, à mon avis, son humour laissait fort à désirer — je savais que la maison lui plaisait et qu'il était ravi à l'idée de pouvoir (grâce à elle) bientôt quitter l'hôtel. Bien entendu, j'aurais des aménagements à apporter, mais nous ne resterions que quelques jours — au pire quelques semaines — aussi je pourrais m'accommoder d'une installation sommaire durant ce court laps de temps. Tout était dans un remarquable état de propreté, mais la quantité de linge était trop juste, les objets décoratifs inexistants, les luminaires insuffisants. Avec un peu d'organisation, il n'y avait là rien d'irrémédiable.

Dès notre retour à l'hôtel, je convainquis sans peine Nefret de m'accompagner au souk l'après-midi même. Bien entendu, Emerson et les garçons s'empressèrent d'inventer une autre tâche à accomplir : ils iraient à Aziyeh vérifier ce qui avait retenu Abdullah. Je savais parfaitement ce qu'Emerson avait en tête. Il passerait son après-midi à parler, boire du café et remplir sa pipe pendant que je m'occuperais des choses importantes. J'affichai donc un air entendu mais ne fis aucune réflexion, sinon pour (fermement) recommander à Emerson d'empêcher les garçons de fumer.

Après le déjeuner, je tentai à nouveau d'évoquer les nombreux méfaits du tabac, mais Ramsès et David prirent littéralement la fuite.

— Cessez donc de rabâcher toujours la même chose, Peabody, s'emporta Emerson une fois de retour dans notre chambre. Vous allez finir par les forcer à fumer par pure réaction.

— Ramsès n'a pas encore quinze ans, Emerson, protestai-je.

— En Égypte, il serait déjà un homme, souligna mon époux plus doucement. Soyez raisonnable, ma chérie. (Il me serra dans ses bras.) Laissez-moi m'en occuper et allez donc faire vos satanées courses. Et surtout ne vous faites pas enlever dans le souk ! Je serai à nouveau obligé de parcourir toutes les rues du Caire en hurlant votre nom — ou celui de Nefret.

— Voyons, Emerson ! dis-je, émue par son regard brûlant. Ne plaisantez pas avec cela. Hum… j'en ferai de même pour vous.

— Je sais, dit-il en m'embrassant rapidement. Vous l'avez déjà fait.

Débarrassées de la présence encombrante des hommes, nous fîmes nos achats avec une remarquable célérité. Nefret était une compagne charmante et gaie, qui marchandait peu mais avec beaucoup de grâce. J'étais moi-même rompue à ce jeu, et réussis à obtenir que nos divers achats soient livrés dès le surlendemain à _Dar al Sajara_ (la Maison des Orangers). Un nom curieux, à mon avis, vu que je n'avais remarqué aucun oranger dans le jardin si bien fleuri du major Fisher.

— Pourquoi avoir acheté tant de choses, tante Amelia ? Demanda Nefret tandis que nous montions un peu plus tard dans une calèche pour rentrer au _Shepheard_. Je crois avoir compris que le professeur souhaite régler au plus vite cette affaire du musée.

— Emerson prend trop souvent ses désirs pour des réalités, dis-je gentiment. D'un autre côté, je pourrais toujours utiliser ces tapis et ce linge dans notre future maison de Louxor. Je suis certaine que nous en aurons l'usage, ma chère, ne vous inquiétez pas.

— J'espère qu'Abdullah n'a pas eu de problème de santé, dit Nefret soudain rembrunie. Il ne rajeunit pas, vous savez, et son cœur…

Je me rembrunis également. Je ne voulais pas envisager qu'Abdullah puisse être sérieusement malade. Je changeai aussitôt de sujet.

Emerson et les garçons n'étaient pas encore revenus d'Aziyeh lorsque Nefret et moi nous installâmes à la terrasse pour commander une collation. Le service du _Shepheard_ était toujours remarquable. Des scones avec de la crème, de la confiture et du beurre, mais aussi des sandwichs au concombre et une importante variété de pâtisseries incluant des quatre-quarts, des biscuits, des carrés au chocolat, des pâtes feuilletées, des chaussons à la confiture, des gâteaux aux prunes et du pain aux fruits, nous furent servis pour accompagner le thé. A peine avions-nous terminé qu'une silhouette bien connue, élégamment vêtue d'un costume de lin clair, apparut à la porte de l'hôtel.

— Cyrus, m'exclamai-je ravie tandis qu'il avançait vers moi.

— Je vous cherchais, ma chère, répondit notre vieil ami en prenant la chaise que je lui indiquais. Comment allez-vous, Nefret ?

— Je savais que vous deviez venir, dis-je. J'ai rencontré Marjorie Fisher et elle — hum… (Je jetai un regard vers Nefret).

— Oui, dit Cyrus dont le visage s'allongea. Je vous en parlerai plus tard. Au fait, j'ai amené avec moi ce jeune précepteur que vous aviez engagé l'an passé, Flint-Flechey. Il avait des achats de livres à faire, aussi je lui ai proposé de partager mon wagon. Nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt. Je présume qu'Emerson compte dès demain prendre un train pour Louxor, non ?

— Pas du tout, dis-je en regardant autour de moi.

Nefret s'excusa alors en disant qu'elle avait du courrier à terminer. Cyrus, qui s'était galamment relevé en même temps qu'elle, se rassit et me regarda en arborant un air de conspirateur :

— Que c'est bon de vous retrouver, les amis ! s'écria-t-il. Vous ne changerez jamais. Expliquez-moi tout, Amelia. Á quelle sombre affaire êtes-vous déjà mêlée ?

Une fois que j'eus commandé une nouvelle théière, accompagnée de pâtisseries pour Cyrus qui était un délicat gourmet, je lui fis un récit détaillé de ce que nous avions appris ces derniers jours.

— J'avais lu l'affaire dans les journaux, bien entendu, dit-il enfin le front plissé. L'assassin s'est montré inutilement brutal, n'est-ce pas ? Ce pauvre gardien de nuit, par exemple — pourquoi ne pas l'avoir seulement assommé et ligoté ?

— Je n'y avais pas pensé, dis-je avec étonnement. Mais vous avez raison. On l'a tué sans nécessité puisqu'il n'avait rien vu.

— Est-ce bien certain ? Demanda Cyrus. S'il a laissé entrer son assassin, il le connaissait forcément.

— C'est une idée intéressante, admis-je.

— J'en suis très flatté, Amélia, répondit Cyrus en s'épanouissant.

— Puisque vous êtes là, mon cher, accepteriez-vous de dîner avec nous ce soir ? J'ai réuni quelques amis : M. Maspero et Oliver Newton-Jones, l'un de ses assistants qui travaille au musée. Nous avons aussi rencontré les deux autres, Charles Wellington et James Thatcher, mais vous conviendrez d'après mon récit qu'ils sont résolument infréquentables. Il y aura aussi Howard Carter et James Quibell, Pierre Lacau et Carl Reisner. Et M. Maspero viendra avec des amis qu'il souhaite nous présenter.

— Il y aura donc quelques uns de vos suspects, s'exclama Cyrus avec un petit rire. Je viendrai volontiers, ma chère amie.

— Demandez également à Mr Flint-Flechey de se joindre à nous, ajoutai-je. Je lui ai envoyé un télégramme hier mais je ne pensais pas le revoir si vite. Nous allons bientôt quitter le _Shepheard_.

— Comment cela ? S'étonna mon interlocuteur.

J'expliquai à Cyrus notre récent arrangement. Puis je le considérai un moment et lui dis gentiment en saisissant sa main :

— Maintenant, racontez-moi tout, mon ami. Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme. Que s'est-il donc passé cet hiver ?

— Cette horrible cousine de Marjorie ne vous a-t-elle pas déjà tout raconté ? S'exclama-t-il avec un ricanement amer qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Cette femme me déteste, Amelia, et elle se répand en calomnies sur mon compte !

— Daisy Johnson ? M'écriai-je, atterrée une nouvelle fois par l'aveuglement des hommes. Mais elle ne vous déteste pas — pas du tout, au contraire ! — hum… En fait, elle ne m'a rien dit.

— C'est une histoire vraiment stupide, reprit Cyrus l'air contrit. Je me suis comporté comme un vrai nigaud. Voilà l'affaire en quelques mots. J'ai rencontré durant l'été une jeune veuve qui passait quelques semaines à Thèbes avec son frère. Je l'ai… hum… courtisée. Son frère semblait momentanément à court, aussi j'ai cru bon de les aider et ensuite…

— Ils ont fichu le camp en empochant votre argent, conclus-je sans prendre de gants.

— C'est abrupt, mais c'est exact, avoua Cyrus. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment frère et sœur, voyez-vous… Mais enfin ! s'exclama-t-il avec un emportement soudain. Pourquoi ne puis-je trouver une gentille petite femme qui accepterait de m'épouser ? Je ne demande pas la lune, seulement qu'elle ne soit pas déjà mariée, ni meurtrière, ni voleuse.

— Et plutôt jolie à regarder, ajoutai-je en pensant à la pauvre Daisy.

— Oui, admit Cyrus. Est-ce donc trop demander ?

— Mais non, cher ami, dis-je en lui tapotant la main. Ne désespérez pas. Je suis sûre que vous trouverez chaussure à votre pied.

— Charmante métaphore, rugit une voix à mon oreille. Bon sang, Amelia, je ne peux pas vous laisser seule cinq minutes.

Emerson ronchonnait encore tandis que nous remontions afin de nous changer pour le dîner. Il avait sèchement refusé une tasse de thé, et m'avait entraînée vigoureusement après n'avoir accordé qu'un bref signe de tête à Cyrus Vandergelt, quelque peu interloqué.

— Que se passe-t-il ? M'écriai-je soudain inquiète. C'est Abdullah, n'est-ce pas ? Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ? A-t-il été enlevé ? Agressé ? Oh, mon Dieu, Emerson.

— Vous êtes vraiment une femme extraordinaire, Peabody, répondit mon époux en s'arrêtant net au beau milieu du couloir pour me dévisager. Je suppose que je devrais y être habitué depuis le temps, mais vous parvenez encore à me surprendre. Non, non, ma chère, ajouta-t-il en levant la main pour m'empêcher de parler. Je préfèrerais discuter avec vous en privé.

Près de nous, le _safragi_ de garde souriait en effet de toutes ses dents ébréchées, très intéressé par notre altercation.

— Où sont les garçons ? Demandai-je encore.

— Aucune idée, répondit Emerson en ouvrant la porte.

— Pourquoi Abdullah n'est-il pas venu à notre rendez-vous ? Répétai-je dès que nous nous trouvâmes seuls.

Ma voix était redevenue normale. J'avais senti qu'Emerson semblait préoccupé mais pas inquiet — et je savais qu'il portait une sincère amitié à notre fidèle raïs. Si Abdullah avait été grièvement blessé, Emerson se serait comporté très différemment.

— Abdullah va bien, répondit Emerson avec un sourire carnassier. Nous l'avons trouvé chez lui, en parfaite santé.

— Vraiment ? M'étonnai-je. Aurait-il oublié notre rendez-vous ?

— Pas du tout, ma chère, grinça Emerson qui ne souriait plus, il affirme n'avoir jamais reçu le mot que je lui ai fait porter. Curieux, non ? J'ai fait une rapide enquête avant de vous trouver si occupée à réconforter Vandergelt sur la terrasse. Je n'ai pas pu remettre la main sur le _safragi_ à qui j'avais confié mon message. Il a disparu. Il aurait été rappelé subitement dans son village — et il n'en est toujours pas revenu.

— Personne n'avait intérêt à intercepter ce mot anodin, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils —sans relever l'accusation grotesque concernant le pauvre Cyrus. Emerson, ne comprenez-vous pas ? C'est la preuve que nous sommes entourés d'espions.

— Ne laissez pas votre imagination s'emballer, ma très chère, grommela Emerson, mais je veux que vous prépariez toutes nos affaires sans tarder. Dès demain, nous quitterons ce nid à rats.

— Le _Shepheard_ ne mérite pas un tel qualificatif, voyons ! dis-je. Cependant, je pourrai être prête à partir dans l'après-midi.

— Abdullah, Feisal et Daoud nous attendront à Dar al Sajara.

— La Maison des Orangers est un nom si étrange, dis-je. Il n'y a aucun oranger dans le jardin du major Fisher.

Emerson me contempla d'un air quelque peu interloqué.

— Mais _sajara _ne veut pas dire oranger, Peabody, dit-il enfin en secouant la tête. Seulement arbre.

Vexée, je me détournai tandis qu'il éclatait de rire à mes dépens. Je me renfrognai encore davantage à l'idée qu'Anubis, à mon avis, partageait cette hilarité déplacée.

Dès le début, notre petit dîner fut fort animé et le thème principal de toutes les conversations porta, bien entendu, sur l'égyptologie. Tandis que nous devisions, je vis entrer Mr Flint-Flechey dans la salle à manger. Il escortait un homme brun d'âge respectable, au crâne dégarni et à l'embonpoint remarquable.

— Votre jeune précepteur semble avoir décliné votre invitation, dit Cyrus qui avait suivi mon regard. Avec qui dîne-t-il ?

— C'est son père, répondis-je. Un veuf qui, d'après ce que m'en a dit l'an passé Mrs Pettigrew, est employé depuis deux ans au ministère des Travaux Publics. Avant de venir en Égypte, le père et le fils ont vécu plusieurs années en Italie.

— Et ces deux-là, continua Cyrus. D'où les connaissez-vous ?

Il désignait les invités qui étaient arrivés ce soir avec M. Maspero. En Jane Travel-Taners et son père, j'avais aussitôt reconnu le couple de clients qui s'étaient ébouillantés avec de la soupe renversée au cours de déjeuner de la veille. Bien entendu, aucun de nous n'avait évoqué ce ridicule incident — causé par le hurlement intempestif d'Emerson. M. Maspero avait officiellement présenté Mr Brian Travel-Taners comme un collaborateur occasionnel qui devait établir pour lui le catalogue du nouveau musée archéologique. L'homme était à la fois photographe et concepteur de plaquettes touristiques. C'était son premier séjour en Égypte, et sa fille l'avait accompagné.

— Dès que le vieux palais de Gizeh sera déménagé, disait justement M. Maspero, il faudrait utiliser cette belle photo des bâtiments d'Ismailieh où l'on voit bien le porche à piliers…

Il parlait encore de son futur musée. Le sujet m'intéressait peu, aussi j'examinai plutôt le reste des convives. Miss Jane était absolument ravissante, du moins pour qui aimait les visages de poupées et la fragilité féminine. Pour ma part, j'avais trouvé hideuse la robe à fanfreluches qu'elle arborait lors de notre première rencontre. Elle portait ce soir une tenue blanche trop chargée de dentelles, et ses longs cheveux bruns étaient dissimulés sous plusieurs gros nœuds de taffetas rose vif. Ces surcharges n'enlevaient rien au charme mièvre de son visage rond dont la principale beauté résidait dans ses grands yeux d'orientale, bruns et candides, à l'expression perpétuellement étonnée. Elle était aussi joliment potelée, avec un buste… hum… avantageux. Le haut chignon d'or roux et l'allure décidée de Nefret, très élégante dans une robe de Worth en soie bleu roi, la faisaient paraître plus âgée que Miss Jane mais les deux jeunes filles devaient avoir le même âge.

Les messieurs s'affairaient autour d'elles. Cyrus avait fait montre de sa galanterie habituelle en les saluant, Oliver Newton-Jones ne quittait pas des yeux Miss Jane, sa voisine, tandis qu'Howard Carter et Carl Reisner entouraient Nefret de compliments. De l'autre côté de la table, Pierre Lacau répondait à Emerson et M. Maspero à Mr Travel-Taners.

— Vous aviez pris contact avec Emile Brugsch, l'un de mes plus anciens assistants, disait M. Maspero. Il est en ce moment absent, retenu en Allemagne pour affaires de famille.

Emerson tourna soudainement la tête, le teint enflammé. Je savais qu'il avait fort peu de considération pour herr Brugsch aussi, pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de proférer une grossièreté, je me hâtai de changer de sujet. L'occasion m'en fut fournie par Mr Quibell qui, assis près de son épouse, parlait à Ramsès de l'interprétation litigieuse de certains hiéroglyphes sur une palette à fard trouvée à Hiera.

— Un remarquable objet, s'exclama Emerson dès ma première question. Dites-moi, Maspero, puisqu'elle se trouve en principe au musée, cette palette devrait être déménagée, n'est-ce pas ?

— Certes, répondit ce dernier avec un regard d'avertissement.

— De quand date-t-elle ? Demanda avidement Cyrus qui était un collectionneur acharné des antiquités égyptiennes.

— Vers 3100 av. J.-C., répondit Emerson, ce qui correspond à la dynastie 0 ou protodynastie. Elle appartenait au roi Narmer — ou Menes — qui fut le premier à unifier la Haute et la Basse Égypte.

— Cette palette nous a fourni les plus anciens hiéroglyphes jamais trouvés, dit James Quibell en s'animant (sa placidité était bien connue). Et Narmer reste un roi si peu connu.

— C'est exact, confirma Emerson avec feu. Il n'est mentionné ni par Manéthon, ni par la Liste des Rois de Turin.

— J'ai découvert cet objet quasiment intact en 1898, ajouta Mr Quibell. Je fouillais alors les résidences royales de Nekhen, l'ancienne capitale de la Haute-Égypte. Sur un côté, le roi qui menace de sa massue un homme agenouillé. Sous lui, se trouvent deux autres personnages représentant l'ennemi écrasé.

— C'était pour marquer la victoire du Sud contre le Nord, dit Emerson. Il y a le nom de Narmer inscrit dans un serekh au sommet. Sur le verso de la palette, deux animaux mythologiques symbolisent la réconciliation des deux Égypte et un taureau représente le roi détruisant une forteresse. Le tout est en schiste vert, haut de 64 centimètre pour 42 de large.

— Des animaux mythologiques ? Répéta Oliver Newton-Jones. C'est si impressionnant. (Il regardait Miss Jane.)

— J'ai vu un dieu crocodile au musée, dit alors la jeune fille.

— A propos de Sobek, qu'en est-il de ces horribles meurtres qui furent associés à son nom ? Demanda soudain Cyrus en profitant d'un moment de silence.

— Foutaises, écuma Emerson. C'est une pure invention de ce satané journaliste.

— L'enquête avance-t-elle ? Demanda Mrs Quibell.

— J'ai essayé de rencontrer le chef de la police pour en savoir plus, rugit Emerson. Il n'était même pas là. Consternant !

— Cher ami, intervint M. Maspero calmement, je suis tenu au courant de toutes les pistes que suit la police. Il n'y a rien de nouveau, je vous assure. Mais je vous ai apporté là un fort curieux message qui a été déposé au musée en fin de soirée.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un rouleau de papyrus qu'il fit passer à Emerson.

— « _Houa inou nen Sobek ny pehewy mou amef set_. » Crénom de nom !

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Ramsès relevait ses sourcils épais dans une expression particulièrement irritante. Je n'y tins plus.

— Je n'ai pas tout compris, Emerson, dis-je en toussotant. Il s'agit bien de Sobek, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est une terrible invocation en égyptien ancien tirée des textes des sarcophages, commença M. Maspero, puis il s'interrompit.

— Elle signifie : « Que Sobek nous soit amené des confins des eaux afin qu'il le dévore », dit Ramsès.

— Les incantations et autres rituels magiques étaient omniprésents au cours des cérémonies de jadis, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Mr Travel-Taners. Je crois savoir que l'on a retrouvé plusieurs papyrus avec de telles invectives et/ou imprécations de prêtres.

— C'est tout à fait exact, répondit poliment M. Maspero — dont le regard restait fixé sur Emerson toujours tétanisé.

— Vous parliez d'une invention de journaliste, Emerson, intervint Cyrus avec un léger sourire. Pensez-vous réellement que l'un d'eux soit capable d'écrire ceci ?

— Non, grommela mon époux entre ses dents.

— A propos de journalistes, ajouta Mr Newton-Jones, il y avait au musée le lendemain des meurtres un petit rouquin très acharné. Mr O'Connor, il me semble. Où est-il donc passé ? Il y a bien trois jours que nous ne le voyons plus.

— Il s'appelle en réalité Kevin O'Connell, dis-je soudain, et il vient très précisément d'entrer dans la salle à manger.

— Crénom de nom, répéta alors Emerson qui avait toujours les yeux braqués sur le papyrus qu'il tenait à la main.

Avant même que je ne puisse l'en empêcher, M. Maspero fit un geste que Kevin choisit d'interpréter comme une invitation. Il se précipita vers nous, fit un détour pour rester prudemment à distance d'Emerson et nous salua d'une voix volubile. Miss Jane sembla le frapper de ravissement. Momentanément muet, il lui saisit la main et la baisa — ignorant sans doute que cette distinction ne s'appliquait en aucun cas à une jeune fille. Miss Jane rougit un peu mais ne protesta pas. Mr Newton-Jones prit soudain l'air aussi rébarbatif qu'Emerson.

— J'ai appris que vous aviez été agressés l'autre matin dans le khan, annonça tout à trac Kevin en me regardant.

Bien entendu — et comme il l'avait certainement prévu — un brouhaha de questions fusa aussitôt de toute la table au sujet de cet incident. Un rugissement d'Emerson ramena le calme et je pus faire un exposé succinct de ce qui s'était réellement passé. Ensuite, les conversations reprirent ensuite de plus belle.

— Cette agression me semble bizarre, remarqua Cyrus à voix basse. Et si ce n'était qu'un leurre, ma chère amie ?

— Comment cela ? Dis-je, quelque peu étonnée.

— Je devrais plutôt dire un avertissement — un peu musclé, certes — pour que vous et les vôtres vous teniez à l'écart de cette affaire.

— Ceux qui ont agi ainsi nous connaitraient bien mal, dis-je.

— Tout est si contradictoire, insista Cyrus. Pourquoi infliger une blessure superficielle — bien que saignant beaucoup, je vous l'accorde — alors qu'elle aurait pu être mortelle ?

— Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, dis-je sèchement.

— Mais avouez que c'est curieux ! poursuivit Cyrus. Que signifie aussi cette indication que David n'était pas la bonne victime ? Et pourquoi les enfants ont-ils pu ensuite rentrer tranquillement à l'hôtel sans être davantage poursuivis ?

— A quoi pensez-vous exactement, Cyrus ? Dis-je. Ou plutôt à qui ?

— Je me demande s'il n'y a pas votre ami Sethos derrière tout cela, avoua-t-il. Je suis convaincu qu'il admire Ramsès — comme le fils qu'il aurait aimé avoir. Il aura peut-être voulu l'éloigner d'un danger potentiel, de manière un peu brutale, je l'avoue…

— Emerson est déjà furieux, dis-je en parlant très vite. Je vous en prie, Cyrus, n'évoquez surtout pas cette idée absurde devant lui. Je vous certifie qu'il ne s'agit pas de Sethos. Oubliez tout ceci !

— Très bien, Amelia, comme vous voudrez, répondit Cyrus, déçu.

**Manuscrit H**

Ramsès avait toujours bénéficié d'une ouïe remarquable — « Il entendait un soupir de l'autre côté du Nil, » prétendait-on. C'était exagéré certes, mais il intercepta sans peine l'échange entre Cyrus Vandergelt et sa mère. Il eut beaucoup de mal à conserver son attitude impassible. Comment Cyrus avait-il eu cette idée surprenante ? En réalité, Ramsès s'était posé la même question dès qu'il avait été question du vol audacieux commis au musée, mais jamais Sethos ne se serait laissé aller à des meurtres aussi grossiers — et aussi inutiles. Cette brutalité gratuite ne portait pas sa marque. De plus, il n'aurait jamais choisi les sceptres méroïtiques parmi tant d'autres options, Quoiqu'avec réticence, Ramsès partageait la certitude de sa mère que leur ancien ennemi éviterait désormais toute interférence avec eux.

Il fut arraché à ses sombres pensées lorsque Nefret se pencha vers lui.

— Jolis ces petits nœuds, chuchota-t-elle. Qu'en penses-tu ?

— Je ne te savais pas si rosse, répondit Ramsès en jetant un regard discret en direction Miss Jane qui baissait timidement la tête devant un plaidoyer un peu trop fervent de son voisin de droite.

— Imagine qu'elle sorte dans la rue attifée ainsi, continua Nefret toujours à voix basse. Le premier chameau rencontré s'offrirait sûrement un bon déjeuner avec de tels ornements !

— Je suis certain que Mr Vandergelt volerait galamment au secours de la belle, intervint David qui se retenait pour ne pas rire.

— Oh, mais ce n'est pas ce que je suggérais, protesta Nefret. Il pourrait être son père, voyons ! Je sais bien qu'en Égypte, on n'est pas trop regardant sur la différence d'âge mais je ne souhaiterais jamais un tel boulet à ce pauvre Cyrus. De plus, il sort à peine d'une délicate affaire de cœur.

— Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Demanda Ramsès d'un ton si offusqué qu'il se sentit soudain aussi prude et ridicule qu'un vieux barbon victorien.

— Parce que j'ai entendu Cyrus le raconter à tante Amelia sur la terrasse après le thé, avoua Nefret avec un sourire moqueur. J'ai prétendu m'éclipser mais je suis partie très lentement.

— Consternant ! grogna Ramsès avec l'intonation exacte qu'aurait eue son père.

Le rire moqueur et cristallin de Nefret le fit se renfrogner davantage. Bien entendu, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux.

Détournant les yeux de la jeune fille qui le toisait, Ramsès n'aima pas du tout l'expression satisfaite qu'arborait le visage de sa mère. Elle avait eu un bref échange avec Mr Travel-Taners — distrait par les sarcasmes de Nefret, il n'avait rien pu en saisir — et son air rengorgé éveillait ses pires appréhensions. Le regard calculateur qu'elle posa d'abord sur lui, puis sur Nefret et Miss Jane, ne lui fournit aucune indication précise de ce qu'elle avait en tête. Il était souvent difficile de suivre son processus mental.

O'Connell avait profité de l'agitation qu'avait soulevée sa question pour s'asseoir à côté de M. Maspero. Ramsès s'étonnait que son père ne l'en délogeât pas de force, mais Emerson semblait avoir une autre idée. Son air obstiné était caractéristique : il manigançait quelque chose. Sans prêter la moindre attention au journaliste, il agita le papyrus en s'adressant au directeur du Service des Antiquités.

— Où diable avez-vous trouvé ceci ? Demanda-t-il.

— Au pied de la statue de Sobek, répondit Maspero à contrecœur.

— Comment ? Encore ! éructa Emerson exaspéré. Je croyais que ce fichu musée était fermé au public depuis les meurtres.

— Et bien, c'est le cas — il l'est, répondit l'autre avec un certain embarras. C'est bien là le problème, professeur… hum… nous ne savons pas comment ce message a pu être délivré.

— A combien de gens avez-vous donné vos clés ? Intervint la mère de Ramsès avant qu'Emerson puisse répondre. Ou plutôt, combien y a-t-il de trousseaux ?

— Pas tant que cela, fut la réponse immédiate. Il n'en existe que trois. J'en possède un, le second reste dans mon bureau à la disposition de mes collaborateurs et le dernier est au musée.

— Qui y a accès ? Demanda vivement Emerson. Et où est-il ?

— Il se trouve dans le coffre du bureau personnel du conservateur, répondit Newton-Jones d'un ton un peu pincé. Nous pouvons cependant l'utiliser, avec sa permission, bien entendu.

— Comment le gardien de nuit entre-t-il ? Insista Emerson.

— C'est l'un de nous qui lui ouvre, répondit à nouveau Newton-Jones sur la défensive. Ensuite, le gardien referme avec les verrous intérieurs. Il n'a pas de trousseau à sa disposition.

— Alors comment ce foutu message est-il arrivé ? S'écria Emerson.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse à sa question — et si les yeux de Kevin O'Connell se mirent à briller, il eut la sagesse de garder le silence.

A une dernière question d'Emerson, il fut répondu que le gardien de nuit décédé, Karim el Fayed, avait été momentanément remplacé par son homologue de jour, Hamad al Mekkawi, celui-ci n'ayant plus à surveiller les visiteurs depuis la fermeture du musée.

Vers la fin du dîner, Marjorie Fisher et sa cousine entrèrent dans la grande salle somptueusement éclairée. Nous étions au café et, à ma demande, elles acceptèrent de prendre une tasse avec nous. Je notai que Cyrus Vandergelt, à peine les salutations faites, reculait sa chaise pour se dissimuler derrière la haute stature d'Emerson afin d'éviter la proximité de Miss Daisy. Celle-ci ne se préoccupa pas de lui, toute affairée à détailler longuement les charmes touristiques de Louxor à Mr Travel-Taners qui venait d'avouer son ignorance à leur sujet.

De mon côté, je saisis l'opportunité de remercier Marjorie pour la maison de son oncle. Il semblait cependant y avoir eu un léger malentendu entre nous — et je dus réprimer un violent soubresaut lorsqu'elle m'annonça en souriant le montant du loyer qu'elle en attendait. Nous nous séparâmes peu après.

Le dîner avait été un agréable intermède qui avait ouvert la voie à d'intéressantes réflexions. J'étais plus que surprise par ailleurs de la tolérance inhabituelle d'Emerson envers Kevin O'Connell. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé écouter notre conversation concernant les modalités qui régissaient les clés du musée ? Je finis par conclure que mon tortueux époux comptait utiliser le journaliste pour lancer des fausses pistes dans la presse. Mais, il avait aussi monté un autre plan et je devinais lequel. Je me demandai s'il comptait m'en faire part.

Il ne le fit pas ce soir-là— mais je ne me m'en plaignis pas. La vie conjugale ne se limite pas toujours à l'archéologie et aux assassins.

Le lendemain, je fus heureuse de constater à leur mine que les garçons semblaient avoir mieux dormi. Ils avaient besoin d'être en forme pour écouter ce que j'avais à leur apprendre. Comme je n'ai pas l'habitude de repousser les tâches pénibles, je le fis sans attendre.

— J'ai conclu hier soir un arrangement avec Mr Travel-Taners, annonçai-je. La dame de compagnie qui voyage avec eux est légèrement souffrante depuis son arrivée et Miss Jane se trouve donc un peu seule. Aussi j'ai donc… hum — suggéré qu'elle suive avec vous les cours que Mr Flint-Flechey vous donnera à partir de demain. Ils auront lieu tous les matins — sauf le dimanche — à la Maison des Orangers où nous emménageons en fin d'après-midi.

Il y eut un long silence consterné — puis trois exclamations outrées fusèrent en même temps.

— Bon Dieu, Peabody, vociféra Emerson. Je vous ai déjà expliqué que ce n'était pas ce nom-là.

— Je ne vois pas l'utilité de cette mesquinerie, Emerson, dis-je fermement. J'appellerai cette maison comme il me chante.

— Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Avait demandé David, soucieux.

— Bien entendu, mon cher garçon, dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

— Mais enfin, tante Amelia, vous n'y pensez-pas, s'était écrié Nefret. Cette fille est idiote et ne dit pas un mot.

— Vous êtes injuste, ma chérie, lui répondis-je ensuite. C'est une jeune personne un peu timide, certes, mais vous n'aurez à la supporter que deux heures par jour — et ce uniquement pendant les quelques semaines que nous passerons au Caire. Par ailleurs, cela nous donnera l'occasion de mieux connaître son père.

— Ah, fit alors Ramsès, son mince visage brun plus impénétrable que jamais — il n'avait rien dit jusque là.

— Que veux-tu dire avec ce : Ah ? S'écria Nefret, furieuse.

— Pourquoi suspectez-vous Mr Travel-Taners, Mère ? Me demanda mon fils sans répondre directement à Nefret.

— Il se trouve que son arrivée au Caire correspond aux incidents qui se sont produits au musée, expliquai-je. De plus, il a déjà travaillé à Londres pour un catalogue du British Muséum, et il pourrait donc connaître les circuits nécessaires pour écouler des antiquités volées.

— Et comment savez-vous qu'il a travaillé pour ce sinistre voyou de Budge ? Demanda Emerson, les yeux plissés de suspicion.

— M. Maspero en a parlé hier soir, dis-je calmement. Pourquoi ?

— Et bien, ronronna Emerson d'une voix trop calme, je me demandais juste si vous n'aviez pas également pris le thé avec ce Travel-Machin en lui tenant tendrement la main.

— Ne soyez pas grotesque, Emerson, dis-je avec un regard sévère.

— Il est néanmoins curieux que je ne puisse jamais vous laisser seule sans vous retrouver en galante compagnie, rétorqua mon époux avec un emportement que je jugeai un peu forcé.

— Vous cherchez à détourner la conversation, compris-je soudain. Qu'avez-vous donc en tête pour tenter une telle manœuvre ?

Les hommes sont décidément des novices en matière de dissimulation et Emerson est le plus transparent d'entre eux. Il rougit, bafouilla, jura une fois ou deux… puis finit par avouer.

— Bon Dieu, Peabody, grommela-t-il. Comment savez-vous… ? Je vous interdis formellement de venir avec moi mais je compte passer les prochaines nuits au musée, histoire de voir si les _affrits _viennent aussi déposer des messages pendant que je suis là.

— Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de passer mes nuits dans ce sinistre mausolée, assurai-je.

— Et vous me laisseriez sortir seul ? S'exclama Emerson. Sans me protéger ? Vous vous sentez bien, ma très chère ?

— Très amusant, Emerson, dis-je avec un rictus dédaigneux. Mais vous ne resterez pas seul, mon chéri, je compte demander à Daoud et à Feisal de vous accompagner.

— Comment ? S'offusqua aussitôt Emerson. Il n'en est pas… Humph… C'est vous qui avez besoin de gardes à Dar al Sajara, Peabody.

— J'ai déjà tout prévu, fis-je. Dès cet après-midi, j'expliquerai à Hafid que nous n'avons pas besoin de son vieil oncle comme gardien de nuit. Je préfère avoir Abdullah et Selim à sa place. Ils s'installeront ensemble dans la maisonnette du jardin.

— Abdullah ? Marmonna Emerson en se frottant le menton. Ce vieux fou n'acceptera jamais de rester sur la touche. Humph. Gardien de nuit à _Dar el Sajara_ ? Pourquoi pas ? Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

— David et moi serons là aussi, Père, ajouta froidement Ramsès.

— Certainement, dit David, le regard brillant d'anticipation.

— J'ai mon couteau neuf qui reste toujours sous mon oreiller, précisa Nefret. Nous saurons nous défendre — mais, tante Amelia, l'oncle d'Hafid ne sera-t-il pas ennuyé d'être évincé ?

— C'est très gentil à vous de vous soucier ainsi des sentiments d'autrui, ma chérie, dis-je avec un sourire approbateur, mais c'est un homme âgé, aussi je pense qu'il appréciera de rester chez lui. Si nous avons réellement à nos trousses un émissaire de feu Riccetti, je préfère ne pas risquer d'incident avec ce vieillard inoffensif. C'est une vraie sinécure qu'il avait jusque là. Toute la famille d'Hafid travaillait pour le major Fisher, et même avant pour son prédécesseur. Cette constance est plutôt émouvante, non ?

— Je retournerai voir Hamad al Mekkawi au musée cet après-midi, annonça Emerson. Ramsès et David viendront avec moi.

— Et moi ? S'offusqua Nefret.

— Vous m'aiderez à finir les bagages, proposai-je.

La jeune fille ayant vertement refusé cet honneur, il fut décidé qu'elle accompagnerait les autres au musée pendant que je me chargerais seule de la corvée des bagages.

J'avais cependant une arrière-pensée.

Dès qu'ils furent partis, j'écrivis rapidement un petit mot à Cyrus Vandergelt et envoyai le _safragi_ le lui porter. Ensuite, j'expédiai en quelques instants mes derniers préparatifs — nos bagages étant à peine défaits, cela me fut relativement facile, malgré la regrettable propension qu'avait Emerson d'étaler ses affaires dans les endroits les plus pittoresques. Lorsque je fus en fin prête, je descendis, mon ombrelle à la main, et retrouvai comme convenu Cyrus, superbement vêtu, qui m'attendait dans le hall de l'hôtel.

— Et bien, Amelia, dit-il avec un sourire amusé, me voilà donc en train de conspirer avec vous. J'espère que mon bon ami Emerson n'en prendra pas ombrage. Qu'avez-vous donc en tête ?

— Rien de dangereux, Cyrus, répondis-je aimablement. Je veux seulement rendre une petite visite à Aslimi, le revendeur d'antiquités. Ramsès en avait eu l'idée l'autre jour, mais, bien entendu, l'agression contre David les a empêchés de mener à bien leur visite.

— Un magasin d'antiquités ? Dit Cyrus en se frottant les mains. Quelle bonne idée, chère amie ! Je comptais également y aller.

Nous rencontrâmes Kevin O'Connell sur la terrasse extérieure et, lorsqu'il apprit notre destination, il offrit aussi de nous accompagner.

— Mrs E., dit-il avec emphase, nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour vous protéger si quelqu'un cherche à se venger de vous. Á ce propos, suggéra-t-il avec un sourire gouailleur, si vous me parliez un peu de ce Riccetti ?

L'homme étant mort, je ne voyais pas de raison de me taire à son sujet. Comme je ne savais pas de combien de temps je disposais pour mon escapade, je préférai héler un fiacre où nous montâmes ensemble. En chemin, je racontai à Kevin avec force détail les péripéties de notre dernière rencontre avec cette crapule. Il m'écouta en griffonnant fiévreusement sur son petit carnet.

— Vous me montrerez tout ce que vous publierez, ordonnai-je avec une inquiétude un peu tardive.

— Bien entendu, Mrs E., répondit-il avec élan. Je connais d'expérience le caractère ombrageux du professeur.

Cette assertion me parut sincère. En arrivant aux abords du khan el Khalili, nous descendîmes du fiacre pour continuer à pied. Les petites boutiques étaient si serrées que les clients pouvaient presque se toucher la main de l'une à l'autre. Des bâches en toile de sac étaient tendues au-dessus des étals, formant une toiture qui arrêtait les rayons brûlants du soleil et dispensait une fraîche pénombre. Sur des étagères s'alignaient les sacs contenant du henné vert, des piments rouges, du poivre noir, ainsi que des fioles d'eau de rose et des parfums épicés, des papiers multicolores, de frêles trébuchets. Plus haut, pareils à des guirlandes, pendaient des lampions de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs qui mêlaient leur lumière aux senteurs des essences et des drogues que l'air charriait comme les effluves d'un rêve égaré.

Non loin de la mosquée du vénéré Saint Hussein, dans le secteur dédié aux libraires, nous rencontrâmes Mr Flint-Flechey qui nous salua aimablement et me confirma sa présence dès le lendemain matin à la maison des Orangers. J'en profitai pour lui indiquer qu'il aurait une élève supplémentaire. Il prétendit en être ravi.

— Amelia, proposa Cyrus, si vous le permettez, j'accompagnerai Mr Flint-Flechey et la jeune fille demain. J'avoue que je brûle de curiosité à l'idée de découvrir votre nouvelle installation.

— Très bien, Cyrus, acceptai-je avec un sourire. Il y aura aussi avec vous Miss Camilla Spencer, la compagne de Miss Jane.

Kevin, qui s'était rembruni, éclata d'un rire moqueur en voyant que le sourire de Cyrus se fanait un tantinet.

— J'espère que Miss Spencer ne ressemble pas à Miss Johnson, s'écria mon vieil ami d'un ton piteux.

Comme son père avant lui, Aslimi vendait des antiquités (et essentiellement des contrefaçons) aux touristes naïfs — ce que nous n'étions pas, bien entendu. Nous le trouvâmes devant son magasin, assis sur un banc de pierre d'où il haranguait les passants. C'était un homme gras, au visage chafouin et aux yeux vifs et sournois. Il ne fut pas ravi de me voir arriver et chercha fiévreusement derrière moi la silhouette bien connue qu'il redoutait de voir apparaître.

— _Marhaba_ Sitt Hakim, balbutia-t-il enfin. Est-ce que le Maître des Imprécations va venir aussi ?

— Non, Aslimi, répondis-je aimablement. Pas aujourd'hui.

— Oh, souffla le gros homme avec un soulagement manifeste. Je vous salue effendi, ajouta-t-il après un moment.

Il ne s'adressait qu'à Cyrus, son œil mercantile l'ayant immédiatement averti que Kevin O'Connell ne faisait pas partie de ses clients potentiels. D'autre part, Aslimi avait parfaitement reconnu le grand Américain dont la réputation de collectionneur acharné — et d'homme très riche — n'était plus à faire. Selon les règles de l'hospitalité, il nous offrit du café, puis le jeu habituel des demandes et des réponses ambiguës commença. Kevin, qui ne participait pas à la discussion, ne tarda pas à s'ennuyer. Il traîna un moment dans la boutique puis en ressortit sans que ni Cyrus ni moi ne fassions mine de le retenir.

Nous quittâmes Aslimi une heure et demie plus tard, emportant plusieurs paquets soigneusement emballés. Cyrus s'était chargé du marchandage tandis que je menais en seconde ligne un interrogatoire serré. Pris entre deux feux, et également tenté par l'appât du gain, le marchand s'était montré plus disert que de coutume et j'avais hâte de faire part de nos découvertes à Emerson. J'étais bien certaine qu'il n'avait rien appris d'intéressant au musée !

— Il y avait quelques pièces intéressantes, dis-je une fois dehors. Je suis ravie d'avoir acquis ces papyrus incantatoires pour Ramsès.

— Aslimi est une vieille fripouille, admit Cyrus, mais il est bien achalandé et doit recevoir des objets provenant de toute l'Égypte. Ce qu'il nous a présenté n'était cependant ni inhabituel ni exceptionnel.

— Et ne provenait pas du musée, c'est bien certain, dis-je. D'ailleurs, je n'escomptais pas que de telles pièces soient revendues au Caire. Je voulais simplement voir si Aslimi serait gêné de nous recevoir.

— Il ne l'a pas été, mais tous ces marchands sont des menteurs-nés. Comment savoir s'il a dit la vérité ?

— Aslimi n'oserait jamais me mentir, affirmai-je.

Cyrus est l'un des rares hommes que je connaisse qui ne répugne pas à faire les magasins, aussi je pus m'arrêter dans plusieurs boutiques sur le chemin du retour. J'achetai ainsi quelques articles qui manquaient encore à la Maison des Orangers, dont plusieurs jolis tapis pour réchauffer les sols nus. Je demandai à ce que tout me soit livré le lendemain. Nous ne vîmes aucune trace du journaliste.

— Votre vaillant garde du corps semble avoir abandonné son poste, dit Cyrus lorsque je le lui signalai.

— Personne n'a tenté de s'attaquer à moi, répondis-je en badinant. C'est extrêmement vexant, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je vous demande pardon ? S'étonna Cyrus.

— Il va me falloir admettre que c'était bien David — ou Ramsès — qui était visé par la première agression, expliquai-je. Mais je ne vois encore aucun motif à cela.

— Je vous ai déjà donné mon opinion, dit Cyrus qui regardait autour de lui d'un air inquiet comme si un assassin se dissimulait parmi les passants. Ne trouvez-vous que la foule a brutalement augmenté ? Ajouta-t-il alors que nous émergions sur le Mouski, retrouvant aussitôt son trafic et ses nombreuses boutiques.

Il avait raison — et j'en compris rapidement la raison.

— C'est la fête du Tapis Sacré, m'écriai-je. Regardez !

Cyrus vivait depuis suffisamment longtemps en Égypte pour bien connaître cette cérémonie mais ce n'est peut-être pas le cas de mon aimable lecteur, aussi vais-je m'en expliquer. A date fixe — environ tous les quatre ou cinq ans — la ville du Caire faisait prendre à son Tapis Sacré le chemin de La Mecque, promenant à travers les rues à dos de chameau cet objet destiné à orner le tombeau de Mahomet. La procession partait en grande pompe après une cérémonie officielle, à la fois religieuse, civile et militaire. Parmi les cris, je reconnus le timbre grave des imans et les hurlements hystériques des derviches. Je savais que plus de cinquante mille badauds s'assemblaient ainsi sur le chemin du cortège. Devant nous, voltigeaient des galabiehs de toutes les couleurs, s'inclinaient des fez rouge écarlate ou brun, et hurlaient des femmes voilées de noir. Je ne pus rien voir de plus, mais je savais que marchaient au centre les fantassins en kaki et les hunters en tunique bleue, avec baudriers blancs et oriflammes de lanciers, qui encadraient les canons à dos de mulets. La foule s'agglutinait de plus en plus tandis que mendiants, camelots et porteurs d'eau étaient refoulés sur la périphérie. Il y eut soudain un grand silence où le son d'une flûte accompagnée d'un tambourin grêle s'entendit nettement. Le tapis passa, étalé sur sa pyramide portée par un dromadaire, magnifiquement harnaché.

Puis les musiques militaires se remirent à jouer.

**Manuscrit H**

Ramsès avait beau réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas quel intérêt avait son père à retourner au musée, et encore pire, à vouloir y passer la nuit. Parfois, il trouvait ses estimés parents un peu pénibles à vivre — et leurs lubies difficiles à comprendre.

Le dîner de la veille s'était prolongé fort tard dans la nuit, aussi David et lui avaient-ils préféré ne pas ressortir, jugeant préférable de garder cette opportunité pour le temps (tout proche) où ils disposeraient de plus de liberté à la Maison des Orangers. Ramsès esquissa un sourire involontaire en revoyant sa mère revendiquer son droit de baptiser la maison à son gré, le menton levé, ses yeux gris étincelants. Pour sa part, il se moquait du nom donné à cette fichue baraque. Il espérait seulement ne pas s'y attarder. Louxor lui manquait.

Ce fut le blond et dégingandé Oliver Newton-Jones qui les accueillit à l'entrée du musée. Manifestement enchanté d'avoir été le seul des assistants invité la veille au soir avec son directeur par les Emerson, le jeune homme se montra très affable — du moins jusqu'aux premières questions abruptes d'Emerson qui voulut immédiatement vérifier la sécurité du coffre où était conservé le trousseau de clés.

Ramsès, David et Nefret n'accompagnèrent pas les deux hommes. Ils se mirent à errer au hasard dans le musée. Il y avait peu de signes d'activité. Dans la grande salle qui servait d'entrepôt, ils rencontrèrent cependant un jeune Égyptien occupé à clouer une caisse à grand coup de marteau. L'homme s'interrompit et les dévisagea avec stupeur.

— _Salaâm aleïkoum_, dit Ramsès dans son arabe le plus fleuri. Seriez-vous Hamad al Mekkawi, le gardien de jour ?

— Je suis Nabil, son fils, répondit l'autre. Mais mon honoré père est gardien de nuit, maintenant, effendi. Il n'y a plus de visiteurs.

Puis il se détourna et poussa un bref appel auquel Hamad el Mekkawi répondit aussitôt. C'était un vieil homme au visage brun et ridé, avec une longue barbe grise. Il ressemblait davantage à la description qu'avaient donnée de lui les Emerson lors de leur première visite.

— Si vous travaillez désormais la nuit, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? S'étonna David.

— Mon fils et moi sommes venus aider à l'emballage, répondit Hamad tandis que Nabil posait son marteau et se frottait les mains. C'est le _moudir_ qui nous l'a demandé. Les autres hommes ne veulent plus travailler ici — à cause du mauvais sort.

— Et _vous_ ne le craignez pas ? Demanda Ramsès en insistant très légèrement sur le pronom.

Le vieil Égyptien se redressa, le visage sombre mais le regard droit.

— Karim el Fayed était mon ami, dit-il d'une voix calme. C'est un homme qui l'a tué, pas un _affrit._ Je veux que son esprit soit en paix. Vous êtes le fils du Maître des Imprécations, ajouta-t-il en examinant Ramsès de plus près. J'ai entendu parler de vous.

— Le Maître des Imprécations et le Frère des Démons sont bien connus en Égypte, dit Nabil mais c'était Nefret qu'il dévisageait avec une franche curiosité.

— Je suis Nur Misur, dit la jeune fille en s'avançant.

— _Ahlan_, répondit l'homme en s'inclinant, sa main touchant son front puis son cœur. Vous êtes digne du Frère des Démons.

— Qu'a-t-il dit ? Demanda Nefret à Ramsès.

— Rien d'important, grommela Ramsès en se raclant la gorge.

— Savez-vous où a été découvert le corps de John Peters ? Intervint David.

Nabil opina, puis il reprit son travail tandis que son père accompagnait les trois jeunes gens jusqu'à la salle du fond où la statue géante de Sobek demeurait seule au centre de la grande pièce déserte. Les murs étaient nus et leurs grosses pierres carrées semblaient grisâtres dans la lumière atténuée. Tandis que David et Nefret étudiaient de près le dieu crocodile, en chuchotant leurs commentaires comme dans une crypte, Ramsès fit le tour de la salle, se baissant plusieurs fois pour examiner le sol avec attention. Aucune trace ne se voyait sur les dalles usées.

— Ah, vous êtes là ! s'écria une forte voix derrière eux. Bonjour, Hamad. Rien de neuf ?

— Non, Maître des Imprécations.

— Je voulais te parler, dit Emerson en fixant le vieil homme. Tu m'as dit l'autre jour avoir entendu une dispute où Hawkins menaçait Peters, mais personne ne semble être au courant.

— Alors les _Inglizis _mentent, répondit l'Égyptien sans baisser les yeux. Thatcher effendi était là quand cela s'est passé. Il écoutait derrière la porte mais il ne m'a pas vu. Cet homme est un rat et il passe son temps à épier ses amis.

— Humph, grogna Emerson tout en portant la main à sa bouche pour cacher son sourire. Et pour l'autre — Charles Wellington ? Il n'est pas là aujourd'hui à ce que l'on m'a dit.

— Le Maître des Imprécation a coupé la chique de ce prétentieux _moudir_ de remplacement, ricana Hamad. Bien fait pour ce gros poussah rempli d'orgueil ! Mais il ment lui aussi s'il prétend ignorer la dispute parce que je sais que Peters effendi s'est plaint à lui du mauvais homme. Wellington effendi a répondu que l'autre était un protégé de Brugsch effendi et qu'il ne prendrait pas le risque de se mettre mal avec lui. Peters effendi n'était pas content du tout !

— Toi aussi, tu écoutais aux portes, souligna Emerson.

— On apprend beaucoup de choses en agissant ainsi, répondit Hamad sans se troubler. Ils parlaient très fort, et sans se cacher. Mon fils dit aussi qu'Hawkins effendi faisait du trafic avec les marchands d'antiquités et qu'ils n'étaient pas contents de lui. C'était un homme fourbe, Maître des Imprécations.

— Joli monde ! grogna Emerson. Je me demande bien où Maspero trouve ses collaborateurs ! Et John Peters, dans quoi trempait-il ?

— Celui-là avait des ennuis à cause de ses femmes, répondit Hamad avec un rictus. Il ne les traitait pas bien et il se vantait volontiers de ses conquêtes devant les autres.

— Quel comportement indigne, s'exclama Nefret outrée.

— Il n'était pas Britannique, ma chère, dit Emerson. Ce n'était qu'un vulgaire matamore Italien au physique avantageux. Enfin, encore fallait-il apprécier son teint jaune, son nez bombé et son bouc huileux. Crénom ! Tout ceci ne nous avance guère…

— Le vieil Hamad est plutôt fouineur mais rien ne nous confirme ses dires après tout. Tout ceci ne nous avance guère, conclut Emerson d'un ton amer en me rapportant leur visite.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, dis-je. C'est plutôt intéressant. Avez-vous ensuite interrogé le jeune Nabil ?

— Bien entendu ! fut la réponse offusquée. Je voulais savoir comment il savait qu'Hawkins se livrait à un quelconque trafic. Il prétend que des hommes — des Égyptiens — sont venus poser des questions à son sujet après sa mort, vérifier s'il n'avait pas de famille, ou encore s'il n'avait rien laissé derrière lui. Ils ont parlé d'un marché conclu et non honoré, mais sans en préciser la nature, aussi Nabil — à qui son père avait parlé d'Hawkins — en a-t-il tiré ses propres conclusions.

— Comment est ce garçon ? Demandai-je. Vous semble-t-il fiable ?

— Il ressemble à son père, répondit Emerson en se frottant le menton. Mêmes traits aquilins, même droiture dans le regard. Comme son père également, il ne craint ni Sobek, ni les _affrits._

— C'est inhabituel, dis-je.

— Certes, mais je ne vois pas quel l'intérêt ils auraient à nous mentir, aboya Emerson en prenant ma remarque comme une critique.

— Á moins que ce ne soient eux les voleurs, intervint Ramsès.

— Hamad nous a dit dès notre première rencontre qu'il ne travaillait au musée que depuis deux ans, dis-je. Il a repris le poste d'un vieux cousin décédé. Il n'a pas disposé du temps nécessaire pour monter un trafic de cette envergure.

— Sauf si le cousin s'en était chargé avant lui, s'écria Emerson les yeux plissés. Et comme Hamad le remplaçait parfois, il connaissait les lieux et n'aurait eu qu'à reprendre le flambeau. Une affaire familiale en quelque sorte.

— Je n'en crois rien, s'exclama David en nous regardant d'un air horrifié. Ce vieil homme si noble n'a pas l'allure d'un voleur, ni par l'apparence, ni par le regard.

— Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, mon cher garçon, dis-je en levant une main apaisante, mais je suis plutôt d'accord avec vous. J'aurais donc tendance à croire les accusations d'Hamad envers Hawkins.

— Comment M. Maspero n'a-t-il reçu aucun écho de la façon dont se comportaient ses subordonnés ? Demanda Nefret en se resservant une tasse de thé.

Pour bénéficier d'une discussion privée, j'avais demandé à ce que le vivifiant breuvage nous soit servi dans notre salon. Cyrus Vandergelt, pour lequel nous n'avions pas de secret, était également de la partie.

— Je présume qu'Hamad ne lui en a rien dit, Nefret, répondit-il avec une certaine ironie. Comment un pauvre gardien de musée Égyptien aurait-il eu la moindre chance d'être cru en portant une telle accusation contre un supérieur, Britannique de surcroît ?

— Vous avez diablement raison, grommela Emerson. Ces Français se montrent d'une crédulité atterrante. Vous rappelez-vous la façon dont Amelineau n'avait engagé que des ivrognes et des escrocs comme assistants à Abydos il y a trois ans ?

— Cela n'a strictement rien à voir, Emerson, dis-je.

— Où en sont les préparatifs de départ, Mère ? Intervint Ramsès.

— Tout est prêt, répondis-je avec une satisfaction compréhensible. Nos bagages ont déjà été emportés et nous pourrons quitter l'hôtel dès que nous le souhaiterons.

— Vous avez été très efficace, tante Amelia, s'écria David.

— Comme de coutume, ajouta Nefret qui ajouta un peu gênée : Je suis désolée de vous avoir laissée seule, tante Amelia.

— Humph, grogna Emerson. Ces préparatifs vous ont-ils pris tant de temps, Peabody ? Y avez-vous consacré tout l'après-midi ?

— Mais pas du tout, dis-je aimablement. Je me suis aussi rendue chez Aslimi où j'ai acquis quelques pièces intéressantes.

— Vous êtes sortie seule ? S'écria Emerson d'une voix si puissante que ce que crièrent aussi David, Ramsès et Nefret fut inaudible.

— Ne vous agitez pas, mon cher Emerson, dis-je tranquillement. Vous voyez bien que je n'ai pas été agressée. D'ailleurs, Cyrus avait aussi quelques achats à faire. Il est venu avec moi.

Celui-ci commença à s'agiter sur son siège sous le regard furieux que lui jetait mon époux furibond. J'eus alors le tort de préciser :

— Et Kevin O'Connell nous a également accompagnés.

Le rugissement poussé par Emerson s'entendit à travers tout l'étage.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

_**A quoi sert la lumière du soleil, si on a les yeux fermés. (Proverbe arabe)**_

Emerson finit par se calmer. Lorsqu'il demanda même à voir mes achats, je lui répondis qu'ils avaient déjà été emportés à la Maison des Orangers. Il me jeta un regard écœuré.

Nous fîmes nos adieux à Cyrus Vandergelt — qui nous rappela sa venue le lendemain où il accompagnerait pour les leçons du jour Mr Flint-Flechey, Miss Jane et sa dame de compagnie. Je dois dire que la perspective de revoir le malheureux précepteur — sans même parler des deux femmes — n'améliora pas vraiment l'humeur d'Emerson. Les enfants me faisaient également grise mine. Il me semblait parfois lourd d'être la seule personne raisonnable de cette famille.

Ce fut sans doute à titre de représailles que je refusai fermement la proposition d'Emerson de nous rendre à la maison à pied, aussi nous nous entassâmes tous les cinq dans un seul fiacre — je n'avais pas davantage accordé aux garçons le droit de se promener seuls alors que la nuit allait tomber. L'ambiance fut donc quelque peu tendue dans la voiture trop pleine, mais le trajet fut bref.

Cette fois, nous trouvâmes nos amis Égyptiens qui nous attendaient devant la porte. De joyeuses salutations s'ensuivirent avant que nous ne pensions enfin à activer le carillon. A peine entrés, les enfants s'égayèrent dans leur chambre respective tandis qu'Emerson s'éclipsait pour aller fumer dans le jardin. Devant l'impressionnante pile de malles et autres paquets qui attendaient dans l'entrée, Abdullah et ses deux fils, Feisal et Selim, le suivirent précipitamment tandis que Daoud s'attardait avec un bon sourire, en proposant de m'aider. Je lui assurai fermement ne pas avoir besoin de lui dans l'immédiat, aussi il rejoignit les autres.

Le pauvre Hafid ouvrait de grands yeux inquiets devant cette arrivée en horde — et le désordre qui en résultait dans la demeure auparavant si ordonnée. Lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes seuls, il me conduisit (à ma demande) jusqu'à la cuisine où il me présenta deux hommes plus âgés qui s'étaient levés en me voyant.

— Voici mon père, Gamal Mahfouz, Sitt Hakim, dit Hafid en indiquant le premier, un homme très grand, à la longue barbe noire et qui portait une galabieh propre mais très défraîchie. Il était le jardinier du major Fisher. Et voici mon oncle Salah, ajouta-t-il en désignant le second. Il sera votre cuisinier.

— _Salaâm aleïkoum_, dirent les deux hommes en s'inclinant.

— _Analeïkoum salaâm_, répondis-je en arabe. Est-ce donc vous, Salah, qui étiez l'ancien gardien de nuit ?

— Non, Sitt, répondit l'homme âgé avec un sourire amusé qui découvrit ses dents brunes au milieu de son épaisse barbe grise. C'était l'oncle Naguib. Il est très vieux, Sitt aussi nous l'avons laissé se reposer. Il a travaillé toute sa vie à Dar al Sajara.

— Combien de temps le major a-t-il donc vécu dans cette maison ? Demandai-je étonnée.

— Seulement vingt ans, répondit Habib qui parlait un anglais plus fluide que ses deux aînés. Mais tous les hommes de ma famille travaillaient déjà pour son prédécesseur, un officier Français.

— Votre mère ne viendra donc pas ? demandai-je encore.

— Non, Sitt, répondit le jeune homme. Il y a trop d'hommes dans la maison. Autrefois, ma mère ne croisait jamais le major.

Cette particularité aurait dû me frapper, pensai-je. Il était extrêmement rare qu'une Musulmane travaillât dans la maison d'un célibataire — surtout au Caire où les traditions étaient plus vivaces qu'à Louxor. Je remerciai Habib et expliquai rapidement aux deux hommes quelles seraient leurs tâches respectives. Le vieux Salah se mit aussitôt aux fourneaux, avec son neveu comme commis, et Gamal repartit après m'avoir assuré qu'il viendrait chaque matin travailler au jardin.

Au repas du soir, la cuisine de Salah s'avéra typiquement anglaise. Bien qu'il ait mangé de bon appétit, Emerson ordonna que je fasse rapidement introduire quelques plats égyptiens dans les menus. Habib avait accompli le service de table avec une parfaite efficacité. J'étais si satisfaite de notre aménagement que même le loyer réclamé par Marjorie ne me parut plus aussi exorbitant. La journée avait été fatigante d'une chose à l'autre, aussi la soirée ne se prolongea pas.

Le lendemain, ma lassitude s'était envolée lorsque je pris ma première tasse de thé à une heure fort matinale. Je m'installai ensuite devant la table du salon, devant une porte-fenêtre qui ouvrait sur le jardin, et sortis plusieurs feuilles de papier blanc. Il s'avérait important que je misse mes idées au clair afin d'organiser la suite de nos investigations. Nous avions acquis de nombreuses informations mais je n'avais pas encore eu l'opportunité de les coucher sur le papier.

Je comptais réunir au plus tôt un conseil de guerre familial mais, pour ce faire, je devrais maintenant attendre la fin de la matinée, au mieux. En réalité, Emerson avait raison. L'irruption régulière du jeune Mr Flint-Flechey ne nous arrangeait guère. Le devoir maternel avait ses exigences et je ne comptais certes pas tergiverser avec l'éducation à donner aux enfants mais, vu les circonstances, peut-être qu'un cours tous les deux jours serait suffisant.

« Choses à faire » écrivis-je sur ma première page. Je réfléchis un court instant et commençai à remplir cette liste avec entrain.

Je pris une seconde feuille pour compléter le nom des intervenants dans chacune des affaires en cours. Je décidai de commencer par « l'affaire Sobek » — j'étais toujours persuadée que la curieuse agression menée contre David ne faisait pas partie du même tableau.

La liste des victimes que j'avais précédemment établie n'avait pas changé — pas plus que mes « Questions en attente » :

_Pourquoi Karim aurait-il ouvert la porte à un étranger ? _

_Pourquoi Jeremiah Hawkins était-il là ? _

_Pourquoi John Peters était-il là ? _

_Que signifient les étoffes rouges dont Sobek était drapé_ ?

Les victimes ne semblaient avoir aucun point commun, ni dans leur existence (à part leur travail au musée), ni dans les modalités de leur décès (à part le fait qu'ils étaient mort le même jour au même endroit). Ce qui était malgré tout un point commun incontestable.

Nous avions quelque peu avancé dans la connaissance du caractère de deux de nos disparus, Karim el Fayed et Jeremiah Hawkins, mais pas du tout en ce qui concernait John Peters. Il était urgent d'y remédier, aussi, j'indiquai quelques lignes supplémentaires à ma liste des « Choses à faire » :

_Enquêter sur John Peters. _

_Enquêter sur la mort de sa mère, Elisabetta Petri. _

_Pourquoi ne se voyaient-ils plus ? Motif de la brouille ?_

_En quoi la mort de la signora Petri a-t-elle influé sur son fils ? Aurait-elle laissé un héritage ?_

Je pris ensuite la liste des suspects qui, contrairement à celle des victimes, avait grandement besoin d'être remise à jour.

_« Affaire Sobek »_

_Charles Wellington : Britannique. Se tient droit comme un I, verbe sec, barbe blonde bien taillée, lunettes, yeux pâles, bouche pincée, menton pointu… _

_Caractéristiques : Prétentieux, pédant et lâche._

_A menti (selon Hamad) en prétendant ignorer la dispute entre Peters et Hawkins. (Mais Hawkins était un protégé de Brugsch). CW semble craindre Brugsch. Semble craindre toute forme de responsabilité._

_James Thatcher : Britannique. Petit, yeux chafouins, attitude servile, voix geignarde, _

_Caractéristiques : Cafard, fouineur et lâche._

_A menti (selon Hamad) en prétendant ignorer la dispute entre Peters et Hawkins alors qu'il écoutait derrière la porte. Semble porté sur la délation… Possibilité de chantage ?_

_Oliver Newton-Jones : Britannique. Grand, blond, un peu mou, le verbe facile._

_Caractéristiques : Courtisan, content de lui._

_N'a pas été cité par Hamad (ce qui est un changement agréable). Etait-il au courant de la dispute entre Peters et Hawkins ? A vérifier_.

J'avais dormi seule. La veille au soir, après le dîner, Emerson s'était rendu au musée, accompagné de Feisal et Selim — Daoud ayant finalement été désigné pour rester avec son oncle Abdullah afin de veiller sur la maison. La nuit avait été parfaitement calme.

Peu de temps après que j'eus fini de compléter mes premières notes Emerson et les deux frères revinrent, très déçus de n'avoir reçu aucune visite, ni aperçu âme qui vive. Entre les rondes de surveillance, Emerson avait longuement discuté avec le vieil Hamad, mais n'avait rien appris de plus.

Une fois dûment restaurés, les trois hommes se retirèrent pour récupérer de leur nuit blanche. Les enfants étaient descendus déjeuner avec nous, puis ils avaient mystérieusement disparu. Je leur avais cependant rappelé d'être présents pour l'arrivée de nos hôtes.

A nouveau seule, je repris mes listes, relus ce que j'avais précédemment écrit puis rajoutai quelques nouveaux venus à mes premiers suspects.

_Emil Brugsch : Allemand, assistant de Maspero depuis des années._

_Caractéristiques : bête noire d'Emerson qui le prétend incompétent et malhonnête._

_Etait absent au moment des meurtres mais a eu des rapports étroits avec Hawkins. Que sait-il des vols au musée ?_

_Hamad al Mekkawi : Égyptien, gardien de jour — et maintenant de nuit. Vieil homme au maintien digne, visage ridé et barbe grise._

_Caractéristiques : plutôt fouineur, ne montre aucune superstition — Est-ce normal ?_

_Etait absent (en principe) au moment des meurtres mais connaît bien les lieux. A beaucoup critiqué les assistants. Que sait-il au juste des vols au musée ?_

_Nabil al Mekkawi : Égyptien, fils du gardien (ressemble à son père)._

_Caractéristique : ne montre également aucune superstition…_

_Etait absent (en principe) au moment des meurtres mais connaît également les lieux. _

_Brian Travel-Taners : Britannique. Collaborateur occasionnel de M. Maspero, doit établir le catalogue du nouveau musée archéologique. _

_Caractéristiques : Physique banal, photographe et concepteur de plaquettes touristiques, a travaillé avec le British Muséum. _

_C'est son premier séjour en Égypte… A vérifier._

_Jane Travel-Taners : Britannique, sa fille._

_Caractéristiques : Physique agréable, goût vestimentaire consternant._

_Camilla Spencer : Britannique, dame de compagnie de Miss Jane, _

_Caractéristique : A été souffrante depuis son arrivée en Égypte._

Les tenants et aboutissants de la seconde affaire qui m'intéressait étaient encore si indistincts que je n'eus besoin que d'une seule feuille pour coucher mes notes. Il y avait fort peu d'intervenants dans cette agression contre David dont les motifs m'échappaient encore.

_« Affaire de la Main Rouge » (Ce titre me plaisait beaucoup mais j'étais bien certaine que ce ne serait pas l'avis d'Emerson.)_

_Giovanni Riccetti — Italien, mort récemment en prison,_

_Crapule au passé chargé : supposé membre d'une société secrète, activités terroristes, ancien agent consulaire à Louxor, trafiquant d'antiquités, ennemi de Sethos, arrêté par nos soins il y a deux ans._

_Amine : Égyptien, jeune informateur rencontré chez Bassam — son père a été en prison au moment de la mort de Riccetti. _

_Mobiles possibles d'un contrat : Vengeance ? Partage du butin laissé par l'escroc ? Rite clanique de société secrète ?_

_Main Rouge : Société secrète italienne…_

J'eus une révélation en relisant mon dernier mot. Italienne ! Je réalisai avec stupeur que l'Italie était le point commun de plusieurs des personnes que j'avais précédemment citées et que, de ce fait, les deux affaires qui nous préoccupaient étaient peut-être davantage liées que je ne l'avais pensé. Etions-nous visés ? Après tout, c'étaient nos sceptres qui avaient été dérobés au musée. J'établis donc une dernière liste :

_« La filière italienne »_

_Romeo Giovanni Petri - alias John Peters : Italien, assistant assassiné au musée — où il travaillait depuis une quinzaine d'années_

_Physique avantageux : très brun, teint mat, nez bombé, yeux langoureux. Assidu auprès des femmes et (selon Hamad) se vantait volontiers de ses conquêtes devant les autres._

_A perdu sa mère cet été, et n'était plus le même depuis. Pourquoi ?_

_La mère et le fils avaient peu de contacts (selon Mr Newton-Jones). Pourquoi ?_

_Elisabetta Petri : Italienne, mère de John Peters_

_Une femme brune, formes opulentes, yeux sombres. Plaisait aux hommes (a laissé un souvenir ému à Emerson !)_

_Travaillait il y a vingt ans au Service des Antiquités. _

_Quelle a été sa vie depuis ?_

_Quelles sont les circonstances exactes de sa mort ?_

_Connaissait-elle Riccetti ? (Possibilité de trafic d'antiquités ?)_

_Après une courte réflexion, l'esprit toujours braqué sur l'Italie et les Italiens, je rajoutai trois nouveaux noms à ma liste en cours :_

_Archibald Flint-Flechey : Britannique, précepteur depuis deux ans. _

_Jeune homme au physique agréable, aime les couleurs pastel, blond, yeux humides, aspect fragile, poète — très poli, manières courtoises._

_Orphelin de mère (morte à sa naissance), _

_A vécu en Italie, n'est arrivé en Égypte que depuis deux ans. _

_Harry Flint-Flechey : Britannique, son père, veuf._

_Travaille aux travaux Publics (employé aux écritures — à vérifier) _

_A été en poste en Italie durant de nombreuses années. _

_Peut-il être affilié à la Main Rouge ?_

_Connaissait-il Riccetti et/ou les Petri ?_

_Giovanni Riccetti — Italien, mort récemment en prison,_

_(Voir liste précédente)— Y aurait-il un lien avec les autres ?_

Je relus plusieurs fois mes notes et commençai à bâtir une théorie.

Cyrus Vandergelt se présenta à l'heure prévue, accompagnant le jeune précepteur que je dévisageai d'un œil froidement inquisiteur, ce qui le mit rapidement mal à l'aise. Au cours de l'année précédente, nous avions passé de longs mois en compagnie d'Archibald Flint-Flechey, aussi j'avais du mal à me convaincre qu'il puisse soudain avoir été chargé par une quelconque société secrète de nous éliminer. Ainsi qu'Emerson s'en plaignait souvent, j'avais parfois tendance à laisser mon imagination s'emballer.

Je détournai mon regard de lui pour le fixer sur la jeune fille. Elle était (pour une fois) vêtue de sombre — un costume marin bleu marine à bandes blanches qui aurait déjà été risible sur une enfant de douze ans. Ses cheveux avaient néanmoins été laissés libres. Coiffés de chaque côté de sa tête en lourdes anglaises, ils brillaient dans son dos avec les riches reflets d'un pelage de vison. Mr Flint-Flechey avait du mal à décoller d'elle son regard — si absorbé qu'il en devenait vitreux. Ayant toujours trouvé le jeune homme parfaitement détaché vis à vis de Nefret, je n'avais pas envisagé l'éventualité d'une idylle. Je soupirai. Ma brillante idée commençait à m'inquiéter un peu. J'avais à peine remarqué la grande femme sèche qui accompagnait la jeune fille. Elle se présenta comme Camilla Spencer, une lointaine cousine. Elle était vêtue d'un grotesque costume en lainage rose et gris qui lui donnait l'apparence d'un édredon pelucheux. Je fus heureuse qu'Emerson n'assistât pas à la rencontre. Miss Camilla m'ayant indiqué son désir d'assister aux leçons — sans bien entendu y participer — je la vis sans regret suivre les jeunes gens et leur précepteur dans le salon. David et Ramsès avaient accueilli les visiteurs avec politesse et suivi les présentations d'un air impassible mais Nefret me jeta en partant un regard lourd de reproches.

Emerson avait sciemment évité nos hôtes car Cyrus et moi le trouvâmes assis sur le banc au fond du jardin, fumant avec délices un brûlot malodorant à l'ombre des tamaris. Il n'y avait décidément aucun oranger, mais le coin était tout à fait charmant.

— C'est un coin tout à fait charmant, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je.

— C'est une idée tout à fait grotesque d'avoir commencé ces damnées leçons avant d'avoir rejoint Louxor, grogna Emerson qui agita furieusement sa pipe en direction de la maison. Je me demande vraiment à quoi vous pensiez, Amelia. Cela ne fait que retarder notre enquête et nous perdons un temps précieux.

— Voyons Emerson, dis-je, réfléchissez ! Si un émissaire de Riccetti veut venger sa mort, les enfants seront bien plus à l'abri… Mon Dieu. Que se passe-t-il, Cyrus ? Demandai-je soudain inquiète de l'altération du visage de notre ami.

— Riccetti a été tué ? S'écria enfin Cyrus en reprenant son souffle. Quand ? Et comment avez-vous pu déjà l'apprendre ?

— Il est mort en prison, il y a quelques mois… commençai-je.

— Mais pas du tout, s'exclama Cyrus — si bouleversé qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il me coupait la parole. J'ai croisé Maspero ce matin même en quittant l'hôtel. D'ailleurs, il vous cherchait, Emerson. Il veut rencontrer avec vous le chef de la police afin d'interroger cette vieille crapule obèse au fond de sa prison. Je vous assure que Riccetti est bien vivant.

— Mais… mais… fis-je interloquée.

— Ne bêlez pas, Peabody, hurla Emerson furieux. Pourquoi diable personne ne nous a avertis l'autre soir au dîner ?

— Mais averti de quoi ? Demanda Cyrus l'air inquiet.

— Que Riccetti n'était pas mort, précisai-je d'une voix ferme.

— Comment aurions-nous pu deviner que vous le pensiez ? Protesta Cyrus en plissant le front sous l'effort de réflexion. Certes, vous avez dit que David avait été attaqué — probablement par un émissaire de Riccetti — vous avez aussi parlé d'une vengeance pour l'avoir fait arrêter et évoqué, il me semble, un contrat lancé par la Main Rouge. A aucun moment, je vous assure, il n'a été question de la mort de ce gros poussah.

— Je ne vous félicite pas, Amelia, grommela Emerson avec une parfaite mauvaise foi, pour l'imprécision de vos bavardages mondains.

— Mais quel peut bien être l'intérêt de cette fausse information ? Demandai-je interloquée — sans même relever le sarcasme.

— Nom de Dieu, vociféra Emerson dont le visage devint cramoisi de rage. Si je remets la main sur ce jeune vaurien, je le pulvérise. Quand je pense à la récompense que je lui ai donnée.

Je savais qu'il parlait d'Amine, le jeune garçon qui, dans le restaurant de Bassam, nous avait si spontanément avertis de la mort de Riccetti. Aucun de nous n'avait mis en doute son information, ni même pensé à la vérifier. Il me vint soudain à l'esprit qu'il ne nous serait pas si facile de retrouver le garçon. Et aussi que j'allais devoir compléter mes informations concernant son intervention dans mes listes du matin…

**Manuscrit H**

Le visage impassible Ramsès avait suivi les autres jusqu'au salon. Tout en s'asseyant devant la grande table, il remarqua l'air exaspéré avec lequel Nefret dévisageait les deux femmes — des intruses à ses yeux. A son sens, la jeune fille se trompait de cible. Avec ses plans tortueux, c'était sa mère la vraie responsable de leur présence.

Ramsès assistait aux cours par pure solidarité envers David — qui aspirait de toute son âme à acquérir la meilleure éducation possible — et Nefret — qui s'y sentait moralement obligée. Lui-même n'avait aucun de ces motifs, mais il en profitait pour accomplir divers travaux personnels — Emerson lui en laissant rarement l'opportunité.

Il déroula devant lui l'un des papyrus que sa mère avait achetés à son intention la veille chez Aslimi. Le document n'avait rien de rare, mais les hiéroglyphes étaient depuis toujours ce que Ramsès préférait en égyptologie. Ceux-ci composaient une sorte d'incantation — de la magie appliquée à la médecine, pensait-il.

— Je vais aujourd'hui évoquer la ville du Caire, son histoire et son évolution, commença Archibald Flint-Flechey. Puisque nous nous retrouvons ensemble plus tôt que prévu, j'ai pensé que ce serait une sorte de transition. Hum — Qu'en pensez-vous ?

— Cela me semble une excellente idée, répondit Nefret avec un sourire éclatant. N'est-ce pas, David ?

David opina en silence. Miss Jane n'avait encore rien dit pas. Elle ouvrait grand ses yeux bruns et humides qui s'étaient fixés sur le jeune précepteur. Cette fille n'a-t-elle donc aucune personnalité ? Se demanda Ramsès. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que la gouvernante, assise derrière eux, sortait d'un grand sac un ouvrage de tricot d'une horrible teinte violacée. Malgré son goût contestable, il apprécia que cette femme ne s'élevât point contre une forme d'enseignement sans doute peu conforme à celui que la jeune fille devait suivre habituellement. Miss Jane se retourna alors vers lui :

— Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, dit-elle en remuant à peine les lèvres. Elle est sourde mais ne veut pas que cela se sache.

— Comment… ? Commença Ramsès avant de s'interrompre net car la jeune fille ne le regardait déjà plus.

— Bien, reprit Flint-Flechey sans avoir remarqué le bref échange, pour commencer, je vous rappelle que le Caire doit sa fondation au calife fatimide _al Mouizz_ qui en posa la première pierre en 969. Le nom de la ville vient de la planète Mars et se prononce en arabe _al Qahira_, ce qui signifie ?

Il s'interrompit et jeta un regard inquisiteur autour de la table. Ramsès connaissait la réponse, bien entendu, mais il ne réagit pas.

— « La Victorieuse », répondit David qui semblait fasciné. Ce sont les Français qui lui donnèrent plus tard son nom : Le Caire.

— Exactement, acquiesça l'autre avec un sourire approbateur. Voyez-vous, al Qahira était destinée à rivaliser de prestige avec Bagdad, la ville des Abbassides. Au XIIème siècle, la dynastie ayyoubide fondée par Saladin (_Salah el Dîn_, pensa Ramsès, le regard dans le vague) fit ériger au Caire de belles constructions en pierre et l'entoura de puissantes murailles pour se protéger des Croisés —qu'il vainquit d'ailleurs. La citadelle qui domine toujours la ville fut jadis l'une des plus puissantes forteresses du monde. On prétend que, pour la bâtir, des blocs entiers furent arrachés aux petites pyramides de Gizeh.

Ramsès avait abandonné son papyrus et écoutait comme les autres.

— En 1798, l'empereur français Napoléon 1er vint délivrer l'Égypte du joug des Turcs, continua le précepteur. Il souhaitait en réalité nuire au développement du commerce de l'Angleterre avec les Indes. Cet intermède français ne durera que trois ans en Égypte. Savez-vous qui gouverna ensuite ? Demanda-t-il.

— Mehmet Ali, répondit David.

— C'est encore exact, approuva Flint-Flechey. Le Pacha Mohamed Ali est considéré comme le vrai fondateur de l'Égypte moderne. C'est pourquoi sa mosquée de style ottoman, avec deux minarets pointus qui se voient de loin, est devenue l'emblème du Caire. Ensuite, en 1867, son petit-fils Ismaïl Pacha donnera à la ville un retentissement mondial avec l'inauguration du canal de Suez. Épris de culture française, de progrès technique et d'urbanisme, ce khédive ne cherchera pas à remodeler l'ancienne cité fatimide mais aménagera plutôt sur les bords du Nil une cité nouvelle, quasiment européenne par sa structure et ses fonctions ? C'est là que résident les étrangers. C'était une belle idée, continua-t-il avec un regard un peu absent, mais comprenez-vous en réalité ce qui en a découlé ?

Il regarda David qui, cette fois, secoua négativement la tête.

— A partir de là, reprit Flint-Flechey, Le Caire fut coupé en deux, comme un vase fêlé qui ne pourra jamais se ressouder.

Ce fut seulement alors que Ramsès se remémora que le père d'Archibald Flint-Flechey travaillait au ministère des Travaux Publics et qu'il devait plus ou moins être à l'origine de ces idées avancées sur l'urbanisme égyptien. Il avait écouté avec une attention fascinée, et ne s'était certainement pas prévu une conclusion aussi politisée.

Ce ne fut qu'après le déjeuner que j'eus enfin l'opportunité de nous réunir pour le conseil de guerre que j'avais prévu dès le matin. Les enfants aient été étonnamment discrets au sujet de leur première leçon, mais j'avais l'intuition qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Le sujet pouvait cependant attendre. Je pensais que le silence inhabituel de Nefret était le signe que cette jeune entêtée continuait à bouder.

Nos amis Égyptiens s'étaient joints à nous, Emerson leur ayant déjà expliqué les grandes lignes de notre problème. Je fis part à mon auditoire de ce que nous avions appris le matin même concernant la résurrection inattendue de Riccetti. A ma grande satisfaction, malgré son impassibilité coutumière, Ramsès montra un certain dépit.

— Aucun de nous n'a mis en doute cette information, ni même pensé à la vérifier, grommela-t-il d'un ton vexé.

— Oui, c'est aussi ce que j'ai dit, soulignai-je. Bien entendu, une petite enquête sur le jeune Amine s'impose, mais ce n'est pas une priorité. Je voudrais d'abord vous faire part d'une théorie que j'ai élaborée ce matin.

— Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec des élucubrations, rugit Emerson en se redressant. Bon Dieu ! Il faut partir à la poursuite de cette petite vermine, lui arracher la vérité et…

— Je me sens l'énergie d'un escargot arthritique, professeur, protesta Nefret en se lovant comme un chat dans son fauteuil. Ecoutons plutôt tante Amelia, je vous en prie.

— Merci, ma chérie, dis-je. Cependant, ajoutai-je en lançant un regard menaçant à mon remuant époux, si cela ne vous intéresse pas, Emerson, vous pouvez aller faire un tour dans le jardin. (Il ne bougea pas.) Bien. Je voudrais attirer votre attention sur le cas extrêmement suspect de Mr Flint-Flechey.

— Quelle idée grotesque, s'emporta aussitôt Emerson. Ce jeune gandin efféminé n'a pas la carrure de monter un coup pareil. Il ne connaît rien en Égyptologie et ne parviendrait en aucun cas à revendre mes sceptres…

— Le cas extrêmement suspect de Mr Flint-Flechey père, coupai-je d'une voix plus forte en ignorant l'interruption. Je vous rappelle qu'il travaille au ministère des Travaux Publics et donc qu'il a eu la possibilité d'intervenir pour le déménagement du musée — au moins au sujet de l'aménagement de ses nouveaux bâtiments. Quant à connaître les principaux objets qui sont à emporter, il ne manque pas de comparses qui pouvaient s'en charger. Je ne dis pas qu'il est impliqué dans le trafic des antiquités au point de l'avoir commandité. Peut-être n'était-il qu'un associé de Riccetti qui, je vous le rappelle, a été lui aussi employé de ministère autrefois — et ce en Italie d'où justement arrive Mr Flint-Flechey.

— Humph, grommela Emerson. Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence.

— Il est difficile d'accuser sans preuves, Mère, objecta Ramsès. Les Flint-Flechey ne sont arrivés en Égypte que depuis deux ans.

— On oublie toujours le rôle prédominant des femmes, s'écria Nefret avec feu. Pourquoi la signora Petri ne serait-elle pas à l'origine de ces vols ? Elle travaillait au Service des Antiquités et en savait donc beaucoup sur le sujet.

— Elle peut avoir été la complice de Mr Flint-Flechey, admis-je. Et j'ai bien l'intention d'enquêter sur le passé de la signora. D'après ce que j'ai pu constater, (je jetai un regard entendu à Emerson,) c'était une femme qui attirait l'attention des hommes. J'aimerais donc vérifier qui était son mari — l'homme qui fut le père de John Peters.

— Oh, ajouta Cyrus l'air soudain inspiré. Je vois. Si, après le décès de sa mère, John Peters a découvert une preuve contre elle, cela peut expliquer pourquoi son comportement a tellement changé.

— C'est très intéressant, Mr Vandergelt, dit Ramsès, mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse.

— Reprenons ces vols au musée, dis-je posément. Il y a deux possibilités distinctes à leur sujet.

— La première est que quelqu'un pillait le musée depuis des années et que le déménagement lui a posé un sacré problème à résoudre, s'exclama Emerson en entrant dans le jeu.

— Problème qui aurait même pu dégénérer en meurtres à la suite d'une dispute entre complices, s'écria Nefret les yeux brillants.

— La seconde, intervint David, est que quelqu'un a seulement profité du déménagement pour voler récemment des antiquités.

— Il faudrait donc pouvoir déterminer précisément ce qui a été volé, intervint Ramsès d'un ton calme.

— En effet, confirmai-je. Mais je ne vois pas comment le faire puisque M. Maspero refuse de nous laisser ouvrir toutes les caisses pour en vérifier le contenu. Emerson, vous aviez raison. Le manque de conscience professionnelle de ces fonctionnaires bornés est absolument consternant.

J'aurais cru qu'Emerson apprécierait cette petite touche de flatterie. Il en fut au contraire si interloqué qu'il laissa tomber sa pipe. Celle-ci ayant atterri sur la tête d'Anubis qui somnolait sous la chaise, une fébrile animation s'ensuivit. Le chat ulcéré finit par quitter les lieux.

— Reprenons nos suspects, dit Cyrus une fois le calme revenu. Qui peut bien être le responsable direct de ces vols ?

— Hawkins reste mon coupable préféré, s'exclama Emerson. Son passé et son caractère antipathique correspondent parfaitement au profil — mais bien entendu, il n'était qu'un exécutant. Même si son poste à l'emballage des objets lui permettait d'en subtiliser certains en toute discrétion, il n'avait certes pas l'intelligence nécessaire pour avoir monté toute l'affaire.

— John Peters aurait pu découvrir ce que faisait Hawkins, dit alors Ramsès, d'où la dispute qui a éclaté entre eux.

— La fameuse dispute, s'écria David. Le fait que Peters ait surpris Hawkins expliquerait parfaitement l'algarade et les menaces.

— Cela pourrait aussi justifier le fait qu'il y ait eu tant de monde au musée cette nuit-là, ajoutai-je. Souhaitant prendre Hawkins en flagrant délit, John Peters et Karim el Fayed se seraient embusqués, mais tout a ensuite tourné à la catastrophe. Hum — Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi…

— Parce qu'Hawkins n'était pas seul, s'écria Cyrus avec feu. Lui et son acolyte — quel qu'il soit — tuent Karim et Peters, puis ils ont l'idée de la mise en scène de Sobek pour noyer le poisson… (Il pouffa,) dans le Nil.

— Et ensuite l'acolyte tue Hawkins pour éliminer le dernier témoin.

— On peut aussi penser le contraire, intervint Emerson par pure malice. John Peters peut avoir été impliqué dans le trafic et avoir tué Hawkins qui le soupçonnait. Peut-être a-t-il également dû se débarrasser du gardien de nuit qui l'avait vu.

— Qui aurait tué Mr Peters alors ? Demanda Nefret un peu perdue.

— Serait-il possible qu'il y ait deux bandes rivales qui s'affrontent dans cette affaire ? Demanda David timidement. La seconde étant la cause de l'assassinat de Peters.

— Grotesque, soupira Emerson, les yeux au ciel.

— Je crois que cette dispute est un élément important, dis-je fermement. Mais comment le chef des bandits l'a-t-il apprise ? Il y a encore deux possibilités. Soit Hawkins lui en a référé et Peters a ensuite été éliminé par précaution — mais également Hawkins qui s'était laissé surprendre...

— Soit l'instigateur des vols est Wellington, dit Emerson avec un sourire carnassier qui découvrit ses dents blanches, et c'est Peters lui-même qui a, sans le savoir, signé son arrêt de mort en parlant à son supérieur de ce qu'il avait découvert.

— N'oubliez pas que Thatcher a lui aussi surpris la dispute, intervint David. Quel est son rôle dans l'affaire ?

— Malgré son comportement ignoble, je le crois innocent, dis-je à regret. Il est probable qu'il en sait plus long que ce qu'il nous a dit mais il est bien trop lâche pour agir. Par contre, le chef n'est pas Wellington, Emerson, je maintiens que Mr Flint-Flechey est un bien meilleur coupable.

— Dans tous les cas, Karim el Fayed a sûrement été tué parce qu'il connaissait l'assassin à qui il a ouvert la porte, ajouta Nefret.

— Aucun de vous ne tient compte de l'aspect rituel, s'écria Cyrus sur un ton de reproche.

— Le seul meurtre qui, à mon sens, ait un caractère rituel est celui de Mr Peters, dis-je. Les autres ont été maquillés pour s'adapter au schéma. Je n'arrive pas encore à déterminer si ce rapport à Sobek est une réalité — ce qui correspondrait à une sorte de secte d'assassins — ou de la poudre aux yeux pour écarter les curieux.

— Pourquoi a-t-on drapé des étoffes rouges autour de la statue du dieu ? Demanda Abdullah qui nous avait écoutés avec attention et intervenait pour la première fois.

— Peut-être pour accentuer la manœuvre de diversion, dis-je.

— Ou encore pour attirer Peters dans cette salle à l'endroit précis où son meurtrier avait l'intention de le tuer ? Suggéra Ramsès.

— D'après la description de Sobek que vous nous aviez donnée, tante Amelia, dit Nefret, ce dieu était assimilé à Rê et représentait la force vive des pharaons. Celui qui s'y réfère ne se considèrerait-il pas comme plus fort que les autres, comme leur supérieur ? Le criminel se vouerait-il un culte à lui-même ?

— C'est une théorie intéressante, dis-je. En psychologie…

— Je refuse formellement d'entendre un mot de plus, cria Emerson. Tous les criminels ont le culte d'eux-mêmes et se prennent pour des surhommes au dessus des lois. Nous en avons eu le bien triste exemple à plusieurs reprises, n'est-ce pas ?

— Riccetti… commença David.

— Riccetti est le seul lien possible entre l'affaire du musée et l'agression menée contre vous, grommela Emerson. Et je le vois davantage comme un hippopotame que comme un crocodile.

— Je n'en suis pas si sûre, dis-je avec élan. Tel un crocodile, il peut vouloir demeurer caché afin qu'on l'oublie, mais il reste à l'affût et en cas d'attaque, il réagit avec vivacité et violence.

— Ne vous ridiculisez pas davantage, Amelia, s'exclama Emerson.

— Concernant votre idée d'une secte d'assassins, ma chère amie, intervint Cyrus un peu précipitamment, savez-vous que le mot vient du terme arabe _haschaschim_ qui désignait une secte musulmane fondée en Perse au XIème siècle ? À l'époque des croisades, ses membres terrorisaient leurs ennemis en commettant des meurtres sanglants sous l'influence du haschisch — une plante qui possède le pouvoir d'inciter à la violence.

— C'est très intéressant, Cyrus, dis-je quelque peu déstabilisée. Mais ne sommes-nous pas légèrement sortis du sujet ?

— Auriez-vous perdu la tête, Vandergelt ? Grommela Emerson, l'œil mauvais. Vous pourriez aussi bien m'indiquer que la plante en pot dans le bureau de Wellington — du haschisch bien évidemment — était le signe de ralliement de toute la bande.

— Emerson, m'écriai-je.

— Je n'ai pas très bien compris qui est censé être le coupable, dit David qui semblait un peu perdu.

— Elisabetta Petri, s'écria Nefret. Ah, non, elle est morte… Alors Riccetti.

— Wellington ? proposa Cyrus.

— Harry Flint-Flechey, dis-je.

— Pourquoi pas Emil Brugsch, grommela Ramsès.

— Crénom de nom, rugit Emerson.

**Manuscrit H**

Ramsès avait participé presque malgré lui à la controverse animée que la théorie de sa mère avait provoquée. Il ne comprenait pas comment, à ce stade de l'enquête, elle osait se lancer dans des accusations aussi peu étayées. Il connaissait d'ailleurs son opinion sur la question : « Les hypothèses permettent de déblayer les buissons de l'investigation » prétendait-elle. Ramsès eut un sourire involontaire en se remémorant l'expression qu'avait arborée le visage de son père à cette déclaration outrancière.

Á son avis, le seul point essentiel qui était ressorti de la réunion était l'incompréhensible mensonge du jeune Amine. La veille, David et lui n'étaient pas ressortis dans les cafés, craignant de laisser la maison à la seule garde du vieil Abdullah et de son neveu. Même si la force herculéenne et le courage de Daoud ne faisaient aucun doute, Ramsès se fiait davantage à son ouïe qu'à celle de quiconque en cas de danger. Mais ses craintes avaient été vaines et la nuit s'était écoulée sans la moindre alerte. Emerson n'avait pas trouvé davantage d'animation au musée. Ramsès comptait donc reprendre ses expéditions nocturnes dès la prochaine nuit. Partir à la recherche du jeune Égyptien serait une tâche tout à fait adaptée aux compétences d'Ali le Rat et de son taciturne compagnon.

Il s'apprêtait à annoncer sa décision à David lorsqu'il prit conscience de la rêverie inhabituelle de son ami. Celui-ci fixait la fenêtre sans la voir, les yeux dans le vague.

— Tu es bien silencieux, remarqua Ramsès de la voix traînante d'un Britannique bien né. Aurais-tu été troublé par Miss Jane ?

— Comment ? S'exclama David en sursautant. Oh. Non… Elle est mignonne, c'est certain, mais aussi animée qu'une plante en pot.

— Alors à quoi pensais-tu ?

— A ce que nous a dit Archie ce matin, répondit David après un moment de silence. (Il parlait d'un ton un peu hésitant comme s'il cherchait à exprimer au mieux ses pensées.) A la grandeur et la décadence de mon pays. A ce que tante Amelia disait aussi l'autre jour, tu te rappelles ? Que les Britanniques œuvraient en Égypte depuis vingt ans et que c'était une chance pour le pays.

— Et tu n'es pas d'accord ? Demanda Ramsès d'un ton soigneusement contrôlé.

— Je ne suis pas certain que les Égyptiens partagent le même point de vue que les Anglais sur la question, s'exclama David.

— C'est ton point de vue qui m'intéresse, David, précisa Ramsès.

— Oh, répondit l'autre en tournant vers lui des yeux troublés. Je ne sais plus trop… Je suis Égyptien, Ramsès. Je suis bien conscient que les Britanniques ne m'accepteront jamais comme un égal, et cela me bouleverse que mon propre pays ne soit pas jugé digne de se gouverner sans tutelle. Est-il donc anormal que je ressente parfois un sentiment quelque peu… nationaliste ?

— Non, soupira Ramsès. Je suppose que non. De ta part du moins. Par contre, cela m'étonne qu'Archie se soit lancé dans ce débat.

Il y eut un bref coup à la porte et Nefret entra. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux deux garçons qui s'étaient retournés et s'écria :

— Vous en faites une tête. Que se passe-t-il ?

— Nous parlions du cours de ce matin, répondit Ramsès.

— Oh, David, s'exclama Nefret en avançant vers lui de son pas dansant. Je savais que tu serais troublé. Mais c'était intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? Avez-vous remarqué que la dinde n'a pas seulement ouvert la bouche — du moins, fit-elle d'un ton un peu cassant, pas avec nous. (Elle regarda Ramsès, le sourcil levé.)

— La dinde ? protesta David. Nefret, ce n'est pas très gentil…

— Je pensais que Mère voulait attirer le père de Miss Jane pour l'interroger, dit Ramsès, le visage fermé. Si nous ne recevons que la fille et sa gouvernante sourde, je ne vois pas en quoi cela fera avancer notre enquête.

— Comment sais-tu que Miss Camilla est sourde ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Nefret.

— C'était le sujet du bref aparté que tu as surpris, dit Ramsès sans s'expliquer davantage.

Nefret avait un humour corrosif et il se sentait peu enclin à s'y soumettre en avouant le trouble que l'attitude étonnante de Miss Jane avait provoqué en lui. Comment la jeune fille avait-elle pu deviner ce qu'il pensait concernant la gouvernante ? Elle avait répondu comme s'il l'avait formulé un jugement à voix haute. Ramsès savait parfaitement que son visage ne laissait rien exprimer — il avait assez cultivé son « air de pharaon » (comme disait Nefret). Pourtant, sans même le regarder, Miss Jane avait perçu ses réflexions. Et cette idée lui déplaisait au plus haut point.

— Où sont mes parents ? Demanda Ramsès pour changer de sujet.

— Ils ont accompagné Cyrus jusqu'à la _zabtiyeh _(bureau de police). Le professeur tenait avant tout à aller interroger Riccetti.

— Il y a peut-être un lien entre lui et le musée, commença David.

— Nous n'allons pas recommencer ce jeu inepte des hypothèses insensées, protesta Ramsès. Nous ne pouvons rien avancer sans éléments nouveaux. Je ne conçois pas que l'on accuse ainsi autrui sans la moindre preuve.

— Riccetti a un passé tellement chargé qu'une accusation de plus n'y changerait rien, dit Nefret en riant, mais je te comprends, mon garçon. Tu as le cœur noble.

Ramsès lui lança un regard hautain qui la fit éclater de rire.

— Je suppose qu'aucune tâche n'a été prévue pour nous ? Demanda David en les regardant l'un après l'autre d'un air un peu inquiet.

— Je dois aller avec tante Amelia prendre le thé au _Shepheard_, dit Nefret. Elle veut interroger quelques personnes qui ont connu la signora Petri. Le professeur a refusé d'y assister.

— Tu m'étonnes, grommela Ramsès. Que compte donc faire Père pendant ce temps ?

— Je n'y avais pas pensé, s'écria Nefret en écarquillant les yeux. Mais tu as raison, il a certainement une autre idée derrière la tête.

— Je me chargerai de le suivre cet après-midi, annonça Ramsès. Non, ajouta-t-il en coupant net à la protestation de David. Á mon avis, il serait préférable que tu passes un peu de temps avec ton grand-père. Tu lui as certainement manqué cet été. Abdullah ne veut pas le reconnaître mais il vieillit beaucoup.

— Il a insisté pour accompagner le professeur au musée ce soir, dit David les sourcils froncés. Est-ce bien prudent ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Dit Nefret. Il ne s'est rien passé la nuit dernière.

— C'est bien pour cela que Père a accepté qu'Abdullah vienne, admit Ramsès. Et Feisal ira avec eux.

— Pourquoi Feisal ? Demanda David. Il y était déjà la nuit passée.

— Daoud semble définitivement destiné à rester à la maison pour protéger les femmes et les enfants, remarqua Nefret en riant. C'est à dire nous, je vous signale ! Selim doit être jugé trop jeune — et puis Feisal est le fils aîné de la famille après tout.

— Il n'est pas très vif… commença David.

— Il le sait, coupa Ramsès. Et je crois qu'il ressent une certaine rancœur contre son jeune frère qui est plus brillant que lui.

« Et contre toi, qui bénéficie d'un traitement si différent du sien, » aurait-il pu ajouter — mais il ne le fit pas. Les yeux candides de David prouvaient amplement qu'une telle idée ne l'avait pas effleuré.

La visite à la zabtiyeh avait été extrêmement décevante — ainsi que j'en fis part à Nefret en attendant nos invitées sur la terrasse de l'hôtel. Malgré la présence de M. Maspero, le chef de la police s'était montré réticent à nous informer des progrès de son enquête. Á mon avis, il n'y en avait aucun d'ailleurs. Ce gros homme semblait avant tout soucieux d'éviter un blâme en haut lieu — hypothèse hautement improbable selon moi vu que le seul Britannique à avoir été tué, Jeremiah Hawkins, n'était pas suffisamment important pour que les autorités s'émeuvent de sa disparition. De plus, l'homme ne laissait aucune famille derrière lui.

Nous n'avions pas davantage été autorisés à rencontrer Riccetti. Il avait été déporté quelques mois auparavant dans un oasis et le policier nous assura d'un air pompeux qu'il y était parfaitement gardé. Emerson avait piqué une belle colère mais la piste semblait tourner court. Après m'avoir accompagnée jusqu'à l'hôtel, mon bouillant époux avait tourné les talons en marmonnant une vague explication. Je ne m'en préoccupai pas, toute absorbée par le fait de pouvoir enfin interroger le directeur du service où la signora Petri avait jadis travaillé.

— Elisabetta ? S'écria M. Maspero, très étonné de ma question. Oui, je me rappelle. Elle a travaillé avec nous de nombreuses années. Elle est morte récemment je crois… Il me semble que John s'était absenté quelques jours pour régler les obsèques.

— De quoi est-elle morte ? Demandai-je.

— Mais ma chère Mrs Emerson, comment le saurais-je ? Fut la réponse un peu choquée. La signora Petri ne travaillait plus dans notre service depuis déjà cinq ans — après nous avoir demandé d'engager John à sa place. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait été mariée avant qu'elle ne nous présente son fils. Le jeune homme avait les qualifications nécessaires, aussi nous l'avons accepté. Je me rappelle qu'il venait juste d'arriver d'Italie.

— Sauriez-vous où vivait la signora ? Demandai-je.

— Elle avait un appartement dans la _shareh_ (rue) el Manakh, répondit M. Maspero d'un ton un peu absent. L'entrée se trouve entre la bijouterie Cohen et les établissements Arthur Krupp. Je vais devoir vous quitter maintenant, mesdames, ajouta-t-il. J'ai du travail qui m'attend. Les autorités semblent enfin décidées à relever de sept mètres le barrage d'Assouan.

— Mon Dieu, dis-je impressionnée par l'amplitude du projet. Est-ce pour bientôt ? Je n'en ai encore pas entendu parler.

— Ce ne sera pas avant l'an prochain, au mieux, Mrs Emerson, s'écria M. Maspero en tiraillant sur sa barbiche. Le musée sera inauguré bien avant — mais quel travail m'attend ensuite ! Je suis chargé de trouver les fonds nécessaires, voyez-vous. Il sera bien entendu extrêmement coûteux d'isoler et de consolider un grand nombre d'édifices de Basse-Nubie menacés d'engloutissement.

Je hochai la tête et M. Maspero prit congé après nous avoir galamment saluées. Nefret se tourna alors vers moi.

— Avez-vous remarqué son impair ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants de malice.

— Oui, répondis-je avec un sourire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ma question, et il a laissé échapper Elisabetta la première fois qu'il a parlé d'elle

— Je ne pensais pas à cela, dit Nefret. Je trouvais seulement étrange qu'il sache si bien où elle habitait.

Nous échangeâmes un regard de connivence.

— Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il sera utile d'aller enquêter au domicile de la signora, dis-je enfin. Très bientôt.

— Mais pas dans l'immédiat, rétorqua Nefret. Vos invitées arrivent.

J'avais également remarqué plusieurs dames dûment corsetées qui se dirigeaient vers nous, buste en avant, comme des navires traversant l'océan. Après les salutations d'usage, nous échangeâmes divers potins plus ou moins charitables sur nos connaissances communes. Je réussis enfin à placer le nom de la signora Petri dans la conversation.

— Oh. N'est-ce pas cette étrangère si voyante qui a travaillé avec M. de Morgan ? S'écria Mrs Pettigrew. Je m'en rappelle très bien. J'ai entendu dire récemment qu'elle était décédée…

— Avez-vous jamais connu le signor Petri ? Demandai-je.

Il me fut répondu de plusieurs côtés que la signora s'était prétendue veuve en arrivant d'Italie une vingtaine d'années auparavant. Elle avait quelques recommandations et de vagues relations au consulat italien, ce qui lui avait permis d'obtenir un petit poste au Service des Antiquités. De là, elle était peu à peu parvenue au poste d'assistante — et je veux tenir pour pures calomnies les insinuations de ces dames sur la façon dont Elisabetta Petri avait obtenu ses promotions.

— Elle était décorative, c'est certain, affirma la plantureuse épouse d'un négociant enrichi. Á une époque, on la croisait dans toutes les réceptions officielles.

— Elle s'est comportée une fois de manière scandaleuse envers mon époux, s'exclama Mrs Pettigrew la bouche pincée. De telles minauderies étaient ridicules. A son âge !

— Elle est aussi venue jusqu'à Louxor avec Emil Brugsch, rappela Marjorie Fisher. Il semblait en adoration devant elle. Mais je ne me rappelle plus en quelle année… C'était il y a longtemps.

— Elle n'était même pas Britannique, protesta Daisy Johnson entre deux bouchées. Et lui est Allemand, n'est-ce pas ? Ces étrangers n'ont aucune retenue.

Il y eut un brouhaha d'approbations fébriles et j'eus un peu de mal à ramener ensuite la conversation sur John Peters.

— Je ne comprends pas qu'on ait accepté de le laisser prendre un patronyme anglais, s'exclama Miss Daisy d'un ton outré.

Fort heureusement, l'arrivée d'un plateau de pâtisseries, de scones avec de la crème caillée, de crumpets et de petits sandwichs variés lui coupa la parole pour un bon moment. Malgré cela, John Peters était peu connu de ces dames (qui ne correspondaient ni en âge, ni en genre à celles qu'il courtisait), aussi je ne pus rien apprendre de plus. Mrs Pettigrew avait remarqué que M. Maspero m'avait escortée, aussi me demanda-t-elle des nouvelles concernant le déménagement du musée.

— Les nouveaux bâtiments se trouveront dans le quartier Ismailieh, n'est-ce pas ? S'exclama-t-elle très animée. Savez-vous que la pâtisserie Mathieu doit également y être transférée ?

La célèbre boutique était bien connue des gourmets du Caire, cependant je n'étais pas au courant de son déménagement — et il m'importait peu.

En réalité, l'information la plus intéressante me fut donnée un peu plus tard par Marjorie Fisher que je retins après le thé afin de lui exprimer à nouveau mon entière satisfaction concernant le prêt — ou du moins la location — de sa maison.

— Je ne comptais pas la garder de toute façon, me dit-elle. Je viens rarement au Caire et il est infiniment plus agréable de rencontrer mes connaissances au _Shepheard_. Je mettrai donc cette maison en vente dès que vous n'en aurez plus l'usage, ma chère.

— Que deviendront Hafid Mahfouz et sa famille ? Demanda Nefret.

— Ils resteront probablement au service des futurs acheteurs, répondit Marjorie en agitant négligemment la main. Après tout, oncle Brandon les avait déjà hérités de l'officier français qui lui a vendu la maison. La domesticité connaît parfois davantage les aîtres que les propriétaires officiels, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est certain, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Une idée venait de me passer par la tête mais je ne parvenais pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était. De plus, la voix de Marjorie qui continuait à jacasser troublait mon processus de réflexion,

— J'ai su que vous fréquentiez les Travel-Taners, dit-elle soudain. Ce sont des nouveaux arrivants et notre petite communauté brûle d'en savoir davantage à leur sujet. Racontez-moi tout, Amelia !

— Mr Travel-Taners est un artiste britannique que M. Maspero a engagé pour réaliser le catalogue de son nouveau musée, dis-je. Il est veuf et sa fille, Jane, assistera tous les jours chez nous — chez _vous_ — aux cours donnés par Mr Flint-Flechey.

— Un veuf… commença Marjorie, le regard inquisiteur. Il a une vie nocturne plutôt active, vous savez.

— Je vous demande pardon ? fis-je saisie.

— Et bien, chuchota-t-elle en prenant l'air d'une conspiratrice, je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois de nuit dans les couloirs de l'hôtel.

Je réalisai soudain que Nefret n'avait pas l'âge d'écouter de tels commérages, aussi je me levai précipitamment en prétendant que nous devions rentrer. Je dois dire que Marjorie Fisher parut un peu déçue.

Ce ne fut qu'en montant dans le fiacre que je me demandai ce que Marjorie faisait elle-même la nuit dans les couloirs de l'hôtel…

**Manuscrit H**

Ramsès n'avait eu aucun mal à convaincre David de rester parler avec Abdullah. Laissant son ami près de son grand-père, il se déguisa sobrement en fellah égyptien, avec une galabieh sombre et un turban, et accompagna Nefret jusqu'au _Shepheard_. Dissimulé sans peine parmi la foule animée qui se pressait en bas des marches, il vit son père arriver en escortant sa mère, puis repartir quasi immédiatement. Il lui emboîta le pas, repoussant du geste un porteur d'eau qui l'interpellait. Emerson traversa au pas de charge le jardin de l'Ezbekieh, n'en regardant ni les banyans géants, ni les palmiers royaux qui étaient pourtant l'objet des soins zélés des jardiniers. Comme de coutume depuis l'occupation militaire anglaise, le kiosque nord-ouest du jardin était réservé aux orchestres militaires et jouait de la musique européenne. Ramsès savait que dans les kiosques du sud-ouest, on pouvait entendre de la musique arabe ou turque. Il y allait parfois. Il partageait les regrets des vieux Cairotes quant à l'aspect trop européanisé de l'endroit. Il ne restait plus aucun pittoresque oriental dans ce parc entouré d'une grille dorée, cerné d'immeubles haussmanniens. Il se demanda si le cours d'urbanisme du matin ne l'avait pas davantage marqué qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Devant lui, Emerson longeait maintenant le lac de l'Ezbekieh. Deux ans auparavant, la grotte avait été rebâtie, avec un aquarium et des cascades miniatures. D'importants travaux étaient aussi en cours pour reconstruire le théâtre à ciel ouvert où se donneraient ensuite des représentations de tous les genres en vogue : opéra, opéra-bouffe, opérette, comédie italienne, française ou grecque. Malgré cela, la bonne société s'était déshabituée des lieux qui restaient la plupart du temps presque déserts. Ramsès croisa cependant quelques militaires britanniques en permission qui arpentaient les allées de leur démarche d'automates. L'Ezbekieh était pour eux le centre de toutes les réjouissances de la capitale, celui où voisinaient les bars, les boutiques — et les inévitables bordels. Sur le Mouski, Emerson s'arrêta un instant et regarda autour de lui. Ramsès trouvait curieuse la cohabitation des tramways électriques et des omnibus à traction hippomobile. Lorsqu'il se rua en avant, Emerson disparaissait déjà au coin de la rue el Khalig. Dédaignant l'un des plus célèbres établissements du coin, le _Splendid Bar_ de la rue de Boulaq (non loin du musée), son père entra tout droit au _Café Chicha_, sous les arcades, à l'angle des rues Guénenah et Kamel. Ramsès attendit un instant, puis il le suivit. Il y avait quelques Européens dont un homme âgé, avec une barbe taillée à l'impériale, qui portait le tarbouche mou à la mode à l'époque du khédive Ismaïl. Emerson s'assit dans un coin et commanda un café.

Nous n'eûmes qu'un bref moment pour échanger nos informations juste après le dîner. Emerson ne fut guère impressionné par mes découvertes concernant Elisabetta Petri, ni par le fait que Mr Travel-Taners ait été aperçu dans les couloirs du _Shepheard_ la nuit.

— Ma parole, s'écria-t-il. Vous avez vraiment l'esprit mal tourné, Peabody. Cet homme est veuf. Il existe dans son cas d'autres occupations nocturnes que celle d'aller assassiner les gens au musée, et vous devriez le savoir. Comptez-vous associer Travel-Taners avec Flint-Flechey père ? Ou plutôt, TT et FF ? Vous l'aviez oublié parmi vos premiers suspects, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pas du tout, Emerson, rétorquai-je dignement. Mr Travel-Taners fait partie de mes listes — justement celle des personnes dont nous ne savions rien. Je comptais d'ailleurs pouvoir l'interroger en attirant sa fille quotidiennement chez nous.

— Au moins, ricana Emerson, vous ne pourrez pas l'impliquer dans la filière italienne — sauf s'il a eu l'outrecuidance d'aller jadis passer son voyage de noces à Venise.

— Emerson, demandai-je sans relever sa piètre tentative d'humour, m'accompagnerez-vous pour enquêter dans l'appartement de la signora Petri ?

— Enquêter ? S'exclama-t-il. Le mot est charmant. Vous comptez en réalité entrer chez elle par effraction, ma chère. Cependant, je viendrai avec vous dès que vous le souhaiterez.

— Demain sera parfait, Emerson. Je sais que vous avez encore une nuit tellement chargée devant vous.

— Grrr… grogna mon époux en s'éloignant — puis il se retourna : A propos de filière italienne, ma chérie, savez-vous où se trouve actuellement Lucas Hayes, le cousin d'Evelyn qui a jadis tenté de la tuer pour lui voler son héritage ? N'était-il pas lui aussi à moitié Italien ?

Me quittant sur cette flèche du Parthe, Emerson partit très content de lui. Les enfants avaient suivi notre échange sans y participer. Il n'était pas toujours facile de prendre part à une controverse entre nous.

Lorsque je leur demandai comment ils comptaient occuper leur soirée, David affirma avoir à étudier, Ramsès marmonna que les papyrus que j'avais achetés pour lui chez Aslimi étaient intéressants et Nefret voulait écrire une lettre à sa cousine Lia. Ils s'éclipsèrent donc.

Lucas Hayes ? Répétai-je en montant dans ma chambre. Je n'y avais aucunement pensé. C'était fort improbable mais je pouvais cependant rendre visite à son ancien complice, Alberto, qui croupissait toujours dans les geôles cairotes. A l'idée d'affronter à nouveau le chef de la police, je poussai un profond soupir.

Cette seconde soirée sans la présence d'Emerson me parut longuette. Je travaillai sans conviction sur la traduction que Walter m'avait envoyée mais mon esprit n'était pas attentif aux exploits de Sésostris. Á plusieurs reprises, je songeai que je devrais accompagner Emerson au musée la nuit suivante. Guetter aux côtés de mon valeureux époux, attendre (ou même espérer) dans le noir que se présentât un assassin sanguinaire me rappellerait sans nul doute notre première rencontre et ces merveilleuses nuits d'Amarna lorsque Alberto et Lucas Hayes organisaient de conserve leur machination compliquée mettant en œuvre une sinistre momie ambulante pour terroriser nos hommes — et faire renoncer ma vaillante amie Evelyn à ses droits légitimes.

Plongée dans mes réminiscences, je souris à la superstition aveugle que manifestait alors notre raïs Abdullah. De nombreuses aventures vécues en notre compagnie avaient sans conteste fini par persuader cet homme courageux mais crédule que le surnaturel n'existait que dans l'imagination des naïfs, dont ne se privaient pas d'abuser les escrocs en tout genre. Je m'endormis enfin en pensant à la « malédiction des Baskerville » et à la façon dont j'étais également venue à bout de cette affaire prétendument démoniaque. J'eus une nuit parfaitement calme. Aucune prémonition ne vint m'avertir de ce que subissaient Emerson et nos deux amis au musée de Boulaq. La nuit rouge de Sobek était pourtant en pleine réalisation…

— C'est le vieil Hamad al Mekkawi qui nous a accueilli, commença Emerson une fois que j'eus pansé les blessés et envoyé le malade dans son lit. Vous pensez bien que Wellington et ses acolytes étaient rentrés chez eux depuis longtemps !

Nous étions réunis au salon, suspendus à ses lèvres pour entendre enfin le récit tant attendu de leurs aventures nocturnes. La senteur fleurie qui provenait de la fenêtre ouverte sur le jardin, les cris des oiseaux, le ciel presque limpide (malgré la constante pollution qui régnait au dessus du Caire), tout annonçait que la journée serait calme et sereine. J'avais demandé que l'on nous apportât du thé et des toasts. Nous avions effectivement expédié le petit-déjeuner lorsqu'Emerson avait surgi à l'aube sur le perron de la maison, ruisselant de sang, portant Abdullah sur son épaule tandis que Feisal les suivait de près, gémissant et se tordant les mains.

— Payez le fiacre, Peabody, fut la première phrase cohérente que j'entendis de mon époux.

Au hurlement poussé par Hafid en voyant ce sinistre trio se présenter devant la porte, je m'étais précipitée pour le rejoindre dans l'entrée, suivie par Nefret qui était attablée avec moi avant leur irruption. J'entendis au même moment s'ouvrir dans mon dos la porte des garçons qui paressaient encore dans leur chambre. Sans me retourner, et bien entendu sans obéir à la demande inepte d'Emerson, je parai au plus pressé et me penchai sur Abdullah qu'Emerson venait d'étendre sur un coffre de bois. Il semblait inconscient.

— Où a-t-il été blessé ? Demandai-je après avoir envoyé Nefret chercher ma trousse de premiers soins au premier étage.

— Il ne l'est pas, grommela Emerson qui semblait fatigué et en colère à la fois. Il s'est simplement écroulé comme une masse. Je pense que c'est son cœur.

Abdullah avait déjà été terrassé à deux reprises par une attaque cardiaque. Bien que je lui aie prescrit un repos absolu, il avait refusé d'interrompre ses activités. Je le considérai d'un œil soucieux. David, le visage blême s'approcha de nous.

— A-t-il dit quelque chose ? S'exclama-t-il.

— Il a dit avoir une douleur à la poitrine qui irradiait jusque dans son bras, répondit Emerson en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Puis il s'est écroulé. Ne trouvez-vous pas que son pouls bat anormalement, Peabody ? Il me semble erratique. Que pouvons-nous faire ?

Abdullah ouvrit alors les yeux. Il eut un peu de mal à accommoder, puis son regard tomba sur moi. Il me reconnut et me sourit.

— Ah. C'est vous, Sitt, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible. Je croyais être encore à Deir el Bahari.

— Ne parlez pas ! ordonnai-je sans m'attarder au sens de ces curieuses paroles. Toussez. Encore. Toussez plus fort.

Abdullah me regarda d'un air étonné mais il s'exécuta en toute confiance. Il devint pourpre sous l'effort. Dans mon dos, Emerson poussa un juron étouffé.

— Peabody ? S'écria-t-il en tentant — sans succès — d'adoucir sa voix sonore. Etes-vous certaine que…

— Très bien, Abdullah, dis-je d'un ton ferme sans répondre à Emerson. Inspirez profondément maintenant. Recommencez. Des respirations longues suivies de toux prolongées.

Peu de temps après, le pouls d'Abdullah était redevenu normal. Je lui administrai un tonique cardiaque que je pris dans ma trousse, puis envoyai David et Ramsès l'escorter jusqu'à son lit dans la maisonnette du jardin où se trouvait Daoud. Je recommandai à Abdullah de se reposer et de dormir, puis priai David de veiller à ce que Daoud restât auprès de son oncle. Cet homme gigantesque possédait un cœur d'or. Aussi fidèle qu'attentif, il ferait une excellent garde-malade. Feisal suivit le cortège comme un somnambule. Il ne m'avait pas répondu quand je lui avais demandé s'il était blessé. Je voulus réitérer ma question mais Emerson me retint en secouant la tête.

— Il n'a rien, Peabody, dit-il. Laissez-le. Il est simplement sous le choc d'avoir vu son père dans cet état, Daoud lui fera du café pour le remonter. Feisal n'a besoin que de sommeil

— Pourquoi avez-vous fait tousser Abdullah, tante Amelia ? Me demanda Nefret dès qu'ils furent tous hors de vue.

— J'ai lu cela dans un journal médical, dis-je en plissant le front. Depuis que je sais qu'Abdullah souffre d'insuffisance cardiaque, je me tiens au courant. Ils conseillaient une toux profonde et prolongée, comme pour expulser des sécrétions provenant du fond de la poitrine — et ensuite des inspirations longues pour apporter de l'oxygène aux poumons. D'après ce que j'ai compris, l'ensemble masse le cœur et active la circulation sanguine, ce qui aide la victime à reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal.

— Cela a été efficace, admit Nefret, les yeux tournés vers le jardin. La médecine ne cesse d'évoluer, vous savez. J'ai lu qu'un docteur viennois, Karl Landsteiner, venait de découvrir que le sang humain se répartissait en quatre groupes différents et pas forcément compatibles entre eux. C'est vraiment incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? Cela peut ouvrir une nouvelle dimension à la médecine et à la chirurgie…

Emerson s'était assis lourdement sur le premier fauteuil rencontré, la tête dans les mains. Il n'écoutait pas Nefret mais je savais que la jeune fille parlait surtout pour évacuer l'inquiétude qui la minait. Sans nier que le sujet qu'elle évoquait soit passionnant, j'avoue que le seul sang à l'heure actuelle qui m'importait était celui dont Emerson était recouvert. Malgré cela, je n'étais pas réellement angoissée. Il ne devait pas être grièvement atteint sinon il n'aurait pu transporter Abdullah aussi aisément.

— Où êtes-vous blessé, mon chéri ? Demandai-je doucement.

— Nulle part, gronda Emerson en secouant vigoureusement la tête.

— D'où vient tout ce sang, alors ? Insistai-je. De votre adversaire ? Où est Hamad al Mekkawi ? Avez-vous prévenu la police ? Que s'est-il passé ? Mais répondez-moi donc !

— Bon Dieu, Peabody, s'exclama Emerson en relevant la tête — et je vis qu'il souriait. Vous ne cessez de discutailler et de poser des questions, comment voulez-vous que je vous réponde ? Non, ma chérie, ajouta-t-il en levant une main apaisante. Attendons que les garçons reviennent. Je vais monter me changer et me débarbouiller et je vous raconte tout cela.

Il frotta son menton rugueux, se leva et commença à escalader les marches, quatre par quatre. Manifestement, sa forme physique n'était aucunement diminuée. La colère enfla brusquement en moi.

— Nom d'un chien, Emerson ! criai-je dans son dos. Dites-moi au moins d'où vient ce sang.

— D'un poulet je présume, répondit-il sans même se retourner.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

_**Si tu veux que quelqu'un n'existe plus, cesse de le regarder. (Proverbe arabe)**_

Bien entendu, j'avais poursuivi — mais à une allure plus modérée — Emerson jusque dans notre chambre. Lorsque je le rejoignis, il avait déjà projeté ses affaires souillées à travers toute la pièce. Une fois qu'il fut lavé, je vis qu'il portait une profonde entaille à la main et une coupure au front. Je pansai ces blessures en silence car un regard bleu saphir me défiait sous de noirs sourcils froncés. Sans nous attarder, nous redescendîmes ensemble. Avant de quitter la pièce, Emerson avait repris dans la poche de son vieux pantalon un objet –une pierre à ce que j'en vis — qu'il tenait serré dans sa main crispée.

Nous rejoignîmes dans le salon Ramsès, David et Nefret qui nous attendaient. Avant de commencer la session, je demandai à Hafid de nous apporter un plateau de thé accompagné de quelques mets reconstituants car ni Emerson ni les garçons n'avaient déjeuné.

— C'est le vieil Hamad al Mekkawi qui nous a accueillis au musée, commença Emerson après avoir bu une tasse du réconfortant breuvage et avalé plusieurs sandwichs. Vous pensez bien que Wellington et ses acolytes étaient déjà rentrés chez eux depuis longtemps ! J'ai mis Feisal à monter la garde dans l'entrée, là où a été trouvé le corps de Karim, puis j'ai laissé Abdullah dans le propre fauteuil de Wellington, dans son bureau — dommage qu'il ne le sache pas, ce prétentieux bouffi de préjugés en tomberait raide d'indignation, n'est-ce pas ? —et je suis enfin allé me poster dans la salle de Sobek.

— Vous étiez ainsi chacun placé aux endroits où ont été commis les meurtres, soulignai-je en prenant quelques notes.

— En réalité, précisa Emerson, nous étions aux endroits où ont été découverts les corps. Maspero affirme que celui d'Hawkins a été déplacé d'après les traces de sang qui maculaient le sol autour de lui le matin où ils l'ont trouvé. Cette andouille de Wellington a tout fait nettoyer avant même que la police ne soit intervenue.

— N'est-ce pas extrêmement suspect de sa part ? Demandai-je.

— C'est surtout extrêmement crétin, ce qui ne m'étonne nullement, répondit Emerson d'un ton rogue. Comme Maspero avait déjà vu ces traces, je ne vois pas ce que Wellington pouvait lui cacher. Nom d'un chien, Peabody ! Allez-vous me laisser parler ?

Je pense plus simple de donner à mon aimable lecteur le résumé du récit d'Emerson que je rapportai par la suite dans mon journal.

Comme il nous l'avoua, Emerson s'attendait à passer au musée une seconde nuit aussi inutile que la première. Il n'était revenu que poussé par un désir aveugle d'agir à tout prix, même en vain.

Plusieurs longues heures s'écoulèrent sans la moindre animation. La nuit était bien avancée et le vieux gardien, Hamad al Mekkawi, venait de terminer sa seconde ronde lorsqu'Emerson eut l'idée d'examiner plus en détail la grande salle où trônait le dieu Sobek. Comme Ramsès l'avait fait avant lui — lorsque mon fils interrompit le discours de son père pour le signaler, il s'attira en retour un regard noir — Emerson sonda l'un après l'autre les murs nus dont les grosses pierres carrées semblaient dater des âges antiques, puis le sol aux dalles creusées par des milliers de pas. Il ne remarqua rien de particulier sauf de curieuses traces d'huile au bas d'un mur, tout au fond de la pièce. Alors qu'il se penchait pour les étudier, il perçut un bruit sourd, sans pouvoir déterminer d'où il provenait. Sans précaution aucune, il se précipita jusqu'au bureau de Wellington où il trouva Abdullah debout, alerté également. Ils se rendirent ensemble jusqu'à l'entrée et y trouvèrent Feisal en compagnie du gardien, chacun regardant autour de lui d'un air inquiet, incapable de dire d'où venait le son entendu. Décidé à fouiller le musée de fond en comble, Emerson se dirigea d'abord dans la salle d'entrepôt qui paraissait la pièce la plus apte à fournir une cachette à un voleur audacieux. Effectivement, de derrière la première pile de caisses, il revint en tenant par le cou le journaliste O'Connell qui n'en menait pas large. Sommé de s'expliquer, quasiment étranglé par une poigne féroce, l'Irlandais indiqua avoir réussi à pénétrer dans le bâtiment plus tôt dans l'après-midi, profitant de l'agitation des départs de fin de journée. Il avait entendu parler de la présence d'Emerson sur les lieux et décidé de se mettre « en planque » dans le but de récolter quelques informations en vue d'un article inédit.

« Nos lecteurs s'impatientent quand il ne se passe rien de nouveau, » avait-il expliqué pour se justifier devant le regard furieux qui le toisait. Ainsi qu'il nous le précisa, Emerson avait été fortement tenté d'assassiner le journaliste afin d'offrir sa future nécrologie à l'avidité de ses lecteurs mais, bien entendu, son bon sens — et je veux aussi l'espérer, son bon cœur — l'empêcha de mener cette opération à terme. Kevin avait également entendu un cri étouffé mais il avait pensé que c'était l'un des autres qui l'avait poussé. Il affirma que le son ne provenait pas de la pièce où il s'était caché. Emerson le relâcha pour continuer ses recherches. Dûment fouillée, la salle d'entrepôt n'offrit aucune indication. La surprise fut donc totale lorsqu'Emerson revint près de Sobek. Une étoffe d'un rouge sanglant était drapée autour la statue et un liquide sombre gouttait de la pierre pour s'étaler en flaque noire sur le sol dallé. La lampe qu'Emerson avait laissée en partant s'était éteinte mais il lui sembla cependant percevoir une forme sombre dans le fond de la pièce. Tandis que ses quatre compagnons, en pleine crise d'hystérie, hurlaient des imprécations et/ou des prières, mon vaillant époux se précipita tête en avant pour intercepter l'intrus.

Malheureusement, il glissa sur le liquide répandu et chuta lourdement en se cognant la tête contre le socle de la statue. Alors qu'il se relevait, plus qu'à moitié assommé, il sentit une étoffe le frôler. Tendant la main dans le noir, il s'agrippa à une arrête coupante qui lui entailla la paume et entendit le choc sourd d'un lourd objet qui tombait et roulait jusqu'à lui. Machinalement, il le ramassa et le mit dans sa poche. D'une voix tonnante, il fit ensuite taire les cris stridents qui l'assourdissaient et ordonna qu'on lui apportât une nouvelle lampe. Curieusement, seul Mr O'Connell osa s'en retourner seul jusqu'à la salle des entrepôts, pour revenir peu après avec la lumière demandée. A la vue d'Emerson rugissant et sanglant, le journaliste manqua lâcher sa lampe mais l'attention de chacun se porta alors sur Abdullah qui, après un hoquet violent, venait de s'effondrer dans les bras tendus de son fils derrière lui. Jurant à nouveau à pleins poumons, Emerson se rua auprès du corps effondré de son vieil ami. D'une voix rendue incohérente par la crispation nerveuse de ses mâchoires, Abdullah évoqua une douleur à la poitrine (où il crispait sa main brune et fripée) qui irradiait jusque dans son bras, puis il perdit connaissance. Emerson l'enleva dans ses bras et l'emporta jusqu'à l'entrée, mieux éclairée. Il l'étendit sur un banc et le fit revenir à lui avec de l'eau fraîche et de petites tapes sur les joues. Le laissant ensuite se reposer et récupérer, Emerson se munit d'une lampe puissante et retourna jusqu'à la salle de Sobek.

Le sol était effectivement inondé d'une substance sombre et gluante — du sang, vérifia-t-il en y goûtant — mais la cape rouge avait disparu. Seul un long fil de coton resté accroché à un angle de la pierre témoignait qu'il n'avait pas été victime d'une hallucination. Perplexe, Emerson ressortit de sa poche le caillou qu'il avait ramassé et se figea un long moment en l'examinant.

Un cri de Feisal le fit alors revenir en courant auprès d'Abdullah qui avait à nouveau perdu connaissance. Inquiet, Emerson s'aperçut que le pouls du vieil homme devenait erratique. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Il envoya Kevin O'Connell à la recherche d'un fiacre et, dès que celui-ci arriva, il y hissa le corps inerte Abdullah. Feisal le suivit en gémissant. Emerson ne savait pas ce qu'était devenu le journaliste et ne s'en souciait aucunement. Il n'avait pensé qu'à rentrer aussi vite que possible à Dar al Sajara.

Á la fin de cet incroyable récit, il y eut un long silence. Puis, bien entendu, les questions fusèrent toutes en même temps.

— Quel était donc ce caillou, Père ? Demanda Ramsès.

— Comment a-t-on pu enlever la cape rouge dans la salle de Sobek sans que vous ne vous en aperceviez ? Demandai-je.

— Le sang venait-il vraiment d'un poulet ? Demanda Nefret.

— Mon vénéré grand-père va-t-il s'en sortir ? Demanda David.

C'est à cette dernière question, posée d'une voix blanche d'émotion, qu'Emerson choisit de répondre en premier.

— Je l'espère, mon garçon, dit-il en tapant sur l'épaule de David. Abdullah est un vieil homme, certes, mais il est encore solide et nous veillerons à ce qu'il ne se surmène pas davantage.

— J'ai apporté avec moi ce qui se fait de mieux comme remèdes pour de telles affections, dis-je gentiment. Il faudra qu'Abdullah garde en permanence sur lui des comprimés de _digitalis lanata_, cela traite les troubles du rythme cardiaque.

— La digitaline est un cardiotonique, dit Nefret. C'est exact.

— Pour répondre à votre question, Peabody, déclara Emerson les sourcils froncés, (il n'aimait guère me voir usurper le rôle de médecin), je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais un ou plusieurs individus ont bel et bien réussi à entrer cette nuit dans le musée et à s'y déplacer à leur guise — juste sous mon nez, ce qui me déplait profondément. Je vais vérifier dès demain si Maspero ne possède pas d'anciens plans des lieux sinon je vous jure bien que je désosserai pierre par pierre la salle où se trouve cette satanée statue. Je suis certain que la solution se trouve là ! Il doit y avoir une sorte de passage secret. C'est assez logique d'ailleurs. Ces vieux bâtiments avaient souvent un accès direct jusqu'au Nil pour pouvoir y décharger les barques, et en particulier les pierres lors de leur construction.

— Comment savez-vous que le sang répandu autour de la statue provenait d'un poulet ? Demanda à nouveau Nefret.

— Je n'en sais rien, ma chérie, s'écria Emerson. J'ai simplement dit cela pour asticoter Peabody ! (Il me lança un regard goguenard). Si les auteurs de cette petite farce souhaitaient obtenir un effet dramatique, c'était plutôt réussi, mais vu la quantité de sang répandu, c'est un hippopotame qu'ils ont dû immoler.

— Comment avez-vous été blessé à la main ? Demandai-je en réprimant un sourire involontaire.

— Oh, répondit Emerson en regardant son imposant bandage les sourcils froncés. J'ai agrippé quelque chose que cet énergumène trimbalait au côté, une sorte de sabre ou plutôt un long coutelas. Il portait aussi une galabieh, mais cela ne veut rien dire. Il pouvait parfaitement s'agir d'un Européen déguisé. Il n'a pas prononcé un seul mot — l'autre non plus.

— Etes-vous certain qu'ils étaient plusieurs ? Demanda Ramsès.

— Non, reconnut Emerson. Les impressions dans le noir peuvent être faussées. Je crois cependant qu'il y en avait au moins deux.

— Et la pierre que vous avez ramassée, Père ? Insista Ramsès.

Emerson se rengorgea, et je compris qu'il avait ménagé ses effets. Il sortit lentement de sa poche un fragment de statuette qu'il nous présenta en pleine lumière. La pierre presque ronde représentait les seins d'une femme en partie recouverts de la longue robe antique traditionnelle et, par dessus, se trouvait un tablier de pharaon.

— Ce type de vêture est unique dans la statuaire pharaonique, dit Emerson d'une voix devenue rauque. D'ailleurs, il y a aussi un nom en hiéroglyphes sur la ceinture. Sobek-Néférou.

— Seigneur, s'exclama Ramsès.

— En quoi est-ce unique ? Demandai-je sans comprendre.

— Par-dessus son vêtement féminin, précisa Emerson, la reine a revêtu un habit masculin de pharaon. En alliant ainsi ces deux vêtures, elle s'affirme bel et bien en tant qu'Horus féminin.

— Mais qui est donc Sobek-Néférou ? Demanda Nefret interloquée.

— Sa filiation est contestée, répondit Emerson. Selon moi, c'était la fille d'Amenemhat III et l'épouse de son frère — ou demi-frère — Amenemhat IV, mais rien n'est prouvé car elle reste fort peu connue. Elle a régné en tant que pharaon à la XII° dynastie. Elle est montée (en principe) sur le trône à la fin du Moyen Empire pour y exercer seule le pouvoir souverain — comme le fit plus tard Hatchepsout. On lui attribue la pyramide inachevée de Mazghunah, au sud de Dahchoûr — celle où nous avions travaillé, vous vous souvenez Peabody ? Elle est censée y être enterrée mais les fouilles de sa pyramide — je suis bien placé pour le savoir — n'ont pas livré d'élément décisif à son identification.

— Si l'on en croit le papyrus de Turin, son règne dura seulement trois ans, dix mois et vingt-quatre jours, précisa Ramsès.

— Oh, la présence historique de cette reine est confirmée sur plusieurs monuments, affirma Emerson d'un ton docte. On le trouve par exemple sur une architrave (_NdA : dans l'architecture antique, la partie de l'entablement qui porte horizontalement sur les colonnes_) d'un temple d'Hérakléopolis ou encore sur certaines pierres du mausolée d'Amenemhat III. Elle a aussi des statues en provenance du Delta. Ces trop rares vestiges laissent supposer l'existence d'autres œuvres qui ont dû être détruites, enfouies dans le sable, ou encore volées pour des collections particulières, rugit-il dans un éclat soudain.

— Hérakléopolis ? Répétai-je d'un ton volontairement interrogateur pour distraire l'attention d'Emerson.

— C'était le nom grec de la capitale du vingtième nome d'Égypte, s'empressa-t-il de me répondre, presque rasséréné. Elle était aussi appelée Henen-nesut, ou _Hwt-nen-nesu_ en égyptien ancien, ce qui signifie maison de l'enfant royal. Après avoir été la capitale de la Basse-Égypte au cours des IX° et X° dynasties — durant la première période intermédiaire — elle perdit de son importance après la réunification de l'Égypte.

— Je sais que le musée français du Louvre possède une statue de Sobek-Néférou, dit David les yeux brillants, une œuvre en grès rouge malheureusement mutilée.

— Aucune statue de Sobek-Néférou n'a jamais conservé sa tête, commença Emerson, mais je trouve inadmissible que le Louvre se soit indûment approprié un vestige inestimable et… Grrr !

Je lançai à David un regard lourd de reproches qui le fit s'empourprer.

— Que signifie le nom de Sobek-Néférou ? Demanda alors Nefret.

— Humph, fit Emerson, un peu calmé. Conformément aux règles de la titulature en usage depuis la Vème dynastie, Sobek-Néférou porte en tant que pharaon le nom de la Beauté de Sobek.

— Quand on contemple un crocodile, remarquai-je en plissant le nez, le mot beauté n'est pas le premier qui vient à l'esprit !

— C'est vrai, admit Emerson, mais les Égyptiens considéraient Sobek comme l'incarnation même du principe créateur, c'est à dire un grand séducteur, également apte de châtier l'adultère. C'est sans doute pour conjurer tout danger que Sobek-Néférou transforma en beauté l'agressivité du saurien. Elle devint donc : Sobek du Fayoum, ce qui définissait à la fois son programme de gouvernement et son mode d'action spirituelle.

— Nous avions déjà évoqué le Fayoum, dis-je pensivement.

— Cette région est un vrai petit paradis, dit Emerson. Les pharaons du Moyen Empire ont contribués à sa mise en valeur, notamment grâce à d'importants travaux d'irrigation, et créèrent un immense jardin, doublé d'une réserve de pêche et de chasse. Le dieu de la principale ville du Fayoum, Shedet, la Crocodilopolis des Grecs, était précisément Sobek dont l'une des fonctions consistait à faire monter le soleil du fond des eaux afin de faire jaillir la lumière sur la terre, déclenchant ainsi sa fertilisation. Considéré comme le grand poisson, le maître des rives et des marais, Sobek était bel et bien la puissance de la lumière divine, apte à extraire la vie de l'océan ténébreux de l'origine et à rendre le pays verdoyant. Telles étaient également les tâches que s'était fixées Sobek-Néférou, le pharaon crocodile.

Il s'interrompit pour étouffer un formidable bâillement.

— Vous avez eu une nuit épuisante, mon chéri, dis-je aussitôt. Vous devriez aller vous reposer. Pour ma part, je vais vérifier que tout va bien du côté d'Abdullah. Quant à vous jeunes gens, ajoutai-je en me tournant vers les enfants qui faisaient aussi mine de se lever. Je vous rappelle que Mr Flint-Flechey ne va pas tarder à arriver. Aussi ne vous sauvez pas.

**Manuscrit H**

Á la fin du cours, Ramsès suivit les autres et rejoignit au jardin ses parents et Cyrus Vandergelt. A voir l'expression animée de ce dernier, il avait déjà été mis au courant des évènements de la nuit. Il se leva galamment pour saluer Nefret et serra ensuite vigoureusement la main des deux garçons — à la mode américaine.

Peu après, tous se trouvèrent réunis autour de la grande table de la salle à manger, où la conversation devint vite animée.

Lorsque Hafid servit le premier plat, Ramsès remarqua que le cuisinier avait obtempéré à la demande d'Emerson. Le menu était très simple mais typiquement égyptien : une salade de fèves macérées dans l'huile et arrosée d'un filet de citron (_foul moudammas_), une soupe de lentilles avec des croûtons, suivie d'un plat de viande garni de céréales et de légumes. Des galettes de pain, des crudités et un bol de lait caillé accompagnaient les mets. Tous y firent honneur, même Cyrus qui était pourtant peu accoutumé à ces préparations fortement épicées.

Ramsès écoutait sa mère donner un avis sans ambages sur l'apparition — et la disparition —mystérieuse des linges pourpres de Sobek. Elle avait l'habitude amusante pour souligner ses dires d'employer des dictons, d'énoncer des principes ou d'utiliser des métaphores. « A chaque jour suffit sa peine », disait-elle au même moment. Ramsès se demanda où elle trouvait son inspiration pour certains des aphorismes imagés dont elle illustrait ses explications — du moins lorsque Emerson lui en laissait le temps. Si son époux osait la contredire, elle répondait fréquemment : « Vous verrez bien que j'avais raison. » Ensuite, lorsqu'un événement venait confirmer ses prédictions, elle affichait un air suffisant, oubliant les multiples fois où ses prédictions ne s'étaient pas réalisées.

— Je ne m'explique pas la présence de ce morceau de statue de Sobek-Néférou, disait sa mère, mais les linges rouges de Sobek expriment de toute évidence la fascination pour la pourpre royale liée au pouvoir pharaonique. Cela expliquerait qu'une bande de voleurs — et d'assassins — ait…

— Amelia, rugit Emerson. Je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez tirer des conclusions aussi hâtives sans le moindre élément de preuve — en les nommant en plus des évidences. Je vous rappelle que le pourpre est également votre couleur fétiche et que vous n'avez rien d'un pharaon, ni d'un assassin.

Quant à cette dernière assertion, Ramsès n'en était pas tellement certain à en juger par l'expression qu'affichait le visage de sa mère.

— Le mystérieux signe du crocodile réapparaît, dit Cyrus qui tenait la statuette brisée dans ses mains et la contemplait d'un air extasié. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette reine pharaon. Voici une femme aussi énergique que vous, Amelia.

— Une civilisation se modèle toujours sur un ensemble de mythes, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre avec un sourire flatté. Dans le monde judéo-chrétien, notre mère Ève est restée pour le moins suspecte, mais il n'en allait pas de même dans l'univers égyptien. Après tout, c'est à travers la grandiose figure de la déesse Isis que fut découvert le secret de la résurrection.

— Les femmes pharaons se comptent néanmoins sur les doigts de la main, ricana Emerson.

— Je ne connaissais qu'Hatchepsout, remarqua Nefret.

— C'est la plus célèbre, admit Emerson, mais pas la seule. Il y eut d'abord Merneith — ou Méryt-Neith –dans les toutes premières périodes de l'Égypte pharaonique.

— On ne peut pas affirmer qu'elle ait réellement régné, souligna Ramsès. Certains parlent plutôt de régence et elle n'apparaît pas dans les listes royales.

— Pourtant, grogna Emerson avec un regard sombre envers son héritier, plusieurs indices laissent supposer que tel fut bien le cas ! Petrie s'est complètement égaré lorsqu'il découvrit une stèle funéraire à son nom dans la nécropole d'Abydos. Bien qu'il y manquât le nom d'Horus, il l'a attribuée à un roi.

— C'est la traduction de son titre, « Aimée de Neith » qui permit de comprendre qu'il s'agissait une femme, ajouta Ramsès.

— Un autre argument, continua Emerson d'une voix tonnante, est la découverte sur le site de Saqqarah de son second monument funéraire doté d'une barque solaire permettant le voyage de son esprit en compagnie du dieu-soleil jusque dans l'au-delà.

— Quelles sont les autres reines-pharaons ?

— La première officiellement donnée comme pharaon est Nitocris, répondit Emerson, qui succéda à Mérenrê II et régna (selon Manéthon) à la fin de la VI° dynastie — alors très affaiblie. Ensuite, il y a notre Sobek-Néférou, puis bien sûr, Hatchepsout, grande épouse royale de Thoutmosis II, fille de Thoutmosis 1er et petite-fille d'Ahmosis qui fonda la XVIIIème dynastie.

— J'aime beaucoup cette phrase attribuée à la grande reine, ajouta la mère de Ramsès : J'ai reconstruit ce qui avait été détruit et parfait ce qui était incomplet.

— Ne soyez pas grandiloquente, Peabody, grogna Emerson.

— Ne dit-on pas que Néfertiti aurait elle-aussi exercé la corégence avec Akhenaton ? Demanda un peu vite Cyrus Vandergelt.

— En effet, admit Emerson avec un sourire amusé envers son vieil ami. Smenkhkarê est devenu pharaon après la mort du roi. Certains prétendent que c'était Néfertiti mais cette hypothèse est rejetée par la majorité des égyptologues. D'autres pensent à un jeune frère du roi défunt ou l'un de ses fils. Pour moi, il s'agit en réalité de Merytaton, la fille de Néfertiti et d'Akhenaton.

— Dommage, soupira Cyrus. Et ensuite ?

— Les dernières reines pharaons sont Taousert qui accéda à la couronne durant les luttes intestines de la fin de la XIXème dynastie et bien entendu Cléopâtre VII Philopator qui monta sur le trône à la mort de son père Ptolémée XII en 51 avant JC.

— J'avais oublié Cléopâtre, admit Nefret en hochant la tête.

— Que faisons-nous ? Demanda Cyrus avec enthousiasme. J'espère, les amis, que je pourrais me joindre à vous !

Ramsès et David répondirent avec un bel ensemble qu'ils avaient du travail à compléter — en réalité du sommeil à rattraper. Le regard de sa mère fouilla Ramsès avec circonspection mais elle hocha la tête.

Il fut décidé que Nefret et Cyrus accompagneraient la mère de Ramsès enquêter au domicile de la signora Petri tandis qu'Emerson chercherait à obtenir de Maspero d'anciens plans du musée de Boulaq, « si tant est qu'ils ne soient pas déjà embarqués dans les archives prêtes à être déménagées », grommela-t-il en se levant.

Une fois changée, je décidai de prendre des nouvelles d'Abdullah avant de quitter Dar el Sajara. Je ne risquai pas de faire attendre Cyrus qui parlait avec Emerson — d'égyptologie à ce que j'entendais de leurs voix animées — ni Nefret qui n'était pas encore descendue. Je traversai donc d'un pas alerte le jardin jusqu'à la maisonnette qui en formait le coin le plus éloigné. En approchant, je vis que David était assis à côté de son grand-père.

— Tu seras un bon _raïs_, mon fils, lui disait Abdullah d'une voix empreinte de fierté. Ce que tu apprends chez les _Inglizis_ te rend bien plus savant que je ne le serai jamais.

Je m'arrêtai net, puis me mis à observer avec une attention particulière le jardin autour de moi. En son centre, une vieille fontaine égouttait un chant monotone. Le pourtour était bordé d'un rideau de sycomores, alternant avec des tamaris et deux palmiers. Sous une treille était installé le banc et la table de bois que nous avions déjà utilisés. La surface était divisée par un mur de buissons, et des parterres fleuris s'égayaient de chaque côté. Je vis des_ baladi_ (roses) aux multiples couleurs, du rouge vif au rose pâle, des arbustes de violettes, chaque fleur germant déjà sur sa branche à limbes courts. Les yeux clos, je humai leur parfum pénétrant associé à celui du narcisse. Plus loin, des camélias blancs, plantés à l'ombre d'un acacia, bénéficiaient ainsi d'un emplacement idéal à leur épanouissement, beaucoup de lumière et peu de soleil. Je remarquai également les giroflées aux petites fleurs composées chacune de huit pétales et il me vint à l'idée d'en faire macérer quelques plants pour préparer un remède qui calmerait les maux des dents.

Pendant ce temps, la conversation s'était interrompue entre les deux hommes. Je vis David s'éloigner. Les quelques mots entendus m'avaient troublée. Je n'avais jamais envisagé de remplacer Abdullah — l'idée que notre fidèle contremaître puisse disparaître m'était insupportable — mais lui y avait pensé. Je m'étonnais qu'il n'ait pas désigné son fils aîné pour lui succéder. Bien entendu, je savais qu'Emerson considérait Feisal comme un homme consciencieux et lent d'esprit, un ouvrier compétent mais qui n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un meneur. Pour remplacer son père, mon époux pensait davantage au dernier fils d'Abdullah, Selim. Le jeune garçon était intelligent, vif, avide d'apprendre, mais il était encore très jeune. Ni Emerson ni moi n'avions jamais songé à David. C'était un artiste bien trop doué pour se satisfaire d'une tâche de contremaître, essentiellement manuelle. De plus, nous donnions au garçon la même éducation qu'à notre fils Ramsès, ce qui le mettrait mal à l'aise parmi des hommes plus frustes. Avions-nous donc contribué à le séparer des siens ?

Lorsque je m'approchai enfin, Abdullah fumait benoîtement au soleil, la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux clos.

— Bienvenue, Sitt Hakim, dit-il en me voyant, son noble visage tout plissé de rides tandis que son sourire montrait l'éclat de ses dents au milieu de sa longue barbe blanche.

— Est-ce bien raisonnable de fumer ainsi, Abdullah ? Demandai-je les sourcils froncés. Vous avez été plutôt secoué, il y a peu.

— Je ne suis pas encore mort, Sitt Hakim, répondit le vieil homme. A quoi bon vivre s'il faut se priver des plaisirs de la terre ?

— Je ne veux pas entendre parler de votre mort, dis-je fermement. J'ai besoin de vous. Nous avons tous besoin de vous !

— Je sais, répondit-il en refermant les yeux.

Il y eut un long silence. Croyant qu'il s'était endormi, je m'apprêtais à m'en aller sans bruit lorsqu'il parla soudain, sans rouvrir les yeux.

— J'ai vu de près la lumière d'Allah, Sitt, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Et ce fut un étrange voyage… Je montais au lever du soleil un des chemins de la Vallée des Rois. Ensuite, sur les falaises au dessus de Deir el Bahari, je vous ai attendue. Je vous voyais arriver. Vous escaladiez la pente escarpée de la falaise depuis Deir el Medina et le soleil poussait votre ombre devant vous. Je vous ai tendu la main. Ensemble, nous avons regardé la lumière d'Amon-Rê se répandre sur le fleuve, les champs et jusque dans le désert. C'était magnifique ! Il y avait les colonnes du temple de la reine-pharaon qui étincelaient juste en dessous de nous.

— C'est une vue que nous avons souvent admirée ensemble, dis-je avec émotion. Quand je me sens fatiguée après l'ascension, c'est là que je m'arrête toujours pour reprendre souffle, à mi-chemin. C'est l'un de mes endroits préférés en Égypte.

— Oui, dit Abdullah en souriant à nouveau. Je sais. Durant ce songe étrange, j'étais redevenu jeune, Sitt, avec une barbe noire et un corps vigoureux, tel que vous ne m'avez jamais connu…

— Je vous imagine pourtant très bien ainsi, dis-je en riant. Il me suffit de regarder votre fils Selim.

— Il est parfois difficile à un homme d'avoir une nombreuse descendance, Sitt, dit Abdullah en ouvrant les yeux. Il est parfois difficile à un père de choisir parmi ses fils.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? Demandai-je étonnée.

J'entendis alors Nefret m'appeler, puis le beuglement d'Emerson qui couvrait la voix de la jeune fille. Je me levai.

— Je dois y aller, Abdullah, dis-je. Reposez-vous bien.

J'avais déjà fait quelques pas lorsqu'une dernière question me vint à l'esprit. Je me retournai vers le vieil homme immobile.

— Ce rêve que vous avez eu — celui de Deir el Bahari — il a une signification, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi me l'avoir raconté ?

— Parce c'est vous qui m'avez fait revenir, Sitt, répondit Abdullah tranquillement. J'étais déjà en route, vers le portail d'Horus, mais j'ai entendu votre appel et j'ai su que mon temps terrestre n'était pas encore terminé. J'ai su que je devais demeurer à vos côtés.

— Je suis heureuse que vous soyez resté, Abdullah, dis-je avec sincérité mais il avait refermé les yeux aussi je ne sus pas s'il m'avait entendue.

Le fiacre nous déposa, Cyrus, Nefret et moi, au _midan_ (rond-point) Soliman Pacha non loin de la place du même nom. L'élégante coupole de l'hôtel Savoy rayonnait sous le soleil et l'ambiance alentour était résolument européenne.

— On se croirait à Paris, rue de Passy, remarqua Cyrus à qui je fis cette réflexion. Je connais bien ce quartier, j'y viens chaque fois que je dois me rendre au consulat des Etats-Unis.

Le consulat se trouvait effectivement_ shareh_ Gameh Charkass, au coin de la _shareh_ Hawayati, dans une villa voisine du palais du prince Mohamed-Ali Tewfick. Nous passâmes devant la célèbre pharmacie Norton, établie sur ce qui fut le jardin du pacha Mohamed Sabet, puis près de la fabrique de cigarettes _Isherwood,_ à deux pas du _Turf Club_, le bastion de la haute société britannique au Caire. Ni Emerson, ni moi-même n'avions jamais honoré de notre présence ce sinistre établissement — où les femmes n'étaient d'ailleurs pas acceptées.

Suivant les indications de M. Maspero, nous nous arrêtâmes dans la _shareh _el Manakh. Devant nous, la bijouterie Cohen présentait aux passants sa vitrine surchargée et, de l'autre côté, le magasin autrichien Krupp vantait ses équipements électriques. L'entrée entre les deux établissements était impossible à manquer. Nous y entrâmes. Un petit concierge chenu se présenta aussitôt et je lui exposai le but de notre visite. Fort heureusement, le nom de M. Maspero — à moins que ce ne soit celui d'Emerson —lui parut un viatique suffisant et il nous prêta son lourd trousseau de clés. Cyrus lui remit un bakchich et se montra sans doute généreux parce que l'homme le remercia chaleureusement.

Il n'y eut (bien entendu) aucune réponse lorsque nous frappâmes devant l'appartement que la signora Petri avait occupé. Je réalisai que nous n'avions d'autre choix que d'entrer.

Curieusement, la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Nous pénétrâmes dans un petit vestibule sombre qui donnait sur un salon peu meublé. Une fenêtre donnant sur le balcon était entrebâillée, et ses voilages dorés ondulèrent dans le courant d'air. Au dehors, un soleil violent embrasait le ciel, aussi la pièce était-elle quelque peu surchauffée mais parfaitement en ordre, de même que la chambre à coucher attenante et la petite salle d'eau. Des vêtements remplissaient encore l'armoire, des articles de toilettes s'alignaient sur la coiffeuse, et de nombreux papiers s'entassaient dans le scriban du salon. Je passai les vêtements en revue — rien de somptueux, des couleurs sombres, des tenues discrètes. La dame avait dû changer d'allure en prenant de l'âge.

— N'est-ce pas gênant de fouiller ainsi l'intimité d'une inconnue, tante Amelia ? chuchota Nefret d'un ton troublé tout en remuant quelques rares flacons de parfums.

— Elle est morte, répondis-je fermement. Et nous cherchons à découvrir qui a tué son fils. Cyrus, ajoutai-je, pourriez-vous étudier les papiers de banque afin de vérifier le patrimoine financier de cette dame ? Je vais regarder les lettres personnelles qu'elle a pu laisser.

Lorsque nous descendîmes, une heure après, nous n'avions guère avancé. La signora Petri avait laissé derrière elle une situation banale et parfaitement claire. Elle possédait en banque un petit capital qui lui fournissait une rente régulière bien que peu importante — dont son fils n'avait même pas eu le temps d'user. Son courrier ne comportait que de rares lettres de vagues connaissances, ici même au Caire — rien ne provenait d'Italie. La seule photo que nous avions découverte était celle de son fils, quelques années auparavant, avec une indication notée au dos d'une écriture fine : Giovanni, 20 ans. Il n'y avait aucune trace dans le petit appartement du signor Petri.

Lettre collection B

_Mon petit chou,_

_Vous me manquez toujours mais la vie est devenue trépidante depuis notre arrivée en Égypte aussi je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir plus écrit. Figurez-vous qu'un voleur a dérobé les sceptres méroïtiques que le professeur et tante Amelia avaient « découverts » il y a quelques années. Je suis sûre que vous devinerez desquels je veux parler. Aussi au lieu d'être déjà de retour à Louxor, nous traquons les assassins du musée de Boulaq à travers tout le Caire. Enfin, je dis « nous » mais je ne trouve pas que mon rôle soit très actif. Ramsès et David ne veulent pas m'emmener durant leurs tournées, le professeur non plus, aussi je dois me contenter de faire les courses dans les souks ou de prendre le thé avec tante Amelia. C'est très injuste, n'est-ce pas ? Je joins à ma lettre un article de journal qui vous expliquera toute l'affaire._

_Nous avons repris nos cours avec Mr Flint-Flechey. Vous vous rappelez que je vous avais parlé de notre jeune précepteur ? Je le trouve plus intéressant que l'an passé. Nous avons une jeune fille avec nous, que tante Amelia a invitée pour de sombres machinations. Elle s'appelle Jane Travel-Taners. Elle est vraiment très jolie avec d'immenses yeux noirs et une poitrine avantageuse — pas comme moi qui suis plate comme une limande. Dommage que son horrible duègne l'habille comme une fillette attardée. J'ai cru au début que Jane était idiote mais en fait, elle se fiche simplement de ce qui se passe autour d'elle parce qu'elle vit dans une autre dimension._

_Hier, pendant le cours, elle s'est à un moment tournée vers moi et m'a dit : « Vous y réussirez, ce sera difficile mais vous deviendrez chirurgien. » Je n'ai pas pu parler pendant tout le reste de la matinée sous le coup de l'émotion. Comment peut-elle avoir dit cela ?_

_Le pauvre Abdullah a eu une attaque cardiaque l'autre jour, et nous nous sommes tous inquiétés pour lui. Tandis que tante Amelia le ramenait à la vie de justesse, j'ai compris que la médecine serait ma voie et mon avenir, quelles que soient les difficultés à affronter. Bien entendu, j'y pensais déjà depuis un moment mais ma décision s'est affermie ce matin-là. Et, un peu plus tard, Jane l'a lu dans mes yeux — bien qu'elle ne m'ait même pas regardée. Cette fille serait-elle un peu sorcière ? Je ne sais que penser._

_Le pauvre David — je sais que vous l'aimez beaucoup — a été très touché de la maladie de son grand-père. Il semble tourmenté en ce moment, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être s'inquiète-t-il aussi de son avenir ?_

_Je suis heureuse quant à moi d'avoir un projet. Il est un peu difficile dans cette famille si active de trouver sa juste place. Je ne veux pas me contenter d'un rôle annexe, vous connaissez mon orgueil, ma chérie, et vous êtes si gentille de ne jamais m'en critiquer ! _

_Oh, mon Dieu ! Je voudrais obtenir tant de la vie, je le voudrais si passionnément mais je ne sais pas encore exactement quoi… _

_A bientôt ma très chère,_

_Tendrement,_

_Nefret_

**Manuscrit H**

Ramsès n'avait pas accompagné David rendre visite à son grand-père, jugeant que son ami avait besoin de lui parler seul à seul. Il réalisait que David traversait une sorte de crise existentielle, partagé entre son atavisme égyptien et son éducation britannique. De plus, il avait aussi atteint un âge où tous ses cousins étaient déjà mariés et chargés de famille. Le décalage s'accentuait entre sa famille et lui, et Ramsès ne savait comment aider David à traverser cette difficile étape. Il espérait que la sagesse tutélaire d'Abdullah pourrait y remédier.

La nuit dernière avait été longue et peu productive. Malgré sa fatigue, Ramsès se sentit incapable de dormir. Pour se changer les idées, il se pencha sur l'un des papyrus que sa mère lui avait achetés chez Aslimi. Il était écrit en hiératique. Réservée aux documents administratifs et aux documents privés, cette forme d'écriture simplifiée avait divers supports, les papyrus bien entendu mais aussi les _ostraca_ (tessons de poterie ou calcaire), les parchemins ou encore des tablettes de bois. On distinguait le hiératique des hiéroglyphes dits cursifs qui étaient peints sur les sarcophages et les Livres des morts. Ces derniers conservaient l'aspect figuratif des hiéroglyphes gravés — bien qu'ils fussent tracés avec moins de précision. L'étude des langues antiques était la spécialité de son oncle Walter et Ramsès partageait sa passion. Il savait qu'à partir de l'époque saïte — à la XXVI° dynastie — le hiératique fut peu à peu supplanté par une nouvelle écriture cursive, le démotique, une autre forme simplifiée d'écriture réservée aux actes administratifs et aux documents de la vie courante. Dès lors, le hiératique ne fut utilisé que pour consigner des textes religieux avant l'époque ptolémaïque où le grec — ou plutôt le copte avec ses cinq signes de plus pour les sonorités propres à la langue égyptienne — s'imposa définitivement comme la langue administrative.

Ramsès avait déjà réalisé que le papyrus qu'il avait sous les yeux était de type médical et qu'il permettait d'entrevoir certaines pratiques de l'Égypte antique. Il avait entendu parler d'autres papyrus qui donnaient ainsi de nombreux détails sur les maladies, les diagnostics et les traitements envisagés : remèdes à base de plantes, chirurgie ou sorts incantatoires. Le papyrus de Ramsès, qu'il évaluait à environ 2000, traitait de problèmes urinaires ou sanguins, et de morsures. Il relatait les notes d'un homme qui avait exercé sous la XVIIème dynastie et s'était inspiré d'autres œuvres dont, selon l'avis de Ramsès, le « document Ebers », papyrus médical découvert quarante ans auparavant.

Lorsque David revint enfin, Ramsès déposa son travail et jaugea du regard son ami. Il ne l'interrogea pas. David était épuisé, il se coucha et Ramsès put enfin prendre du repos. Pour les deux garçons, la nuit à venir serait à nouveau consacrée à rechercher le jeune Amine.

Emerson n'avait pas trouvé M. Maspero à son bureau et s'en était bruyamment offusqué. Il avait rudoyé en vain tous ceux sur lesquels il avait pu mettre la main — au sens littéral, à mon avis. Malgré cela, il n'avait pas obtenu le moindre plan du musée de Boulaq.

Il revint donc furieux à _Dar el Sajara_, et nous trouva attablés devant une table bien garnie au fond du jardin. Nos amis Égyptiens s'étaient joints à nous, à la grande stupéfaction d'Hafid qui nous avait servis en arborant une mine hautement réprobatrice.

Après le thé, Emerson proposa une promenade le long du Nil derrière le Boulaq, afin de voir les lieux in situ ainsi qu'il nous l'indiqua.

Bien que situé sur le bord du fleuve, le Vieux Caire authentique était un endroit à peu près mort. Toute la vie et les commerces s'étaient concentrés au Boulaq, le vrai port du Caire. Pour nous y rendre, nous eûmes à traverser la vieille ville. Sauf quelques rues marchandes animées, tout n'y était que silence et solitude. C'était là un des contrastes singuliers du Caire, au sortir de la foule, du tapage et de l'encombrement, on se trouvait soudain dans des ruelles désertes qui semblaient inhabitées. Toutes ces maisons hermétiquement closes, avec leurs fenêtres grillées et leurs portes basses et massives, auraient eu quelque chose de sinistre sans le soleil éblouissant qui, malgré les toiles tendues, les nattes et les balcons entrecroisés, jetait une teinte chaude sur leurs murailles grises. Après avoir cheminé un moment dans ce labyrinthe, nous suivîmes un sentier poudreux au travers d'une plaine couverte de monceaux de ruines et de débris où erraient des chiens affamés. Nous étions au bord du Nil, derrière le musée.

— C'est Ismail Pacha, alors vice-roi d'Égypte, qui inaugura officiellement le musée de Boulaq en 1863, expliqua Emerson avec un grand geste du malodorant brûlot qu'il tenait en main. Il fut bâti — je dois le reconnaître — grâce à la ténacité de Mariette qui était convaincu que l'Égypte devait protéger ses antiquités de la destruction mais aussi les soustraire aux convoitises étrangères et aux déprédations sauvages. Crénom, il avait parfaitement raison. Les Français ont gardé depuis la mainmise sur le Service des Antiquités et, depuis lors, son directeur remplit également la fonction de conservateur du musée du Caire.

— Aussi ce devrait être la tâche de M. Maspero, dis-je. Pourquoi nous a-t-il présenté Mr Wellington sous ce titre ?

— Parce que Maspero est débordé, répondit Emerson. Il délègue donc certaines obligations à ses assistants. Le bâtiment originel du musée se trouvait ici même, dans cet ancien édifice de la Compagnie Fluviale. (Il eut un geste large.) Bien entendu, il s'est sensiblement accru avec le temps, pour accueillir les résultats de nombreuses fouilles archéologiques.

— Ne craignaient-ils pas les crues du Nil en un tel endroit ? Demandai-je en regardant le fleuve derrière moi.

— Si, répondit Emerson. Ce fut d'ailleurs cette menace constante, alliée à l'accroissement exponentiel des collections, qui provoqua il y a dix ans le premier transfert d'une partie du musée à Gizeh. Leur futur édifice de Qasr el Nil sera donc le troisième en date.

— Pourquoi le Boulaq n'a-t-il pas été entièrement vidé par ce premier déménagement ? Demanda Nefret.

— Le palais de Gizeh n'était qu'un emplacement provisoire, ma chérie, répondit Emerson. Avec près de cent mille pièces exposées — et cinquante mille autres dans ses entrepôts — vous pensez bien que le Service des Antiquités a besoin de toute la place disponible. De plus, chaque nouvelle découverte provoque une modification des expositions en cours, et même parfois la création de nouveaux secteurs. C'est ce qui s'est produit il y a cinq ans, avec l'arrivée massive des bijoux des princesses du Moyen Empire, puis avec la tombe de Tetisheri, et les objets de Tell el Amarna, de Deir el Medina ou du Fayoum — et maintenant encore arrivent les vestiges du territoire nubien à la suite du projet de réaménagement du barrage d'Assouan.

— Il n'y a pas que des salles à aménager, dis-je. M. Maspero parlait aussi de créer un jardin autour de son nouveau musée.

— Vous faites vraiment une obsession sur la verdure, ma chère, s'exclama Emerson, mais vous avez raison. En plein centre de la circulation cairote, nous aurons donc un musée en plein air où reposera aussi le sarcophage de ce pauvre Mariette.

— M. Maspero est vraiment très actif, dis-je. Il vient de fonder une revue scientifique : _Les Annales du Service des Antiquités_, sans laquelle il compte y diffuser des informations sur toutes les fouilles en cours sur le territoire égyptien.

— Oh, grommela Emerson, encore un moyen de se faire de la publicité, j'imagine.

— Vous êtes injuste Emerson, m'écriai-je. Ce sera au contraire une incitation pour les études égyptologiques.

Nous eûmes beau arpenter les quais plusieurs fois, aucune entrée particulière n'attira notre attention, aucun badaud interrogé n'offrit la moindre indication utile. Il se faisait déjà tard, aussi je signalai à Emerson que nous devions rentrer.

Comme nous revenions vers le Mouski, nous entendîmes soudain, au milieu du brouhaha général, un cri plus perçant que les autres. On eût dit le gloussement suraigu d'une poule effrayée appelant ses poussins. J'eus un geste de protection envers Nefret mais elle s'était déjà avancée avec Emerson pour mieux voir. Cet ululement était poussé par plusieurs femmes agglutinées autour d'une voiture où se trouvaient deux musulmanes richement vêtues. C'était un cortège de mariage qui conduisait la fiancée chez son époux. J'aurais dû reconnaître ce gloussement étrange, appelé en arabe _zagari_t (ou plus communément _youyou_) un signe habituel de réjouissance pour les fêtes de famille.

Je fis un rêve étrange la nuit suivante. Il commença par une violente douleur au cœur. Je crus un instant que j'étais victime d'un malaise cardiaque, comme Abdullah peu de temps auparavant. Alors que je m'affolais déjà à l'idée que personne ne saurait utiliser les comprimés de digitalis lanata qui étaient dans ma trousse, la voix bien connue de Nefret résonna près de moi, mais sur un ton plus grave, plus adulte : « Je suis docteur, » disait-elle.

Sans m'arrêter à cette assertion inepte, je compris soudain que la douleur qui m'étreignait provenait de la perte d'un être cher que je serrai contre mon cœur. Qui était-il ? Je ne saurais le dire. Il était mort, je le savais — mais je ne parvenais pas à l'accepter et ses dernières paroles chuchotées vibraient encore à mon oreille : « _Je vous attendrai à Deir el Bahari_ ». Pour répondre à ce rendez-vous onirique, sans réelle logique comme c'est souvent le cas dans les rêves je me mis à escalader la falaise que je connaissais bien. Arrivée au sommet, je saisis la main qu'un être de lumière vêtu de blanc me tendait — un ange sans doute ? Il me hissa jusqu'à lui. Les rayons du soleil levant m'apparurent alors dans un flamboiement de rouge et d'or. La vallée était encore dans l'ombre, depuis les contours lointains des temples de Thèbes jusqu'aux portiques pâles du palais d'Hatshepsout. Lentement l'ascension de l'orbe glorieux illumina l'eau qui miroitait, le vert luxuriant des champs cultivés, et le désert devint couleur d'or pur. Le monde s'éveillait à la vie après la nuit — comme une promesse de vie éternelle.

Lorsque je voulus évoquer mon émotion, mon mystérieux compagnon avait disparu et un manque douloureux me saisit. Je vis sa silhouette souple qui descendait vers la Vallée des Rois et poussai un cri pour le retenir. « Pas encore » furent les dernières paroles que m'apporta le vent…

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Emerson n'était pas retourné au musée cette nuit et sa présence rassurante était un vrai réconfort à mes côtés. Je le secouai sans ménagement :

— J'ai rêvé de Deir el Bahari, dis-je d'une voix trop aiguë que je ne reconnus pas.

— Nous y retournerons très bientôt, ma chérie, marmonna mon époux d'une voix rauque mais quand je voulus lui raconter la suite de mon rêve, il s'était déjà rendormi.

**Manuscrit H**

Ramsès était heureux que son père soit resté à _Dar el Sajara_ cette nuit-là. Il n'éprouvait ainsi aucun remords à quitter la maison. Nefret leur avait jeté un regard lourd de reproches en montant se coucher, mais ses regrets étaient sans remède. Ramsès avait demandé à David, toujours très sombre, s'il souhaitait réellement l'accompagner dans sa tournée. Son ami n'avait pas répondu, se contentant d'enfiler son déguisement et de fixer sa barbe, le regard farouche.

Les deux garçons commencèrent par errer sous les beaux ombrages de la place de l'Ezbekieh où de nombreux touristes prenaient un dernier café dans les établissements qui bordaient la promenade. Ils écoutèrent les conversations, sans rien apprendre de particulier. Ramsès n'en attendait d'ailleurs pas davantage, souhaitant seulement que leurs silhouettes deviennent connues des habitués pour que peu à peu les langues se délient en leur présence.

Plus tard, les deux garçons pénétrèrent dans l'intérieur de la ville, là où se trouvaient de petites boutiques, sombres, étroites, enfumées. Les Égyptiens ne restaient quasiment jamais enfermés chez eux. Dès qu'ils ne travaillaient pas, ils aimaient à se retrouver dans les cafés, véritables lieux de vie. Les hommes — car ces rendez-vous étaient interdits aux femmes — y menaient des discussions animées, évoquant la politique et les dernières nouvelles, buvant du thé ou du café, fumant la pipe à eau et jouant aux dominos. Pour un Égyptien, le choix de son café attitré était une affaire d'importance qui se faisait d'après ses affinités politiques, professionnelles et/ou intellectuelles.

Dans chaque endroit visité, Ali le Rat s'asseyait sur un banc de bois ou de pierre et se présentait tandis que son compagnon regardait autour de lui, grave et silencieux. Ramsès était accoutumé à l'indolence orientale. Il appréciait même que, dans ces pauvres lieux, la dignité humaine ne subisse pas l'affligeante dégradation que l'ivresse provoquait dans d'autres endroits prétendument civilisés. Au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, les deux garçons ingurgitèrent plusieurs boissons (assorties de petits casse-croûte), du thé foncé à la saveur âcre, et surtout du café turc. Très différent de la boisson européenne du même nom, ce breuvage populaire était apparu au Caire au XVème siècle et devait son caractère marqué à son mode de préparation particulier : en infusion et à vase ouvert. En mélangeant de l'eau, du sucre et du café moulu, quelques particules restaient en suspension dans la boisson finale, à la consistance dense et sirupeuse.

Le véritable café turc se préparait dans le _cezve,_ pot spécial en cuivre ou en laiton muni d'un long manche. Il était ensuite servi dans de petites tasses basses où il fallait attendre que la moulure, parfois aromatisée avec des épices comme la cardamone et la cannelle, se dépose au fond. Ramsès et David pouvaient en boire de nombreuses tasses sans ressentir la moindre douleur d'estomac.

En dernier lieu, ils se retrouvèrent dans un café encore bondé, s'y accroupirent avec souplesse et commandèrent du thé. A nouveau, les habitués, curieux de ces nouveaux venus, les soumirent à un questionnaire amical, demandant leurs noms, d'où ils venaient, leurs affaires en cours et leurs ascendances.

Il ne fallait jamais longtemps à Ramsès pour établir sa bonne foi en tant qu'Ali le Rat, revendeur malchanceux venant de Louxor. De vives critiques fusèrent contre les_ Inglizis_ qui empêchaient les hommes de vivre du pillage des tombes comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

C'était une bonne ouverture et Ramsès en tirait profit. Ses questions et commentaires sur le musée en déménagement suscitèrent à nouveau un flot d'informations, pour la plupart hautement fantaisistes, mais aussi quelques descriptions exactes des divers assistants de Maspero. Lorsque la nuit devint totale, les gens commencèrent à se disperser.

Ramsès et David s'en revinrent lentement, à pied, tandis que le clair de lune qui filtrait à travers les hautes maisons créait des dessins baroques sur le sol. Derrière les murs clos, les feuilles des arbres bruissaient sous le vent nocturne.

— Tu n'as pas posé beaucoup de questions, dit soudain David. Et tu ne leur parles que du musée. D'ailleurs comment ces gens-là pourraient-ils connaître Amine ? Pourquoi ne retournons-nous pas chez Bassam ?

— Nous irons plus tard, répondit Ramsès. Et il vaut mieux éviter les questions directes. Nous n'en sommes encore qu'à établir la validité de nos nouvelles personnalités.

— Je suis déjà saturé de café, grommela David.

— N'est-ce que cela ? Demanda Ramsès d'une voix soigneusement contrôlée. David ? Si je peux faire quelque chose...

— Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, répondit l'autre après un silence.

— A quel point de vue ?

— Feisal et Selim n'arrêtent pas de me charrier parce que je ne suis toujours pas marié, avoua David, un peu gêné. Je ne souhaite pas le faire — pas encore, pas maintenant. Je ne me sens sans doute pas aussi Égyptien que je le devrais.

— Il n'y a donc aucune femme qui t'attire ? Demanda Ramsès.

— Si, s'exclama David avec un rire insouciant. Toutes. Et Feisal prétend qu'un… hum — bâton perd de sa vigueur s'il n'est pas utilisé.

— Charmante métaphore, grommela Ramsès soudain heureux que la nuit soit si sombre. Tu sais, finalement, je ne pense pas pouvoir t'aider sur ce problème précis.

— N'es-tu donc jamais tenté ? Demanda David étonné. J'ai bien vu comment ces filles sur le bateau te regardaient.

— Quelles filles ? S'étonna Ramsès. Oh… tu veux parler de Daisy et Lily Ashton. Ce n'étaient que des gamines un peu timides.

— Timides ? S'esclaffa David. Nefret a raison, tu es aveugle, mon frère. Ces fleurettes (_Daisy et Lily = marguerite et lys_) te dévoraient des yeux, comme un homme dont elles avaient envie.

— David. Un gentleman n'aborde pas ce genre de sujets, souligna Ramsès d'une voix guindée.

— Mais justement, reprit David redevenu grave, je ne suis pas un gentleman, Ramsès, et je ne le serai jamais. Je suis un indigène. Tes deux Anglaises ne m'ont même pas regardé.

— Elles disaient que leur père allait travailler à Assouan, se souvint Ramsès. Sans doute au sujet de l'élévation du barrage.

— Tu cherches à changer de sujet, mon frère, remarqua David un peu amer. La pudeur britannique, sans doute ? Nous voilà pourtant dans un quartier où cette conversation grivoise prend tout son sens.

Ramsès essaya de contenir sa colère et regarda autour de lui. Il était un peu embarrassant pour les autorités que l'infâme quartier des Volets Rouges soit ainsi situé à proximité des jardins de l'Ezbekieh et des hôtels luxueux. Dans les bordels d'el Was'a, les femmes travaillaient toute la nuit. Chacune —Égyptienne, Nubienne ou Soudanaise — y exerçait son commerce dans des conditions sordides. Non loin de là, à el Binka, se trouvaient d'autres établissements du même genre fréquentés par les Européens. Malgré l'heure tardive, la rue était encore très animée et une puanteur agressive montait des ordures qui stagnaient dans les ruisseaux où il n'y avait aucun écoulement.

— Cette fornication est sordide, dit Ramsès le cœur soulevé. Je ne m'abaisserai jamais à ce genre de choses.

— Bien entendu, dit David en refusant du geste la proposition osée d'une femme aux yeux lourdement fardés. Mais où trouverons-nous alors à exercer nos bâtons ?

Je me réveillai maussade le lendemain matin, ma nuit agitée me laissant la tête lourde et douloureuse. Voir Emerson paisiblement endormi, bien à plat, les mains croisées sur la poitrine comme un pharaon dans son sarcophage, n'améliora en rien mon humeur. Lorsque je descendis un peu après, j'avais réussi à rendre mon époux d'aussi mauvaise humeur que moi — ayant fermement refusé les privautés qu'il avait eu en tête à son réveil…

Je trouvai les enfants attablés en silence dans la salle à manger, David et Ramsès avaient le visage tiré et les yeux cernés. Seule Nefret rayonnait littéralement — tout en dévorant ses toasts à la marmelade d'orange avec un appétit juvénile.

A peine Emerson était-il apparu que Daoud se présenta et demanda à nous parler. Nous le fîmes immédiatement entrer.

— Un homme a essayé de pénétrer dans la maison cette nuit, Maître des Imprécations, annonça le géant en ajoutant d'un ton désolé : Je n'ai pas réussi à l'attraper mais je lui ai arraché ceci.

Dans sa paume immense brillait un long coutelas à la lame acérée.

S'ensuivit bien entendu un brouhaha de questions et exclamations auquel Emerson mit fin d'un beuglement féroce. Il interrogea ensuite le brave Daoud qui déroula son récit d'une voix grave et lente, quasiment envoûtante. J'ignorais qu'il eût un tel talent de conteur !

— Comme me l'avait ordonné le Maître des Imprécations et mon vénéré oncle Abdullah, commença le géant, je montais la garde dans le jardin — comme tous les soirs. Ce fut au plus sombre de la nuit que j'ai entendu un homme escalader le mur d'enceinte. Il s'est arrêté un moment en haut du mur, aux aguets. Il ne me voyait pas. Je suis resté immobile, dans l'ombre de la maison. J'ai laissé s'approcher ma proie pour mieux la surprendre. Je levais déjà le poing pour assommer cet intrus quand un rayon de lune est tombé droit sur lui. C'était un enfant — jeune, effrayé, avec de grands yeux noirs écarquillés…

— Amine, rugit Emerson.

— Nous ne pouvons pas en être certains, Emerson, soulignai-je.

— Parce que vous connaissez beaucoup d'autres gamins aux yeux noirs à nos trousses armés d'un couteau ? Grommela mon époux en me jetant un regard ulcéré. C'est certainement cette petite vermine qui a dû agresser David l'autre jour.

— Je ne le savais pas, Maître des Imprécations, remarqua Daoud. Et je ne savais pas non plus que le garçon était armé. Devant sa jeunesse, j'ai retenu mon bras et je lui ai simplement ordonné de venir avec moi. Mais il a bondi comme une sauterelle et s'est enfui à la vitesse du vent. Quand je l'ai rattrapé, il a sorti son couteau, aussi j'ai perdu un peu de temps — et alors il s'est enfui.

— Avez-vous été blessé, Daoud ? Demandai-je soudain inquiète.

— Juste une égratignure, Sitt, répondit l'autre. Je m'en suis occupé.

A ma demande formelle, il remonta cependant la manche de son imposante galabieh et exposa sous nos yeux ébahis son énorme bras recouvert d'une immonde pâte verdâtre et odorante. Je reconnus le fameux onguent aux herbes qui était la spécialité de son épouse nubienne, Khadija. Cette femme, presque aussi imposante que son époux (qui lui obéissait d'ailleurs au doigt et à l'œil) en tenait la recette ancestrale de sa famille et assurait que cette mystérieuse préparation possédait d'étonnantes vertus thérapeutiques. J'en avais déjà eu la preuve, aussi je ne fis aucune remarque — bien que je sache d'expérience que ce baume laissait des traces persistantes sur la peau et les vêtements.

— Vous auriez dû nous réveiller immédiatement, Daoud, grogna Emerson mécontent.

Je savais que l'agressivité de mon époux venait de sa vexation d'avoir dormi sans rien remarquer mais je ne pus supporter le remords attristé qu'afficha le bon visage du pauvre Daoud devant cette critique acerbe.

— Pas du tout, affirmai-je. Daoud a agi au mieux et vous aviez du sommeil à rattraper, Emerson. D'ailleurs, le garçon s'était enfui. Vous n'avez rien d'autre à nous dire, Daoud ? Ajoutai-je avec un sourire bienveillant.

Il me sembla que le brave homme marquait une légère hésitation, et que ses yeux dérivaient — à peine — vers David qui se tenait à côté de Ramsès. Pourtant, il secoua la tête et répondit d'une voix assurée :

— Non, Sitt Hakim, rien d'important.

Ce fut curieusement Hafid, précisément occupé à desservir la table du petit déjeuner, qui nous offrit alors une surprise inattendue.

— Y aurait-il un problème avec Amine, Sitt Hakim ? Demanda-t-il.

— Crénom, rugit Emerson tandis que nous nous figions tous, interloqués. Comment diable le connais-tu, Hafid ?

— Il est venu demander après vous, Maître des Imprécations, balbutia le malheureux garçon dont le visage s'altérait à vue d'œil sous le feu de nos regards convergents. Il a dit… qu'il vous connaissait bien… alors… Hum...

— Tu l'as laissé entrer, dit Emerson — et ce n'était pas une question.

— Juste dans le jardin, protesta le domestique d'une voix devenue atone. Il a dit qu'il venait voir à ses cousins. Vous êtes proches d'Abdullah et des membres de sa famille, aussi j'ai cru…

— Tu n'as rien fait de mal, grogna Emerson à contrecœur.

Nous posâmes encore quelques questions à Hafid mais il ne put rien ajouter de plus. Il nous quitta manifestement effondré de son manque de discernement, bien que je lui eusse à nouveau affirmé que nous ne lui en gardions aucunement rancune.

— Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce satané gamin ait l'insupportable culot de venir fouiner ici, remarqua Emerson après son départ. Qu'a-t-il bien pu faire dans ce foutu jardin ?

— Peut-être cherchait-il simplement le meilleur endroit où franchir le mur la nuit suivante, proposa Ramsès d'une voix brève. Hum — C'est du moins ce que j'aurais fait à sa place.

— Emerson, dis-je fermement un peu plus tard, lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes seuls. Je suis sûre que Daoud ne nous a pas tout dit. Il a dû voir David et Ramsès faire quelque chose que je n'aurais pas approuvé. J'avais déjà remarqué l'autre jour cette odeur suspecte sur leurs vêtements. Je vous en avais parlé, vous en souvenez-vous ? Oh, mon Dieu. Croyez-vous qu'ils puissent ressortir la nuit pour fumer en cachette ?

— Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, ma chérie, me sermonna gentiment Emerson. Vous avez du mal à admettre que votre petit garçon devient un homme, n'est-ce pas ? Lui et David sont à un carrefour important de leurs vies, et je ne veux pas… Il s'interrompit, puis ajouta sans le moindre à propos : Nous irons déjeuner demain chez le cheik Mohammed.

— Mais enfin, Emerson, m'écriai-je outrée, je ne vois pas du tout ce que cela vient faire dans notre conversation !

— Laissez-moi faire, Peabody. Ceci est une affaire d'hommes.

Je ne peux pas dire que cette assertion inepte m'apporta le moindre soulagement. Par contre, il m'était venu une autre idée que j'entrepris de mettre immédiatement en application.

**Manuscrit H**

Le visage sombre, Ramsès avait suivi David dans leur chambre.

— Daoud nous a vus, annonça-t-il dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Comment ai-je pu être assez stupide pour ne pas y penser ! Peut-être même nous avait-il déjà vus quand nous cherchions le meilleur endroit pour franchir discrètement le mur.

— Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas arrêtés ? Demanda David en riant. Nous aurions eu l'air fin s'il nous avait assommés et ramenés à tes parents par la peau du cou.

— Il a dû nous reconnaître, admit Ramsès d'une voix chagrine. Mon déguisement n'est peut-être pas si bon après tout.

Il avait entendu les pas légers de Nefret qui arrivait. La porte était restée ouverte mais n'avait pas baissé la voix pour autant. La jeune fille avait le droit d'être tenue au courant de ce qui se passait.

— Ne soit pas si vexé, mon garçon, s'exclama-t-elle gaiement. Ton déguisement est excellent et je t'assure que même tes parents ne te reconnaîtraient pas. Je crois que Daoud vous a tout simplement entendu parler en quittant votre chambre.

— Oh, fit simplement Ramsès en la dévisageant.

Le soleil matinal allumait des languettes dorées dans les cheveux blonds roux qui moussaient autour de son visage. Elle était ravissante et lumineuse, aussi immatérielle qu'une fée. Il repensa à la question posée par David la nuit dernière : « N'es-tu donc jamais tenté ? » et réprima un soupir amer.

— Nefret a raison, disait David. Tu ne prends pas la peine de déguiser ta voix avant d'être sorti d'ici, Ramsès, aussi Daoud savait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait de nous.

— Il nous a laissé quitter la maison, remarqua Ramsès le front soucieux. Mais il a dû en parler à Abdullah.

— Je n'avais pas pensé à cela, s'exclama David consterné. Tu as raison — et l'un ou l'autre en parlera certainement au professeur. Qu'allons-nous faire ?

— Que vous êtes bêtes, s'exclama Nefret en gesticulant. Quelle importance cela a-t-il désormais ? Vous n'avez plus besoin de sortir dans les cafés puisqu'Amine ne cherche qu'à venir nous retrouver ici, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ce n'est pas faux, admit Ramsès.

Et il eut beaucoup de mal à conserver son visage impassible devant la joie délirante que manifesta Nefret à l'idée qu'il n'y aurait plus de sorties nocturnes dont elle était exclue. Une discussion animée s'engagea cependant pour déterminer les tours de garde qu'ils mèneraient la nuit suivante autour de la maison. Ramsès ne pensait pas qu'Amine risquerait une nouvelle tentative si rapprochée, mais Nefret tenait absolument à vivre elle aussi une « aventure nocturne ». Les deux garçons, quand elle formula ainsi son vœu, eurent quelques difficultés à garder leur sérieux.

Etre un gentleman s'avérait parfois délicat, songea Ramsès en serrant les dents.

Ainsi que je m'y attendais, je découvris Gamal Mahfouz qui travaillait dans le jardin. Il était encore tôt mais je le savais matinal. Après les salutations d'usage, je le félicitai sur son travail et échangeai avec lui quelques plaisantes remarques sur l'ordonnancement du jardin. J'appréciais tout particulièrement les petits canaux d'irrigation qu'il avait creusés au milieu des massifs fleuris, les buissons bien taillés, la vigne qui tapissait la petite pergola sous les sycomores et les tamaris. Un perséa (arbres à feuillage persistant de la famille des lauracées dont l'espèce la plus connue est l'avocatier) aux riches couleurs présentait ses fruits sombres près d'un carré d'herbes aromatiques et médicinales qui embaumait non loin de nous.

Le jardinier à la longue barbe noire était un homme très grand. Je devais un peu renverser la tête pour lui parler, ce qui était désagréable à l'usage — aussi j'en vins rapidement au but de ma démarche.

— Gamal, dis-je, un garçon — un étranger — est venu dans le jardin, il y a deux ou trois jours. (Je réalisai que nous avions omis de faire préciser le jour exact à Hafid) L'auriez-vous vu ?

— Oui, Sitt Hakim, répondit l'homme sans hésiter. Il est sorti de la maison et a traversé tout droit. Puis il s'est arrêté près du muret de verdure. (Il fit un geste vers les buissons qui partageaient le jardin en deux.) Il a attendu un moment en regardant les _baladi_ (roses), puis il a longé le mur d'enceinte et a disparu.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Je réfléchissais et Gamal attendait avec la patience innée des Égyptiens et leur rapport si particulier avec le temps. Son regard sombre était calme et serein tandis que je sentais monter en moins la volonté d'agir et de me lancer à la poursuite du serpent qui était entré dans mon jardin d'Eden. Je ne sus pas exactement pourquoi je posai au père d'Hafid une dernière question :

— Connaissez-vous ce garçon ? Demandai-je.

— Je ne connais pas son nom, Sitt, fut la réponse immédiate, mais je l'ai souvent vu dans les jardins de l'Ezbekieh quand j'allais y acheter des plants que le major voulait ajouter au jardin. Le garçon travaille souvent là-bas. Son père y est jardinier.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

_**Ne coupe pas l'arbre qui te donne de l'ombre. (Proverbe arabe)**_

Emerson voulait se précipiter sur le champ à l'Ezbekieh et j'en frémis d'horreur en l'imaginant courant comme un forcené à travers les jardins, hurlant à pleins poumons le nom d'Amine.

— Me prendriez-vous par hasard pour un demeuré, Peabody ? Demanda mon époux d'une voix ronronnante lorsque je lui fis — fort imprudemment — part de mon inquiétude.

— Je vous sais si impulsif, mon chéri ! répondis-je avec chaleur. (En haussant un sourcil sceptique, il me jeta un regard sombre, aussi je n'insistai pas.) Hum — alors que faisons-nous ?

— Je m'occuperai très prochainement du cas d'Amine, répondit Emerson avec hauteur, mais je vous accorde que cette petite vermine n'est pas prioritaire. Auparavant, je veux retourner au musée pour interroger ces satanés assistants, ensuite je compte inspecter de fond en comble la salle de Sobek, et enfin je vais creuser le passé de Peters — et accessoirement celui de sa mère.

— Voici un programme chargé, dis-je, et vous n'aurez certainement pas le temps d'en venir à bout dans ce qui reste de la matinée. Nous pourrions partir juste après le déjeuner et…

— Parce que vous comptez venir aussi ? Grogna mon tendre époux.

— Mais bien entendu, mon chéri, dis-je avec un sourire mielleux. Imaginez que vous soyez encore assommé, poignardé ou tailladé par nos mystérieux ennemis. Je me dois de veiller sur vous.

Je crus que c'était l'indignation qui empêchait Emerson de répondre — mais il partit alors d'un immense éclat de rire et me serra dans ses bras avec emportement. Je fus extrêmement contrariée lorsque le carillon de l'entrée interrompit ce moment privilégié.

— Crénom, s'écria Emerson furieux. Qu'est-ce encore ?

— Le précepteur, je présume, soupirai-je. Je vais devoir descendre pour accueillir Cyrus. Tiens, m'étonnai-je en regardant autour de moi. Où est donc passé Anubis ?

— Il a dû s'enfuir dans le jardin, grommela Emerson. Et je le comprends — avec le manque d'intimité dont nous jouissons ici. Je vais suivre son exemple. Il me faut parler à Abdullah.

J'eus une surprise inattendue en descendant. En effet, ce n'était pas Cyrus Vandergelt qui accompagnait ce jour Mr Flint-Flechey et Miss Jane, mais le père de cette dernière, Mr Brian Travel-Taners, qui me salua avec courtoisie. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, bien charpenté, les épaules larges, le visage carré. Ses petites lunettes rondes ne cachaient pas son regard brun et pénétrant, sa barbe châtaine était soignée et coupée court.

Tandis que les enfants et Miss Spencer s'en allaient en procession derrière Archibald Flint-Flechey, j'invitai Mr Travel-Taners à visiter notre jardin. Avant de me répondre, il suivit des yeux le groupe, s'attachant particulièrement — à ce qu'il me sembla — au jeune percepteur. Celui-ci, bien apprêté dans une veste cintrée couleur pastel, ses vaporeux cheveux soigneusement plaqués, avait quelque peu l'aspect d'un poète romantique. Je crus que Mr Travel-Taners s'inquiétait pour sa fille d'éventuelles complications sentimentales — mais il n'en était rien.

— M. Maspero m'a présenté avant-hier le père de ce jeune homme, expliqua-t-il en croisant mon regard (sans doute) inquisiteur. Il se trouve que nous avions à Londres des connaissances en commun, et même un éventuel, bien que lointain, lien de parenté. Harry Flint-Flechey a émis des remarques fort sensées concernant l'aménagement du musée, aussi je dois le revoir pour certains détails de la plaquette que je conçois actuellement.

— Vraiment ? Dis-je avec une certaine surprise.

Il n'était pas dans le caractère britannique de frayer si rapidement avec un quasi-inconnu. Harry Flint-Flechey et Brian Travel-Taners se connaissaient-ils mieux qu'ils ne le prétendaient ? Les explications avancées étaient certes cohérentes mais je me demandai soudain s'il ne s'agissait pas de prétextes soigneusement mis au point. Je ne voyais cependant aucun motif à une telle manœuvre — à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de dissimuler une entente entre les deux hommes. Mais dans quel but ? Ceci ouvrait des perspectives troublantes….

— Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de vous remercier, Mrs Emerson, continuait Mr Travel-Taners avec un sourire débonnaire. C'est si aimable à vous d'avoir ainsi favorisé l'acclimatation de ma fille. Ainsi que vous avez pu le constater, Jane est assez timide, et la compagnie de votre charmante pupille ne peut que lui être profitable. M. Maspero ne tarit pas d'éloges sur votre famille, aussi n'ai-je pas hésité un seul instant à accepter votre hospitalité pour ma fille.

— Il y a aussi Miss Spencer qui ne la quitte jamais, soulignai-je.

— Oh, s'esclaffa Mr Travel-Taners. Cette chère Camilla est sourde comme un pot, aussi sa présence ne pèse-t-elle guère à Jane. Mais il est exact qu'elles s'entendent fort bien.

— Miss Camilla est sourde ? M'exclamai-je surprise. Je l'ignorais.

— Elle peut lire sur les lèvres, admit l'autre qui parut un peu gêné. Je vous ai révélé son secret pour éviter toute ambigüité, voyez-vous, parce que ce handicap provoque parfois quelques impairs.

— Je vous remercie, dis-je avec un sourire forcé.

— Le jeune Archie m'a parlé de ses autres élèves, continua aimablement mon interlocuteur. Ils ont une formation peu conventionnelle, n'est-ce pas ? Ma fille a elle aussi été éduquée à la maison, vous savez. Elle est de santé fragile et Camilla, qui est notre cousine au second degré, s'occupe d'elle depuis le décès de mon épouse, il y a près de quinze ans.

— De santé fragile ? Répétai-je un peu interloquée devant cette avalanche de confidences inattendues.

— Vous avez bien dû remarquer que Jane est peu loquace, insista Mr Travel-Taners avec un regard appuyé. Pourtant, elle retient tout ce qu'elle entend et écrit avec beaucoup d'aisance. Elle m'assiste souvent dans mon travail.

Nous rentrâmes peu après. La visite du jardin n'avait été qu'esquissée. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu l'impression que mon hôte s'intéressait à l'horticulture. Il me quitta sur de nouvelles salutations alambiquées et je regardais s'éloigner sa calèche avec un sentiment étrange. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Qu'avait-il cherché à me dire précisément ? S'agissait-il uniquement d'une curiosité — somme toute naturelle — ou avait-il aussi voulu reconnaître les lieux ? Dans quel but ?

Emerson éclata de rire lorsque je lui fis part de mes soupçons. Etalé aux côtés d'Abdullah sur le banc du fond du jardin, il fumait avec délectation devant un plateau de café turc servi dans des petites tasses que je ne reconnus pas. C'est Daoud qui avait dû les apporter.

Abdullah avait retrouvé ses couleurs et son visage buriné était illuminé de la joie qu'il éprouvait à se trouver en notre compagnie. Emerson et lui avaient discouru de la saison archéologique à venir, et les plans de la tombe de Tetisheri étaient encore étalés devant eux.

— Où sont Feisal, Selim et Daoud ? Demandai-je.

— Daoud doit dormir puisqu'il monte la garde toutes les nuits, répondit Emerson. Les deux autres sont retournés à Aziyeh voir leur famille. Je n'ai plus besoin d'eux pour le moment — mais Selim tient à revenir pour être aux côtés de son père.

— C'est un bon fils, grommela Abdullah, mais s'il me croit devenu impotent ou sénile, je vais lui prouver qu'il se trompe.

**Manuscrit H**

Ramsès ne l'aurait pas avoué sous la torture mais il avait un goût très vif pour la poésie romantique. Le chant triste des vers, leur lyrisme destiné à exprimer des sentiments intimes (et de préférence mélancoliques) répondaient en écho à sa nature tourmentée. Il adhérait pleinement à la thèse de la souffrance comme moteur essentiel de la création artistique.

Flint-Flechey parlait justement d'un poète français du siècle dernier, le vicomte de Chateaubriand, qui fit un long voyage en Orient afin d'y étudier le paganisme expirant et la religion naissante. L'écrivain s'était ainsi retrouvé en Égypte durant l'année 1806. A son retour, exilé par son empereur, il fit le récit de son voyage. « _L'Égypte m'a paru le plus beau pays de la terre, avait-il écrit, j'aime jusqu'aux déserts qui le bordent et qui ouvrent à l'imagination le champ de l'immensité_. »

D'un regard discret, Ramsès s'aperçut que David, Nefret et Miss Jane avaient le même regard brumeux devant l'évocation suggérée. Le précepteur lut un nouveau passage : « _Mon itinéraire est la course d'un homme qui va vers le ciel, la terre et l'eau, et qui revient à ses foyers avec quelques images nouvelles dans la tête et quelques sentiments de plus dans le cœur_. »

Au cours du déjeuner, Emerson annonça son programme pour l'après-midi : interroger à nouveau (et vigoureusement) les assistants au musée, puis fouiller la salle de Sobek. Bien entendu, sa femme se déclara prête à le suivre. Emerson ayant également requis la présence de David pour prendre des plans et des mesures, Nefret offrit de les aider. Se sentant légèrement abandonné, Ramsès annonça son intention de rester à Dar al Sajara, affirmant avoir du travail en cours sur les papyrus que sa mère lui avait achetés.

— Ah, grogna Emerson en lançant un regard sombre à son épouse. Je n'ai toujours pas vu vos fameux achats de chez Aslimi — et pas davantage ceux de Vandergelt.

— Il ne sait que trop ce que vous pensez de ce genre d'acquisitions, répliqua la mère de Ramsès. Pour ma part, je n'ai acheté que trois papyrus, mais Cyrus a trouvé des objets intéressants : deux morceaux de pierre sculptée, des abeilles, il me semble — et une petite statuette d'Horus piétinant un crocodile.

— Revoilà donc ce vieux Sobek, s'exclama Nefret.

— C'est sans doute une statue guérisseuse, précisa Emerson en se frottant le menton. L'un de ces objets étranges dont usaient les anciens Égyptiens en guise d'amulettes.

— Pour se protéger des mauvais sorts ? Demanda Nefret.

— Plus précisément pour guérir les maladies, souligna Emerson. La médecine égyptienne était fondée sur un mélange de sorts magiques et d'incantations religieuses, et les remèdes les plus courants utilisaient aussi des amulettes pour renforcer le pouvoir de leurs médications. Tout cela parce que les maladies étaient censées avoir été provoquées par une intention malveillante. Bien entendu, les guérisseurs avaient aussi leurs propres traitements et transcrivaient leurs instructions sur des rouleaux de papyrus pour que les prêtres accomplissent les actes rituels.

— Mes papyrus sont de cette sorte, intervint Ramsès. Deux sont incantatoires et le dernier est un recueil médical assez complet qui permet d'entrevoir les procédures et les pratiques en cours. Il donne des détails stupéfiants sur plusieurs maladies et différents remèdes à base de plantes et de sortilèges.

— Les plus célèbres papyrus médicaux sont ceux de Smith et Ebers, du nom des personnes qui les ont découverts, dit Emerson les sourcils froncés. Ils présentent des procédures chirurgicales et des préparations compliquées mais également des formules magiques des XVIII° et XIX° dynasties. Il est cependant probable que ce ne sont que des copies de textes plus anciens.

— J'ai lu que les Égyptiens ont été les premiers médecins holistiques, s'exclama Nefret d'une voix passionnée. Un concept intéressant qui s'oppose à la seule perception analytique de la personne et considère que les diverses parties du corps forment un ensemble solidaire, chaque aspect étant organisé par rapport à un tout qui définit leur utilité. Les anciens Égyptiens traitaient aussi leur patient d'un point de vue physique, mental et spirituel. Savez-vous qu'une grande partie des herbes médicinales dont nous nous servons aujourd'hui leur étaient déjà connues ?

— Ils possédaient une remarquable connaissance de l'anatomie, ajouta Emerson, grâce au savoir qu'ils avaient tiré du processus de momification au cours duquel les organes internes étaient retirés et examinés. Comme le prouvent certains squelettes, ils pratiquaient aussi des interventions chirurgicales.

— Et pour en revenir à la statuette de Cyrus, dit la mère de Ramsès, que soignait donc cette amulette de Sobek ?

— Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, Peabody, ricana Emerson, le crocodile est piétiné et représente plutôt le mal dont le sauveur est Horus — ou parfois Bès. Les amulettes de ce type étaient courantes, présentées sous forme de statuette ou de stèle. Il faudrait lire les hiéroglyphes de l'objet en question pour en savoir plus mais, en général, il fallait y faire couler de l'eau pour que le liquide s'imprègne de vertus magiques. Versée ensuite sur la plaie — ou ingérée — celle-ci guérissait des morsures. Je me souviens d'une statuette du même genre au musée français du Louvre où était inscrit : « _Bastet s'empare de tout ennemi, de tout serpent, de tout scorpion, de tout animal venimeux qui aura piqué l'homme qui boit de cette eau... Fortifié grâce aux protections magiques, le venin n'entre pas dans son cœur_. »

— C'est très curieux, reprit la mère de Ramsès. Et cette image d'Horus foulant aux pieds le saurien m'évoque irrésistiblement le mythe de saint Georges terrassant le dragon.

— On retrouve le même héritage antique dans d'autres dogmes bibliques, s'écria Emerson avec force, qu'il s'agisse de Caïn et Abel Seth et Horus ou de la Trinité, Osiris, Isis, Horus. Contrairement à ce que croient tant d'Européens prétendument de race supérieure, l'ancienne Égypte a pratiqué bien avant eux la croyance en une force divine, en la survie après la mort. La sagesse et la dignité humaine, l'ordre du monde, la pensée profonde, tout que nous retrouvons dans les civilisations les plus évoluées était à la base même de la vie égyptienne.

— Je me rappelle avoir lu une stèle votive qui disait : « _J'ai donné du pain à l'affamé, de l'eau à l'assoiffé, et vêtu celui qui n'avait pas de vêtements_. » remarqua David les yeux brillants.

— N'est-ce pas exactement ce que préconise la charité chrétienne ? S'exclama avec enthousiasme la mère de Ramsès.

— Ne commencez surtout pas à vous égarer dans des ratiocinations religieuses, Peabody, gronda Emerson en se levant. Et si vous n'êtes pas prête dans cinq minutes, je pars sans vous.

Emerson n'était pas content du tout. D'abord M. Maspero nous avait fait attendre — ce qui était prévisible vu que mon bouillant époux n'avait pas pris la peine de le prévenir de son arrivée, ou plutôt de son irruption. Ensuite, nous ne fûmes introduits que pour nous entendre dire que le directeur du Services des Antiquités devait impérativement s'absenter (un train à prendre) et qu'il n'avait que quelques minutes à nous accorder. Pour empêcher Emerson de perdre ce temps précieux en des récriminations inutiles, j'intervins avec fermeté :

— Notre enquête avance, M. Maspero, affirmai-je — cette assertion un peu prématurée surprit assez Emerson pour le faire taire. Mais nous avons besoin de renseignements supplémentaires afin d'étayer nos accusations.

— Comme je l'ai déjà dit à votre époux, soupira M. Maspero en retombant lourdement dans son fauteuil, je ne possède aucun plan du vieux musée de Boulaq — et je dois aussi vous avouer que je ne crois guère à l'existence d'un soi-disant passage secret qui relierait la salle de Sobek au Nil.

— Ne vous occupez pas de cela, dis-je avec assurance, nous nous en chargerons. Cependant, il nous faut savoir si les sceptres sont les seuls objets manquants de notre collection… Hum, je veux dire des découvertes que nous avons faites personnellement.

— Je ne comprends pas, Mrs Emerson, bafouilla M. Maspero qui ouvrait de grands yeux. Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

— Il est souvent difficile de suivre les méandres tortueux de la pensée de mon épouse, grommela Emerson d'une voix bourrue — mais je savais qu'il réprimait un sourire.

— Je veux déterminer, expliquai-je avec patience, si les vols ont été volontairement dirigés contre nous ou si, au contraire, le musée a été victime d'une escroquerie généralisée.

— Oh, fit l'autre. (Il y eut un silence.) Eh bien — Hum… en réalité, c'est à dire que…

— Bon sang, s'exclama Emerson furieux. Je le savais ! Vous avez découvert que vos satanées collections étaient mises à sac depuis des années et vous ne tenez pas à ce que cela se sache.

— Mettez-vous à ma place ! se justifia M. Maspero en se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un air accablé. Nous avons dû demander des crédits importants pour les nouveaux bâtiments… Que penseraient nos investisseurs ?

— Calmez-vous, Emerson, dis-je. Et expliquez-vous, M. Maspero.

— Il est probable que tout ait commencé quand le musée de Boulaq a été en partie transféré jusqu'à Gizeh dans une annexe du palais khédivial d'Ismaïl Pacha, répondit-il d'une voix accablée. D'après ce que nous avons pu déterminer, les vols sont restés modestes — des petites pièces, des statuettes, des ouchébtis, des papyrus — rien d'ostentatoire.

— Vous avez donc ré-ouvert vos satanées caisses, aboya Emerson.

— Bien sûr que non, s'exclama M. Maspero en essuyant son front moite. Ce serait absolument impossible à l'heure actuelle, mais… hum — nous avons effectué quelques sondages dans les entrepôts.

— Qui s'est occupé de ces vérifications ? Demandai-je, mais je connaissais déjà la réponse.

— John Peters, admit M. Maspero avec réticence.

— C'est pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait au musée la nuit où il est mort, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je vivement. Il voulait prendre le voleur sur le fait.

— Je n'en sais rien, s'écria l'autre avec un incontestable accent de sincérité. John était extrêmement engagé dans cette enquête mais il travaillait plutôt à Gizeh. Il a dû découvrir de nouveaux indices qui l'ont dirigé vers le Boulaq. Du moins, je le présume car il ne m'a pas tenu au courant de ses plans. Le vol des sceptres méroïtiques l'avait vraiment stupéfié. Ils sont si difficilement revendables — sauf à ces riches collectionneurs étrangers qui se croient toujours au delà des lois. Ce dernier vol ne correspondait pas du tout avec ce qu'il avait pu découvrir jusque là.

Nous ne pûmes rien tirer de plus du malheureux directeur qui nous quitta peu après, le pas lent, le front soucieux. Il avait cependant convoqué son premier assistant qu'Emerson tenait à réinterroger. Manifestement, Mr Wellington se rappelait parfaitement de sa dernière entrevue avec nous. Il entra dans le bureau de son supérieur d'un pas réticent, la nuque raide, le regard inquiet.

— C'est vous qui êtes chargé de veiller à ce que le déménagement du Boulaq ne prenne pas de retard, attaqua Emerson d'une voix brève. Et John Peters travaillait sous vos ordres, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, professeur, balbutia l'autre. Mais M. Maspero avait également donné à John une mission qui n'était pas de mon fait.

— Le vol des antiquités de Gizeh, soulignai-je.

— Nous ne savons pas s'il y a eu vol, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. (Il eut un regard en biais.) Hum — mais il est exact que certaines antiquités manquent. Je n'interviens pas à Gizeh, précisa-t-il.

— Il y a aussi eu des vols au Boulaq, jeta soudain Emerson.

Cette affirmation eut un effet remarquable sur Mr Wellington. Après un affolement authentique — ou remarquablement joué — il voulut savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas été tenu au courant, puis se justifia en évoquant de sa longue et honorable carrière d'une voix larmoyante d'émotion. J'eus pitié de lui.

— Calmez-vous, Mr Wellington, dis-je. Vous n'êtes pas soupçonné (Emerson ricana) mais nous aimerions en savoir davantage sur Mr Peters afin de comprendre la raison de sa présence cette nuit-là au musée.

Mr Wellington répondit à nos questions avec un débit haché. Il affirma — confirmant ainsi sans le savoir les dires de Mr Newton-Jones — que son ancien assistant avait terriblement changé au cours des derniers mois, qu'il était devenu amer, secret. Bien que fort peu observateur, Mr Wellington avait attribué cet état à une complication — Hum — d'ordre sentimental, (il me jeta un regard gêné,) John Peters étant généralement imbriqué dans de complexes histoires féminines. Lorsque j'évoquai le décès de la signora Petri comme éventuel motif de la morosité de son fils, il écarquilla des yeux stupéfaits :

— Mais John la voyait très peu, Mrs Emerson, s'écria-t-il en secouant la tête. Il avait été élevé en Italie — par une lointaine parente il me semble. Il n'était arrivé en Égypte que depuis cinq ans, lorsque sa mère avait proposé son nom comme remplaçant à son propre poste. Je me souviens parfaitement que John s'est effectivement absenté au début de l'été pour régler les obsèques de la signora, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cette disparition aurait pu tant l'affecter.

— Où vivait-il ? Demandai-je soudain.

— Il louait une chambre en ville — du moins jusqu'à l'an passé, répondit Mr Wellington en s'agitant, ensuite il s'est s'installé — hum — chez sa dernière maîtresse. Il pensait également garder l'appartement que sa mère lui avait légué. Je n'en sais pas plus.

— Il y a cependant un dernier point que je voudrais vérifier, Mr Wellington, dis-je en consultant mes listes. Il s'agit d'une violente dispute qui nous a été rapportée entre Mr Peters et Mr Hawkins. Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir fait part ?

— John s'était plaint, en effet, avoua Mr Wellington à contrecœur. Il trouvait Hawkins arrogant et paresseux. Mais cet homme avait été engagé par herr Brugsch et… (Il se racla la gorge,) vous savez bien que celui-ci a toute l'indulgence de notre directeur. J'ai indiqué à John que je ne pouvais pas intervenir contre son protégé. Je n'y pensais même plus, ajouta-t-il, et je ne vois pas en quoi cela a une importance pour votre enquête.

— Vous ne voyez pas grand-chose, dit Emerson sans ambages. Pourtant ni Hawkins ni Peters n'aurait dû se trouver au musée la nuit où ils y sont morts. S'ils ne s'entendaient pas, il est peu probable qu'ils aient organisé leur affaire ensemble. Il ne reste donc qu'une autre possibilité.

— Vous pensez que John y était pour surveiller Hawkins ? S'exclama Wellington effaré. Et qu'un troisième homme les aurait surpris et tués ?

— Nous ne pouvons encore rien prouver, dis-je fermement. Mais Mr Hawkins n'était pas très apprécié à ce que j'ai compris.

— C'est exact, reconnut Mr Wellington. Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que Brugsch lui trouvait — à part qu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble jadis.

— Maspero a toujours refusé de tenir compte de mes accusations contre ce foutu Allemand, grommela Emerson. Et si ces scélérats se connaissaient depuis longtemps, cette scandaleuse affaire de Saqqarah peut aussi bien les avoir concerné tous les deux.

— C'est totalement hors de notre propos, Emerson, signalai-je.

— Moi, je ne sais rien de plus, s'affola Mr Wellington en clignant des yeux devant la colère de mon époux.

Nous en convînmes et Emerson le libéra, tout en demandant à voir Mr Thatcher. Celui-ci se trouvant en déplacement, il fut convenu qu'il nous rejoindrait au Boulaq en fin de journée. Mr Newton-Jones frappa peu après à la porte. A peine entré, il s'informa de la santé de Miss Jane, ce qui amena un froncement de sourcils menaçant d'Emerson.

— Nous ne sommes pas venus pour faire des mondanités, jeune homme, grogna-t-il, mais pour obtenir des renseignements.

— Bien, professeur, répondit l'autre, l'air confus.

— Nous cherchons à mieux connaître la personnalité de Mr Peters, dis-je. Que pourriez-vous nous dire à son sujet ?

— Je vous en ai déjà parlé, Mrs Emerson, fut la réponse immédiate. John était plus âgé que moi et nous nous rencontrions assez peu. C'était un homme plutôt prétentieux, volontiers arrogant, mais qui accomplissait son travail avec sérieux.

— Il y a eu une dispute entre lui et Hawkins, annonça Emerson. Le saviez-vous ?

— James m'en a parlé, admit Mr Newton-Jones.

— James ? Vous voulez sans doute parler de Mr Thatcher, dis-je d'une voix insidieuse. Parlez-nous de lui. Après tout, il a le même âge que vous, n'est-ce pas ?

— Certes, mais… Hum, nous ne nous fréquentons guère. James semble toujours craindre que je représente une menace pour sa place. Il a un caractère… disons… inquiet, aussi il se livre très peu.

— Ce n'est qu'un sale petit cafard, s'exclama Emerson.

— Il fait du bon travail, souligna Mr Newton-Jones avec un certain courage. En ce qui le concerne, je sais seulement qu'il n'aimait pas du tout Hawkins qui le raillait souvent.

Lorsque nous quittâmes les lieux, peu après, Emerson s'élança d'un pas conquérant que je lui fis rapidement ralentir. Je m'accrochai à son bras, telle une petite épouse délicate, et nous nous rendîmes au Boulaq en devisant calmement.

Comme convenu, David et Nefret nous attendaient devant le musée. Je vis non sans amusement que Cyrus Vandergelt s'était joint à eux.

— Encore vous, Vandergelt, remarqua grossièrement Emerson.

— Mes hommages, Amelia, répondit aimablement Cyrus. Bonjour, Emerson, moi aussi je suis ravi de vous voir. J'ai croisé ces deux jeunes gens devant le _Shepheard_ et, dès qu'ils m'ont indiqué où ils se rendaient, j'avoue avoir été dévoré par la curiosité.

— Humph, grommela Emerson.

Il ouvrit la lourde porte cloutée qui grinça en tournant sur ses gonds. Il y avait déjà quelques jours que je n'étais pas revenue en ces lieux. Le travail avait bien avancé. Les salles semblaient vides, désertes, abandonnées. Nos pas résonnaient lugubrement dans le silence tandis que la poussière s'envolait sous nos pieds en particules serrées.

— Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne ? Demandai-je un peu oppressée.

— Les hommes ne travaillent pas le vendredi, souligna David.

Comme pour le contredire, Hamad al Mekkawi et son fils, Nabil, apparurent et nous demandèrent, étonnés, comment nous étions entrés. Lorsqu'Emerson leur montra la grosse clé que lui avait confiée M. Maspero, il me sembla que les deux hommes la regardaient d'un œil interloqué, presque choqué — mais je ne pus m'expliquer pourquoi. D'ailleurs leur apparence avait de quoi soulever d'autres interrogations. Malgré son maintien toujours digne, le vieux gardien semblait las et son visage fripé exprimait une sourde préoccupation. Le jeune Nabil n'était pas en meilleur état avec son turban gris de poussière — ou de cendres ? — et une meurtrissure sombre qui marquait sa tempe droite. Ses traits aquilins, si semblables à ceux de son père, étaient creusés par la douleur et/ou la fatigue.

— Vous êtes blessé, Nabil, remarquai-je. Que s'est-il passé ?

— C'est une pile de caisses s'est effondrée alors que je passais à côté, Sitt Hakim, répondit le jeune homme avec une grimace.

— Mon Dieu ! m'écriai-je. Quand est-ce arrivé ?

— Cet après-midi, répondit le père en dirigeant un regard soucieux vers son fils. Nous ne pouvions pas quitter le musée, Sitt, le _moudir_ nous a demandé de rester vigilants — mais mon fils souffre, et il s'est aussi blessé à l'épaule.

Le jeune homme refusa formellement que je l'examine et Emerson me demanda rapidement de cesser mes vaines objurgations.

— Ces caisses sont-elles tombées toutes seules ? Demanda-t-il.

— Je ne sais pas, Maître des Imprécations, répondit Nabil en roulant un peu des yeux.

Nous nous rendîmes jusqu'à la salle des entrepôts où s'était produit l'accident. Les piles branlantes semblaient en ordre. Je m'en étonnais mais Hamad al Mekkawi indiqua que son fils et lui avait déjà redressé l'éboulement. En me retournant, je constatai avec humeur qu'Emerson avait disparu dans le labyrinthe créé par les nombreux empilements.

— Que cherchez-vous donc ? Demandai-je en haussant la voix.

— L'Irlandais, fut la furieuse réponse.

— Comment ? M'exclamai-je interloquée. Voulez-vous parler de Kevin O'Connell ? Mais enfin, Emerson, vous ne pouvez réellement songer qu'il ait pu sciemment provoquer un accident qui aurait pu avoir des conséquences tragiques. Á mon avis…

— Taisez-vous, Peabody, s'écria Emerson en ressurgissant si brusquement que je poussai un cri. Vous avez réellement un don pour m'embrouiller les esprits, ma très chère. Non — puisque je dois vous le préciser — je n'accuse pas ce damné journaleux de tentative de meurtre. Crénom. Je pensais plutôt à une malencontreuse chute causée par la curiosité de ce fouinard. Il était caché là l'autre soir, (il gesticula de la main,) mais cette fois, je ne le trouve pas… admit-il avec regret.

— Il n'a rien publié des incidents de l'autre nuit, fis-je remarquer.

— Justement, s'écria Emerson. C'est éminemment suspect. Il doit se sentir coupable de quelque chose mais du diable si je peux imaginer de quoi… Où sont les autres ? Demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

— Dans la salle de Sobek, dis-je calmement.

— Bon Dieu ! fit Emerson en s'élançant aussitôt.

Je le suivis en secouant la tête devant une agitation aussi inutile. David et Nefret avaient déjà installé leur matériel photographique et s'occupaient aux prises de vue de la salle et de la statue centrale. Puis, sur un ordre d'Emerson, David sortit une feuille de dessin et établit de la salle un métré détaillé tandis que Nefret et moi lui indiquions les mesures de chaque mur. Cyrus se promenait au travers de la pièce, tapotant les pierres, sondant le sol dallé. Il s'arrêta enfin longuement devant la lourde statue de pierre. Le dieu, représenté avec un corps d'homme et une tête de crocodile, remettait le signe de vie, la croix ankh, au pharaon qui se tenait près de lui. Le museau allongé du saurien, éclairé par la lumière d'en dessous, surplombait la tête levée de Cyrus comme une ombre maléfique et menaçante.

— Il n'y a plus de traces de sang, remarqua notre ami.

— Maspero m'a dit avoir tout fait nettoyer une fois la police passée, répondit Emerson d'une voix brève. Ces incapables ont jugé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une farce de mauvais plaisants, sans doute pour rappeler l'égorgement de Peters. Humph ! ajouta-t-il les dents serrées. Voici une idée qui aurait parfaitement pu venir à un journaliste peu scrupuleux.

— Quand cette statue doit-elle être enlevée ? Demanda Cyrus.

— En tout dernier lieu, répondit Emerson en se rapprochant. Elle pèse son poids, n'est-ce pas ? Aussi n'est-il aucunement indispensable de la bouger avant que le nouveau musée ne soit prêt à la recevoir.

— D'où vient-elle ? Demanda encore Cyrus qui semblait fasciné.

— De Kom Ombo, son sanctuaire principal, répondit Emerson en contemplant la statue. Dans certains textes de l'Ancien Empire, ce vieux Sobek y est considéré comme le fils de la déesse Neith et du dieu Geb. On le dit parfois l'époux d'Hathor, bien que la plupart du temps, aucune compagne divine ne lui soit attribuée.

— Dans le mythe d'Osiris, ajoutai-je, Sobek apporte son aide à la naissance d'Horus. C'est lui qui va chercher Isis et Nephtys pour protéger le défunt et aider à la neutralisation de Seth.

— Je me rappelle que vous l'aviez traduite il y a quelques années, remarqua Cyrus avec un sourire à mon endroit. Une légende passionnante !

— Dans le Fayoum, intervint Emerson en frottant du doigt la fossette qu'il portait au menton, Sobek a aussi de nombreux sanctuaires. Il pouvait porter d'autres appellations — ainsi, il était parfois Pneferôs, celui au beau visage, ou Socnopaios, Le maître de l'île — mais toutes ces appellations renvoyaient au même dieu et témoignaient seulement du vif attachement des habitants à leur propre forme de la divinité. Souvent aussi, le dieu apparaissait à ses fidèles sous sa forme animale. Saurien vorace surgi des ténèbres du monde primitif, le crocodile divin est associé aux monstres de l'univers souterrain et aux ennemis de l'équilibre terrestre.

« Concernant Osiris, il y a d'autres versions que la vôtre, Peabody, ricana mon époux. Mi-homme, mi-alligator, Sobek était considéré comme l'allié de Seth qui se serait même revêtu d'une peau de crocodile pour échapper au châtiment qu'il encourait. De plus, c'est parce qu'il se serait régalé des fragments du corps dépecé que le crocodile était pourvu d'une grande gueule et de si nombreuses dents.

— Quelle horreur, dis-je et j'entendis le rire cristallin de Nefret.

— La conception même de Sobek est amusante, continua Emerson très en verve, parce que notre terreur des marais viendrait de la métamorphose d'une mèche de cheveux. Pour asseoir sa puissance Geb déroba à son père Rê, l'uraeus royal représenté par un cobra enroulé autour du disque solaire et crachant des flammes pour anéantir les ennemis du dieu-soleil. Mais le souffle du serpent divin brûla Geb au visage, aussi il dut appliquer sur sa blessure une mèche de cheveux de Rê. Bien des années plus tard, pour la purifier, celle-ci fut plongée dans les eaux et se métamorphosa en Sobek.

— C'est très intéressant, Emerson, dis-je d'un ton impatient, mais est-ce vraiment l'endroit pour une telle conférence ?

— Absolument, rugit mon époux avec un mouvement d'humeur en désignant la statue tutélaire qui nous surplombait — et je dus reconnaître qu'il avait raison.

Peu après, je me penchai sur l'endroit où Emerson avait constaté des traces d'huile. Elles étaient encore là, petites taches rondes et irrégulières provenant probablement d'une lampe posée brutalement d'où le liquide aurait débordé. Je ne pus cependant leur trouver aucune explication suspecte. Malgré une inspection approfondie, la salle de Sobek n'avait apporté aucun élément nouveau et cet échec énervait prodigieusement Emerson. Les deux al Mekkawi avaient disparu. Nous ne les retrouvâmes pas en revenant sur nos pas.

— Ils ont dû rentrer chez eux afin de soigner Nabil, dis-je d'une voix apaisante tandis qu'Emerson tempêtait à grands cris. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'attarder puisque nous étions là.

— Ils n'ont même pas verrouillé la porte.

— Ce n'est qu'un oubli, Emerson, dis-je calmement. N'avez-vous pas remarqué qu'ils semblaient perturbés et plutôt fatigués.

— Hamad al Mekkawi est gardien de nuit, souligna Nefret le front soucieux. Hors il est souvent là aussi dans la journée. A son âge, ce n'est guère prudent de tant se fatiguer.

— Mon grand-père m'a parlé de lui, intervint David. Il dit que c'est un homme consciencieux et très attaché aux traditions.

Un coup frappé à la porte d'entrée nous interrompit. Emerson se précipita pour ouvrir et trouva James Thatcher, le second assistant de Mr Wellington, qui se tenait sur le seuil. Le petit homme aux yeux chafouins, pliait déjà son échine servile tout en couinant une incompréhensible excuse pour justifier son retard.

Nous nous repliâmes dans le bureau de Wellington. La pièce était petite et nous nous y trouvions fortement entassés, aussi David et Nefret restèrent-ils debout près de la porte. Emerson s'installa dans le fauteuil face au bureau tandis que Cyrus, Mr Thatcher et moi-même lui faisions face. Je remarquai avec chagrin que la plante verte en pot placée devant la fenêtre avait déjà dépéri. Dans une tentative dérisoire, elle tendait vers la lumière ses feuilles irrémédiablement fanées.

Mr Thatcher regardait autour de lui avec l'expression d'un rat acculé. Les premières questions d'Emerson concernèrent John Peters, aussi l'autre homme se détendit peu à peu.

— Je ne le fréquentais pas beaucoup, dit-il, les yeux fixés sur ses mains serrées. Il était assez imbu de lui-même, vous savez. Il ne travaillait au Service des Antiquités que depuis cinq ans — comme moi — mais il avait tendance à se pousser du col.

— Il nous a été rapporté qu'il avait — hum — de nombreuses conquêtes féminines, dit Emerson avec un regard gêné envers Nefret dont le frais visage ressortait dans la pénombre.

— Il s'en vantait assez, siffla l'autre d'une voix aigre.

— Peters aurait habité chez l'une de ses maîtresses durant la dernière année, insista Emerson en fronçant les sourcils. Savez-vous de qui il s'agissait ?

— La signora Pellari était trop bien pour ce sagouin, s'indigna Mr Thatcher avec une chaleur soudaine. Elle travaillait à la pharmacie Montini, vous voyez où c'est ? (Devant notre expression, il ajouta :) Dans immeuble Zogheb, devant l'Opéra khédivial — nous hochâmes tous la tête. Mais plus maintenant. Elle est retournée en Italie.

— Quand ? Demanda aussitôt Emerson.

— Il y a déjà quelques mois, dit Mr Thatcher d'une voix hésitante. Oui, je crois que c'est au courant de l'été, juste après le décès de la mère de John. Il vivait alors dans l'appartement que lui avait légué sa mère et avait abandonné sa maîtresse sans vraiment prendre de gants. La pauvre femme.

— Il y avait eu une dispute entre Peters et Hawkins, dit Emerson en changeant de sujet. Vous étiez au courant. (Ce n'était pas une question.) Quel en était le motif ?

— J'ai entendu John parler à Mr Wellington, admit Thatcher avec un regard affolé. Ils parlaient très fort et je… hum — passais par là. Je sais qu'Hamad prétend que j'écoute aux portes mais lui aussi le fait tout le temps, c'est un fouineur et… (Il croisa le regard fulgurant d'Emerson et se recroquevilla.) Peters se plaignait, il disait que Hawkins s'absentait souvent, qu'il avait des horaires irréguliers et des rentrées d'argent inexpliquées.

— Etes-vous certain d'avoir entendu ceci ? Intervint Emerson.

— C'était peut-être à une autre occasion, bredouilla Mr Thatcher. Je ne sais plus… Jeremiah Hawkins était une brute fieffée et je devais me protéger de lui. Il a été constaté une détérioration de certains objets dont il s'occupait et il a fait porter la faute sur moi. Ce n'est pas juste. Herr Brugsch…

— Laissons herr Brugsch de côté pour l'instant, coupa Emerson. Vous détestiez Hawkins, n'est-ce pas ?

— Comme tout le monde ! fut la réponse immédiate — et probablement sincère.

Lorsque Mr Thatcher nous quitta, il semblait un peu rasséréné comme si le fait que nous l'ayons cru le soulageait d'un grand poids. J'avais sans arrêt eu en tête la curieuse réflexion d'Oliver Newton-Jones à son sujet : « James semble toujours craindre que je représente une menace pour sa place. » Mr Thatcher avait effectivement un tempérament inquiet qui le poussait à espionner les autres pour garantir ses arrières. Comment usait-il des secrets qu'il avait ainsi été à même de découvrir ? J'avais pris de nombreuses notes durant son interrogatoire et j'avais vu à plusieurs reprises son regard en dessous se diriger vers moi, méfiant et haineux, comme celui de ces chiens à moitié sauvages qui trainent si souvent dans les villages égyptiens.

**Manuscrit H**

Une fois seul dans la maison, à part les domestiques, Ramsès se pencha effectivement sur ses papyrus. C'était un vrai soulagement de ne pas avoir ses parents sur le dos pendant quelques heures. Il n'était jamais facile de se concentrer sur son propre travail quand Emerson avait une autre idée en tête, et les derniers jours avaient été difficiles à gérer. Peu après, Ramsès constata que son esprit, au lieu de se concentrer, ne cessait de vagabonder — passant des problèmes d'identité qu'avait à affronter son ami David aux meurtres sanglants que son père voulait résoudre avant de quitter le Caire, puis dérivant sur ce qui les attendait à Louxor dans la tombe de Tetisheri, sur les ambitions inattendues de Nefret, et enfin sur son propre avenir encore incertain. Venant du jardin, il entendait la voix animée d'Hafid qui interpellait son oncle en arabe puis il vit Anubis se glisser par la porte-fenêtre entrebâillée avant de sauter d'un bond souple sur le canapé. Un soudain appel d'air fit s'enrouler les morceaux de papyrus épars sur la table que le chat fixa d'un regard attentif.

— J'aimerais que Bastet soit là, marmonna Ramsès en se levant.

Il s'approcha machinalement de la porte où il s'attarda un moment, inspirant à pleins poumons afin de calmer son accès de nostalgie. L'air ambiant était tout imprégné d'une odeur de fleurs et de soleil. D'où il se tenait, Ramsès apercevait l'allée sablée qui menait à la maisonnette d'Abdullah et, au fond du jardin, le banc sous les tamaris où son père aimait s'asseoir pour fumer sans que sa mère ne le lui reproche. Ramsès était sur le point de retourner travailler quand quelqu'un bougea sur le chemin. C'était Hafid, mais il agissait d'une façon furtive qui correspondait peu à son allure coutumière, regardant fréquemment par dessus son épaule. Il atteignit le fond du jardin, jeta un dernier coup d'œil alentour, et disparut.

Etonné, Ramsès attendit un moment. Le garçon ne réapparaissait pas. Poussé par la curiosité, Ramsès décida qu'il ferait mieux de vérifier la raison d'un si inhabituel comportement. Il traversa le jardin de son pas souple et parfaitement silencieux. Les roses blanches et pourpres avaient répandu sur le sol leurs pétales dont l'arôme sucré montait dans la chaleur. Alors que Ramsès arrivait à l'endroit où Hafid avait contourné le tronc noueux d'un palmier dattier, celui-ci réapparut et sursauta à sa vue. Il serrait quelque chose de lourd contre sa poitrine.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Ramsès. Où étiez-vous ?

Hafid secouait la tête sans parler. Son visage avait pâli, sa barbe étique tremblotait et ses beaux yeux noirs s'étaient écarquillés.

— Je suis désolé, bafouilla-t-il enfin. Je croyais que vous étiez parti avec les autres.

— Je suis resté, dit Ramsès d'une voix froide. Que cherchiez-vous ?

Il tendit la main pour saisir le panier en fibres tressées que l'autre tenait contre lui. Hafid ne résista pas. Dedans était une lourde marmite en terre cuite contenant une soupe épaisse et un linge soigneusement plié d'où montait une odeur pénétrante d'épices et d'aromates.

— Que signifie ceci ? Demanda Ramsès interloqué.

— C'est ma mère qui a apporté des _koubéba_ et une _moulokhia,_ gémit Hafid effondré.

Ramsès connaissait bien cette spécialité originaire de Syrie — des boulettes de blé concassé farcies de viande, de pignons et d'oignons — ainsi que la soupe égyptienne faite d'une sorte de cresson ou de blette. Voyant qu'il s'emportait pas, Hafid se rassura un peu et expliqua que son oncle Salah travaillait depuis si longtemps pour des Français ou des Anglais qu'il ne connaissait plus que la cuisine européenne. La demande inattendue d'Emerson concernant des mets égyptiens l'avait donc amené à appeler à l'aide sa sœur, Dounia, pour des préparations qu'Hafid se chargeait de récupérer. Amusé, Ramsès leva la main pour faire cesser le verbiage fébrile du garçon, et lui demanda comment il sortait de la maison. Hafid déposa son panier et le conduisit derrière la haie de palmier. Un abri grossier — où étaient entreposés divers outils de jardin et une vieille brouette rouillée — s'adossait le long du mur de clôture. Au fond de l'abri, Hafid désigna une porte dérobée dont le panneau ne comportait pas de serrure, seulement un mécanisme qui le faisait pivoter. Ramsès le manœuvra et sortit dans une ruelle déserte, passage étroit et sombre entre de hauts murs, sans la moindre fenêtre. Extérieurement, la porte ne se distinguait pas sur le crépi grisâtre qui enduisait le mur.

— Surprenant, remarqua-t-il. Et très intéressant.

Il n'y avait personne en vue. La mère d'Hafid s'était éclipsée, une fois son colis délivré. Ramsès revint sur ses pas après avoir soigneusement refermé le panneau derrière lui.

— Depuis quand connaissez-vous cette issue ? Demanda-t-il au garçon qui le fixait d'un regard circonspect.

— Depuis toujours, fut la réponse hésitante. Mon père l'a appris de son propre père. Nous avons toujours travaillé dans cette maison.

— Le major Fisher était-il au courant ? Demanda encore Ramsès, mais il ne s'étonna pas d'apprendre que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il laissa repartir Hafid et se rendit, songeur, jusqu'à la maisonnette où Abdullah l'accueillit avec une joie mitigée d'indignation.

— Le Maître des Imprécations est parti sans moi, grommela le vieil homme. Si je ne suis plus bon à rien, il ne me reste qu'à mourir.

Avec une affection bourrue, Ramsès s'employa à réconforter le fidèle raïs en lui parlant du travail archéologique qui les attendait à Louxor. Entendant des voix, Daoud sortit de la maison et une agréable conversation s'ensuivit entre les trois hommes, d'âge et d'origines différentes, mais qu'animaient une amitié sincère et une même passion pour l'égyptologie.

Emerson avait envoyé un mot au cheik Mohammed mais notre ami bédouin s'était absenté et nous ne savions pas quand il reviendrait. Notre dîner chez lui se trouvait donc reporté. Ramsès nous avait rapporté sa découverte de l'après-midi et nous étions tous allés voir la porte en question. Les maisons arabes comportaient souvent de telles issues dérobées et je m'ébaudissais fort qu'une construction européenne ait ainsi privilégié un tel accès secret. Emerson fit quelques grossières plaisanteries sur les intentions du concepteur en cette occasion, et je dus l'interrompre sévèrement tandis que Nefret gloussait sans la moindre retenue.

Au cours du dîner — qui comportait quelques excellents plats égyptiens — nous avions discuté de nos découvertes de l'après-midi, peu de choses en réalité. Il me fallait bien avouer que notre enquête piétinait.

— Je trouve éminemment suspecte la disparition de Kevin O'Connell, remarquai-je soudain. Pour qu'il n'ait rien écrit concernant l'autre nuit, il faut bien qu'il y ait une raison.

— Il est simplement conscient du danger qu'il y aurait à m'irriter davantage, grogna Emerson en levant un sourcil goguenard.

— Peut-être a-t-il été enlevé et enfermé dans une caisse du musée ? Proposa Nefret en riant.

— Ce n'est pas drôle, Nefret, dit Ramsès le visage impassible. Mais cette histoire de caisse tombée sur Nabil me semble louche. Elle aurait pu être poussée sciemment. N'a-t-il rien vu ou entendu ?

— Si j'avais pu remettre la main sur lui, je lui aurais certainement posé la question ! s'emporta Emerson.

— Croyez-vous Mr Thatcher innocent ? Demanda David.

— Á mon avis, il est trop couard pour être impliqué, admit Emerson. Et ce qu'il nous a dit confirmait d'autres informations.

— Nous en revenons toujours à Jeremiah Hawkins, dis-je.

— C'est certain, s'écria Emerson. Mais le rôle de Peters n'est pas clair non plus. Je l'avais cru complice d'Hawkins, mais il semble plutôt avoir été en concurrence avec lui. Peut-il vraiment y avoir eu deux voleurs qui agissaient simultanément sans se connaître ?

— L'un pouvait travailler à Gizeh et l'autre au Boulaq, signalai-je. Cette dispersion ne nous simplifie pas la tâche !

— Il y a bien trop de monde au palais de Gizeh, rétorqua Emerson les sourcils froncés. Au Boulaq par contre, la surveillance était relâchée puisqu'il n'y restait que des objets intransportables ou enfermés dans des vitrines verrouillées.

— Les verrous n'arrêtent pas tout le monde, dis-je imprudemment.

— Je vous serais très obligé, Amelia, répondit sèchement Emerson, de ne pas évoquer devant moi vos accointances douteuses avec la pire lie des pilleurs de tombes.

Avant que je ne puisse exprimer toute mon indignation devant cette accusation insensée, Ramsès s'empressa de changer de sujet :

— J'ai découvert quelque chose d'intéressant dans l'un de mes papyrus au cours de l'après-midi, dit-il. Il traitait de magie noire qui, comme vous le savez, était aussi utilisée en médecine.

— C'est exact, dit Emerson, on a même retrouvé à Gizeh des figurines en terre cuite destinées à des envoûtements.

— Justement, Père, souligna Ramsès. Le papyrus parle d'une statuette représentant un homme agenouillé avec le cou tranché tandis qu'un flot de sang s'échappe de sa gorge.

— Mon Dieu, m'écriai-je. N'est-ce pas exactement ainsi que Mr Peters a été découvert ? Ne vous avais-je pas signalé Emerson, qu'il avait été immolé au cours d'un culte démoniaque ?

— Cela suffit, Amelia ! rugit mon époux. Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! Ramsès, faut-il vraiment que vous incitiez votre mère à se comporter d'une façon aussi ridicule ?

— Mais, Père…

— Voyons, professeur chéri, intervint Nefret, c'est si intéressant.

— Je croyais que votre foutu papyrus traitait de médecine et de thanatopraxie antique, grommela Emerson.

— J'en ai plusieurs, répondit Ramsès calmement, tous en rapport avec la médecine. L'un d'eux cite même Imhotep.

— C'est le plus célèbre de leurs guérisseurs, admit Emerson.

— Mes ancêtres furent le premier peuple à avoir de tels médecins, dit David avec une fierté manifeste.

— Ils savaient utiliser des substances naturelles — dont les plantes — pour leurs traitements, dis-je sans que personne ne m'écoute.

— Ils étaient également capables de compter les battements du cœur en se servant d'une horloge à eau, précisa Emerson amusé. Mais, ainsi que l'indique Ramsès, la religion, la médecine et la magie ont toujours été étroitement liées.

— La magie repose sur la foi en des forces mystérieuses, dis-je.

— C'est la même chose pour toute satanée religion, Peabody, grommela Emerson. Par exemple, les prêtres d'alors ne se privaient pas d'abuser de la crédulité de leurs ouailles avec des lettres aux morts qu'ils monnayaient grassement. Pour les anciens Égyptiens, je vous le rappelle, le nom d'un individu correspondait à l'individu lui-même. Ecrire son nom permettait donc d'agir sur lui ou d'invoquer son aide posthume.

— Certains papyrus incantatoires s'adressent en direct à la maladie intervint Ramsès. « _Sors, toi qui es entrée, et n'emporte rien en t'en allant, quoique que tu n'aies pas de main ! Enfuis-toi de moi, je suis Horus ! Va-t'en, je suis le fils d'Osiris ! Les formules magiques protègent mon corps, de sorte que rien de mal ne peut arriver à mes membres et le meshpent ne peut s'établir dans mon corps. Sors ! »_ Une formule qu'il fallait prononcer sept fois pour la rendre efficace.

— Indépendamment de cela, continua Emerson, la magie médicale utilisait des substrats matériels variés à titre préventif ou curatif. Représenter un être (ou un objet) introduisait dans la figurine une part de personnalité, de sorte que toute action sur cette représentation pouvait atteindre le modèle. Les Égyptiens utilisaient cette notion analogique d'où le pouvoir des amulettes adaptées à chaque cas particulier. Foutue superstition.

Nous prîmes de café au salon où la conversation se poursuivit.

— Emerson, dis-je, je veux vraiment savoir où est passé Kevin O'Connell. Ce silence anormal n'a que deux explications possibles. Soit il lui est arrivé quelque chose…

— Soit il découvert une nouvelle piste, s'exclama Emerson d'un ton furieux. Crénom. Vous avez raison, Peabody. Ce sinistre irresponsable a dû se lancer seul à la recherche de nos criminels.

— Il risque de s'attirer de sérieux ennuis, remarqua Nefret.

— Et où sont mes sceptres ? Rugit Emerson. Nous n'avons encore aucune piste permettant de les retrouver !

— Le vol des sceptres n'a été découvert que lorsqu'une caisse est malencontreusement tombée, dit Ramsès les sourcils haut levés. Je suis étonné, Mère, que vous n'ayez pas insisté pour savoir ce qu'il y avait dans celles qui se sont effondrées sur Nabil.

— Quelle idée, m'étonnai-je. Mais enfin, Ramsès, cela n'a rien à voir. Soit il s'agit d'un accident et le garçon a bousculé une pile en passant — vous avez pu constater combien l'équilibre de ces empilements est instable et je m'étonne qu'il n'y ait pas davantage de chutes, soit… Hum… Que voulais-je dire ?

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, grogna Emerson.

— Soit ce n'est pas un accident, conclus-je avec un regard sévère.

— Bravo, ricana Emerson. Voilà qui nous avance grandement.

— Si ce n'est pas un accident, Mère, dit Ramsès qui arborait un visage grave, pourquoi aurait-on cherché à blesser Nabil ?

— Ni lui ni son père ne semblent suivre les lois de l'Islam, indiqua David d'une voix douce. Ils travaillent le vendredi.

— Ils ne semblent pas non plus touchés par la superstition, ajouta Ramsès, car ils sont les seuls à ne pas craindre de continuer à travailler malgré la malédiction de Sobek. Donc pour les forcer à quitter les lieux, il fallait bien agir plus directement.

— Bon Dieu, s'écria Emerson. Est-ce que Hamad va revenir prendre son poste cette nuit ? Il est parti si brusquement que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lui demander. (Il se leva.) Je vais passer la nuit au musée.

— Certainement pas seul, m'exclamai-je en me levant également.

— Je viens aussi, réclama Nefret.

— Il n'en est pas question, affirma Ramsès d'une voix forte. Père, je vous en prie, dites-lui…

— Un peu de calme, réclama Emerson d'une voix si douce que nous nous figeâmes tous. Nefret, vous restez ici. Peabody, vous restez aussi. Non, ma chère, n'insistez pas. Je ne peux pas perdre mon temps à vous protéger des caisses qui vous tomberaient dessus. Il est d'ailleurs probable qu'il ne se passera rien mais je veux m'en assurer. Je vais emmener David et Ramsès. Nous passerons prévenir Daoud que vous restez seules dans la maison.

— Selim et Feisal sont avec mon grand-père ce soir, indiqua David.

— Très bien, grommela Emerson en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je vais dire à Selim de nous accompagner.

— Père, intervint Ramsès. Pourquoi Selim plutôt que Feisal ? J'ai parlé avec Abdullah cet après-midi. Il pense que son fils aîné souffre de la priorité qui est trop souvent donnée à son cadet.

— Foutaises, grogna Emerson en s'immobilisant. Humph — bien, pourquoi pas Feisal ? Allez le chercher, David, et essayez d'éviter qu'Abdullah ne fasse un caprice pour venir aussi.

— Emerson, dis-je d'une voix très ferme. Si vous quittez cette maison sans moi, je rejoindrai le musée par mes propres moyens.

— Il n'en est pas question, hurla mon tendre époux.

**Manuscrit H**

Ramsès était mécontent mais résigné quand ils arrivèrent — tous les sept — au musée.

Bien entendu, après une scène mémorable, sa mère avait obtenu gain de cause et Nefret faisait partie du voyage — Feisal et Selim également. Le pauvre Daoud, fort marri, gardait une maison vide tout en veillant aussi sur son oncle Abdullah, qu'une tisane légèrement assaisonnée au laudanum avait endormi pour la nuit.

Les deux fiacres s'arrêtèrent devant la grande bâtisse sombre, déposèrent leurs passagers et s'éloignèrent à la hâte. Le coin était sinistre. La lourde clé grinça dans la serrure, puis Emerson entra le premier et poussa un beuglement sonore. Aucune voix ne répondit. Apparemment, le vieux gardien avait déserté son poste.

Emerson voulut mettre Feisal de garde dans l'entrée mais, devant le regard affolé de son vis-à-vis, il jugea préférable de laisser David en renfort. Il ordonna aux deux hommes de faire des rondes régulières.

La mère de Ramsès marchait d'un pas ferme tout en produisant un bruit métallique. Elle portait son ensemble de travail habituel, de larges pantalons à la turque et une veste de tweed (dont les poches étaient gonflées) ainsi que son ineffable ceinture dont les multiples accessoires tintinnabulaient en rythme tandis que les objets les plus hétéroclites s'entrechoquaient. En l'examinant, Ramsès aperçut un pistolet et un couteau, un rouleau de corde, une petite flasque (probablement remplie de brandy), une boîte dont il savait qu'elle contenait des bougies et des allumettes, une trousse de premiers secours, une brosse et une ombrelle à bout pointu. Emerson, qui détestait voir son épouse ainsi harnachée d'objets tranchants, lui jeta un regard noir mais se retint de tout commentaire. Nefret suivait, vêtue comme un garçon et Ramsès contempla d'un air impassible sa silhouette souple et longiligne, aux cheveux attachés hauts sur sa tête. Elle portait une torche à la main. Tous les autres aussi.

Dans la salle des entrepôts, Emerson fit un rapide examen des caisses et donna quelques bourrades dans les piles, mais sans conviction. Il y laissa Selim, qui n'osa protester, puis fit signe à Ramsès de le suivre. Les deux femmes leur emboitèrent le pas jusqu'à la salle de Sobek.

Le dieu crocodile trônait seul dans la pièce vide. Tout était calme, aucune étoffe rouge n'était drapée sur les hautes épaules de pierre, aucune offrande sanglante ne gisait à ses pieds. Emerson promena sa torche d'un bout à l'autre de la vaste salle, et eut l'air déçu.

— Vous avez l'air déçu, Emerson, remarqua la mère de Ramsès. A quoi vous attendiez-vous ?

— Silence, Peabody, grogna-t-il en réponse. Vous êtes là contre mon gré, aussi ne vous avisez pas de troubler mon travail.

Son épouse émit un gloussement sardonique du plus curieux effet qui résonna sinistrement. Nefret jeta un regard derrière elle et frissonna.

— Il faut bien avouer que l'ambiance est prenante, chuchota-t-elle.

Un hurlement soudain les fit tous sursauter. Emerson s'élança avec une rapidité remarquable, puis s'arrêta net. La mère de Ramsès qui l'avait suivi de près, le heurta de plein fouet. D'un geste vif, il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe.

— Ramsès, ordonna-t-il d'une voix brève. Restez ici.

— Oui, Père.

— Je reste avec lui, annonça Nefret.

Emerson hésita, puis acquiesça et s'éloigna — suivi de son épouse.

— Pourquoi t'a-t-il demandé cela ? Demanda Nefret.

— Père pense que qu'il existe dans cette pièce une issue secrète par laquelle entrent les voleurs, répondit Ramsès après un court moment de silence.

— Et alors ? Insista la jeune fille.

— Je pense qu'il a raison, admit Ramsès. Et je pense aussi qu'on cherche à nous éloigner de cette pièce.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Je n'en sais rien, avoua Ramsès. Et je n'essaierai pas de deviner. Je n'aime guère cette habitude qu'a Mère d'énoncer sans la moindre preuve les théories les plus fantaisistes.

— Tu es un peu injuste avec elle, dit Nefret d'une voix mécontente.

Ramsès ne tenait pas à se disputer avec la jeune fille aussi il fut heureux que l'irruption de David interrompe la conversation.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en voyant le visage de son ami.

— On a retrouvé le journaliste, haleta le jeune Égyptien. Il est dans un sale état. Ton père vous demande.

J'avais suivi Emerson aussi vite que je pouvais courir — pas si vite que cela en fait. Ma ceinture d'accessoires était un handicap certain mais elle risquait de devenir, je le craignais fort, d'une urgence vitale. Le cri que nous avions entendu était un appel au secours, j'en avais le pressentiment. Selim courait derrière moi. Á mon avis, il avait pas trop apprécié de rester seul et avait sauté sur l'occasion de se joindre à nous. Je ne pensais pas qu'Emerson l'ait remarqué. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans l'entrée, il n'y avait aucune trace de Feisal, ni de David. Un peu essoufflée, je m'apprêtais à m'enquérir d'eux à voix haute lorsque Feisal apparut, sa torche à la main, complètement affolé.

— Maître des Imprécations. Il est mort ? Ce sang… bredouilla-t-il.

— Qui est mort ? Hurla Emerson en le saisissant par le col et en le secouant si violemment que ses dents s'entrechoquèrent.

— Vous l'étranglez, Emerson signalai-je toujours haletante avant de me hâter en direction du bureau de Mr Wellington.

Je l'atteignis et y pénétrai avec une répugnance certaine, cherchant des yeux le corps que je craignais tant de découvrir. Lorsque David se dressa de derrière le bureau, je poussai un hurlement strident et entendis dans mon dos une épouvantable série de jurons.

— Peabody ! s'exclama Emerson d'une voix rauque. Vous êtes l'épouse la plus insupportable que je connaisse — et vous allez me donner un arrêt cardiaque. (Il me saisit avec une sorte de fièvre, m'enlaça fortement, puis me relâcha presque aussitôt.) David, mon cher garçon, vous n'avez rien ?

— Non, professeur, répondit David très pâle, mais voyez donc.

Je contournai le bureau et me penchai sur le corps étendu que David avait désigné du geste. Bien qu'il soit sur le ventre, je savais de qui il s'agissait. Les épais cheveux roux du journaliste irlandais étaient hirsutes et sanglants, mais parfaitement reconnaissables.

— Kevin, m'écriai-je en tombant à genoux près de lui. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Est-il mort ?

— Non, tante Amelia, répondit David. Je ne crois pas.

Je le vérifiai aussitôt en prenant le poignet de l'homme inconscient. La peau était moite, le pouls lent mais régulier. Une plaie béante suintait à l'arrière de son crâne, là où était tombé le coup qui l'avait assommé. Kevin avait sans doute eu les mains attachées mais quelqu'un — David probablement — avait tranché ses liens.

— Il faut le ramener chez nous, Emerson, dis-je d'un ton ferme. Il a besoin de soins immédiats.

— D'où vient-il ? S'exclama Emerson après avoir envoyé David prévenir Ramsès et Nefret. Comment diable est-il arrivé ici ?

Je ne pouvais bien entendu pas répondre à cette question. Lorsque David revint, Emerson l'interrogea fébrilement. D'une voix blanche, le garçon nous expliqua que, alors qu'il accomplissait, selon l'ordre reçu, sa première ronde dans le bureau désert de Mr Wellington, il avait aperçu dès son entrée un pied dépasser de la table. Feisal qui le suivait avait aussitôt hurlé — pour prévenir les autres.

— Le corps aurait-il été déposé là afin que nous le retrouvions ? Remarquai-je peu après. C'est extrêmement curieux.

— Pourquoi dans ce cas ne pas l'avoir simplement laissé dans le hall du musée ? Demanda Emerson avec un grand geste.

Nous étions précisément revenus dans cette entrée où nous attendions un fiacre que Ramsès et Selim étaient partis quérir. Il était évident (à mes yeux) que nos forces allaient devoir se séparer. Je ne pouvais bien entendu pas accuser Emerson d'avoir assommé Kevin pour m'obliger à retourner au logis — d'autant plus qu'il était toujours demeuré à mes côtés — mais il ne faisait aucun doute que la tâche de le soigner me revenait, donc que je devais rentrer à _Dar el Sajara_ et que Nefret m'y accompagnerait. Marchant de long en large, Emerson s'agitait en se triturant le menton. Je savais qu'il était partagé entre son envie de demeurer en faction au musée pour y attendre nos ennemis et celle de nous raccompagner afin de nous mettre en sécurité. Il décida finalement que David et Selim rentreraient avec Nefret et moi, tandis que Feisal et Ramsès resteraient avec lui. Le fils aîné d'Abdullah se rengorgea comme un dindon devant cette marque de confiance.

— Pensez-vous qu'il va encore se passer quelque chose cette nuit ? Demandai-je à Emerson.

— Je l'espère, fut la franche réponse. Ils ont mis beaucoup d'énergie pour nous faire quitter les lieux, n'est-ce pas ? Ils n'avaient sans doute pas prévu que nous viendrions si nombreux. Dès que le fiacre arrivera, vous partirez avec O'Connell, Peabody et j'espère que vous aurez le bon sens de…

— Où est mon ombrelle ? M'écriai-je soudain en cherchant autour de moi. Je l'avais encore dans la salle de Sobek mais elle a dû tomber quand vous m'avez bousculée, Emerson.

— Moi je vous ai bousculée ? S'exclama mon époux d'une voix outrée. Vous fonciez comme un troupeau d'hippopotames, Peabody ma chérie, je n'arrive pas à comprendre qu'une si petite personne ait produit un tel choc. Feisal, allez chercher l'ombrelle de la Sitt Hakim, ordonna-t-il.

L'homme s'éloigna, un peu à contrecœur, mais sans oser protester. Je le suivis des yeux, le front plissé. Un moment s'écoula en silence. Je m'apprêtais à signaler à Emerson qu'il aurait dû accompagner Feisal quand un hurlement strident s'éleva.

— Cela ne devient-il pas quelque peu répétitif ? S'exclama mon époux d'une voix tonnante. Que se passe-t-il encore ?

— Sobek doit avoir retrouvé ses draperies pourpres, proposai-je. Après tout, nos mystérieux ennemis semblent apprécier une certaine théâtralité dans leurs interventions.

— Restez ici avec Nefret, ordonna mon époux en me jetant un regard torve. Et surveillez bien celui-là.

Le malheureux Kevin ne donnait pas signe de vie, mais je sortis mon pistolet et me tins aux aguets. Je vis que Nefret avait en main une longue lame aux reflets bleus où je reconnus le solide couteau en acier de Sheffield qu'elle avait acheté au souk quelques temps auparavant.

— On n'est jamais trop prudent, dis-je avec un regard complice. Vous aviez raison, ma chérie.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Je regardai nerveusement autour de moi afin de décider de ce qu'il conviendrait de faire en cas d'attaque. La lumière de nos torches n'éclairait que les abords immédiats, mais de nombreuses zones d'ombre permettraient à un ennemi de s'approcher de nous sans se faire remarquer. Le couloir qui menait au bureau de Mr Wellington était complètement obscur. Si le corps de Kevin avait été déposé là, n'était-il pas envisageable qu'une autre issue secrète y aboutisse ? Je décidai de demeurer le dos contre le mur afin de protéger mes arrières. Je vis que Nefret avait agi de même. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne me prêtait aucune attention.

Il était possible que mon hypothèse d'une embuscade soit erronée. Notre arrivée n'avait pas été discrète mais nos ennemis ne pouvaient pas savoir où nous étions désormais postés. Pourquoi Emerson ne revenait-il pas ? Mon imagination me le montrait gisant aux pieds du dieu crocodile, son sang s'écoulant en flaques sombres. Á mon avis, cette possibilité était assez peu crédible, et j'étais sûre qu'Emerson se serait défendu à grand bruit. Etait-ce encore Feisal qui avait crié ? Il semblait bien émotif. Difficile de croire qu'il était le fils d'Abdullah, toujours si courageux et si digne. J'avais beau réfléchir, je n'arrivais pas à imaginer un motif qui pouvait expliquer les événements de ce soir. Cependant, une nouvelle et stimulante idée m'était venue à l'esprit après l'étonnante découverte du corps inerte du malheureux Irlandais. Notre adversaire pouvait-il l'avoir agressé dès l'autre nuit, juste après la crise d'Abdullah alors qu'Emerson — inquiet de la santé de notre vieil ami — avait laissé le journaliste seul devant le musée ? Si Kevin avait été gardé prisonnier durant tout ce temps, il pourrait sans nul doute nous communiquer des renseignements utiles sur nos ennemis — du moins dès qu'il reprendrait connaissance. Cela ouvrait de multiples possibilités. Même si ces spéculations ne me menaient nulle part, au moins elles faisaient passer le temps.

Je n'entendais rien, à part la respiration lente de Nefret. Je ne m'étais pas préparée à une si longue attente. Le bruit soudain qui me tira de mon état de veille fut un claquement de sabots au dehors. Ce n'était pas inattendu mais ma tension était telle que j'en perdis presque l'équilibre. Impétueusement, je me précipitai à la porte. Comme je brandissais toujours mon petit pistolet, je dus lâcher ma torche pour manipuler les verrous. En ouvrant, j'entendis nettement le hoquet de Ramsès lorsque je pointai mon arme vers lui.

— Mère, c'est moi. Ne tirez pas. Je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-il.

Ma gorge était un peu sèche, mais je réussis à croasser une réponse :

— Pensez-vous que j'allais tirer sur vous à l'aveuglette ?

— Je vous connais, Mère, dit Ramsès d'une voix moins calme que de coutume. Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Père ?

Réalisant que j'étais désormais libre de mes actes, je m'apprêtai à courir vers la salle de Sobek lorsqu'Emerson revint enfin. Il portait dans ses bras un corps vêtu de pourpre — et à la rigidité suspecte.

— Il est mort, dit-il en le déposant sur un coffre. Et voyez-ceci.

Je ne pus réprimer un hoquet de surprise. Je ne fus pas la seule d'ailleurs car j'entendis divers signes d'émotion violente. Nous avions tous reconnu le défunt — mais également ce que Feisal portait : les sceptres méroïtiques qui nous avaient été dérobés, ceux que Nefret avait jadis emmené de l'Oasis Perdue où elle avait été élevée.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

_**Ce qui est passé a fui ; ce que tu espères est absent ; mais le présent est à toi. (Proverbe arabe)**_

Emerson et Feisal portèrent le corps toujours inanimé de Kevin jusque dans le fiacre où Nefret et moi montâmes ensuite. David nous suivit tandis que Selim s'installait à côté du conducteur. Celui-ci, un homme plutôt petit et encore jeune, avait observé nos faits et gestes avec un intérêt mitigé d'inquiétude. Dans poser de question, obéissant à un ordre d'Emerson, il claqua de la langue et le cheval s'élança. En regardant en arrière, je vis rapidement s'estomper la haute silhouette de mon époux. Je n'aimais pas l'idée de le laisser.

— Etes-vous inquiète, tante Amelia ? Demanda gentiment David.

— Qu'avez-vous vous déduit en examinant le corps ? Interrogea Nefret en même temps.

Je ne souhaitais pas évoquer mon inquiétude concernant ceux qui demeuraient, aussi je choisis de répondre à la jeune fille. Avant de quitter le musée, je m'étais en effet penchée sur le cadavre rigide de Nabil al Mekkawi qu'Emerson avait déposé sur un coffre dans le hall. Je n'avais découvert aucune blessure apparente, à part la meurtrissure sur la tempe — qui avait augmenté de volume à ce qu'il me semblait. Je ne savais donc pas ce qui avait provoqué la mort du jeune homme. Il ne s'agissait pas de poison en tout cas. L'agonie n'avait pas été douloureuse, aucune crispation ne déformait le visage aux yeux clos. Les traits aquilins étaient graves et sévères, mais détendus. Où s'était rendu Nabil en quittant le musée cet après-midi même, juste après que nous l'ayons rencontré ? Et où était Hamad, son père ? Avait-il été tué lui aussi ?

Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre comment le corps de Nabil avait pu être amené devant la statue de Sobek — où Emerson nous avait dit l'avoir trouvé — en si peu de temps, à moins que le garçon ne soit précisément mort dans ce mystérieux souterrain dont l'existence commençait à devenir évidente.

Incapable de répondre à ces angoissantes questions, je jetai un regard vers Kevin, espérant que je pourrais au moins sauver celui-ci. L'obscurité ne me permettait pas de distinguer son visage mais son immobilité prolongée était de mauvais augure. En face de moi, David tenait entre ses mains les sceptres d'or si mystérieusement réapparus. Pourquoi nous avaient-ils été rendus ? Notre mystérieux ennemi se moquait-il de nous ? Ou bien avait-il déposé cette offrande afin de nous inciter à cesser nos recherches ? Il nous connaissait bien mal.

Le trajet me parut fort long mais nous finîmes par arriver devant la ruelle, et David courut chercher Daoud afin de nous aider à transporter le corps inerte du journaliste. Je suivis le géant qui tenait Kevin en travers de ses bras, comme un enfant, et lui demandai de le déposer sur l'un des lits de la chambre des garçons au rez-de-chaussée.

Peu après, je pus enfin me pencher sur le malheureux journaliste. Pendant que je prenais le temps de me changer, Daoud et David avaient dévêtu et nettoyé le blessé qui gisait, décemment rhabillé de vêtements propres. Daoud m'adressa un sourire, puis retourna prendre sa garde à l'extérieur, où Selim l'avait attendu. L'inspection des membres et de la poitrine de Kevin ne montra ni fracture, ni blessure. Le journaliste ne tressaillit pas quand je versai de l'antiseptique sur la plaie de son crâne. Silencieuse et efficace, Nefret m'assistait.

— Cela pourrait être pire, dis-je enfin. Il a une vilaine entaille à l'arrière de la tête, mais aucun signe de commotion. Á mon avis, celui qui l'a attaqué cherchait à l'assommer, pas à le tuer.

— Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ? Demanda David en se penchant vers le lit.

— Il est drogué, dis-je en relevant une paupière sur un œil bleu complètement vitreux. Du haschich.

— Nom d'un chien, s'exclama Nefret. Voulez-vous dire qu'il ne souviendra de rien ?

— Je ne peux encore me prononcer, répondis-je d'un ton las. Il ne risque plus rien désormais, et il ne sera pas nécessaire de veiller cette nuit à son chevet.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit David avec chaleur. Je dormirai à côté de lui, et je vous préviendrai s'il se passe quoi que ce soit.

Une agitation soudaine à l'entrée de la maison me fit alors à sortir précipitamment de la chambre. J'avais reconnu la voix d'Emerson, ou du moins son organe vocal si caractéristique. Je poussai un cri d'horreur à la vue de mon époux, Ramsès et Feisal, tous les trois gris de poussière, saignants tous d'écorchures multiples sur les mains et le visage.

— Mon Dieu, dis-je en m'approchant d'eux. Que s'est-il passé ?

— J'ai trouvé l'entrée de ce foutu souterrain, s'exclama Emerson d'une voix tonnante. Malheureusement, il s'est aussitôt effondré sur nous et des pierres ont roulé un peu partout.

— Avez-vous été blessés ? Demandai-je en les examinant l'un après l'autre.

— Pas du tout, dit Emerson en repoussant ma main. Réfléchissez, voyons ! Nous n'étions pas encore engagés dans le souterrain, sinon nous serions tous morts à l'heure actuelle.

— Oh, fis-je tandis que cette affreuse évocation me coupait momentanément le souffle.

— D'où vient le sang sur vos mains, professeur ? Demanda Nefret qui semblait infiniment plus calme que moi.

— Père a tenté de déblayer le souterrain à mains nues, avoua Ramsès en esquissant un sourire.

— Emerson, m'exclamai-je. Comment avez-vous pu —

— J'ai abandonné très vite, Peabody, marmonna mon époux un peu penaud. C'était inutile. Tout est comblé — et plus que comblé !

— Est-ce un accident ou un attentat ? Demandai-je soudain.

— Aucune idée, fut la franche réponse.

Je décidai de parer au plus pressé et emmenai Emerson se laver et se changer tout en ordonnant à Ramsès de faire la même chose. Feisal avait déjà disparu dans le jardin où je l'entendais parler en arabe — avec Daoud probablement. De sa propre initiative, David se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de nous préparer un en-cas. Nefret le suivit.

Nous nous retrouvâmes peu après tous les cinq dans le salon, un verre de whisky-soda à la main — du moins pour Emerson et moi — devant une appétissante pile de petits sandwiches. Pour ma part, je n'avais aucun appétit mais les jeunes gens et Emerson se jetèrent dessus. En même temps, les questions se mirent à fuser à tort et à travers, aussi je levai fermement la main pour réclamer le silence.

— Il est fort tard, dis-je d'une voix sévère, et nous devrions ne pas tarder à nous retirer pour la nuit. Aussi serait-il préférable que la discussion ne s'égare pas.

— C'est à dire que vous tenez à la mener, grommela mon époux. Très bien, ma chère, allez-y.

— Où était le souterrain ? Comment avez-vous trouvé l'entrée ? Pourquoi y a-t-il eu un éboulement ? Á mon avis…

— Cela suffit, Peabody, s'exclama Emerson avec un rire bref. C'est moi qui vais répondre à vos questions. Le souterrain — ainsi que nous l'avions deviné — partait bien de la salle de Sobek. Il y a une sorte de ressort dans la pierre, non loin des taches d'huile que j'avais remarquées. Cela fait basculer une dalle juste derrière la statue de Sobek — le pauvre aurait aussi bien pu se trouver en porte-à-faux d'ailleurs ! De là, partait un étroit escalier. J'en ai examiné la maçonnerie avant de descendre. C'est du travail assez ancien — je dirais une cinquantaine d'années pour le moins.

— Oh, fis-je déçue. Pas davantage ?

— Cela ne date certainement pas de l'époque des pyramides ! grommela Emerson. Qu'imaginiez-vous donc ? Ne laissez pas votre imagination s'emballer, ma chère.

— Qu'y avait-il au bas de cet escalier ? Demanda Nefret avec une curiosité qui faisait briller ses yeux bleus.

— Je n'ai pu descendre que quelques marches avant de voir le début d'un couloir, répondit Emerson. C'était plutôt étroit — et branlant ! Avant de m'engager, j'ai levé la main pour vérifier la solidité des étais. C'est là que tout s'est éboulé. Doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort. Je suis bien entendu remonté vivement dans l'escalier. A la fin de l'effondrement, malgré une tentative prolongée, je n'ai pas réussi à dégager l'accès.

— Le ferez-vous demain avec davantage d'hommes ? Demandai-je.

— Certainement, répondit Emerson avec force.

— Qu'est devenu le corps de Nabil ? Demanda David.

— Nous l'avons laissé sur place, admit Emerson. Je ne voyais pas l'utilité de transporter un cadavre. Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour lui. Crénom. Où sont passés mes sceptres ?

— Dans notre chambre, dis-je. Pourquoi ?

— Je préfèrerais qu'on ne les vole pas une seconde fois, admit Emerson en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. (Son épais bandage le gêna visiblement et il y jeta un œil noir.)

— La façon dont ces sceptres nous ont été rendus est extrêmement curieuse, dis-je pensivement. Quel est le but de notre mystérieux ennemi ? Se moque-t-il de nous ? Ou bien a-t-il déposé cette offrande afin de nous inciter à cesser nos recherches ?

— Il me connait bien mal, s'exclama Emerson. Je ne m'arrêterai pas avant d'avoir la peau de cette crapule !

— Au fait, Emerson pourquoi donc avez-vous quitté le musée ? Demandai-je afin de l'apaiser.

— Le souterrain étant comblé, il ne peut plus y avoir de visites nocturnes, dit Emerson en ricanant. Aussi ai-je décidé que notre guet ne signifiait plus rien. J'ai aussi tout bouclé en partant.

— Les linges rouges de Sobek sont réapparus de bien sinistre façon, remarqua Nefret. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Nabil aurait-il été offert en sacrifice ?

— Le _modus operandi_ est différent cette fois, dis-je. Contrairement à ce pauvre John Peters, Nabil al Mekkawi n'avait ni les mains liées, ni la gorge tranchée.

— De quoi est-il mort ? Demanda Ramsès qui parlait pour la première fois depuis son retour. Avez-vous pu le découvrir en examinant son corps, Mère ?

— Je ne peux bien entendu rien affirmer de façon définitive après une inspection sommaire sous une lumière restreinte, dis-je, mais je penche pour une hémorragie cérébrale. Ce saignement à l'intérieur du crâne se produit à la suite de la rupture d'une veine ou d'une artère. C'est le plus souvent lié à un traumatisme causé par un violent choc à la tête.

— N'est-ce pas également ce qui a tué Karim el Fayed ? Demanda Nefret qui avait suivi mes explications avec attention.

— Si, dis-je. Du moins, je le pense bien que je n'aie pas examiné sa blessure. Notre assassin semble avoir une prédilection pour les coups lâchement assenés par derrière. C'est également ainsi qu'il a frappé Kevin O'connell.

— Humph, grommela Emerson. Où en est-il celui-là ?

— Il a été assommé et drogué, dis-je. Il s'en sortira mais il ne se réveillera pas avant demain matin — au mieux.

— Risque-t-il aussi une hémorragie du cerveau ?

— Je ne le pense pas, dis-je. Son pouls est lent mais régulier. De plus, il est jeune et a le crâne solide.

— Nabil était jeune lui aussi, remarqua David les yeux tristes.

— Mais lui a été frappé à la tempe, expliquai-je. C'est un endroit particulièrement fragile.

— Peabody, soupira Emerson avec lassitude, le manque de sommeil commence à vous égarer. Vous mélangez tout. La blessure de Nabil provenait de la chute d'une caisse. Il nous en a parlé cet après-midi, ne vous en souvenez-vous pas ?

— Si, bien entendu, dis-je en lui lançant un regard acéré. Il me semble cependant que la meurtrissure était plus marquée.

— Crénom, s'exclama Emerson. Je reconnais bien là votre volonté d'avoir toujours raison. Bien, je ne veux pas ergoter avec vous. Je suis fatigué et je veux me coucher. Le reste attendra demain — sauf un dernier point qui me paraît important et que nous n'avons pas encore évoqué.

— Effectivement, approuvai-je. Où avez-vous retrouvé le corps ?

— Comment ? S'exclama Emerson. Mais ce n'est pas du tout… Humph. Je vous l'ai déjà dit : Il était aux pieds de Sobek.

— Quelle horreur ! s'écria Nefret en mettant les mains devant sa bouche. Ainsi j'avais raison et Nabil a bien été sacrifié.

— Mais pas du tout, voyons… commençai-je. Oui, Emerson, vous vouliez ajouter quelque chose ?

— C'est fort aimable à vous de me le proposer, Peabody, dit-il en en grinçant des dents. Je voulais évoquer les sceptres.

— Vous avez raison, c'est un point important, dis-je aimablement. Où les avez-vous retrouvés ?

— Posés sur le corps de Nabil, juste aux pieds de la statue.

— Simplement ?

— Simplement, confirma Emerson furieux. Notre assassin n'a-t-il pas un délicieux sens de l'humour ? Nous appâter avec cette fripouille d'O'Connell et nous obliger à quitter la salle de Sobek afin d'avoir le temps de déposer sa petite offrande.

— Mais Emerson, justement… Je ne comprends pas. Quand a-t-il pu amener le corps de Kevin jusque dans le bureau ? Pensez-vous que le malheureux soit resté là de longues heures durant ?

— Comment diable voulez-vous que je le sache ? S'écria Emerson. Je ne vais quand même pas gaspiller ma compassion pour lui ! Remarquez, à ce sujet, il faudrait savoir exactement quand ils ont pu l'attraper…

— Á mon avis, c'est la nuit où Abdullah a eu son malaise, dis-je. Nous n'avons plus eu aucune nouvelle de Kevin depuis lors. Le sang que vous aviez trouvé répandu aux pieds de Sobek aurait été une trop forte tentation pour lui ! Il est évident qu'il ne serait jamais resté si longtemps sans écrire un article à sensation.

— C'est une idée intéressante, dit Emerson en se frottant le menton. Je ne parle pas de cet article ridicule, bien entendu, mais du fait que ce satané Irlandais peut être resté prisonnier assez longtemps pour récolter quelques renseignements utiles. Après tout fouiner est bien l'essentiel de son foutu métier, n'est-ce pas ? Humph. Quand se réveillera-t-il ?

— Pas avant demain matin, dis-je d'un ton ferme — en m'apprêtant à empêcher Emerson d'aller vérifier par lui-même.

— Vous êtes bien certaine, Peabody, qu'il ne risque pas de mourir cette nuit avant d'avoir pu parler ?

— Votre cynisme me consterne, Emerson. Mais la réponse est non.

— Je me demande vraiment, remarqua Nefret (à mon avis, pour détourner l'attention d'Emerson du blessé), ce que signifient les linges rouges drapés sur la statue de Sobek avant d'envelopper le corps de Nabil. N'y a-t-il pas là une sorte de message ? S'il n'a pas été sacrifié, ne serait-ce pas tout au contraire une forme de respect envers sa dépouille ?

— C'est une hypothèse intéressante, dis-je. Il est vrai que ce linge rappelle la pourpre royale liée au pouvoir pharaonique. Il y a aussi le fait inexpliqué que les sceptres royaux aient été déposés sur le corps. Cependant, je n'en comprends pas du tout le sens. Le pauvre Nabil n'avait aucun lien avec une quelconque royauté.

— Est-ce certain ? Interrogea Emerson. Nous ne savons rien de lui. Crénom ! Il nous faut absolument retrouver Hamad. Sa disparition prolongée dévient éminemment suspecte. Lui et son fils devaient savoir quelque chose et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils ont été enlevés.

— Mais comment ont-ils pu escamoter le vieux gardien et son fils alors que nous étions à portée de voix ? Demandai-je étonnée. Pourquoi aucun des deux n'a-t-il appelé à l'aide ?

— On disparaît beaucoup dans cette affaire, remarqua Ramsès. Nous recherchions déjà Amine qui semble s'être volatilisé. Et maintenant, c'est le tour d'Hamad.

Je dévisageai mon fils avec un certain étonnement. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire des réflexions aussi cyniques. Je vis que ses lèvres étaient pincées, ses yeux cernés. Le cynisme est parfois une façon de se protéger d'émotions difficilement exprimables.

— Je m'occuperai dès demain d'Amine, affirma Emerson, même si je dois interroger pour cela tous les jardiniers de l'Ezbekieh. Quant à Hamad, j'espère seulement que son corps ne gît pas sous les pierres qui encombrent le souterrain. Je le ferai excaver dès demain. Après tout, n'est-ce pas là ma partie ?

— Les sceptres ont pu rester tout ce temps dans le souterrain, dit Ramsès. Mais l'éboulement aura écrasé tous les indices.

— Il y a un autre point à signaler, ajouta Nefret. Le corps de Nabil était déjà rigide, comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Donc il était mort depuis assez longtemps. Où était-il durant tout ce temps ?

— Probablement dans le souterrain, lui aussi, décréta Emerson. Diable. C'était un véritable lieu de rendez-vous que nous avons manqué là. Tant pis. Il nous faudra attendre demain pour en savoir davantage.

Il étouffa un formidable bâillement et décréta aussitôt de clore la séance. Peu après, nous remontâmes donc l'escalier en procession, sauf David qui restait au rez-de-chaussée auprès de Kevin. J'avais averti Ramsès qu'il aurait à dormir cette nuit dans la dernière chambre de l'étage. Il n'avait fait aucun commentaire.

Une fois dans notre chambre, je m'installai devant la glace afin de me brosser les cheveux, comme je le faisais tous les soirs. Je me sentais surexcitée, et tout à fait prête à continuer la conversation mais Emerson, grognon, répéta qu'il était fatigué et ferma résolument les yeux en me tournant le dos. Un peu plus tard, je constatai qu'il s'était effectivement endormi, ce qui me vexa grandement. Un grincement feutré attira alors mon attention, c'était Anubis qui rentrait par la fenêtre du balcon dont les rideaux légers ondulaient dans la brise nocturne. J'eus une soudaine réminiscence et me redressai dans le lit. Comment avais-je pu ne pas remarquer cet indice ! Il fallait absolument que je procède à une vérification dès le lendemain. Un énervement fébrile me saisit à l'idée de devoir ainsi attendre, au point que j'hésitai à réveiller Emerson pour lui exprimer en détail mon idée. Devant son immobilité, j'y renonçai avec peine et m'allongeai, toute fourmillante d'anticipation. La nuit serait longue…

**Manuscrit H**

Etendu sur le lit dans le noir, Ramsès patienta un long moment. Il entendait ses parents — ou plus exactement sa mère — parler dans la chambre d'à côté mais aucun bruit ne provenait de celle de Nefret. Quand le silence tomba enfin, il attendit encore quelques instants, puis se leva d'un bond souple et entrouvrit la porte. Le couloir était désert. Il s'y engagea l'oreille aux aguets, ses pieds nus ne faisant aucun bruit sur le sol nu. Il n'était pas certain que l'escalier de bois serait aussi discret aussi fit-il porter l'essentiel de son poids sur la rampe en se laissant glisser jusqu'en bas. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il découvrit vide le lit de David. Dans le sien, gisait le journaliste. Ramsès se pencha sur l'homme inconscient jusqu'à entendre son souffle imperceptible, puis il sortit par la fenêtre ouverte. Son instinct le dirigea vers le fond du jardin. Dès qu'il s'engagea dans l'allée, Daoud se dressa devant lui, le reconnut et lui fit un signe amical.

— David et Nur Misur sont par là, dit-il de sa voix profonde.

Effectivement, Ramsès trouva les deux jeunes gens assis sous les tamaris. Ils se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement.

— Pourquoi as-tu mis si longtemps à descendre ? Demanda Nefret.

— Je te t'ai pas entendue sortir de ta chambre, fit remarquer Ramsès d'un ton calme.

— Je n'y suis pas entrée, s'exclama la jeune fille d'un ton joyeux, quoique assourdi. Tante Amelia parlait encore avec le professeur quand je suis redescendue, aussi n'a-t-elle pas entendu l'escalier grincer. N'ai-je pas été astucieuse ?

— Si, admit Ramsès à contrecœur, mais — Hum — Qu'avais-tu en tête en descendant ainsi ?

— Et toi ? Riposta-t-elle.

— Je voulais juste me coucher dans ma chambre, dit Ramsès.

— Il n'y a plus de lit libre.

— Je me mettrai par terre, enroulé dans une couverture. Je n'ai aucunement besoin d'un matelas moelleux pour dormir.

— Ecoutez tous les deux, protesta David, il est tard et je ne crois pas que le moment soit bien choisi pour vous disputer. Nefret voulait tenter une "aventure nocturne" et aider Daoud à faire le guet. Je l'ai interceptée à temps. Vu ce que le professeur compte accomplir demain, je crois que nous avons plutôt besoin d'une bonne nuit… de quelques heures de sommeil.

— C'est vrai qu'il compte excaver le souterrain, dit Ramsès. Et il a de bonnes raisons à cela.

— Crois-tu que certaines des antiquités volées puissent encore être dissimulées là-dessous ? Demanda Nefret d'un ton vibrant.

— C'est peu probable, dit Ramsès. Á mon avis, cet éboulement a été provoqué et les voleurs n'ont rien dû laisser derrière eux.

— Pourquoi auraient-ils renoncé à un secret si utile à leurs petites combines ? S'étonna David.

— Ils ont dû réaliser que Père n'abandonnerait jamais, dit Ramsès, aussi ont-ils piégé les lieux pour provoquer un accident. De plus, le musée devant être déménagé d'ici peu, l'intérêt de cette issue dérobée n'allait pas tarder à disparaître d'elle-même. Cependant, il y a quelque chose qui m'étonne…

— Oui ? Insista Nefret. Ne joue pas les mystérieux, voyons, parle.

— Je ne joue pas, protesta Ramsès avec un regard hautain. Je réfléchis avant d'énoncer une théorie — et certains devraient bien en faire autant.

— Nous attendons le fruit de tes réflexions, mon frère, dit David, mais ne tarde pas trop, ou je vais m'endormir sur ce banc.

— Je crois qu'il existe une seconde entrée, dit enfin Ramsès.

— Dans le bureau de Wellington, s'écria Nefret en comprenant aussitôt. Oh, Ramsès, c'est une idée brillantissime.

— Merci, ma chère, mais en fait, je pensais plutôt au couloir d'accès qui passe devant le bureau.

— C'est plausible, dit David en hochant la tête. C'est même très plausible. Il s'est passé pas mal de choses dans ce couloir — des bruits, des cris, tout ce qui nous a toujours attiré hors de la salle de Sobek. C'est aussi là qu'est mort Hawkins.

— Son corps a été déplacé, rappela Nefret.

— Justement, souligna Ramsès. Peut-être était-il tombé devant l'entrée et l'a-t-on enlevé pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

— Tante Amelia prétend que c'était pour confirmer le mythe de Sobek, pour qu'il repose devant la mosaïque avec le crocodile.

— Oui, admit Ramsès. C'est une possibilité qui se défend aussi — mais elle n'infirme pas ma théorie. David, quand tu as trouvé le corps d'O'Connell dans le bureau de Wellington, il n'était pas dissimulé. Je ne crois pas qu'il aurait pu rester là des heures sans être découvert. D'ailleurs, je pense surtout qu'il a été utilisé pour nous attirer, aussi a-t-il été amené là après notre arrivée.

— Tu devrais en parler à ton père, Ramsès, dit David. Si cet autre accès existe réellement, il n'aura pas besoin d'excaver l'escalier de la salle de Sobek.

— Très bien, dit Ramsès, je le ferai mais cela peut attendre demain. Rentrons-nous nous coucher maintenant ?

— Oui, dit Nefret en bâillant. Il ne se passera plus rien cette nuit.

Elle se trompait. Une heure plus tard, il y eut soudain un grand remue-ménage dans le jardin tandis qu'un hurlement sauvage réveillait tous — ou presque — les dormeurs de _Dar el Sajara._

Je ne dormais toujours pas quand l'horrible cri avait retenti. Je me dressai d'un bond, passai rapidement une décente robe d'intérieur et me précipitai sur le balcon qui surplombait le jardin. La nuit était si noire que je ne vis rien, mais j'entendis le bruit sourd d'une bataille acharnée et des hurlements de rage mêlés à des imprécations en arabe. Il me sembla reconnaître la voix d'Abdullah. Inquiète, je revins dans la chambre où Emerson, mal réveillé, m'appelait à grands cris.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Beugla-t-il en se levant. (J'entendis le grincement du sommier libéré de son poids.) Nom de Dieu, s'exclama-t-il furieux parce que — d'après le bruit — il venait de heurter violemment un meuble de son pied nu. Je ne vois rien. Où diable avez-vous mis mes foutues bottes ?

— Aucune idée, dis-je, répondant en réalité à ses deux questions, puis je sortis précipitamment de la chambre —

— Amelia, rugit mon époux derrière moi. Attendez-moi !

Emerson serait d'une humeur effroyable, pensai-je en descendant l'escalier agrippée à la rampe. Je savais qu'il avait toujours du mal à reprendre ses esprits après un réveil brutal mais, dans mon inquiétude pour Abdullah, je n'avais pas le temps de me préoccuper de lui. J'entendis derrière moi des pas légers et vis que Nefret me suivait.

— Que se passe-t-il, tante Amelia ? Chuchota-t-elle.

Elle avait — comme moi — eu la prévoyance de se munir d'une torche. A la lumière de celle-ci, je vis son visage pâle et ses yeux inquiets, rougis par le manque de sommeil.

— Pensez-vous qu'Amine soit revenu ? Ajouta la jeune fille.

— Oh ? Vous croyez vraiment que… dis-je avec étonnement. En réalité, je m'inquiétais plutôt de la santé d'Abdullah, mais il ne doit pas être si souffrant vu la façon virulente dont il glapissait.

Tout en parlant, nous étions arrivées dans le jardin où une furieuse agitation perdurait. Nos torches éclairèrent une créature monstrueuse, gigantesque, qui paraissait posséder plusieurs bras. Nefret poussa un cri affolé. Le groupe se dissocia alors et je finis par distinguer Ramsès et David qui soutenaient Abdullah tandis que Daoud essayait de les porter tous à la fois. Ils tentèrent de parler en même temps — bien entendu, je ne compris pas un mot de leurs justifications confuses.

— Silence, hurla une voix tonnante dans mon dos — et, de surprise, je faillis en laisser choir ma torche.

Un bras musculeux me saisit par la taille tandis qu'Emerson sifflait à mon oreille : « Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, ma chère, j'aurais deux mots en privé à vous dire par la suite. » Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. J'avais oublié son étonnante capacité, en cas d'urgence, à se déplacer comme un fauve, rapide et silencieux. En dévisageant mon époux, je vis qu'il avait réussi à trouver son pantalon — mais pas davantage : Ses pieds étaient nus, sa poitrine aussi. Il était ainsi superbe et sauvage à la fois, et un petit frisson d'anticipation me saisit. La nuit serait peut-être plus intéressante que prévu après tout ?

Au milieu des explications des uns et des autres, un récit cohérent des évènements finit par apparaître, une fois triés les commentaires indignés ou affolés des divers participants. Vu qu'Emerson perdit son calme à plusieurs reprises, je crois plus simple d'en informer mon aimable lecteur par le récit structuré et concis que j'écrivis plus tard.

Abdullah commençait à s'ennuyer ferme dans le repos forcé où nous le confinions. Il n'avait pas osé nous en parler, mais le récit de Feisal concernant les dernières activités d'Emerson au musée l'avait convaincu que nos ennemis se rapprochaient et qu'ils risquaient aussi de tenter une ultime manœuvre pour remettre la main sur la victime qui leur avait échappé — je ne compris pas très bien, au milieu de ces explications ampoulées, si Abdullah pensait au journaliste Irlandais ou bien à Emerson, sorti sain et sauf de l'éboulement qui l'avait manqué de si peu. Décidant de passer à l'action, Abdullah ordonna donc à son fils aîné, fort secoué par les dernières heures éprouvantes qu'il venait de vivre, de se reposer tandis que lui-même s'entendait avec Daoud pour monter une garde active dans le jardin durant la nuit. Ils n'étaient plus que deux à pouvoir le faire car, sur un ordre d'Emerson, le jeune Selim était retourné à Aziyeh en fin d'après-midi.

A un moment de son récit, Abdullah se troubla et bafouilla un peu, parlant de quelques allées et venues dans le jardin tandis que son regard coulait subrepticement vers David et Ramsès, aussi je fronçai les sourcils en repensant à mes soupçons concernant les garçons. Je n'eus cependant pas le loisir d'approfondir ce dernier point car Emerson s'impatientait déjà, aussi le raïs continua-t-il son récit.

Au plus noir de la nuit, il avait entendu remuer dans les buissons et s'était tapi pour attendre sa proie. De son côté, le brave Daoud s'inquiétait de l'agitation fébrile de son vieil oncle. Il le surveillait de près, aussi avait-il sauté sans réfléchir au milieu de la haie pour surprendre leur adversaire. Il n'avait surpris qu'Anubis — qui n'avait pas apprécié cette familiarité. Le félin hors de lui avait jailli de sa cachette comme un boulet lancé, malencontreusement droit dans les jambes d'Abdullah. Dans son affolement, le chat avait tenté d'escaler l'obstacle, plantant ses griffes à travers la galabieh flottante dans le corps décharné du vieil homme qui hurlait des imprécations et battait vainement des bras pour se débarrasser du poids de la bête tandis que Daoud tentait de les séparer à l'aveuglette. Anubis était une énorme bête qui pesait bien huit kilogrammes aussi Abdullah, quoique sec et nerveux, avait-il été renversé sous son poids. Il se relevait à peine, avec force malédictions que j'avais entendues, quand David avait surgi et s'était jeté sur lui — le renvoyant derechef au plancher — tandis que Ramsès, dont la vision nocturne était excellente, essayait de l'en empêcher. Au moment où nous avions surgi à notre tour, Daoud venait de relever les corps enchevêtrés.

A la fin de cet incroyable récit, il y eut un long silence consterné.

— Hum, dis-je enfin. Abdullah, êtes-vous blessé ?

— Je suis mort, Sitt, gémit l'autre d'un ton peu convaincant. Ce seitan m'a tué. C'est un _affrit,_ un démon possédé…

— _Yaouili-ouili_, Daoud en se tordant les mains tandis que ma torche éclairait Abdullah — sa galabieh en lambeaux, ses bras griffés, son visage sanglant. L'_affrit _a blessé mon vénéré oncle, il saigne… Il faut le sauver, Sitt Hakim.

— La situation devient quelque peu irréaliste, marmonna Emerson en secouant la tête, médusé. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment nous réussissons ce genre de choses. Abdullah, cessez immédiatement de terroriser votre neveu. Daoud, ça suffit. Peabody, allez chercher votre satanée trousse de soins.

Ce fut en réalité David qui se précipita jusqu'à ma chambre pour chercher mes affaires et peu après, je badigeonnai de teinture d'iode les bras et le visage de mon vieil ami, le transformant ainsi en un masque effrayant. Anubis n'y avait pas été de main morte, et n'avait raté les yeux que de peu. Digne et impassible, Abdullah ne broncha pas pendant mes soins, tandis que David le dévisageait d'un air inquiet, le teint blafard, les yeux rougis par la fatigue. Aussi, une fois mon patient dûment pansé, j'envoyai tout le monde au lit.

Une fois remontée avec Emerson, je pus enfin lui faire part de l'idée étonnante qui m'était venue un peu plus tôt. Il m'écouta avec une attention au départ maussade, puis de plus en plus passionnée — tellement passionnée en réalité, que j'en perdis quelque peu la fin de mes explications — mais je ne m'en plaignis pas. Cette fois-ci, je trouvai le sommeil sans la moindre difficulté.

La nuit ayant été fort agitée, nous nous réveillâmes tous tardivement le lendemain matin. J'en fus contrariée, ayant eu de nombreux projets pour la matinée. Emerson n'était pas de meilleure humeur. En dépit de ses violentes protestations, il dut se rendre seul au musée où le corps de Nabil avait dû être découvert. M. Maspero n'était certainement pas revenu d'Assouan mais ses assistants méritaient une explication. Emerson devait également organiser l'excavation du souterrain, et réunir une équipe pour se faire. Il emmena avec lui Abdullah, à la demande instante du vieil homme qui affirmait que son expérience pour le travail d'excavation pouvait être utile. Ses blessures n'étaient pas infectées, aussi je n'insistai pas pour qu'il se reposât. Je refusai fermement que les garçons les accompagnassent, ils n'auraient pas eu le temps de revenir pour leur cours quotidiens avec Mr Flint-Flechey. Je rappelai à Emerson que le lendemain étant un dimanche, les cours n'auraient pas lieu ce jour-là, mais je ne crois pas utile de rapporter les propos impies qu'il crut bon de me répondre. Il partit en claquant la porte et je secouai la tête devant une si puérile manifestation.

Cyrus Vandergelt accompagnait Miss Jane, Miss Spencer et le jeune précepteur. Etonnée, je remarquai que la jeune fille avait le teint plombé et de grands cernes sous les yeux. Cependant, lorsque je lui demandai si je pouvais lui apporter une aide médicale quelconque, elle se contenta de secouer la tête sans répondre, avec un sourire absent. Je trouvais à cette jeune personne un comportement quelque peu curieux, aussi je suivis son départ d'un regard suspicieux.

— Qui fixez-vous ainsi, ma chère Amelia ? Dit aimablement Cyrus.

— Miss Jane, répondis-je. Cette fille est une véritable énigme. Vous parle-t-elle parfois, Cyrus ? Je veux dire — pendant les trajets en voiture que vous faites régulièrement en sa compagnie ?

— Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il étonné. Elle est délicieuse à regarder — Hum — et aussi extrêmement attachante. Elle parle peu, mais ses rares paroles sont à la fois étranges et réconfortantes. Savez-vous qu'elle m'a annoncé une rencontre heureuse ?

— Je vous demande pardon ? Fis-je interloquée.

— Et bien, cela s'est passé ce matin même, dit Cyrus d'un ton un peu hésitant. Voyez-vous, je finissais juste de lui raconter mon curieux rêve de la nuit passée. Je crois que c'est vous, Amelia — ou bien était-ce Emerson ? — qui m'aviez dit un jour qu'en ancienne Égypte rêver d'un chat était présage de bonheur, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je l'ai entendu dire, c'est exact, dis-je en plissant le front pour me souvenir, par Ramsès, je crois. Pour ma part, j'ai fait bien plus que rêver d'un chat la nuit passée — mais je vous raconterai plus tard nos aventures. Je ne comprends pas, Cyrus, le rapport entre votre rêve et la prédiction de Miss Jane ?

— Après avoir écouté mon récit, reprit Cyrus en rougissant un peu, elle a tourné vers moi son merveilleux regard et m'a dit : « _Elle viendra — bientôt. Un chat qui (Cat) vous apportera le bonheur et tout ce que vous attendez. _» N'est-ce pas étrange ? Je ne lui avais pas indiqué ce nom. Les détails de mon rêve m'échappent un peu mais je me souviens bien qu'il s'agissait d'une jolie chatte avec des yeux verts et un sourire quelque peu ironique. Hum... Je l'appelais Cat — ce qui n'est guère original, j'en conviens.

— Nous préférons doter nos propres chats de noms d'anciens dieux égyptiens, dis-je amusée. Ainsi, Nefret a nommé nos derniers chatons Horus pour le mâle, Sekhmet, Nephtys et Isis pour les femelles. Je ne crois pas aux prédictions, mon cher ami mais le subconscient à un fonctionnement étrange, aussi avez-vous sans doute interprété les paroles de cette jeune fille en fonction de vos espoirs. Qu'attendez-vous tellement de la vie, mon cher ami ?

— Une femme et un fils, fut la réponse immédiate.

— Oh, fis-je saisie. Voyons, Cyrus, parlons franc. N'êtes-vous pas encore guéri de votre mésaventure de l'été passé ?

— Si, dit-il avec un geste vague. Je n'y pense plus, je vous assure.

Je n'insistai pas et conduisis mon vieil ami au jardin afin de lui faire part de nos dernières aventures. Il se montra bien entendu très attentif.

Je consultai ensuite ma montre et pris une décision rapide — selon mon habitude. Il était encore tôt.

— Cyrus, dis-je d'un ton ferme. Il m'est venu la nuit dernière une idée intéressante que j'aimerais vérifier le plus tôt possible. Je ne peux pas attendre qu'Emerson soit disponible — il risque d'être retenu au musée jusqu'au déjeuner et probablement même toute la journée. J'ai besoin de votre aide, mon cher ami.

— Elle vous est toute acquise, Amelia, répondit-il aussitôt.

Je lui expliquai mon plan et peu après nous nous retrouvions ensemble dans un fiacre que j'avais envoyé Hamid quérir. J'avais laissé un mot bref à l'intention d'Emerson mais j'espérais bien être de retour avant qu'il puisse avant vent de mon escapade. J'avais le très net sentiment qu'il ne l'apprécierait guère.

Dans la _shareh _el Manakh, la voiture nous arrêta devant la bijouterie Cohen où entrait justement une jeune personne outrageusement fardée. (Á une heure aussi matinale, vraiment !) Elle était accompagnée d'un vieux gentleman dont la veste (trop) cintrée ne dissimulait pas la bedaine. Je suivis ce triste couple d'un œil sévère mais Cyrus, fort gêné, m'entraîna rapidement après avoir réglé la course. Nous entrâmes dans l'immeuble cossu où avait vécu la signora Petri. Le même petit concierge voûté vint à notre rencontre. Il reconnut manifestement Cyrus et se courba aussitôt en un salut chaleureux. Je n'eus pas le temps de justifier cette seconde visite qu'il nous tendait déjà son trousseau de clés. Je décidai donc de revoir à l'appartement avant d'interroger le vieil homme. Cette fois, la porte était bel et bien verrouillée, les fenêtres intérieures closes. J'eus un bref hochement de tête satisfait. Je n'eus besoin que d'un bref coup d'œil pour noter l'ordre parfait des pièces désertes, le brillant des meubles lustrés, l'alignement des flacons de parfum sur la coiffeuse. Je revis Nefret les passer en revue d'une main machinale et réprimai un sourire. J'avais donc eu raison — ce qui, bien entendu, ne me surprenait nullement.

— Pourquoi sommes-nous montés, Amelia ? Demanda Cyrus après un moment. Je croyais que vous deviez interroger le gardien.

— Je voulais auparavant vérifier quelques détails, expliquai-je. Voyez-vous, j'aurais dû réaliser immédiatement qu'il n'était pas logique que la porte de l'appartement — en principe inhabité — ait été déverrouillée à notre premier passage. De plus, je ne sais si vous vous en rappelez, mais la fenêtre donnant sur le balcon était entrebâillée, et ces voilages (je passai la main sur les rideaux de tulle doré) ondulaient alors dans le courant d'air. Je m'en suis souvenue cette nuit en voyant ceux de ma proche chambre… Hum. L'appartement était aussi parfaitement en ordre — et il l'est toujours — mais je peux vous assurer que quelqu'un est passé depuis notre visite de l'autre jour, quelqu'un qui a réaligné les flacons de la coiffeuse, fait le ménage, fermé la fenêtre...

— De qui s'agit-il donc ? Demanda Cyrus en écarquillant les yeux. Le fils unique de la signora est mort. Qui habite depuis lors cet appartement ? Qui en possède les clés ?

— En ce qui concerne les clés, répondis-je, il y a déjà le concierge, et nous avons pu constater qu'il les prête volontiers. Nous aurons quelques questions à lui poser en descendant mais je ne pense pas qu'il dissimule quoi que ce soit.

— C'est certain, s'écria Cyrus. Ce vieux bonhomme est inoffensif.

— Il faut parfois se méfier des apparences, signalai-je. Pour ce qui est du propriétaire actuel, je vais me renseigner. J'aurais dû envisager que ces robes sombres n'appartenaient peut-être pas la signora Petri. La femme dont j'ai gardé le souvenir n'aurait jamais porté de si ternes couleurs. Soit elle a beaucoup changé, soit une autre femme vit désormais dans ses meubles.

— Amelia, s'exclama Cyrus horrifié. Voulez-vous dire que nous nous trouvons actuellement chez une dame sans son accord ?

— Allons, Cyrus, calmez-vous, dis-je d'une voix paisible. Nous ne pouvions pas le savoir et avons donc agi en toute bonne foi. D'ailleurs, les papiers que vous avez examinés dans le scriban étaient bien ceux de la signora, n'est-ce pas ? De plus, John Peters — le seul légitime propriétaire à mon sens — n'est mort que depuis quelques jours — semaines. Après tout, je me trompe peut-être et la signora a pu changer d'allure avec le temps.

— Amelia, fit remarquer Cyrus. S'il y a un nouveau — une nouvelle propriétaire, ce n'est pas un autre héritier de la signora qu'il nous faut chercher, mais celui — ou celle — de John Peters.

— Vous avez raison, dis-je. C'est une idée intéressante.

— Où est le portrait du fils de la signora ? Demanda Cyrus en regardant autour de lui. Il n'est plus dans le salon.

— Hum, fis-je. Je l'avais emporté. (Je croisai alors le regard étonné — et même un peu choqué — de Cyrus.) C'était pour aider à mon enquête, bien entendu. Je ne l'ai pas encore utilisé.

En réalité, j'avais complètement oublié cette photographie, mais je ne crus pas nécessaire de le souligner. Je la sortis de mon sac afin de l'examiner. Elle datait de quelques années. Une indication était notée au dos de l'épreuve d'une petite écriture penchée : « _Giovanni, 20 ans_. »

— Les vêtements sont démodés, remarqua Cyrus qui s'était rapproché. S'agit-il bien de John Peters — ou bien serait-ce le mari de la signora ? Quel était le prénom du signor Petri ?

— Voici une excellente question, mon cher ami, dis-je sincèrement. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Lorsque nous descendîmes, le vieux concierge nous guettait. Je n'eus donc aucune difficulté à obtenir de lui l'entretien que j'avais prévu. Cyrus lui remit ensuite un bakchich généreux et nous reprîmes le fiacre qui nous avait attendus.

— Dépêchons-nous, dis-je d'un ton joyeux. Nous avons encore le temps d'arriver avant Emerson. Ce fut une matinée plutôt productive après tout.

— Vous avez réellement fait preuve d'une intuition remarquable, Amelia, s'exclama Cyrus avec enthousiasme. Me prendriez-vous pour un écornifleur si je sollicitais de votre part une invitation à déjeuner ? J'aimerais tant entendre ce que mon vieil ami Emerson aura à nous raconter.

— Volontiers, Cyrus, dis-je aimablement, vous êtes toujours le bienvenu. J'allais justement vous proposer de rester déjeuner avec nous.

**Manuscrit H**

Suite au manque de sommeil, Ramsès se sentait la tête vide et les yeux brûlants en s'installant dans le salon. Il remarqua d'un seul regard que les autres n'étaient guère plus vaillants : Nefret ne cessait de bâiller derrière sa main, David avait le regard fixe et vitreux. Quant à Miss Jane, Ramsès avait entendu sa mère lui demander si elle avait besoin de soins médicaux, et il comprenait son souci. Livide, la jeune fille avait des cernes bleuâtres sous les yeux. Cela lui donnait un air encore plus éthéré que de coutume, à la fois attendrissant et troublant. Ce devait être aussi l'avis d'Archibald Flint-Flechey qui bafouillait d'émotion chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Le jeune précepteur était le seul à arborer le teint frais et la mine reposée de celui qui a bénéficié d'une nuit paisible. Ramsès en ressentit une bouffée d'amertume et détourna les yeux. Lorsque son attention se porta machinalement sur Miss Camilla, assise en retrait selon son habitude, il fut étonné de constater que la vieille demoiselle le fixait également. Elle baissa immédiatement ses yeux bleus aussi Ramsès, éberlué, se demanda s'il avait rêvé ou non la lueur calculatrice qu'il avait cru y voir briller. La dame de compagnie réussissait la plupart du temps à devenir transparente, son infirmité aidant à ce qu'on oubliât sa présence — malgré le cliquètement régulier de ses aiguilles. Le tricot qu'elle tenait entre ses mains noueuses avait changé, il s'agissait désormais d'une écharpe d'un jaune bilieux du plus affreux effet. Ramsès eut un frisson presque nauséeux et reporta son attention sur Flint-Flechey

— Je pense au contraire, disait le jeune homme, que la lucidité consiste à savoir regarder la plupart des choses en y appliquant la dérision et le recul nécessaire — y compris sur soi-même — sans accepter systématiquement ce qu'un ramassis de fossiles pompeux nous assènent comme des vérités.

Nom d'un chien ! Pensa Ramsès, cela pourrait provenir de Père. Il s'étonnait fort de trouver le jeune homme aussi libéral dans ses idées. Il n'était pas ainsi l'année précédente, aussi Ramsès se demandait-il ce qui avait pu le faire changer. De quoi parlait-il au juste ? D'économie. A ce mot, Ramsès se remémora un autre jeune homme rencontré l'été précédent à Cambridge où il assistait à une conférence économiste. John Maynard Keynes l'avait surpris (et charmé) par la liberté inaccoutumée de son interprétation des nécessités économiques d'une nation. « L'important, avait-il expliqué, n'est pas tant de comprendre les idées nouvelles que d'échapper aux idées anciennes qui ont poussé leurs ramifications dans l'esprit des personnes ayant reçu la même éducation que la plupart d'entre nous. » Une invitation en somme à repousser toute orthodoxie dominante. Archie Flint-Flechey semblait partager ce libéralisme peu conventionnel.

Ramsès tomba ensuite dans une sorte de torpeur éveillée dont il ne sortit qu'à la toute dernière demi-heure. Nefret intervint en effet sur la poésie du vicomte de Châteaubriand, indiquant qu'elle avait trouvé l'écrivain quelque peu borné dans son analyse concernant l'Orient.

— Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, admit le précepteur. Je vous apporterai demain l'ouvrage d'un autre poète français, Gérard de Nerval, qui écrivit sur le même thème son Voyage en Orient, publié en 1851. Il fut fondamentalement bienveillant à l'égard de l'Orient, dénué d'a priori, adoptant même les mœurs des peuples qu'il visitait, partageant avec eux leurs plaisirs, leurs rêves — leur vie en somme. Il affirmait même avoir été initié aux mystères druzes en Syrie (NdA : groupe religieux d'origine islamique). Son œuvre est fortement teintée d'ésotérisme et de symbolisme. Il séjourna au Caire pendant plusieurs mois avec l'originalité de ne pas s'y être comporté en occidental — comme Châteaubriand ou Flaubert pour qui l'Orient ne fut jamais que le miroir de leurs fantasmes ou le faire valoir de leur intelligence. De Nerval, en vrai précurseur, a appris l'arabe et vécu comme un autochtone. Il écrivit ensuite : « Je ne regrettai pas de m'être fixé pour quelque temps au Caire, et de m'être fait sous tous les rapports un citoyen de cette ville, qui est le seul moyen de la comprendre et de l'aimer. » Cela témoigne pour l'époque d'une belle ouverture d'esprit par rapport à l'ethnocentrisme ambiant, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais par ailleurs qu'il déplorait l'européanisation architecturale galopante de la ville.

— J'ai lu quelque chose à son sujet, s'écria Nefret les yeux brillants. Ne cherchait-il pas à découvrir un sens à sa vie ? Ne parlait-il pas d'une étoile singulière qui devait le guider ?

— C'est exact, approuva le jeune homme, d'un air ravi. Cette étoile apparue dans la nuit obscure de sa déréliction désignait justement l'orient métaphysique, ce monde de l'âme, cette sorte d'entre-deux entre le Ciel et la terre, au sein duquel surviennent les visions ésotériques. "Une étoile a brillé tout à coup et m'a révélé le secret du monde et des mondes", écrivait de Nerval dans ses Mémorables.

Pensif, Ramsès regardait Nefret lorsqu'un vers surgit de sa mémoire : « _Je suis le ténébreux, le veuf, l'inconsolé…_ »

Emerson n'était pas rentré et les cours venaient juste de se terminer lorsque nous revînmes à _Dar el Sajara_. Laissant Cyrus parler avec les enfants, j'allai vérifier l'état de Kevin. Le journaliste commençait à s'agiter, aussi avais-je bon espoir de le voir reprendre conscience. Je pris son pouls et sa température, rien d'inquiétant.

Une voix forte qui hurlait mon nom me poussa à sortir de la chambre.

— Où diable étiez-vous ? Clama Emerson.

— Je vérifiai l'état de Kevin, répondis-je calmement. Il n'a pas encore repris conscience mais cela ne devrait tarder.

— Humph, grommela Emerson en s'engageant dans l'escalier.

— Emerson ? M'exclamai-je dans son dos. Que s'est-il passé ? Avez-vous excavé le souterrain ? Où est Abdullah ?

— Je vous raconterai cela en déjeunant, grommela-t-il en réponse. Je ne souhaite pas me répéter. Où sont les enfants ?

— Au jardin — avec Cyrus Vandergelt que j'ai invité à déjeuner.

Je n'entendis pas clairement la réponse d'Emerson — « Toujours dans nos pattes, celui-là ! » à ce qu'il me semblait — mais ce n'était pas ce qui me rendait soucieuse. Emerson semblait las. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer ce qui pouvait ainsi décourager mon énergique époux dont la résistance était bien connue.

A peine passés à table, tandis que Hamid nous servait le premier plat — de l'agneau à la menthe, menu roboratif et britannique — je demandai à nouveau à Emerson ce qui s'était passé le matin au musée.

— J'espère que les assistants n'ont pas été trop choqués de trouver le cadavre de Nabil à leur arrivée, ajoutai-je.

— Aucun doute à ce sujet, s'exclama Emerson. Pour commencer, il n'y avait personne quand Abdullah et moi sommes arrivés. Et la matinée était bien avancée, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vois pas comment Maspero espère déménager un jour ce foutu musée si personne n'y travaille jamais.

— Je vous en prie, Emerson, dis-je. Qu'avez-vous fait de Nabil ?

— Vous n'allez pas le croire, ma chère, grinça Emerson d'une voix douce, mais ce matin, il n'y avait pas plus de cadavre dans l'entrée du Boulaq que d'or en barre.

Cette incroyable déclaration fut suivie d'un long silence consterné.

— Mon Dieu, dis-je enfin. Ils sont revenus. Mais comment… ? Je croyais que le souterrain était condamné.

— Il l'est, affirma Emerson. Je l'ai vérifié. D'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de commencer les travaux d'excavation que j'avais prévus car j'ai perdu mon temps à fouiller l'endroit de fond en comble — avec ce damné Thatcher quand il a fini par arriver. J'avais envoyé un Égyptien chercher un assistant, n'importe lequel. Newton-Jones est passé aussi, un peu plus tard, et il nous attendra cet après-midi.

— Comment vos mystérieux ennemis ont-ils pu récupérer Nabil ? Demanda Cyrus.

— Il y a plusieurs explications, dis-je aussitôt.

— Certes, coupa Emerson. Soit ils ont les clés — et dans ce cas, le Service des Antiquités est salement compromis — soit ce foutu souterrain a une autre entrée.

— Oh, dis-je surprise, sans même songer à reprendre Emerson pour son langage peu châtié. Le pensez-vous vraiment ?

— C'est aussi ce que prétend Ramsès, intervint Nefret.

— Je suis heureux de voir que les grands esprits se rencontrent, grinça Emerson en adressant un regard noir à son fils. Quand diable avez-vous eu cette… Hum — lumineuse idée ?

— Pas avant la nuit passée, Père, répondit Ramsès, le visage impassible. Et avec les évènements qui ont suivi, je n'ai pas trouvé le moment opportun de vous en faire part.

— Humph, grogna Emerson un peu calmé. Si elle existe, cette autre entrée doit se trouver près du bureau de Wellington — ou plutôt même dans le couloir d'accès qui y mène. Qu'en pensez-vous, Ramsès ?

— C'est aussi mon avis, Père, répondit mon fils.

— C'est possible, dis-je en hochant la tête. Il s'est passé pas mal de choses dans ce couloir. Oh. Cela expliquerait aussi comment ils ont pu y amener Kevin aussi vite après nous avoir attirés hors de la salle de Sobek.

— C'est bien là qu'est mort Hawkins, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Cyrus

— Nous y avons aussi pensé, intervint Nefret, mais je vous rappelle que son corps aurait été déplacé. Il y avait des traces au sol.

— C'est sans importance, coupa Emerson avec un geste impatient. Il a pu l'être pour plusieurs motifs. Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est pourquoi ils ont cru bon de nous offrir le cadavre de Nabil — et les sceptres en prime — pour le récupérer à peine quelques heures après.

— Je ne vois pas du tout, admit Cyrus, et pas davantage l'utilité du mythe de Sobek dans cette histoire. Dites donc, les amis, auriez-vous affaire à des malades mentaux ?

— Certainement pas, affirmai-je. Il est bien évident que les motifs de cette mystification nous échappent encore mais il y a un plan logique derrière tout cela. Seulement, les intérêts des uns et des autres semblent contradictoires. J'ai toujours affirmé que nous avions affaires à deux bandes rivales, ou du moins différentes.

— Vous aviez évoqué cette idée après mon agression, tante Amelia, intervint David. Mais il n'y a rien eu d'autre ensuite.

— Vous oubliez la tentative d'intrusion nocturne, ici même, quand Amine a blessé Daoud, dis-je vivement.

— Ne nous égarons pas, s'exclama Emerson. Je compte m'occuper d'Amine — mais pas tout de suite. En réalité, la seule chose qui m'importait était de récupérer les sceptres. Voilà qui est fait. Notre priorité désormais…

— Il faut punir l'assassin, s'exclama Nefret avec feu. En comptant Nabil, il a déjà tué quatre fois.

— Quand Emerson l'a découvert hier, il était déjà atteint de rigidité cadavérique, dis-je d'un ton docte. Sa mort n'était donc pas récente. De plus, le corps a été apporté dans la salle de Sobek entre le moment où nous sommes tous partis dans le bureau de Wellington pour secourir O'Connell et celui où Feisal est retourné récupérer mon ombrelle. Bien entendu, les sceptres ont pu être apportés en même temps.

— Très intéressant, Peabody, ricana Emerson. Et cela nous avance à quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas dis-je avec sincérité. J'essaie de clarifier les faits.

— Ne trouvez-vous pas que ce cadavre ainsi présenté dans des étoffes écarlates ressemble un peu à une offrande expiatoire ? Proposa Cyrus avec hésitation.

— Je me rappelle avoir déjà vécu une scène semblable, dis-je d'un ton pensif, lorsque le corps d'un assassin qui menaçait ma vie a jadis été déposé en expiation devant ma tente.

— Qui était-ce ? Demanda Nefret, curieuse.

— Un jeune dévoyé... commençai-je mais je m'interrompis parce que, dans le regard furibond d'Emerson, je revis aussi l'homme étrange qui m'avait fait ce curieux cadeau avant de m'avouer un amour éternel — et bien entendu unilatéral. Hum…

Après ce lapsus, nous revînmes sur les évènements de la nuit passée — bien évidemment pas ceux qui concernaient Anubis, mais les inexplicables mouvements au musée de Boulaq.

— Où est Abdullah ? Demandai-je.

— Il a tenu à rester monter la garde, répondit Emerson.

— J'ai une hypothèse en ce qui concerne le retour des sceptres, dit soudain David. Ne pourraient-ils avoir été empruntés par un faussaire à fin de copie?

— Penserais-tu à quelqu'un désireux de se voir ouvrir les portes de la Montagne Sainte ? S'exclama impulsivement Nefret tandis que nous nous mettions tous à la fois à parler pour tenter de couvrir ses paroles malheureuses.

— Je ne comprends pas, dit aimablement Cyrus. Que voulez-vous dire, ma chère petite ?

— Rien d'important, dit Nefret en rougissant — ayant oublié que Cyrus n'était pas au courant du lieu où s'était déroulée son enfance, et dont nous avions tous juré de garder le secret.

— Je pensais à quelqu'un du genre de mon ancien maître, Abd el Hamed, enchaîna rapidement David. Durant des années, j'ai fabriqué pour lui de fausses antiquités, mais c'était bien plus facile de travailler sur un modèle.

— Humph, dit Emerson en se frottant le menton. Vous avez raison, mon garçon, c'est une idée à considérer.

Le repas terminé, nous nous installâmes dans le jardin, sous les tamaris pour prendre le café en plein air. Emerson nous pressait déjà afin de retourner au plus tôt au musée. Nous avions tous décidé de l'accompagner — y compris notre ami américain.

— Ma chère Amelia, dit alors Cyrus avec enthousiasme, il faut absolument que vous leur racontiez votre intuition de la matinée si brillamment confirmée par la suite de notre enquête.

Bien entendu, une telle entrée en matière obtint un silence immédiat et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers moi, certains curieux, d'autres impassibles — et ceux d'Emerson carrément flamboyants.

— Comme je vous en ai fait part — cette nuit — Emerson, dis-je, je me posais des questions concernant l'appartement de la signora Petri. A certains indices, il m'avait semblé — après coup — qu'il n'était pas réellement inhabité.

— Quels indices ? S'exclama Nefret. Je n'ai rien remarqué.

— Et bien, expliquai-je volontiers, la porte n'était pas verrouillée à notre première visite, la fenêtre était ouverte, le ménage venait d'être fait… Quand j'y suis retournée ce matin avec Cyrus (Emerson grogna) j'ai noté d'autres signes de passage récent.

— De qui s'agissait-il ? Demanda Emerson malgré lui.

— De la femme de ménage, répondis-je d'un ton victorieux.

— Passionnant, s'exclama Emerson goguenard. Et c'est pour cette information vitale que vous me faites perdre mon temps ?

— Mais voyons, mon cher, réfléchissez, dis-je sévèrement. Il faut payer une femme de ménage, or la signora a disparu depuis des mois, et son fils depuis des semaines… J'ai donc interrogé le vieux concierge — une vraie pipelette ! — et appris que c'était son… épouse qui s'occupait des lieux. Cette femme m'a donné le nom de la seule amie que la signora rencontrait régulièrement : Il s'agit d'une compatriote — la signora Pellarini — qui vit non loin de là. C'est elle qui paie les frais d'entretien.

— Pourquoi diable le fait-elle ? S'étonna Emerson.

— La signora Petri lui a légué tous ses meubles, dis-je. Son amie était absente jusque là. Elle attend désormais que soit réglée la succession. Je lui ai fait porter un mot pour obtenir une entrevue. Elle pourra probablement m'en dire davantage sur la famille de la signora — et le père de John Peters.

— Vous avez raison, Mère, dit Ramsès. Joli travail.

Je le remerciai d'un sourire et regardai Emerson en levant les sourcils.

— Qu'attendez-vous, Peabody ? Marmonna-t-il. Des félicitations ? Je vous les ferai bien volontiers si cette entrevue nous apporte de nouveaux indices — mais je n'en crois rien.

— Nous verrons bien, dis-je d'un ton suave. J'ai aussi parlé à Archibald Flint-Flechey ce matin. Comme vous le savez, son père travaille au ministère des Travaux Publics, aussi ai-je pensé qu'il pourrait avoir accès à d'anciens plans du musée de Boulaq. Il est bien placé pour cela, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bon Dieu ! s'écria Emerson. Il est surtout bien placé pour en connaître tous les recoins. Peabody, je vous interdis formellement de rencontrer seule ce sal... hum — gentleman.

— Je prendrai demain le thé avec lui sur la terrasse du _Shepheard_, dis-je. Vous êtes bien entendu invité également.

Cette fois-ci, je dus intervenir devant la litanie de grossiers jurons qu'Emerson proférait. Cyrus gloussait en se cachant dans ses mains. David me regardait les yeux écarquillés. Ramsès fixait Nefret. La jeune fille égrenait son rire de clochette en secouant sa tête blonde.

— Tante Amelia, dit-elle enfin. Vous êtes incroyable !

— Au sujet des sceptres, dit Cyrus après avoir retrouvé son sérieux. Je trouve étrange, cette façon de vous rendre les originaux — même après en avoir fait une copie — aussi je me demande… Vous avez tous été si contents (et surpris) de les retrouver que personne n'a pris le temps de les examiner attentivement, me semble-t-il. Et si c'était une copie qui vous avait été rendue — pour tester le travail réalisé ? Hum — qu'en pensez-vous ?

— Vous m'insultez gravement, Vandergelt, tonna Emerson outré, en prétendant que je ne saurais pas reconnaître une contrefaçon au premier coup d'œil ! Il n'y a qu'un collectionneur pour imaginer ainsi pouvoir ridiculiser un vrai archéologue et je…

— Voyons, Emerson, calmez-vous, dis-je fermement. Cyrus ne pensait pas à mal. Les sceptres sont authentiques, mon cher ami, je vous assure. J'ai toute confiance dans le jugement d'Emerson.

— Trop aimable, grommela le cher homme.

Ramsès, qui me dévisageait depuis un moment, me demanda soudain :

— Que se passe-t-il, Mère ? Vous semblez soucieuse.

— J'ai une impression désagréable, admis-je un peu à contrecœur. Il me semble avoir laissé passer quelque chose. Vous savez cette impression bizarre et lancinante que l'on ressent parfois…

— Encore vos satanés pressentiments, Peabody, beugla Emerson. Même si vous prévoyez que le musée tout entier va s'effondrer dans l'après-midi, je ne veux pas le savoir.

— A quel sujet avez-vous ce malaise, Amelia ? Demanda Cyrus.

— Cela a commencé dans l'appartement de la signora ce matin, dis-je les sourcils froncés. Voyez-vous, je m'étais demandé si une autre femme ne vivait pas chez elle, ce qui aurait expliqué les robes sombres qui ne correspondaient pas du tout à la femme — hum — flamboyante dont j'avais gardé le souvenir.

— Les gens changent avec le temps, tante Amelia, dit doucement Nefret. Á moins que vous n'ayez imaginé une autre hypothèse ?

— Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet, marmonna Emerson _sotto voce_ en cherchant sa pipe. Moi, c'est cette damnée photographie qui me turlupine. Elle ne ressemble pas du tout à Peters ! Soit ce portrait n'est pas le sien — mais alors de qui peut-il bien s'agir ? — soit l'homme que nous avons connu sous ce nom était un imposteur.

— Emerson, m'écriai-je. Quelle ébouriffante idée !

— Quelle étonnante formulation, répondit-il du tac au tac. Vous vous sentez bien ?

— Je suis un peu troublée, admis-je.

— Pour ma part, intervint gaiement Nefret, je remarque que Miss Spencer correspond parfaitement au type de vêtements trouvés chez la signora, aussi c'est elle que je vous propose en tant que mystérieuse occupante des lieux. Après tout, une gouvernante sourde et effacée, n'est-ce pas un rôle idéal pour un criminel ? Qui irait la soupçonner de quoi que ce soit ?

— Ne plaisante pas avec cela, Nefret, dit Ramsès sévèrement.

— Je ne pensais certainement pas à Miss Spencer, dis-je en souriant à la jeune fille, mais il y a du vrai dans ce que vous dites… Certains sourds entendent mieux qu'on ne le pense, or on ne censure pas ses paroles devant eux. D'après Mr Travel-Taners, sa cousine s'occupe de Miss Jane depuis le décès de sa mère. S'il s'agit d'un mensonge, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

— Sa cousine ? Ricana Emerson. Je vois une tout autre explication possible aux errances nocturnes de ce damné Travel-Machin dans les couloirs du _Shepheard_ !

— Emerson, m'écriai-je d'une voix outrée.

— Je ne comprends pas ! s'écria Cyrus en nous regardant ébahi. Cette vieille fille —anglaise, célibataire, sourde, avec de tels goûts vestimentaires — est une véritable caricature, c'est certain, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour l'accuser de tous les maux.

— On ne se méfie jamais assez des femmes, s'exclama David.

— Mettez-vous le fait d'être anglaise parmi les autres défauts de Miss Spencer, Cyrus ? Demandai-je (très) calmement.

— Amelia. Co… comment pouvez-vous penser que…

— Mère vous taquinait, Mr Vandergelt, intervint Ramsès de sa voix traînante. Cela dit, je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup d'Italiennes dans cette histoire. Ne trouvez-vous pas curieux que l'amie de feu la signora Petri se nomme la signora « Pellarini » tandis que la dernière maîtresse de John Peters, d'après James Thatcher, était la signora « Pellari » ? N'y aurait-il pas confusion de noms ?

— Mon Dieu, m'écriai-je ne me frappant le front. C'est cela. D'après James Thatcher, la signora Pellari — qui travaillait, si je ne m'abuse, dans une pharmacie proche — est retournée en Italie l'été passé, mais il n'a jamais dit que ce retour était définitif. Or la signora Pellarini, d'après la femme de ménage, est revenue de voyage depuis peu. Ces similitudes ne sont pas une coïncidence. Emerson, je ne vous accompagnerai pas au musée. Il faut absolument que je rencontre cette femme.

— Ecoutez-moi bien, ma chérie, dit mon époux d'une voix de stentor. Je vous accorde encore une semaine pour démêler cet imbroglio — tandis que je vide ce satané souterrain — mais nous prendrons le train pour Louxor dès samedi prochain.

— Bien sûr, Emerson, dis-je aimablement.

En montant dans le fiacre, une question incongrue me vint soudain à l'esprit : « Pourquoi Miss Jane avait-elle si triste mine le matin ? »

Le fiacre me déposa devant la pharmacie italienne Montini, sur la place de l'opéra, juste à l'entrée de la _shareh_ Abd el Hak el Sombati. Un jeune Égyptien occupait le kiosque de vente des billets de l'opéra khédivial auquel je jetai un œil machinal. Au dessus de moi, le ciel était d'un bleu doux, merveilleuse vision de l'hiver en Égypte. Je tournai lentement la tête pour me situer. Devant moi, s'ouvrait la _shareh_ el Manakh — l'appartement de la signora Petri était donc à deux pas. Sur ma gauche, l'immeuble Zogheb était en travaux ; sur ma droite se trouvaient le palais Oppenheim et la villa de Sciamma bey. Je ne pus traverser immédiatement parce que de grandes funérailles israélites passaient devant l'opéra. Tandis que les _Sayes_ (guerriers en armes) marchaient pieds nus autour du cortège, les garçons de l'escorte portaient une tunique de velours violet à parements dorés et les chevaux tirant le corbillard — où se trouvait un cercueil d'enfant — étaient caparaçonnés de blanc.

La foule était nombreuse en ce début d'après-midi, dans ce quartier élégant, à l'heure de la promenade. Je remarquai une femme portant une grande jarre à l'horizontale croisant un drogman européen devant le _New Hotel_ — qui venait depuis peu d'être rebaptisé Hotel Continental pour remplacer l'établissement du même nom qui venait de fermer rue Qasr el Nil, là où devait déménager le musée. Dans l'immeuble du _New Hotel,_ se trouvait la pharmacie anglo-américaine, en parfaite rivalité avec son vis-à-vis italien. Ce petit monde hétéroclite cohabitait cependant harmonieusement. Un chameau qui avançait d'un pas roulant se rangea soudain pour éviter une automobile de grand luxe. J'en profitai pour traverser et entrer dans l'officine Montini.

Une sculpturale jeune femme brune, au buste de déesse, s'avança d'une allure souple et élégante au devant de moi. Lorsque je demandai à parler à la signora Pellari — ou Pellarini ? — elle me jeta un regard interrogateur, puis m'attira de côté.

— Je suis Orietta Pellarini, dit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Je me présentai, puis expliquai brièvement que je cherchais des renseignements sur la signora Petri — tout en donnant bien entendu les raisons d'une curiosité aussi inhabituelle. La jeune femme eut une fugace hésitation, puis elle se dirigea au fond du magasin vers une dame âgée à laquelle elle parla un moment. J'avais appris l'italien avec mon père autrefois. Bien qu'il fut un peu rouillé par le manque de pratique, cela me permit de comprendre que la signora indiquait simplement qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle — et ne reviendrait pas avant le lendemain. Je hochai la tête avec satisfaction.

La signora habitait dans la _shareh _Abd el Hak el Sombati. Avec elle, je pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au quatrième étage où elle me conduisit à sa porte. Elle vivait dans une charmante petite suite, composée d'un salon et d'une chambre à coucher. Le salon lui servait également aussi de bureau parce que de nombreux livres traînaient un peu partout. L'ensemble était encombré mais chaque meuble, chaque objet, placé avec goût, démontrait une distinction incontestable. La signora m'offrit un siège, s'affaira un moment dans la cuisine, puis revint avec un plateau de thé qu'elle posa avant de s'asseoir, en face de moi. Il était encore tôt mais je ne refusai pas cette offre implicite.

— Comment aimez-vous votre thé, Mrs Emerson ? Demanda-t-elle. Je sais que les Britanniques ont une véritable passion pour ce curieux breuvage. Personnellement, je préfère le café.

— J'aurais aussi bien pu prendre du café, répondis-je posément. Je vous félicite cependant, ma chère, vous avez là un attirail apte à satisfaire le Britannique le plus exigeant.

— Le fils de ma très chère Elisabetta tenait absolument à jouer au parfait Anglais, dit la jeune femme, les yeux soudain embués.

— Je prendrai du lait, s'il vous plait, dis-je pour lui donner le temps de se reprendre. Je suis étonnée de vous entendre parler ainsi de John Peters, signora. J'avais cru comprendre… Hum — qu'il ne s'était pas tout à fait comporté en gentleman envers vous.

— Je pourrais vous expliquer les raisons de sa conduite, rétorqua la jeune femme, sur la défensive, du moins si j'estime ces confidences nécessaires. Que cherchez-vous au juste, Mrs Emerson ? Vous n'avez pas tant insisté pour me rencontrer dans l'unique but de mieux connaître la vie d'Elisabetta, n'est-ce pas ?

— Vous êtes directe, dis-je, et j'apprécie cette attitude. (Je déposai ma tasse vide sur la table et m'appuyai contre le dossier de mon siège.) Croyez-moi ou non, mais la vie passée de la signora Petri me hante depuis longtemps. Je suis certaine que vous en connaissez les secrets. Quant à moi, je veux découvrir qui a tué John Peters. Ceci vous paraît-il un mobile suffisant ?

— Hmm. (Le son ressemblait au ronronnement d'un chat.)

Sans hésiter, je fis à la jeune femme le résumé complet — ou presque — des différentes étapes de notre enquête. Un seul regard m'avait suffit pour comprendre. J'étais en plein accord avec le proverbe populaire : « Ce ne sont pas ceux qui ont les plus grandes oreilles qui entendent le mieux. » Aux dires de plusieurs témoins, John Peters parlait beaucoup de ses nombreuses conquêtes féminines. Or, la vantardise n'est pas gage de résultat. Autrement dit, je ne voyais absolument pas la signora Pellari/Pellarini à la fois maîtresse du fils et meilleure amie de la mère. Cette jeune femme avait de la classe. Drapée avec une suprême élégance dans les plis harmonieux d'une souple robe de popeline jaune, elle dressait avec grâce sa tête brune et dardait sur moi l'éclat orgueilleux de ses yeux noirs et mécontents. Son visage à la pâleur ambrée portait cependant les traces d'une profonde tristesse.

— Je savais bien que Giovanni racontait des boniments à ces Anglais avec qui il travaillait, reprit la jeune femme d'un ton amer, mais comment supposer que ses mensonges me nuiraient à ce point ? Je ne peux plus supporter que cet affreux petit homme vienne régulièrement à la pharmacie. Il semble me croire prête à lui tomber dans les bras.

— James Thatcher ? M'écriai-je, surprise.

— J'ai l'intention de tout vous expliquer, Mrs Emerson, dit la jeune femme avec lassitude, mais je souhaiterais le faire à ma manière. Vous avez entendu d'étranges confessions dans votre vie, j'en suis sûre, mais celle-ci vous surprendra malgré tout.

Ses joues fermes se creusèrent de fossettes qui formèrent un contraste seyant avec sa bouche ferme et renflée.

— Cela a commencé en Italie, il y a bien longtemps, par une histoire d'amour dans notre belle ville de Vérone. Savez-vous que le second prénom d'Elisabetta se trouvait être Giulietta ?

— Non, je l'ignorais, dis-je avec un sourire de connivence. J'ai souvent tendance à citer Shakespeare — à tort et à travers, selon mon époux. Est-ce que nous retrouverions une configuration classique où des familles rivales s'opposaient à une telle union ?

— Je suis surprise, Mrs Emerson, répondit la signora Pellarini en secouant la tête, de vous voir manifester un romantisme aussi effréné. La réalité est malheureusement bien plus sordide.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

_**Si tu ne peux être une étoile au firmament, sois une lampe dans ta maison. (Proverbe arabe)**_

**Manuscrit H**

Ramsès avait beau connaître son père, celui-ci le surprenait toujours. Malgré sa nuit blanche, Emerson faisait montre d'une énergie remarquable et menait ses hommes au travail d'une main de fer — Abdullah, Daoud, Feisal et Selim. Ramsès se demandait quand et comment son père avait réussi à tous les convoquer.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au musée en début d'après-midi, Wellington les attendait, marchant de long en large, l'air absorbé. L'ancienne morgue du conservateur-adjoint n'existait plus. Voûté, la barbe hirsute comme s'il venait de la tirailler nerveusement, l'homme suivait depuis lors Emerson et, derrière ses lunettes embuées, ses petits yeux pâles clignaient sans interruption. Il ne cessait de répéter :

— Un souterrain ? Mon Dieu, mon Dieu. Et un cadavre ? Disparu…

— Taisez-vous, Wellington, ordonna sèchement Emerson.

Ramsès, David et Nefret n'avaient en réalité pas grand chose à faire, mais l'excitation autour d'eux devenait palpable. Il est impossible de décrire à ceux qui n'en ont jamais fait l'expérience quelle passion ardente suscite une excavation quand une découverte est proche, dissimulée sous les tonnes de cailloux. Pour être le premier à poser les yeux sur un tel secret, tout archéologue se sentait pousser des ailes. Ramsès ne comprenait pas que sa mère s'en soit privée.

— Ne prenez aucun risque, Daoud, dit Emerson au géant qui essayait d'introduire sa masse dans l'étroit passage.

C'était la première fois que Daoud les accompagnait au musée, aussi n'avait-il cessé de regarder autour de lui avec intérêt. Sa force musculaire était notoirement reconnue mais son imposant gabarit n'en faisait pas l'homme le plus apte à se glisser jusqu'au tunnel éboulé. Il devait donc se contenter de vider les paniers que Selim et Feisal lui faisaient passer. Les premiers déblais qui encombraient les escaliers avaient été enlevés. Tandis que le trou se faisait plus profond, les marches descendantes furent exposées, une par une. Emerson vérifia les étais du tunnel avant de pousser ses hommes à continuer. Personne n'avait plus l'idée de s'arrêter, ni la possibilité de reculer. Une heure interminable s'écoula encore. Au bord de la crise nerveuse, Wellington fumait cigarette sur cigarette, tandis qu'Emerson tirait sur sa pipe, l'air faussement calme. Enfin, l'accès fut entièrement dégagé. L'éboulis semblait toujours aussi compact dans le passage qui s'ouvrait. A nouveau, Emerson descendit vérifier. Nul ne fut invité à le suivre, mais Ramsès crut bon d'avertir son père.

— Il faudra encore plusieurs heures pour finir de nettoyer ce tunnel, dit-il calmement.

— Je sais, répondit Emerson en lui lançant un regard torve. Hum — à quoi pensez-vous ?

— Je me demandais si nous ne devrions pas chercher l'autre entrée présumée plutôt que de rester ici en simples spectateurs, Père.

— Si vous voulez, accorda Emerson en relevant vers son fils son visage, gris de poussière.

Après la luminosité de la salle de Sobek — où de nombreuses lampes étaient allumées autour de l'excavation — le couloir désert semblait sombre et sinistre. Méticuleusement, Ramsès le parcourut tout du long, avançant lentement, les mains collées contre le mur, frappant contre les pierres à intervalles réguliers. Non loin de lui, David et Nefret faisaient de même, et il pouvait apercevoir les lueurs de leurs torches électriques qui s'agitaient. Soudain, tout au bout du passage, s'éleva la voix de David, un peu déformée par l'émotion.

— Je crois qu'il y a un espace vide, là derrière.

Il se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres de la porte du bureau, non loin de l'entrée de la salle d'entrepôt. La paroi était particulièrement épaisse à cet endroit, faisant angle avec le mur extérieur qui donnait sur une petite cour — où s'ouvrait la fenêtre du bureau du conservateur. Ramsès s'approcha vivement et constata que son ami avait raison. Chose curieuse, le son creux ne résonnait pas à hauteur d'homme mais en partie basse, à un mètre de hauteur. Après une courte réflexion, Ramsès s'agenouilla et regarda attentivement le sol autour de lui. Il trouva vite ce qu'il avait cherché : des petites taches irrégulières provenant sans nul doute d'une lampe à huile d'où le liquide avait débordé.

Nefret s'était approchée, les yeux brillants.

— Est-ce vraiment là ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Je n'en sais rien, avoua Ramsès d'une voix mesurée.

Il se releva et s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon, tandis que David s'éclipsait déjà pour prévenir le professeur.

Emerson arriva rapidement. Ils joignirent leurs efforts durant de longues minutes, mais ils eurent beau appuyer sur toutes les pierres avoisinantes pour chercher le ressort caché, rien ne remua. Wellington, qui avait suivi le mouvement, se tordait les mains dans son anxiété. Il refusa la proposition véhémente d'Emerson d'attaquer le mur au bélier — du moins pas sans l'accord formel de son directeur.

— M. Maspero doit rentrer demain d'Assouan, répétait-il. Lui seul peut vous donner une telle autorisation. (Il y eut le bruit lointain de coups métalliques contre la pierre.) Oh, mon Dieu, gémit-il. La statue de Sobek risque d'être endommagée par la poussière de l'excavation. Il faudrait la déplacer avant de continuer.

— Ce bruit… commença Emerson.

— Oui, Père ? Demanda Ramsès en levant ses épais sourcils.

— C'est celui que j'ai entendu l'autre nuit — celui dont je n'avais pas réussi à déterminer la provenance.

— La nuit où est mort Nabil ? S'étonna Nefret.

— Non, reprit Emerson en se frottant le menton. La première nuit — du moins celle où Abdullah a eu son malaise. C'est ce bruit qui m'a poussé à quitter la salle de Sobek pour me mettre à sa recherche. J'ai trouvé Abdullah dans ce bureau (il eut un grand geste vers la porte close). Lui aussi avait été alerté par ce son sourd et caverneux. Nous avons ensuite rejoint l'entrée où Feisal et Hamad s'interrogeaient également. Juste après, j'ai découvert ce voyou d'O'Connell caché dans les entrepôts — ce qui a duré quelques minutes — et nous avons ensuite retrouvé ce bon vieux Sobek drapé d'une étoffe rouge tandis que du sang gouttait de ses pieds jusqu'au sol. C'était bien ce même son étouffé — et il provenait de ce satané souterrain. Nous touchons au but !

— Emerson, cria Abdullah d'une voix pressante. Venez vite voir.

Après avoir quitté la signora Pellarini, je me trouvai écartelée entre deux désirs contradictoires. Je souhaitais tout à la fois rejoindre Emerson (et les enfants) au musée et retourner à _Dar el Sajara_ afin d'interroger Kevin. Celui-ci avait repris conscience en fin de matinée mais son esprit était encore confus aussi je n'avais rien pu tirer de lui. Ayant pris ma décision, je hélai un fiacre. Le musée pouvait attendre. Á mon avis, l'excavation ne serait jamais menée à terme en une seule demi-journée. De plus, je désirais rapidement coucher sur le papier le récit incroyable dont je venais de recevoir la confidence. Tandis que le petit cheval trottait gaillardement, faisant claquer ses sabots sur les pavés, je serrai contre moi mon sac alourdi par un vieux journal intime aux pages jaunies, écrites en italien d'une petite écriture penchée. La signora Pellarini l'avait jadis reçu en dépôt. A la fin de notre entretien, elle avait accepté de me le confier — après quelques hésitations que j'avais su apaiser. Après tout, lui avais-signalé, personne n'avait plus à redouter les révélations douloureuses qu'il contenait.

Il n'était pas aussi tard que je l'avais cru. Entre les deux minarets jumeaux de la mosquée Mohamed Ali, le ciel était encore clair. En arrivant à la maison, je trouvai Kevin immobile au fond de son lit, pas rasé, les cheveux roux dressés en épis. Seul son visage dépassait de la couverture qui l'enveloppait des pieds au menton. Ses yeux caves et son teint plombé lui donnaient une mine de moribond. Il me dévisagea d'un air hagard.

— Mrs Emerson ? Que se passe-t-il ? Je ne comprends pas du tout ce que je fais dans cette chambre inconnue, grommela-t-il.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demandai-je en m'approchant.

— Mal, fut la franche réponse.

Il semblait effectivement fatigué et perdu — aussi demandai-je à Hafid de l'aider à sa toilette et de lui servir ensuite une légère collation. En attendant, je montai me changer, étouffant un bâillement qui aurait pu me déboîter la mâchoire. Je trempai mon visage dans l'eau froide de la bassine de toilette pour me réveiller. Je préparai ma trousse médicale, puis m'installai à mon bureau afin de mettre mes notes à jour.

« _Roméo et Juliette_ est une tragédie de William Shakespeare qui prend sa source dans un conte italien écrit par Masuccio di Salerno. L'action se déroule à Vérone (en Italie du nord) et raconte l'histoire d'amour tragique que vivent Romeo Montecchi et Giulietta Capuleti, en raison de l'inimitié qui oppose leurs deux familles. » J'eus un bref sourire en imaginant ce qu'Emerson dirait de ce préambule.

Peu après, je redescendis et trouvai Kevin assis dans le lit, des draps frais bien tirés sous lui. Il portait une chemise propre. A part sa barbe drue et une certaine ombre autour des yeux, il semblait parfaitement lucide et semblable à lui-même.

— Kevin, m'écriai-je. Je suis ravie de voir que vous semblez parfaitement lucide et semblable à vous-même. Vous m'avez fichtrement inquiétée.

— Quel langage, Mrs E., répondit-il avec un fort accent irlandais. Un journaliste a plusieurs tours dans son sac, vous savez.

— Que vous est-il arrivé ? Demandai-je incapable de me retenir.

Il me renvoya un sourire horripilant. Je m'adressai mentalement un petit coup de semonce : Je savais pourtant bien que les questions trop directes mettaient les gens sur la défensive.

— Nous allons conclure un marché, Mrs E. dit l'autre de sa voix gouailleuse. Vous me dites tout ce que vous avez appris sur les meurtres de Sobek, et je vous raconte ma petite histoire.

— C'est honnête, dis-je après réflexion. Répondez-moi seulement avant qu'Emerson ne revienne. Il n'est pas très content de vous !

— Il ne peut m'accuser de rien d'autre que de m'être introduit dans le musée en dehors des heures ouvrables, protesta Kevin. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi il y passait ses nuits. Au fait, qu'est devenu Abdullah ? Il ne m'apprécie guère mais c'est un brave homme et je serais désolé qu'il ait été sérieusement malade.

Il était sincère, j'en étais certaine. C'étaient des attentions de ce genre qui le rendaient attachant. Malgré cela, il demeurait un journaliste. Nous l'avions recueilli et soigné mais peut-être que cela n'avait pas autant de valeur à ses yeux qu'un article exclusif. Une demi-promesse le ferait rester tranquille. Je décidai donc de tergiverser et lui fis un résumé succinct de nos investigations — passant bien entendu sous silence tout ce qui avait trait à la signora Petri.

— Emerson est actuellement au musée pour excaver le souterrain, dis-je en conclusion. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il aura découvert.

Kevin m'avait écoutée avec beaucoup d'attention. Il se lissa les cheveux d'une main nerveuse, puis chercha machinalement dans la poche de poitrine de sa chemise.

— Votre petit carnet n'est pas là, dis-je sévèrement. Et je ne veux pas que vous publiiez quoi que ce soit sans notre accord. Je vous connais. Je sais que vous n'hésiteriez pas à raconter n'importe quoi pour pouvoir en prendre avantage.

Kevin me sourit sans nul repentir, mais il hocha la tête. Il connaissait suffisamment Emerson pour savoir qu'il était inutile d'essayer de négocier ce dernier point. Je le tiens, me dis-je. Kevin n'oserait rien publier sans notre coopération, et il n'était pas près de l'obtenir.

— Un whisky-soda ferait certainement mon affaire avant de continuer, dit-il avec entrain.

— N'y comptez pas, dis-je sévèrement. Je me demande pourquoi je me suis tant soucié de votre sort, Kevin. Depuis des années, vous et le _Daily Yell_ me causez vraiment beaucoup trop d'ennuis.

Kevin essaya de prendre l'air blessé. Ses mèches d'un roux violent étaient emmêlées et de fines ridules entouraient ses yeux bleus, mais ses tâches de rousseur étaient aussi exubérantes que d'ordinaire.

— Je n'ai rien fait du tout, protesta-t-il. Notre vieille amitié —

— N'en abusez pas, dis-je. Et je veux savoir ce qui vous est arrivé. Quand avez-vous été capturé par nos mystérieux ennemis ? Qui sont-ils ? Et où vous ont-ils gardé ?

Au diable les gens qui n'appréciaient pas les questions trop directes !

Cependant, le journaliste obtint un sursis parce que Hafid surgit alors pour m'annoncer une visite inattendue. Je ne les avais pas entendus arriver, mais je trouvai les deux Flint-Flechey (père et fils) qui m'attendaient dans le vestibule.

— Je me suis permis d'accompagner mon père, Mrs Emerson, dit le jeune précepteur d'une voix onctueuse. Je craignais qu'il ne se fût perdu dans le labyrinthe de ses ruelles toutes semblables.

— Vous résidez dans un bien curieux quartier, Mrs Emerson, remarqua son père d'une voix légèrement réprobatrice.

C'était un homme d'âge respectable, aux cheveux bruns — fort dégarnis. Sa mine satisfaite et son embonpoint considérable lui conféraient un air jovial et bon vivant. Bien entendu, sa sotte réflexion me hérissa mais je ne perdis pas de temps à me justifier.

— Ne devions-nous pas prendre le thé ensemble demain au _Shepheard_ ? Demandai-je d'une voix soigneusement contrôlée. Mon époux, le professeur Emerson, souhaitait vous rencontrer.

— J'en aurais été moi-même enchanté, chère madame, se récria l'autre en s'inclinant malgré sa bedaine, mais je vais m'absenter du Caire quelques semaines et… Hum — j'aimerais que vous libériez mon fils afin qu'il puisse m'accompagner.

En réalité, le père et le fils me mettaient devant un fait accompli. Ils venaient d'acheter un voyage Cook pour une croisière sur le Nil dont ils rêvaient depuis leur arrivée en Égypte, deux ans auparavant. Un petit héritage leur donnait l'occasion de réaliser ce vœu. Archibald Flint-Flechey ne me sembla pas aussi désolé qu'il le prétendait à l'idée de ne plus assurer ses cours. Je restai un moment perplexe, mais je ne pus que faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et accepter sa démission. Cela me poserait un problème d'organisation quand nous nous retrouverions à Louxor — mais je saurai m'en arranger, et Emerson serait enchanté d'être libéré de la présence du jeune homme. Personnellement, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de voyager à bord d'un ferry bondé au moteur aussi malodorant que bruyant, ni de découvrir les merveilles de l'Égypte antique au milieu d'une horde de touristes en nage et poussiéreux. Je n'avais vu que trop de ces tristes troupeaux houspillés par leurs drogmans — mais le sujet n'était pas là.

— Nous serons en compagnie de Brian Travel-Taners, sa fille et sa cousine, reprit Harry Flint-Flechey, l'air plus béat que jamais. M. Maspero nous a présentés il y a quelques semaines et nous avons justement un trisaïeul commun — du côté de ma mère, qui venait du Suffolk. Le monde est petit pour les Britanniques, n'est-ce pas, Mrs Emerson ? Il se trouve que la généalogie est mon passe-temps favori.

— Mr Travel-Taners ne devait-il pas travailler sur la plaquette du nouveau musée ? Demandai-je étonnée.

— Il le fera aussi bien à bord, répondit Mr Flint-Flechey avec un petit rire. J'ai aussi quelques idées à lui soumettre sur le sujet.

Décidément, pensai-je, Harry Flint-Flechey et Brian Travel-Taners étaient devenus intimes. Je repensai à mes soupçons concernant une entente secrète — ce qui correspondait mal avec cette amitié affichée. Et pourquoi disparaîtraient-ils ainsi en plein milieu de notre enquête ? Á moins qu'ils ne cherchent à s'enfuir…

— Miss Jane se porte-t-elle mieux ? Demandai-je à Archibald sur une impulsion. Elle semblait si fatiguée ce matin.

— Je vous demande pardon ? (Il sursauta.) Oh. C'est à dire…

— Vous êtes très intuitive, Mrs Emerson, s'esclaffa son père en claquant l'épaule du jeune homme rougissant. Nous marierons ces jeunes gens l'été prochain en Angleterre. Une cérémonie réussie ne pourrait avoir lieu ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je vois, dis-je.

En réalité, c'était très exagéré. Je me flattais volontiers de comprendre les jeunes personnes romantiques, mais je connaissais fort peu la jeune fille. Si son aspect physique était incontestablement agréable, elle semblait manquer de personnalité, et je n'avais guère eu le temps de la cerner Je me remémorai soudain les récentes confidences de Cyrus concernant les facultés particulières de Miss Jane. Pourquoi ne pas aller lui faire mes adieux au _Shepheard_ — devant une tasse de thé… ?

— Archie m'a transmis votre message, dit alors Mr Flint-Flechey père, concernant ces plans du vieux musée de Boulaq dont vous espériez retrouver la trace. J'ai donc effectué cet après-midi même des recherches au ministère.

— Et qu'avez-vous découvert ? Demandai-je haletante.

— Je vous les ai apportés, Mrs Emerson, fut la réponse courtoise. Vous les rendrez à M. Maspero quand vous n'en aurez plus l'usage. Je sais qu'il vous tient en grand estime.

Mr Flint-Flechey me tendit un lourd rouleau de documents jaunis par le temps, attachés d'un ruban rouge qui s'effilochait. Je le remerciai chaleureusement, et raccompagnai peu après le père et le fils jusqu'à la porte. Ils s'apprêtaient à la franchir quand une dernière question saugrenue me vint à l'esprit :

— Vous avez longtemps vécu en Italie — à ce que j'en sais, dis-je. Où étiez-vous exactement ?

— A Rome, répondirent-ils en même temps. Pourquoi ?

— Par curiosité, dis-je vaguement. Connaissez-vous Vérone ?

— De nom… Harry Flint-Flechey regarda son fils avec humour. Mon fils est passionné par le théâtre de Shakespeare. Vous savez, cela fait partie des matières qu'il enseigne.

Kevin O'Connell s'était fait prier mais il s'exprima avec volubilité dès mon retour auprès de lui. Il revint aux premiers meurtres du musée. Après le retentissement de son article initial intitulé « la nuit rouge de Sobek », l'intérêt était vite retombé. Aucun des morts ne suscitait réellement la curiosité du public. Le journaliste avait harcelé en vain les assistants et le personnel du musée, aussi bien au Boulaq qu'à Gizeh. Nul ne tenait particulièrement à fréquenter la presse, et le seul qui avait accepté de s'exprimer — un petit homme aux yeux chafouins — n'avait fourni que des racontars sans utilité qui aurait même pu amener le journaliste à un procès en diffamation.

Avec un sourire canaille, Kevin avoua qu'il avait eu bon espoir en nous voyant arriver. Il nous connaissait de longue date et savait que nous fournissions de la bonne copie. Il s'attacha donc à nous suivre, tout en se méfiant du caractère irascible d'Emerson dont il avait déjà eu à souffrir dans le passé. Appâté par ce qu'il avait surpris au _Shepheard_ — le soir du dîner — il s'était arrangé pour m'accompagner dans le khan où, restant dans l'idée que Riccetti était mort, je lui avais narré les péripéties de notre lutte, et ce qui avait provoqué l'arrestation de cette crapule. Kevin ne s'attendait pas à voir intervenir la pègre du Caire, mais il était ouvert à toute nouvelle piste.

Cependant, il ne tarda pas à s'ennuyer durant notre visite chez Aslimi, aussi traîna-t-il un moment aux alentours avant de remarquer un homme en galabieh qui semblait guetter la boutique, tout en cherchant à s'en cacher. Intrigué, Kevin se dissimula et attendit. Lorsque que Cyrus et moi fûmes ressortis, il put constater que son impression était exacte car l'homme nous suivit jusqu'à l'hôtel, à distance respectable. Ensuite, après un bref arrêt, l'homme — toujours suivi de Kevin — s'engagea dans les jardins de l'Ezbekieh. Il s'arrêta près de la pièce d'eau où il attendit longtemps sous le lampadaire en forme de tulipier — je voyais très bien ce curieux objet en fonte muni de lampe à gaz à l'intérieur des pétales de tulipe.

Kevin attendit aussi, voyant l'autre s'impatienter au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Kevin apercevait les toits de l'opéra khédivial et plus loin encore le minaret de la mosquée el Kékhia. L'homme finit par quitter son poste pour se rendre jusqu'au jardin qui entourait le chalet du célèbre restaurant Santi, où il rencontra un jeune garçon. La conversation se déroulant en arabe, Kevin ne put savoir ce qu'ils disaient, mais il vit que le garçon était jeune, avec de grands yeux noirs effrayés. Lorsqu'il secoua plusieurs fois la tête en signe de dénégation, l'homme lui agrippa violemment l'épaule et parla d'une voix dure. Alors le garçon céda, le corps ployé de douleur.

Une fois sa victoire acquise, l'homme repartit, et Kevin le suivit. Tous deux arrivèrent ainsi au vieux musée de Boulaq où le premier entra. Le journaliste hésita sur la marche à suivre. Il savait le musée fermé au public depuis les meurtres, aussi ne s'entêta-t-il pas.

— Cet homme, dis-je tandis que Kevin s'arrêtait pour prendre un verre d'eau posé à son chevet. L'avez-vous reconnu ?

— Non, Mrs E., répondit-il en secouant la tête (il affichait une sincérité si parfaite qu'elle en devenait suspecte.) Il portait un turban et un pan de sa galabieh dissimulait le bas de son visage. A sa façon de se déplacer, j'ai supposé que c'était un Égyptien, jeune et de haute taille, mais je ne l'ai jamais réellement vu.

— Très bien, dis-je en le dévisageant. Et ensuite ?

Kevin avait entendu Emerson affirmer qu'il passerait ses prochaines nuits au musée. Il s'était donc arrangé pour y entrer un après-midi, en profitant des va-et-vient de la fin de journée. Il s'était glissé dans la salle d'entrepôt et caché derrière une pile de caisses branlantes où il avait passé des heures longues et parfaitement ennuyeuses avant d'être violemment tiré de sa « planque » par la poigne féroce d'Emerson.

— Il m'a à moitié étranglé, se souvint l'Irlandais en portant une main à sa gorge. Je ne faisais que mon travail, vous savez. Nos lecteurs s'impatientent quand il ne se passe rien de nouveau mais le professeur ne voulait pas —

— Il suffit, Kevin, interrompis-je sévèrement. Et ensuite ?

— D'après ce que j'ai compris, continua-t-il, votre mari cherchait alors à déterminer l'origine d'un bruit anormal. Je l'avais également entendu mais j'avais pensé que c'était l'un des autres qui l'avait provoqué. C'était un son lointain, sourd et caverneux à la fois, de quoi réellement donner la chair de poule en un tel contexte, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne provenait pas de l'endroit où je me trouvais, je le dis au professeur mais il ne me crut pas et fouilla — en vain — la salle de fond en comble. Puis il s'en retourna jusqu'à la pièce où avait été découvert le cadavre horriblement égorgé de cet Italien qui avait pris un nom anglais, Peters. Il y avait là cette statue monstrueuse, à nouveau drapée de rouge comme la nuit des meurtres, et du sang sur le sol. Quel horrible spectacle ! Je comprends que le vieil Abdullah se soit évanoui.

— Il ne s'est pas évanoui, repris-je aussitôt. Emerson avait vu quelqu'un derrière la statue, il était tombé en se jetant sur lui, aussi Abdullah a-t-il cru son ami blessé !

— C'est exact, Mrs E., dit Kevin avec feu — et ses doigts se crispèrent comme s'ils tenaient un crayon. J'avoue que la vue de votre époux écumant et sanglant était plus qu'impressionnante. C'est moi qui suis retourné chercher de la lumière et j'ai reçu cette vision de plein fouet. La vie devient vite intéressante en votre compagnie, n'est-ce pas ? Bref, le vieil homme était dans les vapes, le professeur hurlait des imprécations à tous vents, l'autre Égyptien ne faisait que gémir, et la situation devenait difficile à gérer. Je ne sais plus comment nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le hall d'entrée.

« Le professeur avait disparu et Abdullah a recommencé à tourner de l'œil, aussi je suis parti chercher un fiacre. Ils sont tous montés dedans en me plantant là— ce qui me convenait très bien. Je savais que le professeur avait vu quelque chose dans la salle du fond quand il y était retourné seul, aussi ai-je voulu me rendre compte par moi-même. Le vieux gardien de nuit n'avait pas encore refermé les verrous de la porte, j'ai prétendu avoir oublié mon mouchoir et —

— Oui ? M'écriai-je haletante.

— Je ne suis jamais arrivé jusque là, Mrs E., admit Kevin avec une grimace. J'ai reçu un grand coup sur le crâne… et je me suis réveillé dans cette chambre inconnue (il eut un grand geste du bras), avec vous en Miss Nightingale dévouée à mon chevet.

— Comment ? Fis-je sans relever l'impertinence. Kevin, voulez-vous dire que vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? Qui vous a nourri ? Vous avez disparu durant des jours.

— Ils ont dû me droguer, dit Kevin d'une voix chagrine. Ce qui n'a guère contribué à me donner de l'appétit. Je revois vaguement une forme masquée qui me nourrissait à la becquée.

— Où avez-vous été retenu ? Demandai-je.

— Dans le noir, gémit Kevin. Pourtant j'ai de vagues souvenirs d'une salle en pierre au plafond voûté où les sons résonnaient curieusement. L'atmosphère était épaisse, comme si je me trouvais sous terre, dans une cave — ou une crypte.

Epuisé, Kevin se rendormit peu après. En le quittant, j'avais l'esprit curieusement préoccupé par deux idées diamétralement différentes. D'une part, je pensais au souterrain dont Emerson avait découvert l'entrée et qui était certainement l'endroit où le malheureux Irlandais, victime de sa curiosité, avait été gardé prisonnier. D'un autre côté, je revoyais aussi la contribution marquante de Florence Nightingale à la cause des femmes, son rôle dans la réhabilitation de la profession d'infirmière par son remarquable exemple de compassion, de dévouement aux soins des patients, et de gestion consciencieuse et attentive de la propreté des hôpitaux. Cette pionnière du féminisme moderne devait avoir près de quatre-vingt ans, calculai-je étonnée.

J'avais déjà repoussé deux fois le dîner quand Emerson et les enfants revinrent enfin. Ainsi que je l'avais escompté, l'excavation n'avait pas été menée à son terme et mon impétueux époux s'en montrait fort contrarié. Il accueillit d'un œil noir mes réflexions sensées sur les vertus de la patience et monta rageusement se changer tout en faisant — exprès — résonner lourdement ses pas sur les marches de bois.

Il se dérida notablement au cours du dîner quand Hafid nous servit un délicieux _koshari abu gibba_, sorte de macaroni aux lentilles recouvert d'oignons frits et de tomate. D'une grande simplicité, ce plat traditionnel bien épicé — cumin, paprika, piment, poivre — est surtout consommé par les fellahs. Á mon avis, la cuisine égyptienne fut le creuset de diverses influences au cours des siècles.

Voyant Emerson se détendre, j'évoquai la visite des Flint-Flechey — et la démission inattendue du jeune précepteur. Comme je m'y attendais, la nouvelle ne souleva aucun regret.

— Enfin, s'exclama Emerson en claquant si fort son poing contre la table que son assiette se cassa net — au grand dam d'Anubis qui ne s'était jamais complètement habitué à recevoir sur la tête les objets les plus variés. Je suis l'homme le plus conciliant de la terre — vous en conviendrez, Peabody — mais je ne pouvais plus endurer ces intrusions répétées. Je vous interdis formellement de chercher un remplaçant à ce freluquet.

— Cet héritage des Flint-Flechey ne tombe-t-il un peu trop à point ? Demanda Ramsès d'une voix calme. C'est un prétexte comme un autre de justifier une aisance soudaine, après tout.

— Que tu es suspicieux, dit Nefret en riant. Ils ne font qu'un petit voyage à quatre sous, Ramsès, pas le tour du monde !

— Quand même, insista David, le front plissé, ils partent tous ensemble, ce qui les rend suspects — mais de quoi au juste ?

— Je m'étonnerais plutôt que le père d'Archie ait retrouvé si vite les plans du musée, s'écria Nefret. Les a-t-il seulement cherchés — ou bien les avait-il déjà sous le coude ?

— Crénom ! s'écria Emerson. Ne recommencez pas à chercher des suspects, je vous en prie. Si ce Flint-Machin avait quoi que ce soit à cacher, il ne se serait pas ainsi dessaisi de ses précieux documents. Je présume que vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher de les regarder, Peabody, n'est-ce pas ?

— Et bien, il se trouve que oui, répondis-je fraîchement, mais je ne peux pas dire que leur lecture ait été lumineuse. Ils sont confus, écrits très petit — avec des fioritures illisibles.

— Bref, vous n'y avez rien compris, ricana Emerson.

— J'ai aussi eu un entretien avec Kevin… commençai-je.

— Il est enfin conscient, s'exclama Emerson déjà à moitié levé.

— Asseyez-vous immédiatement, Emerson, dis-je sévèrement. Il m'a déjà tout raconté — aussi ne le réveillez pas.

Je fis à mon auditoire fasciné le compte-rendu complet et structuré du récit que j'avais précédemment entendu. Il y eut un silence stupéfait à la fin de mon exposé. Je toussotai et me levai tandis que Hafid débarrassait nos assiettes à dessert.

— Nous pourrions nous installer au salon, dis-je. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'un petit conseil de guerre s'impose ?

— Nous aurions dû inviter Cyrus, fit gaiment remarquer Nefret. Il adore vos petits conseils de guerre, tante Amelia.

— Il y a un point qui vous a certainement frappé, Mère, dit Ramsès à peine installé sur le canapé. (Il fixait avec une envie non dissimulée le whisky soda qu'Emerson me tendait.) Si Kevin a été assommé juste après être retourné au musée, Hamad al Mekkaoui ne pouvait l'ignorer. S'il n'est pas coupable, il a pu assister à l'agression — et choisi volontairement de disparaître pour ne pas subir le même sort que son fils.

— J'ai interrogé Kevin à ce sujet, rétorquai-je vivement. C'est bien Hamad qui l'a fait entrer mais le vieil homme l'a ensuite laissé seul. Kevin a été frappé dans la salle d'entrepôt. Il n'a pas vu son agresseur qui a jailli de derrière une caisse mais — sauf si Hamad avait fait le tour par le couloir en courant — il n'aurait pu se trouver là avant lui.

— En courant ? Répéta Ramsès Vu son âge, c'est peu probable.

— C'est aussi dans cet entrepôt qu'une caisse est tombée sur le pauvre Nabil, fit remarquer David.

— Justement, dit Emerson en se frottant le menton, après cette nuit épique, nous n'avons plus vu Hamad que brièvement le jour de cet accident — et nul ne l'a alors interrogé au sujet de ce damné journaliste.

— Nous ne savions pas encore que Kevin avait disparu, protestai-je. Et puis rappelez-vous comme, ce jour-là, Hamad et Nabil étaient épuisés et hagards. Ils ont disparu juste après notre arrivée.

— On disparaît beaucoup dans ce musée, rugit Emerson. Crénom. Il y a encore des tonnes de pierres à sortir de ce tunnel, Peabody. Et s'il y a une crypte en dessous, nous ne sommes pas près d'y accéder — en admettant même qu'elle ne soit pas éboulée !

— C'est pourtant bien là que Kevin a dû être enfermé, dis-je. Pourquoi ne pas chercher l'autre sortie que Ramsès pensait être dans le couloir devant le bureau de Mr Wellington ? Nous avons les plans, maintenant. Ils pourraient nous aider.

Emerson s'avisa alors qu'il avait omis de me parler des aléas de leur après-midi au musée. J'écoutai sans mot dire le récit animé qu'il me fit de la découverte de l'entrée présumée du souterrain, des vaines tentatives d'y pénétrer, du bruit caverneux (qui ouvrait de nombreuses hypothèses), et enfin, de la surprenante trouvaille d'Abdullah, dans les gravats excavés du tunnel.

— Il a trouvé quoi ? M'exclamai-je, pensant avoir mal entendu.

— Un morceau de ceinture datant de la XIIème dynastie, répéta Emerson en me tendant l'objet en question. Voyez vous-même. La tresse est en or, avec des incrustations de turquoises et de lapis-lazulis. Elle appartenait à Sat-Hathor-Iounit, l'une des filles de Khakeper-Rê — Sésostris II.

— Je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps de compléter mon conte de Sésostris, dis-je sans aucun à propos.

— Il ne s'agit pas du même, reprit Emerson. Sat-Hathor-Iounit survécut à son frère Sésostris III et mourut sous le règne de son neveu, Amenemhat III. Sa tombe a été découverte au Fayoum. La ceinture provient du musée — elle était intacte à l'origine.

— Comment un aussi magnifique bijou a-t-il pu être ainsi traité ? M'écriai-je d'une voix furieuse.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Peabody, dit Emerson, calmement. C'est un faux. Je me demande cependant pourquoi ils n'ont pas cherché à récupérer ce morceau d'or...

— Cyrus avait évoqué la possibilité d'un tel trafic, dis-je étonnée. Pensez-vous que des faussaires aient pu installer leur atelier dans la crypte souterraine afin de copier sur place certaines pièces du musée sans qu'on remarque leur disparition ? Ne serait-ce pas l'endroit idéal pour travailler ?

— Certainement pas, tante Amelia, s'écria David avec feu. Il faut de la lumière — beaucoup de lumière — pour accomplir un travail de ce genre. Hum — j'en sais quelque chose.

— Ah, fis-je déçue.

— Je reconnais bien là votre imagination délirante, ma très chère, s'écria Emerson — mais il souriait en le disant. Bien — tout ceci ouvre de nouvelles hypothèses fascinantes mais nous en saurons plus quand nous atteindrons cette satanée crypte. Maspero rentre d'Assouan demain — par le train du soir. Ce foutriquet de Wellington ne veut pas me laisser démolir le musée sans son accord. En attendant, nous allons étudier l'autre information fournie par notre fouineur de service.

— Le garçon de l'Ezbekieh, compris-je aussitôt. Pensez-vous — comme moi — que ce puisse être… ?

— Ce damné menteur d'Amine ? Grommela Emerson. Je l'espère bien. J'ai deux mots à dire à cette petite vermine.

— Ce n'est qu'un enfant, Emerson, lui rappelai-je.

— Et bien, je l'assommerai avec délicatesse, promit-il en montrant les dents dans un rictus furieux.

**Manuscrit H**

En montant l'escalier, Nefret riait encore de la dernière réflexion d'Emerson. La réunion s'était terminée fort tard, aussi Ramsès n'avait-il pas voulu évoquer le fait que Daoud, après sa dure journée d'excavation, ne se trouvait peut-être pas en état de faire le guet. Il comptait s'en enquérir personnellement.

Le journaliste occupait toujours sa chambre au rez-de-chaussée, aussi Ramsès procéda-t-il comme précédemment pour redescendre à pas feutrés et sortir dans le jardin. Le géant était à son poste.

— Vous devez être fatigué, Daoud, dit Ramsès à voix basse. (Il entendit derrière lui les pas de David qui les rejoignait.) Vous devriez vous reposer. Nous allons prendre la première garde.

L'autre hésita un moment, puis accepta, promettant de revenir dans deux heures. Il précisa aussi s'être arrangé avec Feisal et Selim qui devaient lui permettre de dormir un moment avant l'aube.

— Crois-tu également qu'O'Connell ait retrouvé Amine ? Demanda David à son ami qui allumait une cigarette, abritant la flamme derrière sa main. Est-ce bien raisonnable de fumer ?

— Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? S'étonna Ramsès.

— Je voulais juste dire que cela signalait ta présence, mon frère.

— Á mon avis, il ne se passera rien, dit Ramsès d'un ton léger. Il est trop tôt de toute façon.

— Alors ? Insista David. Etait-ce Amine à l'Ezbekieh ?

— C'est l'hypothèse la plus probable, admit Ramsès. Cependant, vu la façon dont la rencontre nous a été rapportée, il semble qu'une certaine contrainte s'exerce sur ce garçon. J'espère que Père en tiendra compte quand il lui mettra la main dessus.

— J'ai pensé à quelque chose, dit David d'un ton un peu hésitant. Amine disait que son père avait été en prison, n'est-ce pas ? Ne pourrait-il être le fils de Riccetti ? Cela expliquerait, je crois, sa haine contre votre famille.

— Tu as une imagination presque aussi débridée que celle de Mère, répondit Ramsès après une brève inspiration de surprise. Voyons, tu te rappelles bien les mœurs de ce gros poussah.

— On peut préférer l'amour grec, protesta David sans réfléchir à ses paroles, et avoir eu un enfant par hasard. Mais tu as raison, il vaut mieux attendre d'en savoir davantage. Il n'y a pas eu d'autre agression contre nous, après tout. Qui peut être cet Égyptien qu'O'Connell a suivi ?

— Il faut être prudent avec cette assertion, dit Ramsès en écrasant sa cigarette. Pour O'Connell, un homme en galabieh est nécessairement égyptien. Que dirait-il en rencontrant Ali le rat ? En réalité, ce pourrait être n'importe qui — aussi bien l'un de ceux que nous connaissons qu'un homme de main que nous n'avons encore jamais vu.

— Il est quand même rentré au musée, insista David. Je pencherai plutôt pour l'un des assistants. Ni Thatcher, ni Wellington — ils sont trop petits — mais Newton-Jones a la taille adéquate.

— Ce pourrait aussi bien être Nabil, remarqua Ramsès.

— Mais tu viens de dire que ce n'était pas un Égyptien ! protesta David avec un empressement étouffé.

— J'ai juste dit que nous ne pouvions être certains de rien. Tu vois bien que les hypothèses peuvent se contredire. (Il y eut un silence et le coassement d'un crapaud résonna non loin d'eux.) Dis-moi, David, reprit Ramsès, il n'est pas utile que nous veillions tous les deux. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te recoucher ?

Lorsque son ami se fut éloigné, Ramsès reprit d'une voix très calme :

— Tu devrais le faire aussi, Nefret.

— Ce n'est pas juste ! chuchota la jeune fille en sortant de l'ombre de la porte-fenêtre où elle s'était tenue. Je n'ai fait aucun bruit. Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

— Tu portes une robe blanche, dit-il, la voix légèrement altérée.

Elle portait en réalité une chose arachnéenne qui, de la tête au pied, la transformait en une statue d'albâtre au clair de lune. Ramsès déglutit avec difficulté et regretta la précision de sa vision nocturne. Elle n'avait fait aucun bruit mais il avait senti sa présence — et son parfum apporté par la brise, une fraîche odeur de fleur légèrement citronnée.

— Que signifie au juste « préférer l'amour grec » ? Demanda Nefret en se rapprochant d'un pas léger.

— Nom d'un chien, s'exclama Ramsès, horrifié.

Emerson se réveilla surexcité le lendemain matin et se leva d'un bond sans même vérifier qu'il était décemment couvert — il ne l'était pas. Tel Apollon saluant le soleil, il se tint un moment devant la fenêtre dont les rideaux flottaient dans la brise du matin. La chambre donnait à l'est. Le ciel au dessus des tamaris était déjà éclairci par l'approche de l'aube. Lorsque la lumière de la lampe éclaira mon époux de face, je souris devant ses cheveux hirsutes et sa barbe hérissée. Il arbora aussitôt un froncement de sourcils prononcé. Je m'étais attendue à le trouver d'humeur combative, mais ce réveil brutal m'avait contrariée. Nous eûmes une rafraîchissante petite discussion. Un bon moment après, je descendis déjeuner — fort guillerette.

Emerson me suivait.

Kevin O'Connell nous rejoignit dans la salle à manger. Il avait le teint plombé et clignait ses yeux rouges aux pupilles dilatées.

— Vous êtes encore là ? Grommela Emerson renfrogné.

Kevin connaissait suffisamment mon époux pour considérer cette grossièreté comme une cordiale expression de bienvenue.

— Bonjour, professeur, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Je compte vous débarrasser de ma présence au plus vite — je n'ai que trop gardé le lit. Je vous remercie encore de vos bons soins, Mrs E.

— Vous tenez à peine debout, Kevin, dis-je aimablement. Asseyez-vous et mangez. Il vous faut reprendre des forces.

Je remarquai vite que le malheureux journaliste n'avait aucun appétit. Il mâchonna interminablement son morceau de toast, la bouche sèche, sans parvenir à déglutir.

— Vous aurez besoin d'un temps d'adaptation avant de retrouver un appétit normal, dis-je en le voyant soucieux.

— Il n'y a pas que cela, gémit Kevin en se tenant la tête. J'ai des sensations bizarres. Vos voix sont déformées, les couleurs plus brillantes — et puis j'ai le cœur qui tape trop fort.

— Le haschich a effectivement ce genre d'effets secondaires, dis-je d'un ton docte tandis que les enfants entraient et s'asseyaient après un salut courtois. Pendant quelques jours, le temps de l'éliminer de votre organisme, vous risquez aussi une mauvaise coordination de vos mouvements (d'émotion, Kevin en fit tomber sa tranche de bacon, ce qu'Anubis apprécia beaucoup) des étourdissements, des difficultés de concentration et même un ralentissement de la pensée logique.

— On ne verra guère la différence, marmonna Emerson.

Devant le visage horrifié de Kevin, je réalisai que j'avais sans doute manqué de tact en détaillant trop mes explications. Peu après, d'une démarche vacillante, le journaliste monta dans le fiacre que nous avions demandé pour lui — et je dus moi-même préciser au conducteur l'adresse de son hôtel.

— Beau travail, Peabody, s'exclama Emerson après son départ. Vous nous avez débarrassés de ce parasite.

La veille au soir, avant de clore notre réunion, Emerson avait annoncé qu'il ne retournerait pas au musée jusqu'au retour de M. Maspero. Il avait donc chargé nos fidèles ouvriers de continuer seuls l'excavation. Lorsque j'assistai à leur départ, Emerson avait disparu, aussi je pus discrètement conseiller à Abdullah de ne pas abuser de ses forces. Il me sembla que le vieil homme me jetait un curieux regard en dessous — si peu conforme à sa franchise coutumière que je pensai avoir été le jouet d'une illusion.

J'avais passé une nuit quelque peu agitée — le _koshari abu gibba_ est un plat délicieux mais sans doute trop riche pour un dîner. Je me rendis à la cuisine afin de parler à Salah. Le vieux cuisinier parut enchanté de m'entendre lui réclamer un menu bien britannique pour le déjeuner, une tourte au bœuf et aux rognons suivie de fruits frais au porto. Ce petit détail domestique dûment réglé, je passai au jardin afin de demander à Gamal Mahfouz des feuilles de thym et de la menthe — que je comptais boire en infusion.

En quittant le jardinier, je m'avançai un peu dans les allées pour respirer le doux parfum des roses. Il était rare que je puisse profiter de des agréments de ce jardin. Soudain, un éclair sombre attira mon attention, et je vis le pan d'une galabieh disparaître derrière le tronc d'un palmier. Je me retournai, Gamal n'était plus en vue. Malgré cela, je n'hésitai pas à me lancer à la poursuite de l'inconnu. Tout en me hâtant, je repensai à la description que Kevin m'avait donnée de notre mystérieux suiveur : « un Égyptien de haute taille » Se pouvait-il que ce fut lui ? Ou bien le jeune Amine était-il revenu ? Arrivée à l'endroit où l'homme avait disparu, je me trouvai devant un petit abri de jardin d'où sortaient des feulements furieux. J'en fus quelque peu interloquée. L'homme était-il aux prises avec Anubis ? J'ouvris la porte d'un seul coup. Le chat sortit en trombe, me heurtant au passage. Qui donc pouvait bien l'avoir ainsi enfermé ? Malgré moi me revint le regard sournois d'Abdullah mais je secouai la tête. Je ne pouvais pas croire mon vieil ami coupable d'une telle vilenie. En pénétrant dans le sombre réduit, je m'aperçus avec stupeur que la porte dérobée — dont Ramsès nous avait jadis indiqué le secret — était entrouverte. Avançant d'un pas prudent, j'entendis parler dans la ruelle. Je glissai un œil et vis un homme en galabieh sombre qui me tournait le dos et un inconnu de face, un homme âgé avec une barbiche en pointe et un fez (ou tarbouche) de feutre rouge, sorte de cône tronqué orné d'un gland noir fixé sur le dessus. Ce couvre-chef un peu démodé datait du khédive Ismaïl. Les deux hommes se séparèrent et je me reculai en entendant des pas se rapprocher. Je n'avais pas emporté mon ombrelle, aussi je voulus saisir la pioche que Gamal utilisait parfois — mais elle était trop lourde pour moi. Je dus donc me rabattre sur une petite truelle que je brandis sans hésiter. Dès que l'homme entra, je lui assénai un violent coup sur l'occiput. Un hurlement de rage retentit.

Assis sur le banc, Emerson ne décolérait pas tandis que je tamponnais son crâne avec mon mouchoir trempé dans de l'eau.

— Il n'y a qu'une toute petite bosse, mon chéri, répétai-je pour la troisième fois.

— Peabody ! s'exclama-t-il en m'arrachant des mains le mouchoir trempé qui dégoulinait sur son front. Si vous devez argumenter avec moi, je préfère encore vos arguments spécieux à des instruments contondants.

— Mais Emerson, dis-je sincèrement, je ne vous avais pas reconnu. J'ai cru qu'un étranger s'était introduit chez nous — le mystérieux inconnu dont Kevin nous a parlé, ou Amine — et je…

— Et vous vous êtes lancée à sa poursuite ? Éructa mon époux, le visage empourpré. Mais vous êtes complètement inconsciente ma parole.

Bien évidement, les hurlements qu'il poussait avaient attiré l'attention des enfants. Je dus donc recommencer mes explications et, devant le regard offusqué que me lança Ramsès, mes justifications.

— N'était-ce pas une conduite risquée, Mère ? Demanda mon fils.

— Que manigancez-vous au juste, Emerson ? Rétorquai-je sans répondre à cette critique implicite. Que faisiez-vous avec cet inconnu dans la ruelle ? Et d'où vient cette galabieh ?

— C'est Abdullah qui me l'a apportée, répondit Emerson, avec un sourire contrit. Ce vieux brigand était d'ailleurs très inquiet à l'idée de devoir vous cacher quelque chose, ma chère.

— Pourquoi avoir eu besoin d'un tel déguisement, Professeur ? Demanda Nefret avec un sourire enjôleur.

— Qui était cet homme à qui vous parliez ? Insistai-je. Celui avec la barbiche et le fez ? (Je notai que Ramsès avait eu un bref mouvement incontrôlé tout en haussant ses sourcils épais.)

— Vous avez remarqué cela ? S'exclama Emerson en s'esclaffant. Vous êtes vraiment incorrigible, ma chère Peabody. Très bien, je vais tout vous raconter. J'ai rencontré l'autre jour un vieil ami dans un café derrière l'Ezbekieh…

— Quand cela ? M'exclamai-je avec surprise. Et pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous pas parlé. Á mon avis…

— Silence, rugit Emerson. Nous devrions déjà être partis à la recherche d'Amine, aussi ne m'interrompez pas sinon je ne vous dirai rien. (Il nous regarda tous d'un œil menaçant et parut satisfait de notre silence unanime.) Bien. J'ai donc rencontré l'autre jour dans un café — alors que vous preniez le thé au _Shepheard_ avec je-ne-sais-qui, Peabody — un vieil ami. Comme vous le savez, je connais beaucoup de monde dans ce pays, et certaines de ces connaissances datent de mes premières années en Égypte — bien avant que je ne vous rencontre ma chère. Humph. En fait, j'acceptais mal de n'avoir pu rencontrer Riccetti, mais je n'avais pas le temps de partir moi-même à sa recherche. Comme vous le savez, il y a dans le désert occidental cinq oasis isolées qui font office de prisons : Siwa, Bahriya, Faraga, Kharga et Dakhla. Tous sont assez étendues et fertiles pour nourrir des milliers de personnes — bien que les épidémies déciment régulièrement la population. J'ai donc chargé ce bon vieux Alan Parkson de récolter des renseignements sur Riccetti.

— Mon Dieu, dis-je comme il s'arrêtait. Et il les a trouvés ?

— Absolument, répondit Emerson en souriant d'un air fat. Il me les apportait justement ce matin. Alan s'est d'abord rendu à la prison du Caire. Tiens au fait, Alberto (vous vous rappelez ? le complice italien du cousin d'Evelyn) est mort. Quant à Riccetti, Alan a appris qu'il avait reçu un mauvais coup de couteau il y a quelques mois dans sa prison, au Caire. Il a même été donné pour mort. C'est pour se refaire une santé qu'ils l'ont envoyé à Siwa, le plus au nord des oasis.

— Vu les épidémies qui y sévissent, il va surtout y rester, dis-je.

— La vermine a la vie dure, grommela Emerson. Alan s'est rendu à Siwa. Il n'a pas pu obtenir de voir l'autre crapule mais il semble guéri. Ils vont sans doute le rapatrier un jour ou l'autre.

— Riccetti n'aurait donc rien à voir dans les évènements récents ? Dis-je en réfléchissant.

— Au temps pour vos brillantes théories sur la coalition italienne et les sociétés secrètes, ricana Emerson. Maintenant, si vous ne comptez pas m'achever d'un nouveau coup sur le crâne, nous pourrions peut-être nous rendre chez Santi ? Qui nous accompagnera ?

Si le cher David affirma avoir du travail à terminer, Nefret et Ramsès acceptèrent l'invitation.

Depuis son inauguration, le jardin de l'Ezbekieh possédait un célèbre café-restaurant qui attirait depuis un demi-siècle l'élite de la société cairote. Tous les dîners élégants qui se donnaient en ville avaient ses murs pour cadre, aussi les deux pavillons en briques rouges ne désemplissaient pas. Fondé par des restaurateurs français, Aristide et Paul Santi — que l'on nommait les Vatel égyptiens — l'établissement joignait une cuisine raffinée à une très bonne cave. Nous y avions dîné occasionnellement mais, comme le _Turf Club_, ce restaurant était trop le symbole de « l'étroitesse d'esprit britannique » (la description est d'Emerson) pour bénéficier de notre clientèle régulière.

Dans les magnifiques jardins, les hommes s'affairaient nombreux. Emerson interrogea l'un d'eux, qui nous indiqua un bosquet voisin. Lorsque nous y arrivâmes, un jeune garçon bêchait vigoureusement un parterre, les cheveux humides de transpiration, tandis que son torse frêle se devinait sous la galabieh usée qui le couvrait. C'était bien celui que nous avions rencontré l'autre soir chez Bassam.

— Amine, rugit Emerson.

Au son de cette voix comminatoire, l'autre sursauta violemment, planta d'un mouvement brusque sa bêche à deux doigts de son pied nu, puis il eut une réaction inattendue.

— _Al Hamdoulilah_, cria-t-il en se jetant à genoux dans la poussière, ployant l'échine pour baiser les pieds d'Emerson.

Dès son appel, Emerson s'était ramassé sur lui-même, les poings serrés, prêt à contrer tout mouvement de fuite du garçon — mais sa soumission le prit au dépourvu. En remarquant l'expression horrifiée qu'arborait son visage, je réprimai un sourire. Amine avait choisi, inconsciemment sans doute, la meilleure façon d'échapper à la colère de mon bouillant époux. La noble nature d'Emerson était certes impulsive, mais il ne frapperait jamais un homme (et encore moins un enfant) à genoux. Sa force si justement renommée se trouvait ainsi désarmée devant une faiblesse que son bon cœur — qu'il tentait vainement de dissimuler — poussait au contraire à défendre.

Voyant Emerson se dandiner gauchement tout en essayant d'échapper (sans oser se montrer brutal) aux mains qu'Amine crispait autour de ses chevilles, je me décidai à intervenir.

— Il suffit, mon garçon, dis-je d'un ton ferme. Relevez-vous et discutons calmement.

Je dois avouer que mon petit discours demeura lettre morte. Bien au contraire, Amine était maintenant secoué de gros sanglots et se tapait sa tête contre le sol — ou du moins contre les pieds d'Emerson. La situation devenait quelque peu irréaliste. Je jetai un regard alentour. Nous étions heureusement isolés des regards indiscrets par le rideau d'arbres. Ramsès intervint alors et pencha sa haute taille vers la forme prostrée.

Dans son arabe le plus fleuri, il murmura quelques mots, probablement de réconfort. Ce fut efficace. L'autre se figea, dans une immobilité parfaite. Le silence qui en résulta me parut fort agréable — puis la voix persuasive de Ramsès reprit son argumentation.

Peu après, Amine accepta de se relever et de nous suivre jusqu'à sur des rondins de bois posés sur le sol, prêts à être débités, où nous assîmes. Le visage du garçon était maculé de larmes et de poussière, ses yeux rougis par l'inquiétude et la fatigue clignaient sans oser se fixer. Après un bref toussotement, Emerson fit un effort notable pour assourdir la puissance naturelle de sa voix en interrogeant son larmoyant vis-à-vis.

— Reprenons au début. Qu'est-il exactement arrivé à ton père ?

J'eus un bref mouvement de surprise. Ce n'était pas la première question qui me serait venue à l'esprit.

— Mon père ne va pas bien, Maître des Imprécations, répondit le garçon d'un débit haché. Il a été arrêté il y a quelques mois. Avant cela, il était jardinier ici même — à l'Ezbekieh — mais ils n'ont pas voulu le reprendre quand il est sorti de prison.

— Et tu as pris sa place, dis-je gentiment.

— Je ne peux pas abattre le même travail, répondit Amine, les yeux baissés. La vie est devenue difficile pour nous.

— Humph, grommela Emerson, ému — et gêné de l'être. Pourquoi nous as-tu menti chez Bassam l'autre soir en prétendant que Riccetti était mort en prison ?

— Il n'est pas mort ? S'exclama Amine en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Nous fixâmes tous sur lui le même regard suspicieux. Son effarement paraissait sincère. Le doux visage de Nefret exprimait une compassion et une confiance totales. Ramsès et Emerson étaient plus circonspects. Pour ma part, je dois avouer que j'étais convaincue.

— Très bien, continua Emerson — et je sus à sa voix qu'il accordait au garçon le bénéfice du doute. Explique-nous alors pourquoi le croyais-tu mort.

— C'est ce que mon père m'a dit, Maître des Imprécations, balbutia l'autre en secouant la tête, l'air toujours aussi étonné. Tout le monde ne parlait que de cela quand il est arrivé en prison. Riccetti était une célébrité là-bas ! Il s'est battu avec un autre détenu et il a reçu un coup de couteau, son ventre était ouvert. Personne ne l'a plus revu ensuite. On disait qu'il était mort.

— Crénom, s'exclama Emerson.

Je le regardai d'un air mécontent — Ce langage était inadmissible ! — mais je savais (bien entendu) qu'il se remémorait les renseignements obtenus le matin même de son « vieil ami ». Se pouvait-il que Riccetti ait été déporté dans les oasis alors même que le bruit de sa mort se répandait ? C'était possible. Les rumeurs couraient sans doute aussi vite dans une prison que dans les salons. Je ne connaissais pas personnellement les usages du milieu carcéral, mais je le présumais.

Amine cependant continuait à répondre aux questions d'Emerson. Il répéta que son père avait eu vent d'un « contrat » lancé contre nous, Riccetti ayant offert une forte somme pour se venger de ceux qui l'avaient mené à sa perte. Le garçon ne savait absolument pas qui avait pu accepter cette tâche — ni comment pourrait ensuite être réglé le montant promis. Il répéta avoir appris par hasard notre présence au restaurant de Bassam, et jugé bon de nous prévenir de cette menace. « Le Maître des Imprécations est célèbre en Égypte », nous dit-il avec conviction et sa famille faisait partie de ceux qui admirait cette vivante figure de légende.

— Parlons maintenant de tes visites à _Dar el Sajara_, dit Emerson, coupant net à cette apologie.

Le garçon bafouilla aussitôt, reprenant son regard traqué. Devant notre regard attentif mais non hostile, il se calma peu à peu et expliqua que, après la récompense offerte par Emerson le soir de sa première révélation, il s'était demandé si nous ne pourrions pas lui offrir la situation que le jardin de l'Ezbekieh refusait à son père. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à apprendre où nous avions déménagé et s'était présenté à notre porte, demandant à nous parler, prétendant bien nous connaître. Lorsqu'Hafid en avait déduit qu'il faisait partie de la famille d'Abdullah, Amine n'avait pas démenti. Une fois entré, sa belle assurance avait commencé à vaciller mais il avait entendu des voix au fond du jardin et s'était dirigé droit vers elles. Il s'était figé à l'abri d'un buisson en réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de nous, mais d'Égyptiens inconnus — et qu'ils étaient nombreux. Découragé, pensant sa tentative vaine, il avait rebroussé chemin. Il n'avait pas revu Hafid, ni remarqué Gamal qui le surveillait pourtant. Je hochai la tête. Ce récit correspondait en tout point avec celui de notre jardinier, et je n'avais aucune raison de soupçonner une coalition entre eux. Je sentis qu'Emerson était aussi désarçonné que moi. Il y eut un silence.

— Tu es revenu une seconde fois à _Dar el Sajara_, fit remarquer Ramsès de sa voix calme, et dans la nuit.

— Oui, avoua l'autre en se tordant les mains.

— Et tu as agressé mon homme de garde, tonna Emerson, ce qui fit aussitôt se recroqueviller le garçon.

— Je ne voulais pas ! protesta-t-il. En vérité, j'étais venu vous avertir qu'un nouveau danger vous menaçait. Quand j'ai quitté votre maison, la première fois, un homme m'a intercepté — un Égyptien, jeune, grand, au visage sévère, qui m'a demandé ce que je faisais là. J'ai cru que c'était un homme à vous, aussi je lui ai raconté toute mon histoire. Malheur à moi ! Cet homme était le seitan, le démon ! Il déteste les_ Inglizis _— vous en particulier, Maître des Imprécations — mais à partir de ce moment-là, j'ai été entre ses mains. Il est cruel et mauvais. Je ne pouvais pas refuser. J'ai voulu revenir à _Dar el Sajara_ pour vous prévenir contre lui, mais sans qu'il me voie. Aussi j'ai escaladé le mur une nuit et un homme gigantesque s'est jeté sur moi. J'ai fui. Il m'a rattrapé. J'ai eu peur et j'ai sorti mon couteau pour me défendre. Il y avait du sang sur la lame, alors que je ne savais même pas que je l'avais frappé. Après un tel acte, je n'ai jamais osé revenir.

— Qui est cet homme ? Demanda Emerson, les yeux plissés. Que t'a-t-il demandé de faire ?

— Je ne connais pas son nom, gémit Amine en se tordant les mains. Il m'aurait tué si je lui avais désobéi. Je venais juste de retrouver un travail. Un jardinier ami de mon père nous est venu me dire que le restaurant Santi cherchait un aide pour ses jardins. Ils m'ont engagé. L'homme vient ici quand il a besoin de moi.

— Que t'a-t-il demandé de faire ? Répéta Emerson.

— Il voulait que je vous tue, balbutia Amine les yeux fous.

— Et tu as essayé, n'est-ce pas ? Insista Emerson tandis que Nefret poussait un petit cri désolé. Tu as suivi mon fils et son ami dans le khan el Khalili, et tu les as attaqués.

— Non. (Le hurlement jaillit sur un ton si aigu que j'en sursautai). Je n'ai jamais accepté. L'homme a dit qu'il me tuerait si je n'obéissais pas, mais je n'ai jamais accepté.

— Très bien dit Emerson en mettant de façon bienveillante sa lourde main sur l'épaule tremblante d'Amine. Je te crois. _Ma'a salâma_ (sois sans crainte).

Puis il donna au garçon toute la monnaie contenue dans ses poches.

Peu après, à la suite du pas conquérant d'Emerson, nous retraversâmes les jardins embaumés tout en réfléchissant à ce que nous venions d'apprendre. Nous étions tombés d'accord pour croire à cet incroyable récit. Amine n'avait pas revu l'homme ces derniers jours, et il avait promis de nous prévenir aussitôt si l'autre reprenait contact. L'ami de son père (qui travaillait aussi chez Santi) servirait d'intermédiaire.

— Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être innocent, dis-je en montant dans un fiacre que nous hélâmes rue de Boulaq.

— L'est-il réellement ? Répondit Emerson, d'une voix bourrue.

— Oh, professeur ! s'exclama Nefret. Vous dites cela par pure provocation. Vous avez bien remarqué combien ce malheureux était épouvanté. Et puis ce qu'il dit correspond exactement à ce que Mr O'Connell nous a rapporté — or Amine ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était observé, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je suis d'accord, remarqua Ramsès d'une voix traînante. Amine était bien trop affolé pour vous mentir, Père.

— C'est en étant affolé qu'il a frappé Daoud, rappela Emerson. Il faut se méfier d'un faible qui est acculé. La force herculéenne de Daoud a été désarmée par un adversaire aussi misérable. Pourquoi riez-vous, Peabody ? J'espère que ce n'est pas de moi !

— Mais non, mon chéri, répondis-je gaiement ? Cependant, je m'étais fait la même réflexion à votre sujet — en ce qui concerne la force herculéenne désarmée. Vous n'avez pas assommé Amine, n'est-ce pas ? Tout autant que Daoud, vous avez un cœur à défendre les plus faibles.

Curieusement, ma réflexion fut fort mal reçue et Emerson s'enfonça dans un silence boudeur.

**Manuscrit H**

Ramsès avait réprimé un sourire en entendant sa mère taxer son père de défenseur des faibles. Emerson considérait toute forme de bonté affichée comme une déficience indigne de lui, mais ceux qui le connaissaient bien ne s'y trompaient pas. Sa réaction indulgente face à Amine était donc parfaitement dans son caractère. Pour sa part, Ramsès ne s'étonnait pas de trouver Amine innocent. Cela expliquait en partie le manque de succès de leurs recherches nocturnes, à David et à lui, dans les cafés et les bas-fonds — que le jeune garçon ne fréquentait pas. Par contre, il s'étonnait que ses parents n'aient pas tiqué à la description du seitan. S'il avait pu précédemment penser qu'O'Connell s'était mépris quant à sa description d'un Égyptien authentique, Amine qui l'avait vu de près ne se serait pas laissé prendre à un déguisement. De plus, la première fois, le garçon avait rencontré l'inconnu en faction devant _Dar el Sajara_. Il était peu probable que l'un des assistants du musée — et Oliver Newton-Jones en particulier — ait ainsi pu disparaître plusieurs heures en pleine journée sans avoir de justifications à fournir. Le champ des coupables potentiels se restreignait de façon notable — et Ramsès n'aimait pas du tout ce qui se dessinait.

— Il est encore tôt, s'exclama soudain Emerson. Il serait ridicule de rentrer déjà. Passons plutôt voir comment avance le travail d'excavation au musée.

— Mais le fiacre est déjà presque arrivé, Emerson, protesta la mère de Ramsès en se penchant par la fenêtre.

— Quelle importance, répliqua son époux en donnant derechef un ordre bref au conducteur.

Avec un fatalisme tout oriental, l'homme ne s'étonna pas de voir ses clients lui demander de les ramener quasiment à l'endroit où ils étaient montés dans son véhicule.

— Nous allons retourner à l'endroit précis où nous avons pris ce fiacre ! s'exclama la mère de Ramsès.

— Il fallait y penser avant, marmonna son époux. Nous n'avons heureusement plus à nous préoccuper des horaires de votre satané précepteur. Il ne s'agit pas de perdre davantage de temps. La situation commence à s'éclaircir.

— Vous avez distribué toute votre monnaie, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Comment comptez-vous payer le conducteur pour ce double — et inutile — trajet ?

Ses parents continuant à se lancer des piques, Ramsès regarda Nefret qui retenait un fou-rire. Elle portait une jolie robe dont le bleu doux était assorti à ses yeux myosotis, et ses cheveux blond roux bouclaient en mèches folles autour de son front pur. La jeune fille croisa son regard et lui fit une grimace comique. Ramsès haussa les sourcils d'un air hautain, arborant ce que sa famille appelait « son air de pharaon ».

Ils arrivèrent au musée où Wellington leur ouvrit la porte, l'air aussi hagard que la veille. Son costume était fripé comme s'il avait dormi dedans. Il annonça aussitôt avoir reçu de M. Maspero un télégramme qui annonçait son retour pour le soir même.

— Pas trop tôt, grommela grossièrement Emerson qui se dirigeait déjà vers la salle du fond où résonnait une intense activité.

La poussière s'était infiltrée partout, recouvrant les piles de caisse et les statues emmitouflées de toile protectrice, tandis que leurs pas la marquaient sur le sol dallé. Les Égyptiens avaient bien avancé le travail, mais l'extrémité du tunnel restait encore invisible.

— Damnation, s'écria Emerson après être descendu voir. Il n'y a pas le moindre espoir de voir rapidement le bout de cet éboulis.

— J'ai trouvé autre chose, Maître des Imprécations, dit alors Abdullah, son vieux visage ridé tout plissé d'un plaisir anticipé.

A sa suite, ils se rendirent jusqu'au couloir où devait se trouver (en principe) la seconde entrée du tunnel. Tout au bout du long passage dans l'angle que formait l'épaisse cloison du bureau du conservateur et le mur extérieur de la petite cour intérieure, Emerson désigna à son épouse la partie basse où se trouvait la dalle qui sonnait creux qu'ils avaient précédemment découverte. Pourtant, ce fut un peu plus loin qu'Abdullah se pencha sur un autre pan de mur, exactement semblable au reste à ce qu'il semblait.

— Rien ne sonne creux par ici, s'exclama Emerson après avoir vérifié — il regarda son vieil ami d'un œil intrigué.

— Mais cet endroit est bien plus proche des taches d'huile, grimaça l'autre en gloussant de joie. Et c'est pour ouvrir que l'on a besoin de lumière, Emerson.

Avec un déclic métallique, il manœuvra une sorte de ressort dans la pierre. La mère de Ramsès poussa un cri involontaire, le geste d'Abdullah ayant fait basculer la dalle qu'Emerson avait indiquée. Juste devant elle s'était ouvert un trou noir, béant comme la bouche d'un monstre vorace. Il y eut aussitôt une bousculade pour mieux voir mais la voix tonnante Emerson ramena le calme. Muni d'une torche, il s'agenouilla et éclaira l'ouverture d'un passage qui descendait vers l'inconnu, boyau étroit dans lequel ils ne pourraient pénétrer qu'un par un — pas en rampant mais néanmoins sans pouvoir se tenir debout.

— Impossible de deviner ce qui nous attend au bout, marmonna Emerson en se frottant le menton, assis sur ses talons. Bien, tout cela m'a l'air solide, et beaucoup plus ancien que le tunnel de la salle de Sobek. Je passe le premier. Peabody, restez derrière moi. Ramsès attendez que je vous appelle pour nous suivre — Nefret, c'est également valable pour vous. Abdullah allez chercher Daoud, puis vous resterez dans le couloir pour surveiller nos arrières. Dites aux autres qu'ils peuvent arrêter le travail pour l'instant. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais trouver, mais je ne veux pas être dérangé par des bruits parasites.

Avec un sentiment de fiévreuse expectative, je me glissai à la suite d'Emerson dans l'étroit passage. J'avais beaucoup plus de facilité que lui pour avancer courbée en deux, la haute taille de mon imposant époux gênant ses mouvements. Je l'entendais marmonner de rauques imprécations tandis qu'il se cognait la tête — ou les membres — aux aspérités de la pierre. Le passage avançait en pente assez raide, mais je vis qu'une corde était fixée dans la paroi par des rivets pour faciliter la descente. Je n'avais cependant nullement l'opportunité d'étudier les lieux, toute mon attention restant fixée sur l'arrière-train d'Emerson juste devant moi. Le chemin me parut long. En vérité, nous ne fîmes qu'une trentaine de mètres avant d'aboutir dans une galerie où je me redressai avec soulagement. La pièce était longue et étroite, avec un plafond voûté à environ trois mètres de haut. C'était sans nul doute la crypte où Kevin avait été retenu prisonnier. D'ailleurs, je remarquai une paillasse jetée contre un mur, et une jarre d'eau posée à côté.

— C'est sans nul doute la crypte où Kevin a été retenu prisonnier, Emerson, dis-je en lui touchant le bras.

— Bien entendu, répondit-il d'un ton machinal, le corps crispé, les poings serrés, toujours aux aguets en agitant sa torche alentour. Ramsès ! hurla-t-il soudain en me faisant sursauter. Vous pouvez descendre avec Nefret.

J'entendis les enfants s'approcher. Comme Emerson, je fis pivoter ma torche autour de moi. La pièce était dépourvue de décorations, le sol sablonneux, les murs nus, et une grille au sol non loin de là recouvrait probablement l'entrée d'un puits. L'atmosphère poussiéreuse et trop sèche était quelque peu oppressante. Alors même que la tête bouclée de Ramsès émergeait du boyau, je poussai un cri strident. Mon fils bondit en avant, Nefret jura vigoureusement quand elle heurta le linteau de l'ouverture et Emerson se précipita vers moi. Il s'arrêta net, ayant vu ce qui avait causé ma surprise. J'entendis également le halètement de surprise que Ramsès ne put réprimer. Ma torche éclairait un long brancard de bois où trônait le plus énorme crocodile momifié que j'aie jamais vu, de près cinq mètres de long. Seule la tête racornie de la bête émergeait de son cocon de bandelettes jaunies. Dans la lumière vacillante, Sobek, le dieu crocodile, exhibait toutes ses dents dans un rictus féroce tandis qu'un regard glauque luisait dans ses cruels petits yeux de verre terni.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

_**La force de la vérité est qu'elle dure. (Proverbe arabe).**_

Emerson fit le tour du brancard avec circonspection.

— Remarquable ! s'exclama-t-il enfin. Ce brancard est authentique. Voyez comme il est pourvu de quatre longs bras qui permettaient aux prêtres de le porter sur leurs épaules. Au cours des célébrations, la momie faisait ainsi en procession le tour de son temple avant d'être déposée dans sa tombe. Pour ses adorateurs, le crocodile sacré représentait Sobek, le dieu créateur du Nil, celui de la fertilité et du renouveau — le symbole même de la force du souverain d'Égypte.

— J'ai déjà vu des crocodiles embaumés, dis-je d'un ton dégoûté, mais jamais d'aussi gros.

— Le travail a l'air soigné, fit remarquer Ramsès.

— Le résultat final d'une telle momification dépend de la qualité de l'exécutant mais aussi de la nature de la bête, déclara Emerson d'un ton docte. Dans certains cas — comme ici — seule la tête dépassait, parfois recouverte d'un masque peint reproduisant la physionomie de l'animal. Il pouvait être ensuite placé dans un sarcophage richement décoré. Quant aux poissons, on les mettait dans des réceptacles de bois peint ou encore dans le socle creux de statues en bois ou en bronze. Le plus petit animal embaumé fut un scarabée, découvert dans son petit sarcophage de calcaire.

— D'où vient ce crocodile ? Demandai-je.

— Très certainement de Kom Ombo, au nord d'Assouan, répondit Emerson. Dans cette partie de la Haute Égypte se trouve l'un des temples les mieux conservés de la période ptolémaïque — un « temple double » en réalité, dédié à deux divinités différentes : le dieu faucon Haroëris (Horus l'ancien) et Sobek, le dieu du Nil. Il y a également une chapelle dédiée à Hathor avec une nécropole de crocodiles sacrés — sans doute les animaux qui vivaient autour du temple. Je me rappelle avoir remarqué sur l'un des murs de ce temple une scène unique en Égypte : Une liste d'instruments de chirurgie.

— De chirurgie ? Répéta Nefret qui écoutait passionnément. Oh. Comme c'est étrange — presque comme un nouveau présage.

— Je vous demande pardon ? Dis-je étonnée, mais la jeune fille, plongée dans ses pensées, ne s'expliqua pas davantage. Bien, Emerson, ceci est très intéressant mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de nous faire un cours d'égypto —

— Mère, coupa Ramsès la main levée — tournant vivement la tête.

Mon fils osait rarement m'interrompre — à part Emerson, peu de gens s'y essayaient à dire vrai. Je fus donc suffisamment surprise par son geste pour me taire aussitôt. Dans le silence fusa un gémissement, ténu mais perceptible, qui semblait provenir du fond de la salle obscure. Emerson se retourna d'un bond. De la main, il me fit signe de rester immobile, puis il s'avança à pas prudents vers l'origine du son. Ramsès hésita à le suivre, mais resta de faction près de Nefret et moi. La silhouette d'Emerson devint vite indistincte mais nous suivions d'un œil attentif la lueur de sa torche. Celle-ci éclaira le mur pendant un moment, puis un éboulis de pierres derrière lequel elle disparut.

— Emerson, criai-je, incapable de me retenir.

— Nom de Dieu, s'exclama la voix bien connue. Venez Peabody. Avez-vous votre ceinture d'accessoires avec vous ?

En réalité, je ne m'étais pas complètement harnachée pour rencontrer Amine au jardin de l'Ezbekieh, mais je transportais cependant dans mes poches quelques éléments indispensables. Persuadée qu'Emerson venait de se blesser, sans même réfléchir que je n'avais entendu aucun bruit indiquant qu'il l'avait fait, je me précipitai déjà en avant lorsque mon fils me retint d'une main ferme.

— Doucement, Mère, dit-il. Laissez-moi vous aider.

Accrochée à son bras, je contournai l'énorme éboulis de pierraille dont certains blocs semblaient instables. Derrière eux, je vis Emerson accroupi près d'un tas de chiffons. Il me tournait le dos, mais je pus constater, soulagée, qu'il ne semblait pas blessé.

— Vous n'êtes pas blessé, Emerson, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je d'une voix pressante.

— Non, répondit-il en se relevant, mais lui si.

La torche d'Emerson éclairait le sol. Dans ce que j'avais pris pour un tas de chiffons, je reconnus alors le vieil Hamad al Mekkawi étendu sur le dos, le visage blême, enroulé dans sa galabieh poussiéreuse, les bras croisés sur le torse, comme un gisant dans son cercueil. Un nouveau gémissement fusa des lèvres exsangues. Je me jetai à genoux.

— J'ai vu une jarre d'eau près de l'entrée — à côté de la paillasse, dis-je. Ramsès, pourriez-vous me la rapporter ?

Dès qu'il revint, je mouillai mon mouchoir et le pressai contre les lèvres sèches du vieil homme. Il téta avec un faible bruit de succion, puis eut un frémissement et ouvrit les yeux. J'avais déjà remarqué sur son visage ravagé les stigmates d'une mort imminente, ses iris vitreux confirmèrent mon diagnostic.

— Il n'y a rien à faire, Emerson, dis-je en me relevant tandis que le vieillard retombait déjà dans sa léthargie. Il est trop faible. Il ne supporterait même pas qu'on le déplace.

— Ramsès, ordonna Emerson. Allez cherchez Abdullah et ramenez-nous des lampes plus fortes. Dites bien à Daoud de rester posté devant l'entrée du couloir. Il ne s'agirait pas que l'on nous enfermât ici.

Tandis que Ramsès s'élançait pour obéir à son père, Emerson et Nefret se mirent à faire le tour de la salle, commentant à haute voix ce qu'ils découvraient.

— Sous cet éboulis se trouve certainement l'accès du tunnel qui aboutissait dans la salle de Sobek, dit Emerson. Bien. Il ne sera plus nécessaire de poursuivre cette excavation.

— Regardez, professeur, appela Nefret. Il y a d'autres rochers effondrés par ici. Pensez-vous qu'il y ait une troisième issue ?

— Non, répondit Emerson en rejoignant la jeune fille. Ce passage, plus important, devait mener jusqu'au Nil. Cette partie du musée est plus ancienne, et le secret de ces salles souterraines s'est perdu avec le temps. Il faudra que je regarde de plus près ces fichus plans que Flint-Machin a retrouvés car…

— Mon Dieu, s'exclama une voix rauque derrière nous.

Il s'agissait de Mr Wellington qui avait suivi Abdullah et Ramsès. Emergeant avec peine du boyau étroit, il regardait autour de lui, stupéfait par ce qu'il découvrait. Emerson l'avait complètement oublié mais il n'était bien entendu pas question de garder notre découverte secrète. Abdullah était tout aussi éberlué mais, sans mot dire, il installa les puissantes lampes qu'il avait enlevées de la salle de Sobek où elles se trouvaient précédemment. Il s'approcha ensuite de moi, et regarda longuement le corps inerte du vieux gardien.

— Allez-vous le sauver, Sitt Hakim ? Demanda-t-il.

— Non, Abdullah, dis-je tristement. C'est impossible. Je ne pense même pas qu'il reprendra conscience.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'Hamad se mit à parler. Je me penchai sur lui, mais il marmonnait en arabe des paroles hachées, aussi j'appelai Emerson tandis qu'Abdullah hochait la tête et lui répondait — sans que je puisse rien comprendre de leur échange. Emerson, Ramsès et Nefret s'approchèrent ensemble. Mr Wellington venait de découvrir le brancard qui portait le crocodile momifié et ses exclamations assourdies résonnaient près de l'entrée. Nous restâmes au chevet du mourant qui parla pendant de longues minutes, d'une voix rauque, pressante, presque inaudible. Lorsqu'il se tut, un long gémissement plaintif lui échappa. Il mourut peu après.

A l'heure du déjeuner, il ne fut pas question de retourner à _Dar el Sajara_ — et j'eus une brève pensée pour la tourte que j'avais réclamée à Salah le matin même. Par ailleurs, les évènements de la matinée avaient complètement dissipé mon malaise — à moins que je n'eusse ressenti les bienfaits de mon infusion au thym et à la menthe. Emerson aurait volontiers occulté le déjeuner mais j'affirmai avec véhémence qu'une pause nous serait bénéfique, aussi accepta-t-il de « perdre » (l'expression est de lui) une heure au _Shepheard_, qui se trouvait à proximité immédiate. Dès mon arrivée à l'hôtel, je fus heureuse de me retirer un moment dans le salon des dames afin de me rafraîchir. Nefret me suivit. J'avais enfilé le matin même une tenue adaptée à une sortie dans les jardins, aussi ma jupe puce et mon chemisier de soie tabac n'étaient-il pas trop marqués par la poussière de la salle souterraine. La jolie robe bleu pâle de Nefret avait davantage souffert mais l'éclat de la jeune fille était tel que je ne pensais pas que quiconque la voyait se fut attardé à d'autres détails que son ravissant visage. Elle rayonnait littéralement, le regard brillant, les lèvres entrouvertes. J'eus une brève bouffée d'inquiétude en me demandant si cette exaltation inexpliquée — surtout en de telles circonstances — ne témoignait pas d'une quelconque attirance romantique. Après tout, la jeune fille avait dix-sept ans et il était donc probable que…

— A quoi pensez-vous, tante Amelia ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant mon regard attentif. Ne suis-je pas présentable ? J'ai fait de mon mieux pour réparer le désordre de mes cheveux. Quant à ma robe, (elle baissa les yeux,) je ne peux rien de plus.

— Il est vrai que la matinée a été difficile, dis-je d'un ton calme. Néanmoins, ma chérie, vous êtes très en beauté.

— Il est si merveilleux d'avoir des projets d'avenir, s'exclama Nefret avec enthousiasme.

— Certainement, dis-je quelque peu désemparée par son exaltation. C'est une grâce de savoir ce que l'on veut obtenir de la vie, Nefret, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter de votre caractère impétueux. Il est important de réfléchir avant d'agir pour ne pas s'attirer de gros ennuis. Pour ma part, je trouve votre gaieté surprenante au vu des circonstances.

— Oh, tante Amelia, protesta-t-elle aussitôt rembrunie, je suis désolée pour le pauvre Hamad, bien entendu, mais personne ne pouvait plus rien pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, tout est résolu maintenant, le professeur doit être content. J'ai grand hâte de retrouver Louxor. Quand partons-nous ?

— Bientôt, répondis-je songeant à l'incroyable égoïsme de la jeunesse — tout en prenant la direction de la salle à manger.

— Que diable faites-vous à traînasser ainsi, Peabody ? Aboya une voix furieuse. Je meurs littéralement de faim.

Nous eûmes un déjeuner fort plaisant. D'un commun accord, nous n'évoquâmes pas les tristes évènements de la matinée, mais plutôt le travail qui nous attendait à Louxor dans la tombe de la reine Tetisheri. Pourtant, à une question de Nefret, la conversation revint rapidement au sujet qui nous préoccupait tous.

— Dans les temps anciens, expliqua Emerson, de nombreuses bêtes ont été momifiées après leur mort. Il s'agissait soit d'animaux de compagnie que l'on plaçait ensuite dans la tombe de leur maître, soit d'animaux sacrés ensevelis selon un rite précis. Les galeries souterraines découvertes à Saqqarah renfermaient des milliers de momies d'ibis, de faucon et de babouins.

— Nous avions aussi exhumé un cimetière de ce genre à Abydos, il y a quelques années, rappelai-je.

— Ce genre de pratiques a caractérisé la religion populaire depuis la Basse Epoque jusqu'à la période ptolémaïque, poursuivit Emerson entre deux bouchées rapidement englouties. Les fidèles avaient coutume d'honorer un dieu particulier en lui offrant des figurines de bronze ou de faïence, ou encore une momie de l'animal associé à son culte. Cette dernière pratique se révéla une véritable aubaine pour les prêtres qui se mirent à exploiter de grands parcs d'élevages pour fournir des momies qu'ils vendaient à la demande. Les malheureux crédules pensaient que l'animal dans l'Au-delà transmettrait aux dieux leur message.

— La technique de la momification des animaux était-elle la même que pour les humains ? Demanda Nefret.

— En principe, c'est exact, répondit Emerson. Le corps devait être déshydraté, puis débarrassé de ses éléments putrescibles. Pour cela, les taricheutes plaçaient à l'intérieur des linges contenant du natron et des aromates, puis recouvraient le tout de natron sec pendant quarante jours — ou plus. La sécheresse du climat aidant, le corps était aussi exposé au soleil dans sa cuve. La poudre de natron (carbonate de soude) ne fut connue qu'à partir du Moyen Empire, auparavant ils utilisaient le bain de natron (silicate de soude), moins efficace. En réalité, il fallut sans doute un millénaire aux anciens Égyptiens pour mettre au point leur technique de momification. Les premières momies datent du début de l'Ancien Empire (vers 2700 av J.-C.) et devinrent parfaites au Nouvel Empire (vers 1500 av J.-C.)

— Il est fort curieux, intervint Ramsès, que l'on n'ait retrouvé aucun texte égyptien qui traite de la momification. Le seul écrit détaillé sur la question est celui d'un Grec, Hérodote, qui date du Ve siècle av JC.

Mon fils me jeta un regard insondable et se mit à déclamer :

— « _Á l'aide d'un crochet de fer, ils retirent le cerveau par les narines. Puis avec une lame tranchante en pierre d'Ethiopie, ils font une incision le long du flanc, retirent les viscères, nettoient l'abdomen et le purifient avec du vin de palme. Ensuite, ils remplissent le ventre de myrrhe, de cannelle et d'aromates et le recousent. Après quoi, ils salent le corps en le couvrant de natron. Après septante jours, ils lavent le corps et l'enveloppent de bandes de lin enduites de gomme. Les parents font faire un sarcophage de bois dans lequel ils déposent le corps, et le conservent dans une chambre funéraire où ils l'installent debout, dressé contre un mur. _»

— Ramsès, dis-je d'une voix ferme. Je ne crois pas qu'une telle conversation soit appropriée au cours d'un repas.

— Cela n'a coupé l'appétit à personne, que je sache, rétorqua mon époux tout en appelant, d'un geste auguste, un commis pour lui commander le café.

En sortant de l'hôtel, nous rencontrâmes Cyrus Vandergelt sur la terrasse, en compagnie de Miss Jane Travel-Taners et sa duègne maussade. J'eus une soudaine inspiration.

— J'ai mes adieux à faire à Miss Jane, dis-je à Emerson. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard au musée — et Cyrus me raccompagnera.

Mon époux me dévisagea d'un œil suspicieux, manifestement tiraillé entre l'envie de retourner immédiatement au Boulaq et celle d'approfondir mes réelles motivations.

— Humph, céda-t-il soudain. Je ne sais ce que vous manigancez, Peabody, mais, comme de coutume, vous n'en ferez qu'à votre tête. Ne vous attardez pas.

Nefret et Ramsès s'étaient arrêtés pour saluer les convives, et faire leurs adieux à la jeune fille qui avait été un temps leur compagne d'études. Ils me lancèrent un regard interrogateur, puis se précipitèrent pour rattraper Emerson qui s'éloignait déjà d'un pas de conquérant. Je les suivis des yeux en souriant.

En fin d'après-midi, alors que j'émergeai du musée, je vis des langues de feu brûler aux confins de l'horizon dans un ciel devenu opalin. Toute la beauté des nuits orientales se révélait devant mes yeux las, éveillant en moi une mélancolie que la fatigue aggravait.

— Vous n'en pouvez plus, Peabody ma chérie, s'exclama Emerson en me prenant la taille. Je vais vous appeler un fiacre.

— C'est fini, cette fois, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je.

— Certainement. affirma-t-il avec emphase. Nous pourrons donc dès demain partir pour Louxor.

— Comment ? M'écriai-je, retrouvant une certaine combativité devant cette réflexion inepte. Il n'en est pas question, Emerson ! Je veux encore une journée au Caire où… Hum — il me reste une ou deux petites choses à faire.

— Très bien, céda mon époux avec une complaisance suspecte. Dans ce cas, je reviendrai étudier avec Maspero cette curieuse salle — mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait grand chose à découvrir de plus. Nous partirons pour Louxor après-demain — à l'aube.

— Nous partirons pour Louxor après-demain par le train de nuit, dis-je fermement. Je tiens à avoir une journée complète à mon arrivée. Quand je pense à la façon dont Abdullah a pu interpréter vos instructions pour notre installation, j'en ai des frémissements d'horreur.

Cyrus Vandergelt, qui nous avait suivis au musée tout l'après-midi, s'approcha alors, l'air soucieux.

— Amelia, protesta-t-il. Que s'est-il réellement passé au Boulaq durant ces dernières semaines ? Je n'ai rien compris ! J'espère, selon votre charmante coutume, que vous nous ferez un compte-rendu détaillé de cette affaire avant votre départ.

— C'est entendu, dis-je. Après-demain matin. J'ai un dernier point de détail à affiner, mais je crois avoir les principales données en main. La lecture du journal intime de la signora Petri m'a fourni la genèse de cette triste aventure.

— Quel journal ? S'exclama Emerson en me dévisageant, éberlué.

— Celui que m'a confié la signora Pellarini, répondis-je d'un ton distrait. Vous vous rappelez, Emerson, de l'amie d'Elisabetta qui s'occupait de l'entretien de son appartement ?

— Jusqu'à la preuve formelle de l'existence de cette femme, admit Cyrus d'un air contrit, je n'étais pas certain que la signora Petri soit réellement décédée. Je m'étais même demandé si elle ne se cachait pas sous ce nouveau nom…

— Vous avez une imagination délirante, Vandergelt, dit Emerson sarcastique. Je m'en étais déjà aperçu. Peabody, vous êtes allée débusquer cette pauvre femme dans sa pharmacie, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, que vous a-t-elle appris de si intéressant ?

— Vous le saurez avec les autres, mon chéri, répondis-je cajoleuse. Voici le fiacre. J'ai réellement besoin d'un bon bain.

Nefret, Ramsès et David sortirent ensemble du musée, suivis par nos amis Égyptiens. Le pauvre David s'était fort inquiété de ne pas nous voir revenir pour le déjeuner. J'avais des remords a posteriori de ne pas l'en avoir prévenu. Se précipitant au Boulaq, le cher garçon avait été accueilli par son grand-père qui lui avait expliqué la situation. En revenant du _Shepheard_, Emerson avait trouvé David occupé à inspecter la salle souterraine — dont il avait ensuite établi quelques remarquables esquisses.

Pour ma part, j'en avais assez vu. Je m'étais donc réfugiée dans le bureau de Mr Wellington où j'avais enfin eu le temps de parcourir en détail le journal intime d'Elisabetta. Je fus tellement absorbée par ma difficile lecture — la petite écriture penchée de la signora était pâlie par le temps, presque illisible, et mon italien datait de quelques vingt ans — que je sursautai violemment quand M. Maspero fit irruption dans la pièce. J'avais bien entendu suivi Emerson pendant qu'il donnait au Français éberlué une version (édulcorée) des faits, tout en le promenant dans les différentes salles.

La journée avait été fort longue d'une chose à l'autre, et ce fut avec une volupté sans pareille que je me glissai dans l'eau fraîche de la baignoire installée dans la curieuse salle de bains de _Dar el Sajara_. Quelle idée était passée par la tête de l'architecte de cette demeure moderne pour y faire construire un bain turc (hammam) ? Cette très ancienne tradition, inspirée par les thermes romains, perdurait chez les musulmans depuis que le prophète Mahomet en avait fait l'apologie, affirmant que la chaleur était bénéfique à la fertilité. Pour ma part, il me semblait évident que la vapeur à haute température calmait plutôt les tensions musculaires tout en favorisant le sommeil. C'était également un parfait moyen d'hygiène. Une séance suivie d'une douche froide tonifiait et raffermissait la peau. Introduits en Angleterre depuis une cinquantaine d'années, les bains turcs avaient fait couler beaucoup d'encre. Certains médecins soutenaient qu'ils guérissaient à peu près tout, de la syphilis à la maladie mentale, en passant par la calvitie et l'alcoolisme. De ma petite baignoire métallique surélevée, j'observai songeuse le bassin en mosaïques à teintes douces où plusieurs personnes auraient pu se prélasser.

Le lendemain, Emerson partit tôt au musée, emmenant Ramsès et David. M. Maspero attendait un rapport détaillé des évènements, et nous nous étions mis d'accord sur ce qu'il convenait de dire — et de taire. Le corps d'Hamad avait été remis à sa famille et serait, selon la coutume musulmane, enseveli dès le lendemain. Nous n'avions aucune raison d'assister à la cérémonie. Nefret avait choisi de rester à _Dar el Sajara_, affirmant avoir du courrier en retard, aussi refusa-t-elle également l'offre que je lui fis de m'accompagner à Aziyeh. Abdullah, Feisal et Selim étaient retournés chez eux la veille au soir, seul Daoud demeurait à la maison, prêt à m'escorter. Nos ennemis étaient en principe désarmés mais Emerson ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Le petit village typique où vivait une branche de la si nombreuse parentèle d'Abdullah était fort paisible lorsque nous y arrivâmes. De nombreux enfants accoururent vers nous, avec des cris de bienvenue. Entre chaque maison, un étroit passage s'ouvrait sur une cours intérieure où les femmes plumaient des poulets ou broyaient du grain tandis que leurs hommes vaquaient à différentes tâches ou restaient simplement assis au soleil à fumer. Chacun voulut me saluer, tandis que fusaient les questions : « Quand le Maître des Imprécations viendra-t-il nous visiter ? Comment va David — et Nur Misur — et le Frère des Démons ? — Qu'Allah les bénisse ! »

Je me rendis tout droit à la maison d'Abdullah, qui me reçut avec bonté tout en m'offrant le traditionnel thé à la menthe.

— _Salaâm aleïkoum,_ dit le vieil homme en me regardant boire le breuvage brûlant et sucré. C'est bien d'être venue, Sitt Hakim. J'ai un problème à vous soumettre.

— Moi aussi, affirmai-je avec véhémence — ce qui le fit glousser.

Malheureusement le problème d'Abdullah était inquiétant. Il s'agissait de Feisal. Ainsi que l'indiqua son père, celui-ci n'accepterait jamais de m'en parler directement mais, depuis des mois, une douleur sourde le tenaillait à l'abdomen où il sentait au toucher une boule de la grosseur d'un poing. Après avoir demandé quelques précisions, je hochai la tête, consternée. Une tumeur à ce stade semblait inopérable, et je ne savais comment annoncer la nouvelle au père de Feisal. Pourtant, Abdullah comprit.

— C'est la volonté d'Allah, Sitt, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Pourriez-vous donner à son épouse Fatima quelques remèdes pour adoucir la douleur qui trouble régulièrement mon fils ?

J'acquiesçai, puis j'interrogeai mon vieil ami sur les dernières confidences qu'il avait reçues d'Hamad la veille. Abdullah répondit sans se faire prier, le visage grave, les yeux mi-clos. Je témoignai de la même sincérité en lui exposant les tenants et aboutissants de cette triste affaire. En quittant peu après notre _raïs_ — qui devait le soir même nous précéder à Louxor — je me remémorai la phrase sibylline qu'il avait prononcée naguère, juste après son malaise, à peine revenu des portes de la mort : « Il est difficile pour un homme d'avoir une nombreuse descendance, Sitt. Il est difficile pour un père de choisir parmi ses fils. » Qu'avait-il voulu dire ?

Feisal était absent lorsque je me présentai chez lui. Je fus accueillie par sa première épouse, Fatima, qui leva immédiatement son voile en me reconnaissant. La belle-fille d'Abdullah était une femme menue, au port altier qu'acquièrent les Égyptiennes dès leur plus jeune âge en transportant de lourds fardeaux sur la tête. Agée d'une quarantaine d'années, son doux visage sans beauté paraissait usé, comme flétri. Malgré cela, je savais que Feisal lui était fort attaché. La pauvre femme demeurant stérile, elle avait insisté pour qu'il prît une seconde épouse, plus jeune — qui lui avait donné trois enfants. Celle-ci, dûment voilée, se tint modestement dans un recoin après avoir servi un plateau de thé assorti de petites pâtisseries délicates — que je n'osai refuser. Lorsque je quittai les deux femmes, j'avais laissé à Fatima des instructions précises pour soulager son époux. Elle m'annonça que Khadija, la femme de Daoud, lui avait remis également une potion à cet effet. J'avais la plus grande confiance dans le jugement de cette gigantesque Nubienne, presque aussi imposante que son époux qui filait doux devant elle. Daoud me raccompagna à _Dar el Sajara_ où je retrouvai Nefret pour le déjeuner. Ainsi que je m'y attendais, Emerson et les garçons ne nous rejoignirent pas.

En fin d'après-midi, mes bagages étaient prêts. Alors que je travaillais encore à mettre au propre mes notes en vue de la réunion que j'avais prévu de tenir le lendemain, je reçus une visite inattendue. Hafid m'indiqua que Kevin O'Connell demandait à me voir. Je m'inquiétai d'abord d'une éventuelle rechute du journaliste, mais un simple regard sur l'Irlandais gouailleur me rassura à ce sujet.

— Et bien, Kevin ? Dis-je sévèrement. Que signifie cette intrusion ? Je suis en pleins préparatifs de départ, aussi j'ai fort peu de temps à vous consacrer. Comment vous portez-vous ?

— Très mal, se lamenta-t-il d'un ton grandiloquent, l'accent plus marqué que jamais. Je suis sur le point d'être renvoyé, Mrs E. — et c'est de votre faute.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Mon patron me tanne — excusez le langage, m'dame —pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire de Sobek. Je suis passé au Boulaq cet après-midi. Il n'y a plus personne là-bas, que ce vieux débris d'Anglais coincé — Wellington — qui ne veut ni me laisser entrer, ni même me parler.

— Vous n'y avez pas vu Emerson ? Demandai-je d'une voix posée — tandis que mon esprit travaillait fiévreusement.

— Oh, pour sûr, le professeur n'était pas là, s'exclama Kevin. On ne peut jamais manquer de reconnaître sa voix, vous le savez. Mrs Emerson, j'en appelle à vous ! Il me faut savoir…

Je coupai sa véhémente diatribe, admettant — avec la rapidité de décision qui me caractérise — qu'une semi-vérité me débarrasserait plus certainement de lui qu'un silence obstiné. Je lui servis donc un récit expurgé, mettant en cause un Égyptien fictif « Amar el Maki » —réitérant volontairement le paronyme de Mr Thatcher au sujet de la signora Pellarini. Pendu à mes lèvres, Kevin prenait furieusement des notes. Il accepta en vrac les crimes rituels, le culte rendu à Sobek, et la motivation d'un nationalisme égyptien dévoyé. Bien plus tard, je ressentis un choc violent quand je lus ce que ce brigand avait tiré de mes innocents propos. Je dus batailler ferme pour qu'Emerson ne tombe jamais sur l'article en question. Fort heureusement, mon bouillant époux était alors très préoccupé de sa tombe — et Kevin retourné en Angleterre, une conspiration essentiellement égyptienne n'intéressant que fort peu son triste lectorat avide de sensations fortes. Malheureusement, le journaliste était encore à m'interroger, cherchant à me pousser dans mes derniers retranchements, lorsqu'Emerson revint. A sa vue, mon irascible époux poussa un rugissement féroce qui propulsa Kevin sur son chapeau — et vers la sortie.

— Je comprends bien que je dérange, professeur, bafouilla-t-il. A votre place, je dirais la même chose.

— J'en doute fort, jeune insolent, répondit Emerson avec hauteur, car si vous imaginez que vos capacités d'invectives égalent un tant soit peu les miennes, vous vous égarez complètement.

Je regardai Emerson, éperdue d'admiration. Il était superbe en s'exprimant ainsi, les poings serrés, les vêtements froissés, les cheveux hirsutes. Son aspect me fit penser à un sauvage guerrier des temps jadis, lorsque la puissance d'un homme ne s'exprimait que par sa force physique. Je m'aperçois que je digresse, mais la magnifique stature d'Emerson — sans compter sa noblesse de caractère — serait digne d'une digression plus longue encore.

— Je ne peux décidément pas vous laissez seule, grogna-t-il. Que diable racontiez-vous à ce sinistre plumitif, Peabody ?

— Que diable maniganciez-vous ? Rétorquai-je sur le même ton. (Emerson eut un net sursaut en m'entendant jurer.) Et où diable étiez-vous passé cet après-midi ?

— Ne me regardez pas avec cet air outré, ma chérie, s'exclama-t-il en m'enlaçant. Je comptais tout vous expliquer d'ailleurs. Voilà, j'ai reçu hier un courrier du cheik Mohammed…

La soirée avait été fort animée. Après la déclaration d'Emerson, l'indignation m'avait d'abord laissée sans voix — état qui bien entendu n'avait pas duré. Je n'arrivais pas à accepter que mon époux ait pu mener une telle manigance dans mon dos avec la complicité du cheik Mohammed Bahsoor. Ce charmant vieux monsieur — bien que les épithètes qui me venaient actuellement à l'esprit à son sujet soient de toute autre nature — était un Bédouin ami d'Emerson à qui nous rendions souvent visite lors de nos passages au Caire. Je savais qu'il appréciait Ramsès depuis son enfance.

Quelques années auparavant, le cheik m'avait déjà proposé de prendre mon fils dans sa tribu durant l'été, pour lui apprendre à tirer, à chevaucher, à devenir un véritable homme du désert. La perspective de Ramsès muni d'une arme avait suffit à me terroriser. « Bokra » avais-je répondu. Le cheik avait souri, sachant (comme moi) que ce mot arabe pour dire « plus tard » était fréquemment utilisé en Égypte pour reporter une formalité ennuyeuse ou une réponse délicate — mais de manière courtoise, sans infliger l'affront d'un refus immédiat. Se pouvait-il que « plus tard » soit désormais arrivé ? Je n'arrivais pas à l'admettre. Ramsès avait passé presque toute sa vie en Égypte où il pouvait passer sans difficulté pour un autochtone. Il avait souvent assisté aux festins offerts par le cheik, mangeant avec la plus parfaite aisance avec ses doigts — de la main droite — si discret que j'en oubliais sa présence jusqu'à évoquer sans retenue devant mon hôte amusé mon opposition à certaines coutumes musulmanes, comme la polygamie ou la dépendance des femmes. Le cheik possédait de magnifiques chevaux, et j'avais conscience que Ramsès et David profiteraient pleinement de cette opportunité. Alors, pourquoi ressentais-je un tel déchirement ? Le soir même dans ma chambre, je me le demandais encore, regardant sans le voir mon reflet hagard dans le miroir. Emerson s'en aperçut.

— Allons, allons, ma chérie. (Il s'avança et me prit dans ses bras) Mais que vous arrive-t-il ? Je ne vous reconnais plus. Certes, notre fils a grandi — mais c'est plutôt rassurant. Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, Peabody, me sermonna-t-il gentiment. Je comprends que vous ayez du mal à admettre que votre petit garçon devient un homme. Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, lui et David se trouvent à un carrefour de leurs vies, entre deux âges, entre deux cultures — entre deux mondes. Je vous avais dit que je m'occuperais de régler ce problème.

— Il faut parler au cheik Mohammed, Emerson, dis-je d'une voix plaintive que je ne reconnus pas. Je ne veux pas qu'ils fument, ni qu'ils consomment de l'alcool…

— Voyons, ma chérie, vous déraisonnez ! s'exclama-t-il. Il n'y a pas d'alcool chez un musulman. Je vous assure que le cheik tient surtout à les laisser libres de… hum — chevaucher.

— Je me rappelle que le cheik m'a parlé une fois de ses chevaux, dis-je pensivement. Pour les hommes du désert, ce sont de véritables compagnons, n'est-ce pas ?

— Venez vous coucher, Peabody, murmura Emerson.

Je ne compris pas la lueur — apitoyée ? — qui brillait dans son regard, mais elle éveilla mes pires appréhensions. Je n'eus cependant pas le loisir d'approfondir le sujet car Emerson se lança dans une manœuvre de diversion, qui s'avéra des plus efficaces.

Je retrouvai donc mes inquiétudes le lendemain matin à mon réveil, mais le sujet pouvait attendre. Je me levai d'un bond, et Emerson également, bien que sa tentative de localiser ses vêtements fut ralentie par son habitude de jeter ses affaires au hasard dans la pièce quand il les enlevait. Il lui fallut ainsi un bon moment pour retrouver ses bottes sous le lit. Pendant ce temps, j'avais enfilé mon pantalon, ma chemise et ma veste, qui se trouvaient là où je les avais soigneusement rangés la veille au soir.

Nous finissions le petit-déjeuner lorsque Cyrus se présenta, s'excusant d'un air gêné de son incorrection. Je souris à l'impatience que mon vieil ami ne dissimulait pas. Le soleil de ses nombreux hivers passés en Égypte avait tanné sa peau claire tandis que ses cheveux d'un blond pâle s'étaient argentés. Il arborait cependant un air vif et gaillard, aussi je ne doutais pas que sa petite déception sentimentale de l'été passé soit oubliée. J'avais craint un moment qu'il ne se soit trop attaché à la jeune Miss Jane, mais le départ de celle-ci ne semblait pas l'attrister.

Une fois que les enfants nous eurent rejoints, je menai tout le monde au salon. Emerson me suivit sans mot dire et s'installa auprès de moi sur le canapé. Les autres prirent place au hasard dans les fauteuils et les chaises alentour. Après avoir une dernière fois consulté mes notes, je toussotai pour m'éclaircir la voix et commençai mon exposé :

— La confession d'Hamad al Mekkawi avant de mourir apporte une lumière sur bien des éléments épars que nous avions peu à peu récoltés au cours de notre enquête (Devant ces circonvolutions, Emerson émit un grognement outré que je choisis d'ignorer.) Ce vieux gardien au maintien digne et fier nous a complètement abusé, parce qu'il était au courant de tout depuis le premier jour. Nous avons été abominablement trompés.

— Ce n'était pas le vrai coupable, Peabody, protesta Emerson, incapable de se retenir. Hamad n'a agi que pour protéger son fils

— C'est exact, dis-je d'un ton sévère, mais cela ne l'excuse pas. Je ne considère pas que la fin justifie les moyens, Emerson.

— Je suis ravi de vous l'entendre dire, ma très chère, ricana mon insupportable époux. C'est bien la première fois que vous vous opposez ainsi à un satané aphorisme.

— Emerson, voulez-vous bien vous taire — sinon cette séance durera éternellement, dis-je. N'avons-nous pas un train à prendre dans la soirée ?

— Bon Dieu, s'écria Emerson en s'agitant derechef, c'est exact. Dépêchez-vous, Peabody, ne traînassez pas.

— Donc, repris-je — après un silence menaçant — il me faut tout d'abord revenir en arrière dans la vie de ce vieil homme. Ainsi qu'Hamad nous l'a annoncé dès notre première rencontre, il ne travaillait au musée que depuis peu. Cette vérité est cependant ambiguë. Il est exact qu'Hamad a été engagé comme gardien de jour il y a deux ans — après la mort de son cousin Mohammed. Ce poste était une vraie sinécure vu le peu de visiteurs que recevait le musée de Boulaq depuis son quasi dépouillement en faveur du palais de Gizeh. Quand le pauvre Karim el Fayed (le gardien de nuit) a été assassiné, M. Maspero a tout naturellement demandé à Hamad de reprendre sa place, jugeant son ancien poste inutile puisque le musée serait dorénavant fermé au public.

« Bien, ceci nous le savions déjà — Emerson arrêtez de soupirer. Par contre, Hamad a soigneusement occulté le fait qu'il avait en réalité travaillé dans le quartier du Boulaq toute sa vie. D'une part, il avait ses entrées régulières au musée pour aider son oncle qu'il remplaçait occasionnellement en cas de maladie. D'autre part, il était employé entre temps sur le port où il accomplissait divers petits travaux à la demande.

« Nous aurions dû remarquer bien plus tôt une incohérence flagrante dans son comportement. Il était devenu gardien de nuit, n'est-ce pas ? Malgré cela, chaque fois que nous nous sommes rendus au musée dans la journée, le vieil Hamad s'y trouvait, la plupart du temps en compagnie de son fils Nabil. Ils ne craignaient pas la malédiction de Sobek, ni les _affrits_, ils travaillaient la nuit, le jour, et même le vendredi — bref, ils se trouvaient là en permanence ! Je me demande comment nous n'avons pas réalisé plus tôt à quel point cet excès de zèle était éminemment suspect.

— Crénom, grommela Emerson. La vieille fripouille était habile.

— La première fois que nous avons rencontré Nabil, ajouta Ramsès, il a prétendu être venu aider à l'emballage des objets — « à la demande du _moudir_ » a-t-il précisé. Nous n'avons pas songé à vérifier quel était l'assistant qu'il désignait ainsi.

— C'était John Peters, affirmai-je. Nabil travaillait sous ses ordres

— C'est le même jour, s'écria Nefret, qu'Hamad nous a expliqué que les autres hommes ne voulaient plus travailler au musée — à cause du mauvais sort. Eux ne le craignaient pas.

— C'est exact, dit Ramsès, j'avais trouvé cela curieux.

— Moi aussi, s'exclama Emerson avec emportement en agitant sa pipe. J'ai interrogé al Mekkawi à ce sujet. Il m'a servi un magnifique discours sur l'amitié qu'il avait portée à Karim el Fayed, il a prétendu vouloir punir le meurtrier de son ami. L'ordure ! L'a-t-il tué lui-même ? Ou est-ce son vaurien de fils ?

— Oh, ce n'est pas Hamad, dis-je d'une voix attristée. En réalité, il était sincère dans ses protestations d'amitié. Á mon avis, le malheureux craignait par dessus tout que l'assassin de son ami ne soit son propre fils. C'est horrible, n'est-ce pas ? Il est mort sans savoir que Nabil était innocent — au moins de ce crime-là. C'est cette brute de Jeremiah Hawkins qui a provoqué la mort de Karim el Fayed en le frappant lâchement à la tête — et ce uniquement parce que sa présence le dérangeait. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait réellement eu la volonté de tuer, mais Mr Hawkins était un homme vigoureux et violent, alors que le gardien était âgé, fragile. La commotion lui a été fatale.

— Comment pouvez-vous le savoir, Peabody ?

— C'est la seule explication logique, affirmai-je d'un ton ferme. Il s'est joué cette nuit-là au Boulaq une vraie comédie de boulevard — vous savez, ces curieux vaudevilles où chaque personnage entre et sort, sans jamais se croiser — sauf par le plus grand des hasards…

— Nous ne sommes pas au théâtre, grommela Emerson — mais il cachait mal un sourire tout en bourrant de tabac la pipe qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche.

— J'en suis hélas bien consciente, dis-je, puisqu'il y a eu trois meurtres commis cette nuit-là — la première des nuits rouges de Sobek (Emerson s'étouffa avec sa première bouffée). Nous reviendrons plus tard aux motivations compliquées des deux al Mekkawi. Prenons tout d'abord celles des vulgaires escrocs qui avaient organisé le pillage systématique du musée. Pour cela, il me faut remonter assez loin dans le passé, mais je vous assure que c'est nécessaire pour expliquer le comportement de certaines personnes. Vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient, j'espère ?

— Pas du tout, Amelia, s'empressa de dire Cyrus.

— Merci, mon cher ami, dis-je en le remerciant d'un sourire. Bien, l'histoire commence donc il y a de nombreuses années en Italie, alors que la signorina Petri, une jeune fille ravissante mais quelque peu écervelée entrait au consulat de Vérone en tant que secrétaire. Pour son malheur, elle y croisa un être machiavélique et odieux, Giovanni Riccetti, qui se trouva être son supérieur hiérarchique. Ils eurent une brève… Hum — relation dont naquit un fils illégitime.

— Une relation ? S'étouffa Emerson en lâchant sa pipe. Bon Dieu. Je croyais que cette immonde crapule ne pratiquait que les…

— Emerson, m'exclamai-je avec un regard fulgurant tout en lui indiquant Nefret de la tête.

— Que signifie au juste « préférer l'amour grec » ? Demanda la jeune fille —question qui fut à nouveau suivie d'un lourd silence consterné.

— Humph, grogna mon époux abominablement gêné.

— Hum, dis-je d'une voix atone tandis que Ramsès fixait Nefret d'un regard insondable et que David ouvrait (et refermait) la bouche comme une carpe. Je refuse formellement d'aborder ce sujet inconvenant, Nefret mais… Disons seulement que, par la suite, le signor Riccetti ne manifesta plus aucun intérêt pour la gent féminine. Et il n'est pas question d'approfondir la question, ajoutai-je rapidement pour couper court à une demande de précision de la jeune fille — qui pinça les lèvres et me jeta un regard boudeur. Où en étais-je, nom d'un chien ?

— Seriez-vous troublée, ma chérie ? Ricana Emerson.

— Pas du tout, mentis-je. Ah oui. Très vite, la pauvre signorina fut abandonnée par son amant et dut laisser le bébé à la garde de sa vieille nourrice — ou bien était-ce sa tante ? Aucune importance. Le fait est qu'elle se désintéressa de l'enfant qui fut élevé loin d'elle. En réalité, elle ne fréquentait pas davantage son ancien suborneur. Nommé agent consulaire, celui-ci fut envoyé en Égypte, et plus exactement à Louxor. Cinq ans passèrent…

» Il y a tout juste vingt ans, la signorina eut également l'occasion de partir pour l'Égypte — et j'avoue ne pas exactement savoir dans quelles circonstances. Néanmoins, elle décida de prétendre avoir été mariée. Peut-être prévoyait-elle que la présence de son fils serait un jour à justifier, la nourrice (ou la tante) étant déjà âgée ? N'importe. Ce fut donc en tant que signora Petri qu'elle se trouva employée au Service des Antiquités où son… Hum — savoir-faire fut apprécié. Elle y gravit peu à peu les échelons et devint assistante du directeur.

« De son côté, Riccetti avait entamé à Louxor une lucrative carrière d'escroc. Il se tenait donc au courant du nom de tous ceux qui travaillaient au Service des Antiquités. Pendant un temps, il ne se manifesta pas. Cependant, quand ses exactions devinrent si outrées qu'il fût révoqué, il s'afficha ostensiblement en marge de la loi. Il se fit alors reconnaître de la signora, la menaça de révéler son licencieux passé, et obtint d'elle de précieux renseignements.

— Charmant personnage, remarqua Emerson avec cynisme.

— Votre instinct ne vous avait pas trompé, Emerson, continuai-je, quand vous affirmiez que les vols duraient depuis plusieurs années. Ainsi que l'a découvert par la suite M. Maspero, ils ont débuté il y a une dizaine d'années. L'idée est venue à Riccetti quand il a su que le Boulaq serait en partie transféré à Gizeh. Cependant, il eut l'intelligence de comprendre que ses prélèvements devaient rester modestes, aussi son petit trafic a-t-il gentiment prospéré.

« Avec le temps, la signora se mit à haïr les manipulations dont elle était la victime. Elle se trouvait alors en contact avec Mr Hawkins, une brute sans scrupules engagée au musée par herr Brugsch, qui obéissait également aux ordres de Riccetti. Les objets volés étaient écoulés à l'étranger, et les risques minimes puisque la dispersion rendait tout inventaire des antiquités impossible. Il y eut alors deux aléas imprévus dans ces rouages bien huilés.

« Le premier fut que le fils de la signora apparut au Caire. En mourant, sa tante (ou sa nourrice ?) lui avait révélé la vérité sur sa naissance et il tenait à connaître sa mère. Je ne pense pas que leur première rencontre ait été particulièrement chaleureuse. Il lui en voulait certainement de l'avoir abandonné — et elle dut souffrir de revoir ce témoin vivant de sa dramatique erreur de jeunesse. Cependant, en guise d'expiation — ou encore pour se libérer de l'emprise de Riccetti ? — la signora donna sa démission et proposa au Service son fils pour la remplacer, puis elle s'enferma en solitaire dans son petit appartement. Les qualifications du garçon furent jugées acceptables, je ne sais si elles furent falsifiées ou non. Ensuite, peu après son arrivée, il renia le nom qu'il avait reçu en baptême — et Romeo Giovanni Petri devint-il John Peters, un jeune assistant solitaire qui n'avait que peu de rapports avec sa mère.

— Riccetti ne se prénomme-t-il pas Giovanni ? Demanda Nefret étonnée. Si la signora le détestait tant, pourquoi a-t-elle donné le même prénom à son fils ?

— Ce choix de prénoms est très intéressant, dis-je avec assurance. Tout d'abord Romeo est une gloire reconnue à Vérone — savez-vous que Shakespeare est l'un de mes auteurs favoris ? (Je remarquai le froncement de sourcils menaçant d'Emerson.) Quant à Giovanni, c'est bien le prénom de Riccetti, mais c'était surtout celui du père de la signora. Je pense qu'elle a tenu à doter son fils de racines familiales pour pallier à son illégitimité.

— Amelia, grogna Emerson, ce ne sont que des suppositions inutiles qui n'ont rien à faire dans votre récit. Continuez !

— Comment réagit Riccetti en découvrant l'arrivée de son fils ? Demanda Cyrus avec un intérêt manifeste.

— Il ne s'y attaqua pas, admis-je. Je ne sais si c'était un calcul pour l'utiliser plus tard ou une sorte de conscience paternelle — difficile à imaginer chez un tel personnage. Cependant, John Peters était le seul fils que Riccetti pouvait espérer avoir, aussi peut-être pensa-t-il trouver en lui son digne successeur… De plus, il n'avait nul besoin de le menacer et de gâcher ainsi ses relations futures avec son héritier. Il lui restait un complice au Boulaq pour remplacer la signora.

— Jeremiah Hawkins, s'exclama Cyrus. Mais ne travaillait-il pas essentiellement pour herr Brugsch ?

— Ce faquin mangeait à plusieurs râteliers, grommela Emerson.

— En effet, dis-je. Mr Hawkins continua donc à couvrir le trafic de Riccetti. Quant à Mr Peters, il ne se rendit compte de rien, du moins au début. Ce ne fut qu'après la mort de sa mère — c'est à dire l'été passé — que la signora Pellarini…

— Ah, s'exclama Emerson l'œil égrillard. La fameuse maîtresse bafouée. Vous ne nous avez jamais raconté le détail de votre entrevue avec cette séductrice, Peabody.

— Cette fière et remarquable jeune femme, dis-je sévèrement, était la seule amie de la signora Petri — une jeune cousine qui partageait des souvenirs de son enfance à Vérone. Elle m'a confié un journal intime où Elisabetta écrivit la douloureuse histoire que je viens de vous rapporter. La signora Pellarini a recueilli un temps le jeune Mr Peters, mais jamais elle ne fut sa maîtresse.

— Elle a bon goût, s'exclama Emerson. Ce matamore…

— Je vous en prie, Emerson, coupai-je, ne nous écartons pas du sujet. Ce fut par cette jeune femme que Mr Peters apprit le nom de son père et le chantage auquel sa mère avait été soumise. Je conçois que cela ait causé un choc à ce malheureux ! Cependant, même avant cela, Mr Peters était un homme torturé, écartelé entre son atavisme italien et son vœu de devenir un vrai britannique — il s'était même forcé à abandonner le café pour le thé. De plus, il méprisait profondément les femmes. Á mon avis, la façon odieuse dont il se comportait envers elles — y compris avec la signora Pellarini qui ne lui témoignait que de la bonté — était une sorte de vengeance envers sa propre mère.

— Ne vous égarez pas dans d'inutiles errements psychologiques, Peabody, grogna Emerson. Revenons-en au musée. Vous avez affirmé qu'Hawkins avait tué Karim — et je veux bien l'accepter. Et ensuite ? Qui donc a tué Hawkins ?

— Mais Mr Peters, bien entendu, répondis-je calmement. En partie pour venger sa mère, en partie pour effacer définitivement tout risque d'indiscrétion quant aux fautes passées qui auraient pu faire retomber un blâme sur elle (et sur lui). Il tenait tant à faire table rase de son passé. Cette nuit-là, au Boulaq, il se trouvait dans un état de tension extrême — aussi, quand il a vu cette brute agresser le vieux gardien, je pense qu'il a réagi impulsivement.

— Il y a peut-être également été poussé par son hérédité paternelle, remarqua Nefret les sourcils froncés.

— Rien ne prouve votre théorie, Mère, objecta Ramsès.

— Mais si, affirmai-je avec un sourire satisfait. Hamad a été le témoin de ce meurtre. Il l'a dit à Abdullah. Par contre, il n'avait pas assisté à l'agression contre Karim el Fayed. Le pauvre homme a tenté par la suite de se persuader que Mr Peters en était responsable — tout en craignant aussi que ce soit Nabil.

— Tout cela devient vraiment très curieux, s'exclama Cyrus. Voilà donc deux assassins qui ont été éliminés aussitôt après leur crime. Et ensuite, Amelia, qui a tué John Peters ?

— Cette première partie de l'histoire éclairait l'escroquerie qui s'est perpétuée au musée ces dernières années, dis-je. C'est ce qu'Emerson a rapporté hier à M. Maspero, occultant bien entendu tout ce qui avait trait à la signora Petri. En réalité, nous ne pourrons jamais prouver que herr Brugsch était compromis dans cette affaire, ni qu'il était le complice d'Hawkins, ou de Riccetti. M. Maspero tient à ne rien ébruiter. Il savait déjà que ses collections étaient mises à sac depuis des années mais — surtout après avoir obtenu d'importants crédits pour les bâtiments de son nouveau musée — il craint ce que penseraient les investisseurs d'une telle publicité.

— Voilà bien l'infamie de ces petites manipulations politiques, rugit Emerson dégoûté.

— C'est entendu, dis-je d'un ton paisible, mais d'un autre côté, les principaux coupables ont disparu et Riccetti est en prison pour longtemps. Notre tâche de retrouver les emblèmes royaux est accomplie, aussi je ne vois pas ce que nous pouvons faire de plus. Passons maintenant à notre seconde affaire — et je vais vous relater ce qui ressort des aveux d'Hamad al Mekkawi.

— Enfin, grommela Emerson en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Voyons, Emerson, protesta Cyrus avec feu. Le récit d'Amelia est parfaitement structuré et tout à fait passionnant…

— Merci Cyrus, dis-je en jetant un regard sévère à Emerson. J'en arrive donc à ces disparitions et réapparitions mystérieuses au Boulaq. Comme vous le savez, Mr Flint-Flechey, le père de notre jeune précepteur, travaillait au ministère des Travaux Publics. Lui aussi venait d'Italie d'ailleurs. Je me suis d'abord méfiée de lui, mais il s'est avéré que son séjour — à Rome — fut bien plus récent que ceux de la signora et de Riccetti à Vérone. En fait, avouai-je, il n'a strictement rien à voir.

— Je suis désolé que vous ayez dû renoncer à votre filière italienne et aux vengeances de la Main Noire, ricana Emerson.

— La société secrète de Riccetti s'appelait la Main Rouge, dis-je avec élan, et elle possède des ramifications dans le monde entier. C'était une piste à suivre ! Cependant, admis-je plus calmement, d'après mes sources, elle opère surtout en Amérique.

— Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, remarqua Cyrus d'un air étonné.

Je lui jetai un regard froid qui le désarçonna.

— Ne nous égarons pas dans une digression inutile, cher ami, dis-je sèchement. Bien (je dus consulter mes notes pour retrouver le fil de mon sujet, ces interruptions étant quelque peu éprouvantes) donc Mr Flint-Flechey a découvert après recherche des anciens plans du musée où était bel et bien indiqué un couloir d'accès de la grande salle jusqu'au Nil — ainsi que nous le soupçonnions.

— Cet accès est effondré, marmonna Emerson.

— La rapidité avec laquelle Mr Flint-Flechey a retrouvé ces plans m'a d'abord parue suspecte, dis-je, mais en réalité M. Maspero les lui avait réclamés depuis quelques temps déjà. La pièce souterraine que nous avons découverte correspond bien à la description qu'a faite Kevin de l'endroit où il a été enfermé. Un premier tunnel menait droit à la salle de Sobek — c'est la partie qui s'est effondrée le soir de la mort de Nabil — tandis qu'un autre arrivait dans le couloir devant le bureau de Mr Wellington.

— Pourquoi ont-ils emprisonné O'Connell ?

— Il posait trop de questions, dis-je. De plus, il est possible qu'il ait surpris quelque chose en retournant au musée alors qu'Emerson emmenait Abdullah. Il ne s'en souvient pas, le choc ayant occulté ses derniers souvenirs conscients. Néanmoins, nous pouvons étayer une théorie sans son témoignage.

« Voyez-vous, je me suis souvenue d'une remarque du jeune Hafid quand nous avons emménagé à _Dar el Sajara_ : "Toute ma famille a toujours travaillé dans la maison" a-t-il dit. Et Marjorie Fisher m'a répété par la suite quelque chose du même genre. Je savais que c'était important. Ce qui en ressort, c'est que parfois, alors même que les propriétaires changent, la domesticité demeure et connait parfaitement les aîtres, y compris les portes dérobées. Ce fut le cas au musée : Les al Mekkawi étaient les derniers d'une lignée de gardiens et d'employés qui ont toujours travaillé au Boulaq, au port ou aux alentours. Hamad ne savait pas lequel de ses ancêtres avait découvert l'entrée du couloir, mais tous en avaient gardé le secret, ne le dévoilant qu'à ceux qui leur succédaient.

« Dans un temps reculé, le crocodile momifié fut déposé et/ou oublié dans la salle souterraine — probablement au cours d'un transfert de marchandises en provenance de Kom Ombo. L'oncle d'Hamad avait créé une sorte de secte pacifique destinée à adorer le dieu du Nil. Il crut donc à un signe divin lorsqu'une statue de Sobek fut déposée juste devant l'accès dérobé. Bien entendu, Hamad avait été enrôlé dans le groupe, et c'est lui qui y fit admettre son ami Karim — le prédestiné, choisi dès son enfance par Sobek qui avait emporté sa main sans pour autant le tuer. Ces hommes se réunissaient sans penser à mal, évoquant l'ancien panthéon égyptien, tout en fumant du haschich pour oublier la triste réalité de leurs vies. Le vieil oncle Mohammed devait être fin psychologue parce qu'il refusa plusieurs fois d'agréer Nabil, qui ne réussit à entrer dans le groupe qu'à sa mort, il y a deux ans. Le garçon réalisa vite que l'idée loufoque de ses prédécesseurs pouvait être exploitée avec une toute autre rentabilité. Hamad n'avait pas compris que certaines antiquités disparaissaient sous son nez, mais Nabil le devina aussitôt. Il aborda Mr Hawkins — tant il est vrai que les personnes malhonnêtes se reconnaissent entre elles — et conclut un marché avec lui. Par la suite, je présume que l'autre dut le flouer au moment du partage. Furieux contre son complice, pensant également le faire accuser par la suite, Nabil déroba les sceptres méroïtiques et les déposa dans la salle secrète. Son pauvre père en fut épouvanté. Il était impossible de les rendre discrètement puisque Hamad avait assisté à la chute malencontreuse de la caisse qui fit découvrir le vol. Le vieux gardien honnête se trouvait écartelé entre ses différents devoirs. Bien entendu, Nabil tenta de persuader son père qu'il était innocent, que le vrai voleur était l'un des Anglais — Hawkins ou Peters — et qu'il n'avait pris les emblèmes royaux que pour les rendre plus tard.

— Et Hamad l'a cru ? S'étonna David.

— Non, dis-je après réflexion, probablement pas. Il se promit cependant de rendre les emblèmes et Nabil comprit que son père le surveillerait de près. C'est pour cette raison que le pauvre Hamad se trouvait toujours au musée quand son fils y travaillait. De plus, le jeune homme commençait à être pressé par le temps, sachant que la salle souterraine ne servirait plus une fois le musée vidé. Je présume donc qu'il emprunta quelques objets pour les faire copier, envisageant sans doute une nouvelle source de revenus. Ceci expliquerait le morceau de ceinture qu'Abdullah a découvert sous l'éboulis. Comme il n'en parla pas à son père, il sera difficile de prouver quoi que ce soit à ce sujet.

« Nabil était un homme violent, amer et dissimulé. Il ressentait une profonde rancœur contre les Britanniques en général — et Mr Peters (son supérieur) en particulier. Cette haine s'exacerba pendant l'enquête que celui-ci menait au sujet des sceptres, à cause du caractère arrogant et cassant de Mr Peters. Nabil lui en voulait même davantage qu'à Hawkins qui l'avait pourtant floué. Le soir fatal, il enveloppa la statue de Sobek d'une cape rouge dans le but d'attirer Mr Peters à l'endroit précis où il avait l'intention de le tuer. Je ne sais ce qui passa par la tête de ce jeune dévoyé avec ce grotesque simulacre de sacrifice rituel. Peut-être voulut-il marquer la dérision que lui inspirait le culte des anciens envers Sobek ? Peut-être pensa-t-il aussi que cela détournerait les recherches ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il assomma le malheureux, lui lia les mains dans le dos et lui trancha la gorge avec un long poignard de sacrifice dérobé au musée — celui-là même qui vous entailla la paume plus tard, Emerson.

— Hamad était-il au courant de ce meurtre ? Demanda Emerson qui avait suivi ma démonstration avec attention. Il n'en a rien dit. Vous avez largement brodé sur sa dernière confession, Peabody. Pourquoi Peters était-il au musée cette nuit-là ?

— Parce qu'il poursuivait son enquête, répondis-je, et que celle-ci, suite aux dénonciations de Nabil qui désignait Mr Hawkins. Ainsi Nabil informa sa future victime que le coupable présumé serait au musée cette nuit-là, puis il attira Hawkins dans le même piège. N'est-ce pas lui qui prétendait que des Égyptiens avaient posé des questions sur Hawkins au sujet d'un trafic ? C'est un mensonge. Riccetti était en prison et n'avait rien à réclamer. Après avoir tué Mr Peters et fignolé son simulacre rituel, Nabil découvrit les deux autres cadavres, et s'arrangea pour qu'ils s'adaptent à son sinistre schéma. Il traîna le corps d'Hawkins jusqu'à la mosaïque de Sobek et dessina un crocodile à la craie à côté d'el Fayed — tout cela pour accentuer sa manœuvre de diversion. Il tenait absolument à ce que l'on s'interrogeât sur le mythe de Sobek et non sur les vols — dont il restait dorénavant le seul bénéficiaire.

— El Fayed ne s'est pas étonné de devoir ouvrir la porte aux deux assistants cette nuit-là ? Demanda David.

— Il ne l'a pas fait, dis-je. C'est Nabil qui leur avait donné rendez-vous à des heures différentes, et c'est lui qui les a accueillis.

— Et le vieux gardien n'aurait rien remarqué ? S'étonna Ramsès.

— Le musée est grand, dis-je, et Nabil connaissait parfaitement les horaires des rondes. Je pense qu'el Fayed a surpris Mr Hawkins par hasard, et que celui-ci l'a frappé parce qu'il était de nature violente et irréfléchie. Á mon avis, c'était un accident. Nabil n'avait aucune raison d'en vouloir à ce vieil homme inoffensif.

— Cette petite crapule jouait sur du velours, remarqua Emerson. D'abord avec Peters qui, chargé de découvrir le voleur, espérait sans nul doute prendre Hawkins sur le fait. Ensuite avec Hawkins qui savait bien qu'il n'avait pas volé les sceptres et devait croire que Peters le doublait, tout en cherchant à faire retomber la culpabilité sur lui. Ils étaient prêts à s'entretuer. C'était diaboliquement raisonné.

— Vous croyez donc qu'Hawkins était au courant du vol des sceptres, Emerson ? Demanda Cyrus un peu perdu.

— Il l'était, affirmai-je. Non par M. Maspero (qui tenait à garder le secret), mais bien entendu par Nabil, qui avait insisté sur le fait que Peters était sur ses traces.

— Pourquoi Hamad était-il aussi au musée cette nuit-là ? Demanda encore Cyrus. Comment a-t-il su que Nabil avait tué Peters ?

— Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Hamad surveillait son fils depuis le vol des sceptres. Je pense qu'il dormait souvent dans la salle souterraine — cette paillasse n'a pas été apportée pour Kevin en fait — où Karim venait parfois lui parler. Hamad est remonté au moment précis où Mr Peters frappait Mr Hawkins dans le couloir, non loin de l'issue du tunnel, puis il a découvert le cadavre de son ami dans l'entrée pendant que Nabil tuait Mr Peters. Il le savait — il nous l'a dit — mais le garçon inventa une histoire compliquée pour tenter de se dédouaner. Par la suite, Hamad monta une mascarade avec la cape rouge et du sang de poulet — vous aviez raison, Emerson, c'était bien du poulet ! —pour brouiller les pistes. Cela ne convenait pas du tout à Nabil, qui dut prendre de gros risques pour enlever ces objets compromettants sous votre nez, Emerson — c'est lui que vous avez croisé dans l'obscurité. Il entrait et sortait par l'une ou l'autre des issues du souterrain. Juste avant le malaise d'Abdullah, il vous avait attiré loin de la salle de Sobek par des coups tapés dans le tunnel — ce fut la seconde nuit rouge de Sobek en quelque sorte.

— Peabody, éructa Emerson. Vraiment !

— Pauvre Hamad, s'écria Nefret d'une voix attristée. Sa seule motivation était de disculper son fils.

— C'était un homme honnête, admit Emerson en frottant la fossette qu'il portait au menton, qui a rendu les sceptres pour réparer la faute de son bon-à-rien de fils.

— Pourquoi a-t-il tellement insisté dès le premier jour sur cette dispute entre Hawkins et Peters ?

— Je pense qu'il espérait que nous découvririons sur eux quelque chose qui lui permettrait de croire à l'innocence de Nabil.

— Bien, il ne reste plus qu'une dernière question fondamentale, ma chère amie, demanda Cyrus : qui a tué Nabil ?

— Il en reste bien davantage, Cyrus, dis-je en consultant mes notes. Qu'en pensez-vous, Emerson ?

— Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir remarqué un indice qui aurait pourtant dû m'interpeller, grommela Emerson. La poussière, bon Dieu, la poussière !

— Oui, dis-je avec un sourire de connivence pour reconnaître le bien-fondé de cette remarque sibylline. Voyez-vous, Cyrus, la dernière fois où nous avons vu Nabil vivant, lui et son père étaient gris de poussière — et une meurtrissure sombre marquait sa tempe droite. Il a prétendu qu'une pile de caisses s'était effondrée sur lui. C'était encore un mensonge. Nous avons vérifié peu après, il n'y avait aucune trace de désordre dans la salle d'entrepôt. N'était-ce pas curieux que Nabil (blessé) et son père (si inquiet pour lui) aient pris le temps de redresser l'éboulement ? Peu après, nous avons trouvé la porte extérieure du musée ouverte et les al Mekkawi disparus. C'était une ruse pour nous faire croire qu'ils avaient quitté les lieux. En réalité, ils s'étaient réfugiés dans la salle souterraine où Nabil a agonisé des heures durant, dans les bras de son père. Et ce fut — je l'espère — la dernière des nuits rouges de Sobek.

— En tant qu'archéologue, j'aurais dû être le premier à reconnaître un homme qui sortait tout droit d'une excavation, grommela Emerson. J'avais d'autres soucis en tête, mais cela n'excuse rien. Nous étions dans le même état peu de temps après quand le tunnel a fini de s'ébouler sur nous — comme il avait commencé à le faire précédemment. C'est un caillou que Nabil a reçu sur la tempe. Il est mort des suites de sa commotion — ainsi que vous l'indiquiez, Peabody. Le vieil Hamad a évoqué des maux de tête, un début de paralysie et des difficultés à articuler.

— Ce sont bien les symptômes d'une hémorragie cérébrale, dis-je en hochant la tête. Hamad en a eu le cœur brisé. Il adorait son fils malgré tout. Il nous a donc rendu les sceptres et présenté le défunt aux pieds de Sobek à titre de réparation.

— Pourquoi a-t-il pris le risque de laisser ainsi le corps de Nabil ? Demanda David bouleversé. Après tout, vous auriez pu aussi bien l'emporter.

— Il avait suffisamment confiance pour savoir que nous le traiterions avec respect, dis-je tristement. Auparavant, Hamad avait aussi libéré Kevin — d'abord pour nous attirer hors de la salle de Sobek, mais surtout parce qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Je suis bien certaine que c'est lui qui a pensé à le nourrir régulièrement. Ce n'est que lorsque nous avons laissé Nabil derrière nous qu'Hamad a préféré s'en occuper lui-même. Les dernières semaines avaient fortement éprouvé la santé de ce vieil homme épuisé. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il a porté son fils dans la salle souterraine et fait ébouler le reste du couloir sur lui — une tombe parfaite. N'ayant plus de raison de vivre, il s'est ensuite écroulé et attendait la mort quand nous l'avons retrouvé.

— Le tunnel de la salle de Sobek ne s'est pas effondré sur Père par hasard, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ramsès après un moment de silence. En réalité, Nabil préparait un accident fatal quand il a été lui-même victime de ses sombres desseins.

— Hamad ne s'est pas exprimé sur ce point précis, dis-je, mais nous pouvons effectivement le présumer. La justice divine, en quelque sorte.

— Ou la malédiction de Sobek envers son profanateur, marmonna David, prostré, la tête entre les mains.

— Qu'en est-il de cette statuette de Sobek-Néférou que Père a retrouvée ? Demanda encore Ramsès après un bref coup d'œil vers son ami. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait pu être volée au musée, la reine-pharaon a laissé trop peu de traces derrière elle pour que la disparition d'une telle pièce ait pu rester secrète.

— C'est un mystère, admit Emerson en se frottant le menton. J'ai une petite théorie sur la question — qui ne pourra bien entendu jamais être prouvée. Cette statuette vient certainement de Kom Ombo, aussi soit elle fut oubliée dans la salle souterraine, comme le crocodile, soit — ce qui est bien plus probable — elle a été découverte par Nabil près de la momie ou plus précisément dans la bouche de Sobek.

— Intéressante théorie, commença Ramsès — mais il n'insista pas.

— Vous parliez d'autres questions en suspens, Amelia, dit Cyrus. Je dois avouer que je ne vois pas…

— Et bien, répondis-je en lui souriant, je pensais à cette agression inepte qui a été menée dans le souk contre David. Voyez-vous nous avons rencontré le jeune Amine l'autre matin — et je donnai à Cyrus un compte-rendu détaillé de cette entrevue. Il m'a semblé parfaitement sincère dans sa protestation d'innocence.

— Bien entendu, Mère, intervint Ramsès avec une expression horripilante. Je vous rappelle qu'Amine n'a rencontré son mystérieux Égyptien — qui était bien entendu Nabil — que la première fois où il s'est présenté à _Dar el Sajara_. L'agression dans le khan el Khalili avait eu lieu bien avant !

Je jetai à mon fils un regard dénué d'affabilité. J'avais complètement occulté cette évidence, mais je ne vis pas l'utilité de le préciser.

— Crénom, s'exclama Emerson en tapant du poing sur la cuisse. Nous ne nous sommes pas penchés sur les autres participants de ce que Peabody appelle « la petite secte pacifique de Sobek ». Un homme est venu l'autre jour chercher le corps d'Hamad, un ami ou un voisin, je ne sais trop. C'était un Égyptien d'âge mûr, accompagné de son fils, d'une quinzaine d'années. Le garçon m'a jeté un regard terrifié. Ne serait-ce pas une piste à creuser ? Il est probable que Nabil n'avait pas qu'Amine sous la main.

— Cela expliquerait que le coup de couteau ait été porté si maladroitement, dis-je en réfléchissant. Emerson, je ne pense pas utile de poursuivre ce malheureux garçon.

— Serait-ce Nabil qui a crié : « Ce n'est pas lui ! » dans la foule pendant la bousculade ? Demanda Nefret.

— Nous pouvons le présumer, dis-je. Dans haine contre les Britanniques, il préférait blesser — ou tuer — Ramsès plutôt que David. Il avait entendu Mr Carter parler à M. Maspero, et savait que nous nous mettrions en chasse pour retrouver les sceptres. Il voulait nous en empêcher, sans prendre de risque lui-même.

— Il vous connaissait bien mal, s'exclama Nefret en secouant sa tête blonde. Une attaque de ce genre est la meilleure façon d'ancrer votre détermination à poursuivre le coupable.

— Ah, s'exclama Emerson en s'esclaffant. Et qu'en est-il de ce contrat prétendument lancé contre nous ?

— Je ne trouve vraiment pas que la situation prête à rire, Emerson, dis-je d'un ton sévère. Je vous rappelle que Nabil œuvrait sous les ordres d'Hawkins, et qu'il savait donc très bien ce que Riccetti pensait de ceux qui l'avaient fait emprisonner. Il a entendu parler de ce contrat. Je ne m'étonne pas que son cerveau d'assassin ait concocté un plan tortueux qui incriminait à la fois son ancien patron emprisonné et un enfant innocent — forcé par une quelconque menace de lui obéir.

— Votre syntaxe commence à dérailler, ma très chère, marmonna Emerson. Ne prenez pas tant les choses à cœur.

— Vous avez certainement raison, tante Amelia, dit gentiment David. Cette agression a été si maladroitement menée. J'aurais facilement pu être tué et je n'ai reçu qu'une méchante coupure.

— Tant mieux pour toi, s'exclama impétueusement Nefret. Mais c'est vexant de n'être qu'une diversion pour que le professeur — et tante Amelia —s'intéressât à autre chose qu'aux meurtres.

— Qu'aux vols, corrigeai-je. Nabil souhaitait que l'on s'intéressât aux meurtres afin de cesser toute recherche sur les sceptres. Il n'avait pas prévu que son acte stupide serait si vite découvert, ni qu'il nous lancerait dans la partie. Bien sûr, il haïssait les Britanniques — mais la réputation du Maître des Imprécations l'inquiétait.

— Et puis Hamad était de vos admirateurs, Père, ajouta Ramsès.

— Humph, s'exclama Emerson dont la nature modeste n'aimait pas les compliments. Au fait, Peabody, comment situez-vous le message déposé devant la statue de Sobek dans cette histoire ?

— _Houa inou nen Sobek ny pehewy mou amef set,_ s'exclama Ramsès d'une voix un peu plus animée que de coutume. J'avais oublié ce papyrus.

— Que Sobek nous soit amené des confins des eaux afin qu'il le dévore, dis-je en consultant mes notes (ce qui provoqua chez mon fils un merveilleux et rare sourire à mon intention). Ni Hamad, ni Nabil n'avait les capacités de copier un tel message. Á mon avis… (Emerson s'étouffa soudain et me lança regard enflammé.) Á mon avis, repris-je quelque peu émue de cet échange muet, c'est le geste inutile et prétentieux d'un homme qui cherchait à se mettre en valeur. Je ne vois pas Mr Thatcher dans ce rôle, aussi ne reste-t-il que Mr Newton-Jones.

— Ce paltoquet se serait donc moqué de nous ? S'exclama Emerson en se redressant, les poings noués. Crénom, Peabody, si cela s'avère, je vais lui rectifier le portrait. Enfin un coupable qui ne soit ni mort — ni innocent.

— Professeur, vraiment, s'écria Nefret qui hoquetait de rire.

Je regardai la jeune fille avec indulgence, puis le reste de l'assistance, et enfin mon cher Emerson. Sa petite sortie avait détendu l'atmosphère. Je lui souris avec approbation, et il me répondit par un insolent clin d'œil. Bien entendu, Ramsès surprit ce geste. Il haussa ses noirs sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

— Et Mr Thatcher ? Demanda Cyrus en reprenant son sérieux. Ce personnage n'était pas très agréable, à première vue.

— Il le restera, dis-je, mais il n'est coupable que de veulerie et de manque de confiance en lui. J'espère qu'il cessera d'importuner la signora Pellarini. Elle parle d'ailleurs de retourner en Italie.

— Qu'avez-vous découvert sur le signor Pellarini ? Demanda Nefret les yeux brillants.

— Il est décédé, dis-je, du moins c'est ce qu'elle m'en a dit — bien que je n'aie pas pu vérifier ses dires dans son journal intime. Cela sortirait un peu de notre histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ce pauvre dieu crocodile a été honteusement manipulé, dit David, les yeux brillant de larmes retenues. Les meurtres ont ensanglanté son culte sans que Sobek en soit à l'origine.

— Je pense que ce sera une parfaite conclusion pour cette petite séance, déclara Emerson en se levant. Au travail. Nous avons encore des préparatifs à compléter.

Cyrus connaissait Emerson. Il se leva sans protester et me remercia, me signalant qu'il nous retrouverait à Louxor dans quelques jours.

Chapitre 11

_**Il ne faut pas rincer la coupe de l'amitié avec du vinaigre. (Proverbe arabe)**_

**Manuscrit H**

Ramsès avait été plus que surpris la veille lorsque son père prit un air de conspirateur tout en les entraînant, David et lui, dans le jardin.

— Je voudrais vous dire un mot en privé, Ramsès, David.

— Oui, Père, répondit Ramsès sans se compromettre.

Dès qu'Emerson se mit laborieusement à évoquer les ardeurs (naturelles) de la jeunesse, il se crispa. Mon Dieu, pensa-t-il, je suis sur le point de recevoir le bon vieux sermon que tout père est censé adresser à son fils au sortir de l'enfance. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais le supporter, surtout s'il essaie de me dire comment…

L'annonce inattendue d'Emerson le prit au dépourvu. Tandis que des pensées éparses traversaient son esprit, il essaya de maîtriser ses émotions. Tout un été dans la tribu bédouine du cheik Mohammed ? Aucune contrainte mais le désert brûlant, les chevaux, la liberté… Bien qu'il gardât un visage impassible, en lui de tumultueux sentiments enflaient comme des vagues marines, flux et reflux charriant tour à tour enthousiasme et regret, désir et déchirement. Il écouta Emerson justifier sa décision, les oreilles bruissant sous l'afflux de son sang, les battements accélérés de son cœur.

— Je suis d'accord, Père, dit-il soudain.

— Vous essayez toujours de vous montrer raisonnable, ajouta son père en évitant soigneusement de le regarder. Je ne recommande pas cette attitude, mon garçon. Pourquoi dissimuler vos pensées, vos sentiments ? Je n'ai jamais agi ainsi — votre mère non plus.

— Mère est-elle au courant de cette nouvelle… Hum — inattendue, Père ? Demanda Ramsès.

C'était un coup bas et les yeux d'Emerson cillèrent brièvement.

— Pas encore, admit-il avec un sourire penaud.

— C'est une excellente idée, Père, et… hum — je vous en remercie.

— Humph. (Emerson était devenu rouge brique d'embarras.) N'hésitez pas à vivre pleinement cette expérience, Ramsès. Suivez votre instinct, c'est un bon guide après tout.

Ramsès se sentait à court de mots. Un moment après, Emerson s'éloigna, et il le suivit des yeux, songeur. Cet échange l'avait à la fois touché et amusé. Il n'était pas facile pour son père d'évoquer ce genre de choses, mais quand il s'y mettait, il allait droit au but et enfonçait le clou à fond. Avec un sourire, Ramsès se remémora ses premières questions sur la procréation — il avait alors huit ans — l'affolement de son père chargé par sa mère de cette délicate partie de son éducation. Emerson avait timidement évoqué les amibes…

Avait-il été trop enclin ces derniers mois à s'enfoncer dans un rêve impossible à atteindre ? L'évidence s'imposa soudain. Il était temps pour lui de suivre sa propre voie, de découvrir ce dont il était capable — d'autres plaisirs, d'autres passions — et plus tard, qui sait ? Réalisant alors que David n'avait pas même ouvert la bouche, il se tourna vers son ami, un peu honteux de son égoïsme.

— Qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda-t-il. Un été chez les Bédouins — c'est plutôt inattendu, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est plutôt inespéré, veux-tu dire, répondit David avec un enthousiasme si intense que son débit en devint haché. Oh, Ramsès — c'est merveilleux. Je vais vivre comme un Égyptien, assouvir une partie de mon atavisme — savoir enfin qui je suis !

— Je me rappelle cette discussion indigne d'un gentleman que nous avons eue l'autre nuit, dit Ramsès d'une voix soigneusement contrôlée. Je crois, mon vieux David, que d'intéressantes et nouvelles perspectives nous attendent cet été.

Il éclata d'un rire jeune et insouciant devant le regard horrifié qui le toisait.

— Crois-tu que tante Amelia acceptera ? Demanda son ami, soudain rembruni.

— Ce n'est pas elle qui m'inquiète, rétorqua Ramsès, les sourcils froncés. Je crains plutôt ce que dira Nefret de ne pouvoir venir avec nous.

— Oh !

En entendant ce son étranglé, Ramsès eut ce que sa mère aurait appelé un sinistre pressentiment. Son ami était-il au courant ? Il lui jeta un regard en coin, mais David avait le regard fixe, un sourire vague aux lèvres, aussi ne chercha-t-il pas à en savoir davantage.

**Lettre collection B**

_Mon petit chou,_

_Nous allons bientôt retourner à Louxor ! Enfin ! Je croyais aimer le Caire, mais je n'ai pas trouvé ce séjour si passionnant — nous n'avons fait que traînasser au musée. Je crois que l'affaire Sobek est désormais réglée. Je n'ai pas tout compris mais tante Amelia va nous en faire un petit compte-rendu détaillé — à son habitude._

_Je viens de passer la journée à écrire des lettres pour solliciter mon admission pour cet été à la faculté de médecine de Londres — bien que j'aie peu d'espoir que le célèbre docteur Aldrich Blake m'y accepte. Sinon, il me restera l'école féminine de médecine, la seule institution de notre nation prétendument éclairée pour qu'une simple femme puisse suivre de tels cours. N'est-ce pas horriblement injuste ? J'ai entendu aussi parler des facultés d'Edimbourg ou de Glasgow, mais jamais le professeur et tante Amelia n'accepteraient que je m'y rende — seule. Je vous avais parlé de la naissance de ma vocation, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous assure qu'elle s'est affirmée ces derniers jours, je ne consentirai jamais à ne pas avoir de rôle actif dans la société. Malgré ma répugnance initiale concernant Miss Jane, c'est elle qui m'a donné mon premier espoir. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Elle est partie avec son père faire une croisière sur le Nil. Vous devriez le faire également un jour, ma chérie, c'est si merveilleux. _

_Je vais maintenant vous apprendre une nouvelle ébouriffante qui va vous attrister, je le crains : Ramsès et David ne rentreront pas avec nous en Angleterre à la fin de la saison. Le professeur — sans même en avertir tante Amelia — s'est arrangé avec son vieil ami le cheik Mohammed pour que les garçons passent tout l'été dans sa tribu bédouine, où ils seront adoptés comme membres temporaires. Tante Amelia a fait une belle scène, vous vous en doutez, mais elle a fini par céder. J'en suis la première surprise. Rien n'a pu faire que je puisse y aller aussi. J'ai même essayé de m'arracher des larmes — en vain. Quelle affreuse injustice ! Ne serait-ce pas merveilleux de pouvoir aussi faire de longues promenades à cheval dans le désert ? De boire du thé berbère en dormant dans une tente sous les étoiles ? En réalité, je ne raffole pas de ce breuvage que je trouve trop bouilli, trop sucré. Saviez-vous que le thé à la menthe (le _gun powder_) a initialement été envoyé dans les pays arabes car il était de mauvaise qualité, fortement amer, et donc indigne d'un gosier britannique ? Les habitants de ces pays buvaient alors de la simple infusion de menthe (si terriblement fade). Ils ont donc appris à mélanger les deux. Curieux la façon dont s'instaure une tradition n'est-ce pas ?_

_A bientôt ma très chère,_

_Tendrement,_

_Nefret_

Après le déjeuner, j'errai un moment en solitaire dans le jardin. Je ressentais une certaine tristesse à l'idée de quitter définitivement _Dar el Sajara_. J'avais peu profité de la maison mais je sentais que j'aurais pu m'y attacher. J'espérais du fond du cœur retrouver les mêmes agréments dans la nouvelle demeure qu'Emerson avait fait bâtir pour nous à Louxor, mais j'en doutais. Comme si le simple fait de penser à mon époux suffisait à le matérialiser, je l'entendis m'appeler d'une voix de stentor, aussi je me retournai tandis qu'il arpentait les allées de son pas énergique. La vue de mon époux — comme de coutume — apaisa mon humeur nostalgique.

— Vous avez l'air bien songeur, ma chérie, dit Emerson en arrivant près de moi — il jeta un prudent coup d'œil alentour avant de me donner un petit baiser furtif. Vous nous avez offert une belle démonstration, ce matin. Joli travail !

— Je vous remercie, dis-je en me rengorgeant.

— Bien entendu, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire fat, j'avais quasiment tout compris, ce qui n'était vraiment pas le cas de Vandergelt. Il est vrai que nos indices étaient plutôt rares. De plus, vous aviez quasiment tout gardé pour vous, Peabody, que ce soit les confidences de la signora Pellarini, les révélations posthumes de la signora Petri — je m'y perds avec ces Italiennes ! — ou la confession d'Hamad al Mekkawi. Ce n'était pas très sport !

— Vous aviez également gardé pour vous vos petites manigances avec vos vieux amis — Alan Parkson ou le cheik Mohammed, répondis-je d'une voix menaçante.

— Vous n'allez pas remettre cela sur le tapis, s'exclama Emerson. Grâce à ma brillante idée, les garçons vont apprendre à devenir des hommes, des vrais.

— Du moins selon les critères d'un Bédouin, rétorquai-je, acide. Mon âme de féministe ne peut cautionner ce genre de propos, Emerson, cependant j'admets que certaines civilisations dites primitives ont un système d'apprentissage plus rationnel que la politique de l'autruche pratiquée dans nos pays soi-disant civilisés. Ils vont prendre leur envol…

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Rien, dis-je pensivement. Me trouvez-vous trop matérialiste, Emerson ?

— Qui a osé vous dire une telle chose ? S'écria mon époux en m'enlaçant. Matérialiste, vous ? Humph. Certes, ma chérie, mais vous êtes romantique aussi et pleine d'imagination. Parfois trop ! Vous ai-je récemment rappelé que vous étiez aussi la lumière de ma vie ? (Il me donna cette fois un baiser qui n'avait rien de furtif.)

— Emerson, dis-je en me dégageant, un peu essoufflée. Ce n'est vraiment pas l'endroit idéal pour ce genre d'effusions. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que Ramsès ne soit pas encore apparu.

— Il n'y a qu'Anubis qui nous regarde d'un air réprobateur, dit Emerson — il cueillit une rose qu'il se mit à effeuiller. Il y a une question que j'ai omis de vous poser ce matin. Qu'en est-il de ce message qu'Abdullah n'a jamais reçu ? Je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps de retourner au _Shepheard_ vérifier si le _safragi_ à qui je l'avais confié était enfin revenu de son village.

— C'est inutile, mon chéri, dis-je sereinement. C'est ce pauvre Feisal qui l'a subtilisé — et, avant qu'Emerson ne recommence à s'emporter, je lui racontai ma visite de la veille à Aziyeh, évoquant la tumeur qui condamnait le fils d'Abdullah à brève échéance.

— Crénom, s'exclama Emerson. Et combien de temps… ?

— Oh, dis-je, plusieurs années sans doute, mais il souffrira de plus en plus, surtout à la fin. Feisal a dérobé ce courrier dans un accès de jalousie, parce que vous convoquiez son père, son oncle et son frère — et pas lui. Il n'est pas facile pour un aîné de se voir supplanter par un cadet plus brillant.

— Il n'est pas facile non plus pour lui de voir le sort si différent qui est échu à David, remarqua Emerson en hochant la tête. Je veillerai dorénavant à ce que Feisal ne soit plus soumis à ce genre de tentations. Humph. Abdullah est-il au courant ?

— Certainement, dis-je. Il s'adresse aussi des reproches à ce sujet.

— Il y a autre chose, ajouta Emerson, en s'agitant, un peu gêné. Vous n'avez pas abordé le sujet devant Nefret, je le comprends bien, mais je me demandais… hum — Avez-vous résolu la question des errances nocturnes de Travel-Taners ?

— Certainement, dis-je en lui jetant un regard scrutateur, et vous aviez raison, Emerson. Il semble bien qu'il y ait une affaire romanesque entre lui et Miss Camilla.

— Romant… ? S'étouffa Emerson. Avec cette horrible vieille bi… ? Mais enfin. Comment diable le savez-vous, Peabody ?

— Sa fille m'en a parlé, répondis-je aimablement.

Lorsqu'Emerson me laissa, je restai un moment songeuse, assise sur le banc où finalement je n'avais jamais eu le loisir de prendre le thé. Je repensai à la très curieuse conversation que j'avais eue avec la jeune Miss Jane, sur la terrasse du _Shepheard_, juste avant son départ.

Après que Cyrus se fut s'éloigné, nous nous trouvâmes seules, elle et moi. La jeune fille portait une longue jupe à volants, un corsage blanc « gorge de pigeon » et des demi-manches pagodes aux poignets de broderie anglaise. L'ensemble, en foulard bleu vif à pois ivoire, lui allait remarquablement. Sous son chapeau de paille orné de plumes et de rubans bleus, le visage frais semblait avoir acquis une nouvelle maturité. Je fus quelque peu interloquée par le regard direct qu'elle me lança tandis que je m'asseyais.

— Je voulais vous faire mes adieux, Miss Jane, dis-je. Votre tenue est ravissante et vous sied admirablement.

— J'ai pensé à prendre exemple sur Miss Nefret — Cousine Camilla ne se préoccupant guère des vêtements que nous portons. Mais l'être n'est-il pas plus important que le paraître, Mrs Emerson ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— C'est sans importance, dit-elle distraitement. Vous êtes si matérialiste, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ?

Je ne tentai pas de réitérer la pitoyable excuse qu'elle n'avait même pas écoutée. Elle me fixait. Devant ces yeux immenses, lumineux, presque magnétiques, je me sentais comme hypnotisée.

— Votre quête va bientôt prendre fin, dit gentiment la jeune fille, et vous retournerez là où est votre place. J'ai vu cet endroit en rêve. Je vous y ai vue. Du sommet de la falaise, vous regardiez la lumière de l'aube se répandre sur la vallée noyée d'ombre. Il y avait un chat, un enfant, et un ange auprès de vous.

— Mon Dieu, dis-je en frissonnant. Je ne crois pas aux rêves.

— Oh, vous y viendrez, dit-elle avec un rire très doux. Ma mère a disparu quand j'étais enfant, Mrs Emerson. Savez-vous qu'elle est morte en me sauvant la vie ? Je voulais cueillir un nénuphar, et elle se jeta dans un étang pour m'en sortir. Elle s'est noyée. Je la vois souvent en rêve — au bord de cet étang sombre où les arbres arrêtent la lumière. C'est le soir. Un vent léger passe sur les roseaux et ride l'eau couleur d'étain. Seul le coassement des grenouilles trouble le silence de ces lieux voués à la tristesse des tombeaux. Je dors peu — et mal — après de tels rêves…

— Je suis désolée, dis-je avec sincérité.

— Ils vont prendre leur envol, vous savez, continua-t-elle de sa voix chantante, ces deux garçons — si semblables et si différents. Ils ne le savent pas encore mais leur avenir est entre leurs mains. Demain est moins à découvrir qu'à inventer.

— Ramsès et David ? M'étonnai-je. Certainement pas, ma chère, ce ne sont encore que des enfants. (Je ne compris pas son sourire.) Je ne crois pas non plus aux prédictions, Miss Jane !

— Parfois les choses n'ont pas de signification, Mrs Emerson, mais elles ont une existence.

— Allez-vous épouser Mr Flint-Flechey ?

Elle ne tiqua même pas devant la brutale incorrection de ma question.

— Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, répondit-elle gentiment. Ne le trouvez-vous pas trop âgé ? Il a l'âge d'être mon père.

— Je parlais d'Archibald Flint-Flechey, dis-je avec un regard suspicieux — se moquait-elle de moi ?

— Il y aura mariage, dit-elle sans me regarder. Cousine Camilla tient notre foyer depuis près de quinze ans. Mon père ne peut rester seul. Il va l'épouser — officiellement.

Cette nouvelle inattendue me désarçonna. Je me souvins que Marjorie Fisher avait croisé une nuit Mr Travel-Taners, dans les couloirs du _Shepheard_ — mais un tel sujet de conversation était inconvenant devant une jeune personne. Un autre souvenir me traversa l'esprit.

— La première fois que je vous ai rencontrée, Miss Jane, dis-je sans plus chercher à déchiffrer la curieuse attitude de la jeune fille, vous avez dit : « J'ai vu un dieu crocodile au musée ». Etes-vous jamais allée visiter le Boulaq ?

— Non, répondit-elle, mais est-il nécessaire de voir pour savoir ? J'ai lu les journaux. Ces meurtres furent horriblement — et inutilement — barbares, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que la culture arabe est très différente de la nôtre, elle se construit à partir de la découverte de l'Autre — le contraire — l'Européen. Si l'échange est à sens unique, il y a opposition entre Occident et Orient, ce qui explique bien des frustrations. Voyez-vous, la tension nait parfois d'une inextinguible anxiété.

J'étais à _Dar el Sajara_, et je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprits. Miss Jane était partie sur le Nil, découvrir les mystères de l'Égypte. Qu'en comprendrait-elle avec une telle personnalité ?

Lorsque nous fîmes nos adieux aux Gamouz — père, fils et oncles — je pensai qu'ils accueilleraient bientôt (avec le même sourire) les prochains occupants de la maison. Je vis aussi pour la première fois leur oncle Naguib — effectivement très vieux — venu reprendre sa maisonnette au fond du jardin, et son rôle de gardien.

Avant d'aller à la gare, j'emmenai ma troupe au _Shepheard_ où nous nous installâmes dans les confortables fauteuils du salon.

— Nous prendrons le thé ici plutôt que sur la terrasse, dis-je. Le train ne partira pas avant plusieurs heures, aussi nous avons le temps de faire une petite pause roborative.

— Je n'ai pas faim du tout, Peabody, grommela Emerson.

Le serveur nous apporta du thé, des sandwichs et un assortiment de gâteaux à mettre l'eau à la bouche. Emerson ne se fit pas prier pour y goûter — les enfants non plus.

— Avons-nous le temps d'aller au souk ? Demanda Nefret.

— Je ne veux pas rater le train, dis-je en regardant ma montre.

— Il sera probablement en retard, dit Ramsès. Si tu veux faire des achats, Nefret, pourquoi ne pas marcher le long du Mouski ?

Ils disparurent pendant que je leur rappelai encore de ne pas s'attarder. Quant à David, je l'envoyai à la pharmacie Montini, de l'autre côté de l'Ezbekieh, rapporter à la signora Pellarini le journal intime qu'elle m'avait naguère confié. Je n'avais pas souhaité la revoir. Je chargeai donc David d'expliquer à la jeune femme les tenants et aboutissants de la mort de John Peters. Il me sourit gentiment et s'éclipsa.

Emerson se mit à parler de ce qui nous attendait à Louxor — et dans la tombe de Tetisheri. Je l'écoutais d'une oreille distraite, davantage préoccupée de notre nouvelle maison. Nous fûmes soudain hélés par une voix cordiale, à l'accent français marqué. George Legrain, un archéologue de Thèbes, se dirigeait vers nous, la main tendue.

— Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda grossièrement Emerson. Je vous croyais chargé des travaux de restauration du temple de Karnak.

— C'est exact, répondit l'autre en caressant son impressionnante moustache. Quel travail ! J'ai dû utiliser des plans de terre disposés par étage pour aller chercher des pierres à vingt mètres de hauteur, et fait avancer des blocs sur des rondins halés à la corde par de vigoureux fellahs. Avec leur galabieh bleue sur dos et leur _takieh_ brune sur la tête, nos ouvriers ont presque le même costume que ceux de Ramsès II. Si le grand pharaon revenait inspecter les travaux qui s'exécutent en ce moment, il pourrait au premier abord s'imaginer que rien n'a changé à Karnak.

— C'est exact, admit Emerson, les procédés dont vous avez usé pour déménager les colonnes renversées par la catastrophe de 1899 sont à peu près les mêmes que ceux qu'il employât pour les bâtir. Mais vous dirigiez la besogne en jaquette grise et casque de liège, mon vieux, aussi je ne crois pas que cela lui rappellerait son grand prêtre d'Amon-ré, Bakenkhonsou, qui présidait aux constructions de Thèbes sous son règne.

— Oh, s'esclaffa M. Legrain avec une bonne humeur joviale, il ne comprendrait pas davantage nos palans différentiels, ni la facilité avec laquelle les grosses architraves se meuvent sur nos trucks Decauville. Le simple mécanisme de nos vérins hydrauliques lui semblerait tenir de la magie noire.

— Etes-vous pour longtemps au Caire, M. Legrain ? Demandai-je.

— Je voulais voir Gaston (M. Maspero) au sujet de ses fouilles autour de la pyramide d'Ounas, répondit-il.

— Son nom antique était "la pyramide qui est la beauté des lieux", ajouta Emerson. C'est un complexe funéraire qui suit l'architecture d'Abousir — le plan classique auquel obéirent tous les édifices des pharaons de la dynastie suivante.

M. Legrain nous quitta au moment même où les enfants revinrent.

— Nous ferions mieux de nous rendre à la gare, dis-je en me levant. Le train pourrait être à l'heure pour une fois.

Nos bagages avaient été envoyés à l'avance, aussi nous pûmes sans délai nous entasser dans un fiacre. Le crépuscule tomba tandis que nous avancions lentement à travers les rues encombrées. A la gare centrale, la foule était encore plus grouillante et bruyante. Nous trouvâmes cependant le quai où l'express pour Louxor attendait. Quelques personnes avaient déjà embarqué, d'autres restaient sur le quai à bavarder avec des amis. Je sortis nos billets.

— Voici notre compartiment, indiquai-je aux porteurs qui amenaient nos bagages.

Ils furent montés dans le train, et je les suivis, puis restai un moment accoudée à la fenêtre ouverte. Un quart d'heure passa. La plupart des voyageurs avaient embarqué. Je vis alors Ramsès et David revenir, des journaux à la main. En me voyant à la fenêtre, ils hâtèrent le pas, et atteignirent le bout du wagon. Peu après, un soubresaut et un sifflement du moteur marquèrent notre départ. Ramsès et David arrivaient dans le couloir, se faufilant au milieu des passagers.

Nous nous entassâmes dans le même compartiment. Les deux longues banquettes (qui se transformeraient en couchettes pour la nuit) offraient de la place pour nous six — dont le chat. Les garçons ouvrirent leurs journaux, Nefret sortit un livre, Emerson ferma les yeux. Anubis regardait par la fenêtre. Je fis comme lui.

La plaine avait l'aspect d'un vaste jardin. Le ciel était mauve ourlé d'or, sans un nuage. Une lueur rougeoyante caressait le panache des sycomores et la chevelure frémissante des palmiers le long de la voie. Les villages en contrebas rassemblaient leurs masures carrées, bâties en briques de boue, tandis que les pigeons ramassés en boule dormaient dans leurs colombiers, minuscules dômes plantés sur le toit plat des maisons. Sur les étroites bandes de terre durcie qui longeaient les champs cultivés circulaient quelques fellahs qui rentraient chez eux, en un continuel défilé de scènes chatoyantes : des laboureurs vêtus de longues galabiehs flottantes, des bœufs attelés deux par deux à de vieilles charrues — si curieusement identiques à celles que l'on voyait gravées sur les parois des tombeaux datant de plusieurs millénaires. Plus loin, je vis un vieux paysan sur son âne chargé de sacs en équilibre, galabieh jaune et turban blanc, barbe grise et pieds nus, puis quatre dromadaires suivant un chamelier, leur grand corps secoué par le roulis de leur pas solennel. A la première gare, ce fut l'habituelle cohue bariolée et bourdonnante, robes et turbans de toutes les couleurs, fez rouges, femme voilées escortées de leur marmaille, dames en robe de soie, affairées et précieuses, gentlemen en redingote. Se mêlaient le profil aquilin des Égyptiens, le visage lippu des Nubiens, les teints de cuivre, d'ébène ou de bronze — longues barbes noires, blanches ou grises, figures de patriarches et de prophètes. Toute la merveilleuse diversité de l'Égypte éternelle !

Quand la nuit tomba, j'étais plus que désireuse d'un bon et réconfortant whisky soda. Sortant la bouteille, le siphon et les verres de mon panier, j'invitai Emerson à se joindre à moi.

Plus tard, nous eûmes un agréable dîner au wagon-restaurant où le mouvement du train ne gâchait pas l'ambiance agréable — lumières douces, lin blanc sur la table, service empressé.

— Nous pouvons enfin oublier Sobek et les crocodiles, dit Nefret en levant son verre en guise de salut.

— Il y a d'autres animaux sacrés sur le Nil, s'empressa de répondre Emerson. Par exemple, les oiseaux aquatiques ont une place dans la mythologie égyptienne : l'ibis comme l'incarnation de Thot, le dieu lunaire, patron des scribes, calculateur du temps et maître du calendrier. Les oies quant à elles représentaient tantôt Amon, roi des dieux et dieu de l'Air et du Vent, tantôt Geb, dieu de la Terre, de la Végétation et de la Fertilité. Il y avait aussi les hérons qui symbolisaient le lever du jour, et certains poissons qui personnifiaient l'âme des divinités. Ainsi le tilapia — un poisson qui a coutume d'avaler ses petits en cas de danger et de les régurgiter une fois la menace passée — est-il associé à Hathor, déesse de l'amour et de la joie, emblème de la résurrection.

— Et les grenouilles ? Demandai-je machinalement, repensant à l'évocation de leur concert triste près d'un étang à l'eau glauque.

— La grenouille est la créature de Noun, l'Océan primordial, incarnée par la déesse Heket, répondit Emerson sans s'étonner de ma question. Les _gror _— grenouilles en égyptien — qui peuplaient les zones humides des rives du Delta et du Nil portaient le même influx vital que le fleuve sacré. Détenant ainsi les forces nécessaires à la vie, la grenouille a été associée à la naissance depuis les temps les plus anciens.

Lorsque nous retournâmes dans nos compartiments, les lits étaient préparés. Je tombai dans un sommeil sans rêves — et ne me réveillai pas avant que le train n'atteigne Louxor.

Peu avant d'arriver, alors que nous étions déjà prêts à débarquer, Emerson s'avisa qu'Anubis avait disparu. Il nous fut impossible de déterminer si le chat avait ou non passé la nuit dans notre compartiment. Emerson se lança aussitôt à sa recherche tout au long des wagons où ses beuglements — « Anubis ! » —aboyés d'une voix tonnante créèrent une certaine panique parmi les passagers encore mal réveillés. Seul le contrôleur, un vieil homme placide qui connaissait Emerson de longue date, dodelinait d'un air ravi sa tête chenue en poussant des gloussements amusés. Dès que le train s'arrêta à Louxor, de nombreuses mains nous aidèrent à sortir du wagon et nous fûmes bientôt le centre des cris d'une foule amicale, qui incluait non seulement nos amis mais quasiment tous les Égyptiens qui se trouvaient présents — Ali, Youssouf, Ibrahim et Mahmoud nous saluèrent les uns après les autres par nos surnoms égyptiens. Emerson détestait les titres formalistes mais il aimait à entendre son sobriquet bien mérité de Maître des Imprécations. Pour moi, j'étais la Sitt Hakim, depuis mon premier séjour en Égypte, Nefret était connue comme Nur Misur, tandis que Ramsès était le Frère des Démons — un hommage à ses supposés pouvoirs surnaturels.

Une gare égyptienne fêtant le retour du Maître des Imprécations sur le théâtre de ses nombreux exploits constituait un spectacle de pure folie. Gens, bagages, colis — et éventuellement une chèvre égarée — se mêlaient bruyamment tandis que les bras tendus s'agitaient en tous sens. Emerson était si bien entouré par ceux qui lui souhaitaient la bienvenue que seule sa tête (sans chapeau, comme d'habitude) dépassait. Certains essayaient de l'embrasser, d'autres se mettaient à genoux pour recevoir sa bénédiction et/ou demander un bakchich. Abdullah se trouvait là aussi, avec ses enfants, petits-enfants, neveux, nièces et cousins qui formaient un clan soudé autour de lui. Emerson finit par réussir à lui parler :

— Le chat ! hurla-t-il en s'agitant comme un dément. Anubis a disparu. J'ai interdit que le train reparte tant qu'on ne l'aura pas retrouvé.

Une heure après, les wagons avaient été fouillés de fond en comble (en vain) et mon époux écumant de rage finit par accepter de les voir repartir, au grand soulagement des autorités ferroviaires — et des autres passagers. Le visage empourpré, Emerson invoqua son Créateur d'une manière que je désapprouvai totalement. Par contre, je ne peux pas dire qu'Abdullah ait l'air le moins du monde désespéré par la disparition de son vieil ennemi. Nous fûmes escortés en procession triomphale jusqu'aux fiacres qui nous attendaient. Assis dans une pose hiératique, Anubis trônait sur le siège du premier d'entre eux. Il nous jeta un regard de suprême dédain. J'entendis nettement Abdullah maugréer une malédiction. Tout à coup, Emerson poussa un juron véhément :

— Où est-il parti ? Hurla-t-il en tournant sur lui même, avec de larges moulinets des bras.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je, en me précipitant à ses côtés.

— Il était là, il y Á moins d'une seconde. Un mendiant en haillons, puant comme un bouc, accroupi à mes pieds… Où est-il ?

— Mais que voulait-il ? Demandai-je, tandis que la foule nous cernait à nouveau. Qui était-ce ? Vous a-t-il parlé ?

— Oh, oui — il m'a parlé, ronronna Emerson entre ses dents serrées. Il a juste dit : « Bienvenue à Louxor ! »

— Qui était-ce Emerson ? Insistai-je, étonnée de son attitude.

Emerson me jeta un regard étrange, et ne répondit pas. Il avait envoyé Abdullah et Daoud à Louxor en avance pour ouvrir notre chantier de fouilles, engager une équipe et déterminer ce qu'il y avait à faire. Lorsque nous fûmes installés dans les fiacres, Emerson ne voulut plus parler que d'égyptologie. Ramsès et David l'écoutaient attentivement. Nefret regardait autour d'elle d'un air ravi.

Pour ma part, la froide colère d'Emerson, et son regard suspicieux, avait ramené à mon souvenir l'homme aux multiples visages qui avait jadis donné sa vie pour sauver la mienne. Miss Jane rêvait à sa mère qui avait accompli pour elle le même acte héroïque, je me remémorai aussi un songe que j'avais fait quelques années auparavant, à Abydos. « _Osiris et Seth, les deux frères, se disputaient entre eux et chacun essayait de s'imposer de force. Osiris avait une voix tonnante tandis que Seth louvoyait, ambitieux et manipulateur. Puis il quitta soudain son frère pour aller affronter la solitude aride du désert. Il emportait avec lui une carte manuscrite et un sceptre méroïtique_… »

Pourquoi ce rêve me revenait-il ? Sans doute à cause du vol récent des emblèmes royaux de la Montagne Sainte. Y avait-il une signification à trouver dans les rêves ? Qu'était devenu Sethos ? Etait-il vraiment mort ? Le retrouverions-nous un jour sur notre route ?

— Que c'est bon d'être de retour, s'exclama Nefret gaiement.

**Epilogue**

J'eus l'occasion de revenir seule au Caire courant février. La première personne que je rencontrai en pénétrant dans le somptueux hall du _Shepheard_ fut Marjorie Fisher, les yeux rouges et gonflés, tout de noir vêtue. Elle m'annonça le décès de sa cousine, Daisy Johnson. Je n'avais pas ressenti d'amitié particulière pour cette vieille demoiselle aigrie, imbue de sa nationalité britannique, mais la nouvelle m'attrista. Daisy avait succombé durant son sommeil, à l'hôtel même, après un dîner copieux et généreusement arrosé. J'avais toujours suspecté que la pauvre femme portait un tendre (et inavoué) sentiment à mon cher ami, Cyrus Vandergelt, lequel ne s'en était jamais rendu compte.

— Pourquoi étiez-vous au Caire ? Demandai-je à Marjorie après avoir formulé les condoléances d'usage.

— J'y suis venue signer les actes de vente pour la maison de mon oncle, répondit-elle ne se tamponnant les yeux. Je l'ai cédée à un militaire qui la connaît depuis des années.

La nouvelle — prévisible — me poursuivit quand Marjorie me quitta. J'évoquais toujours les semaines mouvementées que nous avions passé à _Dar el Sajara_ au début de la saison lorsque je fus rejointe par Mrs Pettigrew, vibrant d'indécente impatience à l'idée de répandre les dernières nouvelles sur une proie dûment acculée.

— Ce gentleman dont nous avions parlé, dit-elle à peine assise — vous vous souvenez ? Mr Travel-Taners — et bien il a été aperçu à plusieurs reprises avec la dame de compagnie de sa fille — ils étaient seuls chez Santi. Qu'en pensez-vous, Amelia ?

— Miss Camilla est sa cousine — et sa fiancée, répondis-je d'une voix calme. Ils se marieront dès leur retour en Angleterre.

Manifestement, la nouvelle la contraria, mais elle n'osa me demander d'où je tenais l'information. Ce fut heureux car je me voyais mal expliquer la préscience de Miss Jane à cette abominable commère. Par une évidente association d'idée, je m'informai d'un ton patelin :

— Et que devient la fille de Mr Travel-Taners, Miss Jane ?

— Oh, répondit l'autre en pinçant les lèvres. Elle s'est comportée d'une façon scandaleuse au dernier bal de la Saint Sylvestre avec un jeune assistant — célibataire — du musée. Ils ont dansé ensemble une valse positivement inconvenante, ma chère.

— Je valse aussi avec Emerson, murmurai-je, remuée au souvenir que mon attentionné époux n'avait appris ces pas l'an passé que pour pouvoir les danser avec moi.

S'agissait-il de Miss Jane Travel-Taners et d'Oliver Newton-Jones ? Je me figurais très bien le merveilleux couple qu'ils avaient dû former — dans une sorte de rêve éveillé, je les vis tournoyer au son d'une musique violente — puis je me secouai mentalement.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Vous ne m'écoutez pas, Amelia, se renfrogna Mrs Pettigrew. Je disais que Miss Jane a annoncé son mariage avec un ingénieur Belge qui est arrivé en novembre. (Elle eut un petit reniflement de dédain.) Il a au moins vingt ans de plus qu'elle ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il travaillait à la construction d'Héliopolis.

Lorsque je quittai peu après Mrs Pettigrew, j'étais en possession de quelques renseignements supplémentaires. Archibald Flint-Flechey était retourné en Angleterre dès l'annonce du mariage de sa dulcinée — Miss Jane. Les assistants du musée, Mr Wellington, Brugsch, Thatcher et Newton-Jones, continuaient à œuvrer pour que l'inauguration du nouveau musée soit prête dans les délais, ce qui paraissait de plus en plus improbable — ainsi que je l'avais prévu.

Le soir même, dans ma chambre habituelle où la présence d'Emerson me manquait, je songeai longuement à la nouvelle cité d'Héliopolis. Tout le monde ne parlait que de cela. Cinq mille hectares de terrains désertiques au nord-est du Caire avaient été viabilisés et reliés par une ligne de tramway (de huit kilomètres) au centre de la ville. Cette ambitieuse réalisation architecturale — _Masr el Gedida_, l'Égypte nouvelle — était financée par un riche industriel belge fasciné par les possibilités qu'offrait le pays de s'enrichir. Le baron Edouard Empain avait déjà reçu la concession des premiers services de tramways du Caire en 1894. Il avait ensuite imaginé une ville-jardin aux larges avenues, mélange expérimental d'Orient et d'Occident, avec de somptueuses villas coloniales et un hôtel prestigieux — dont le nom attendu était Héliopolis Palace. Á Louxor, c'est Cyrus Vandergelt qui nous avait le premier parlé de ce projet de construction. Emerson étant ce qu'il était, il avait aussitôt évoqué l'antique cité d'Héliopolis où l'obélisque de Sésostris 1er marqua dès la 1ère dynastie l'emplacement d'un temple dédié au dieu-soleil, Amon-Rê. Selon une tradition locale, cette cité désignait aussi l'emplacement de la création du monde du fait de ses origines très anciennes.

Emerson n'avait pas du tout apprécié que je précise qu'Héliopolis était mentionné dans la Bible.

Le lendemain je décidai de revoir le Vieux Caire, au bord du Nil, à deux kilomètres environ de la capitale actuelle. Sa fondation remontait aux temps de la conquête arabe — vers 641. Le maître de l'Égypte d'alors, Amrou, avait perdu sa capitale Memphis et voulait en établir une nouvelle. Une légende gracieuse raconte que, pendant qu'il assiégeait une forteresse romaine située en ce lieu même, une colombe fit son nid sur la tente du terrible conquérant et que celui-ci défendit qu'on levât le camp pour ne point déranger l'innocente couvée. De là le premier nom de la ville nouvelle : Fostat, la Tente. Le Caire actuel fut fondé, trois siècles plus tard, par le premier calife fatimide, al Mouizz qui la nomma : al Qahira — la victorieuse.

Telles étaient mes songeries en m'y rendant, pendant que le fiacre suivait une belle avenue plantée d'arbres, bordée de jardins et de champs de cannes à sucre — clos par des haies de gigantesques cactus hauts jusqu'à six mètres. La route était soigneusement entretenue. Tout du long étaient ménagés de petits canaux où passait un courant continuel, alimenté par des roues à chapelet qui puisaient l'eau dans le Nil. Pour arroser la route, des hommes vidaient régulièrement sur le sol sableux des outres de peau de bouc qu'ils portaient sur leur dos. La différence entre le Vieux Caire et l'évocation de ce que serait la future et luxueuse Héliopolis avait de quoi frapper les esprits.

Je me remémorai une phrase que Nefret m'avait dite au dernier Noël et qui m'avait frappée par sa justesse d'analyse : « Le Caire est trop divisé entre l'antique cité fatimide figée dans le passé et la ville à l'architecture européenne où résident les étrangers — comme un vase fêlé qui ne pourra jamais se ressouder. » Elle avait raison ! Un mot de la jeune Miss Jane me revint aussi à l'esprit : « L'opposition entre Occident et Orient explique bien des frustrations. La tension nait parfois d'une inextinguible anxiété. »

Je n'étais pas voyante mais l'avenir de l'empire britannique en Égypte me parut soudain fort sombre. Je frissonnai tout entière tandis qu'un sombre pressentiment m'envahissait. Le destin était en route.

_Au commencement, il y eut le mythe — dont des fragments furent intégrés dans les Textes des Pyramides, des Sarcophages et le Livre des Morts._

_Au travers de ces récits, les anciens Égyptiens souhaitaient fournir la meilleure explication possible de la réalité observée de ce monde où ils vivaient, monde constitué du ciel et de la terre, peuplé de dieux, d'êtres humains, d'animaux, de végétaux._

_Bien entendu, certains aspects du mythème cosmogonique évoluèrent avec le temps._

_Jean-François Champollion fut le premier à cerner les vestiges qu'il rencontra lors de son Voyage en Égypte. En cela, cet Esprit des Lumières commua définitivement l'égyptomanie en égyptologie._

_**En ouvrant ses deux yeux,**_

_**Râ fit jaillir la lumière sur l'Égypte**_

_**Et sépara la nuit du jour.**_

_**Les dieux sortirent de sa bouche et l'humanité de ses yeux.**_

_**Il fut à l'origine de tout ce qui existe.**_

_(Incantation de l'Égypte ptolémaïque)_

_**Au commencement, Dieu créa les cieux et la terre**_

_**Et sépara la lumière d'avec les ténèbres.**_

_**Puis Dieu dit : Faisons l'homme à notre image**_

_**Et qu'il domine sur les poissons de la mer,**_

_**Sur les oiseaux du ciel, sur le bétail,**_

_**Et sur tous les reptiles qui rampent sur la terre.**_

_(Récit de la Création)_

**F I N**


End file.
